Painting Hooves
by Oldspicelife
Summary: Shotty with summaries but her we go: Emma gets more than she bargained for when she accepts a job at a nail salon. SQ SLOW burn. G/P. Dont like dont read,
1. Chapter 1

Painting Hooves

 **Author's Note** : Hey all, I'm new to the fanfic world and thought I would give it a try. It will be G/P fic and while I'm not all that familiar with this, I will do my best to portray this with sensitivity the best I can. Just a couple things I must cover:

I REPEAT: **THIS WILL BE A G/P fic (don't like don't read)**

This chapter will have child neglect and abuse (only in the Flashback) if you are uncomfortable with that then skip it. I can send you a lighter version.

First couple chapters are in Emma's POV until she meets Regina. Then I will be switching back and forth

This story falls into the line of the supernatural creatures

Other pairings will be in this story as well but endgame is SWANQUEEN and it's SLOWBURN (and I mean SLOW)

IF I have haven't lost ya yet...please continue reading.

This idea has been swimming around in my head ever since I saw the show Claws. So I will be borrowing some names and a little bit of the story line (the nail salon, money laundering, and the name Uncle Daddy) from the show because they are just too good to pass up. Everything else will be my own. The first chapter is a little heavy but I wanted you guys to understand Emma's background. It should get lighter from there, but of course, whats a story without drama. All mistakes are mine. I don't own any characters, blah, blah, blah...And yea...I think that is it. On with the story.

Title: Painting Hooves

Rating:M

Chapter 1.

Emma could smell it in the cool October air as she stepped through the doors.

 _Freedom_

Standing there with a huge smile on his face and arms wide open was her brother, her best friend Killian Swan. She picked up her pace which earned her a grin from him.

"Swan Song, good to see you" he said as he engulfed her in a hug.

Immediately she felt the warmth cover her body.

" _I missed you so much."_

Emma smiled as his thoughts pushed through her minds barrier.

"I missed you too Killi."

He looked down at her and grinned.

"Come on. Time to go."

He grabbed her hand leading her to his car. A beautiful Audi S8, all black paint, red interior, with black rims. She gasped at the sight.

 _Fucking gorgeous, I think I'm drooling_

"She's great isn't she? I call her J.R" he said proudly.

"J.R?"

"The Jolly Roger." Killian replied with a smile as big as his face.

He popped open the trunk and signaled for her to throw her stuff in. All Emma had was her red leather jacket that she had when she was brought in, a broken phone, and some change. She put her jacket in and shut the trunk. Jogging around to the front she pulled on the handle to the door and slid in.

 _oh how I have missed the smell of leather_

Killian got in after her, started up the vehicle and off they went. 20 minutes had passed and the silence they shared was consuming. Awkward. Thick. Emma could sense he wanted to talk but didn't know what to say. So she started.

"Did you take good care of Big L while I was gone?

He smirked.

"Big L is doing well, I drove her twice a week like you asked too."

Emma smiled she missed her jeep.

"Well thank you, you better not have fucked up the clutch though."

They shared a laugh, but it came to an end all too soon. The silence still there. Suffocating.

And Emma couldn't take it anymore.

"Just spit it out Killian." She said turning her head to face the passenger window.

She heard him let out a breath.

"I didn't want that to be the first thing I asked, but...how was it in there?"

The blonde shrugged.

"You want the clip notes version?" she asked.

"Sure." Killian said with sympathy in his voice

"The good days were really good, and the bad days were really bad."

"Bad days?" he pressed

Emma hesitated.

 _Could he handle this?_

"The bad days were mostly in the beginning. The medication the gave me cut off my wolf. It didn't allow me to shift. For the first 6 months I was consumed with aggressive out lashes, terribly night sweats, and raging fever. I couldn't sleep and I couldn't eat. I was having nightmares. I honestly thought I was gonna die."

Emma laughed to herself.

"I think they changed my room a total of 13 times since I was there just so I wouldn't scare the other 'patients' with my screams at night." she said using air quotes. "I knew what it really was...I was losing control of it. Of her."

She could feel the guilt streaming off him.

"...But then I met a friend..of sorts."

"A friend?" Killian asked

"...Of sorts. Somehow he could tell I wasn't like the other patients. He started talking to me during lunch. He seemed so nice, and I was vulnerable. He asked why I was there and I told him."

"You told him you about your wolf? And what happened?" asked Killian surprised.

Emma nodded and continued.

"And he...believed me. He helped me. Taught me how to get away without taking the pills so I could heal my mind. He taught me how to calm myself again. He taught us how to breath again. After 8 month of being helped by him, it paid off. The nurses told me if I kept up my good behavior I would be released early. Deemed a person fit for society. And well now I'm here."

"What happened to your friend of sorts?" Killian questioned.

Emma paused at this.

"I...I'm not sure. I went to look for him one day in the lunch room to tell him the good news and he wasn't there. I asked the nurses and they said they have never seen anyone here with that description."

"No name?"

"No name." replied Emma.

"Wait...so you worked with this guy for 8 months and never asked him his name?" Killain said in disbelief.

"It wasn't really on the top of my list. I needed help and someone willing help me. To believe me. He did."

Killian took his eyes off the road to look at her. She knew he blamed himself for what happened with Neal. He shouldn't. It wasn't his fault.

"I'm really sorry Em. I feel like shit for what went down. I promise I will always protect you."

He paused to take a breath.

"And you don't have to worry about that bastard Neal anymore. We took care of him. I will always be there for you. I will move the earth to make sure nothing like this happens again."

 _WE took care of Neal? Do I want to know? No I don't want to know, as long as he is gone_

Emma let the air out from her lungs that she didn't realize she was holding.

"I know Killian, I know." was all she could muster up. "Enough of the heavy though, I don't want to talk about him or what happened I want to talk about other things. Like where are you taking me?"

He turned to face her again

And again she felt heard his voice in her head.

" _it's a surprise"_

She rolled her eyes.

"You couldn't just say that out loud like a normal person?" she asked.

"Oh Ems, we are anything but normal." Killian answered.

He turned back to the road and a cocky grin planted on his face and stepped on the gas pedal. This time the silence that overtook them was comfortable. Fresh. Light.

 _Just like old times._

Emma propped her elbow on the center console and rested her head in her hand. She let the memories of their past flood her.

(FLASHBACK)

 _Ever since she could remember they grew up in foster care together. Emma was the first to realize she was different. She always had painful headaches growing up, and because of it she was always the first one to get kicked out, whether she was 'too sick' to take care of, or her 'anger' issues. Or her favorite...they just didn't want her anymore._

 _Most siblings don't see each other after moving from house to house. But as luck or fate would have it, they did. Where she went, he went. Like someone was making sure they had each other. Always looking out for each other. He was her family. Her only family. From Colorado, to Phoenix, and finally ending up in Washington state, where they remained, until **it** happened._

 _Emma could never forget that home. Those fosters. Most parents would just take the money and give the kids the bare minimum. But these people..these people were the worst. They were evil. These foster locked them in a basement. They treated the siblings like animals, locked them up in cages. Fed them dog and cat food. Made them use the bathroom in it and wouldn't clean it out._

 _One night Emma was having a really bad headache. The worst she had ever had at the age of 16. She couldn't stop crying and the fosters had enough. However instead of going after her, they went after Killian. Wrong move. They started beating him...telling her they wouldn't stop until she 'shut the fuck up'. She started screaming even more, telling them to stop hurting him. She could hear his cries and pleas running through her head. And then felt it. She felt the energy swirl in her belly, she felt her hair stand on end, electricity running a rampage in her body. It was overwhelming. It was painful, and then she let out a blood curdling scream. The was the last thing she remembered before blacking out._

 _When she came to, the first thing Emma noticed was that is was quiet. Too quiet. When her blurry vision dissipated she was able to take in her surroundings. She was shocked to find blood splattered all over the wall. Broken glass everywhere and the basements windows were blown out. Emma could smell blood and followed the scent. She didn't look very far because there on the ground were two bodies with their throat ripped out._

 _To say Emma was scared was an understatement._

 _'oh my god, oh my god, oh my god what happened_

 _She scrambled backwards until she hit the wall. Stretched out in front of her were huge long hairy legs with sharp toenails. Emma blinked a couples times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't. Lifting what she thought were hands to her face she saw matching black fur as her legs, and claws where fingernails use to be._

 _'what is happening to me' she thought._

 _Emma looked around the room. Her senses were so clear. She saw the grooves of the wood in the basement. She heard the crickets chirp outside and train horn in the distance. She could smell the powerful scent of blood that clung in the room. The smell of iron was so strong she could taste it. It made her stomach nauseous and she felt dizzy. Emma knew she had to get out of there._

 _Standing up she found Killian curled up in a ball not moving. She panicked, ran over to him and felt his pulse making sure to be careful of her new found fingernails. He's alive._ _Emma grabbed his lifeless body easily picking him up with strength she didn't know she had, yanked the basement door open and fled the house._ _They ended up in a park close by when Killian finally began waking up._

 _'how am i gonna explain this one'_

 _She looked down at her brother who started opening his eyes._

" _What happened?" he asked_

 _Emma paused. How should she approach this? She waited for him to fully register what was towering in front of him. Her brother's blue eyes met hers and she saw it. Fear._

 _"What the-get away from me!" he yelled stumbling backwards over twigs and rocks in the grass. "EMMA!" he yelled loudly._

 _She put up her hands up and started slowly advancing towards him_

 _"STAY BACK! EMMA! EMMA!" he yelled again._

 _Emma tried to calm him down but there was no use. She was a big ugly creature that he wanted no part of. Then a sudden impulse to tackle him came over her body. Her legs started to move uncontrollably in an almost instant sprint towards him._

 _'wait, wait whats happening. I don't want to do this!' she screamed internally. Instead her legs pumped harder._

 _Killian widened his eyes. He got up off the ground and began to run. Emma heard his pounding heart pushing blood through his body. She saw the beads of sweat dripping down the back of his neck. For a moment everything slowed down and she zeroed in on him. Poor guy never had a chance. He took 3 more steps and was slammed to the ground. Emma flipped him over and pinned him down with her arms. Killian tried to wiggle free but she was too strong for him. She tried to move off of him but her body wouldn't let her. Killian started hyperventilating, and all Emma could do was stare at him._

 _'it's me Killi, It's ME!" she shouted, but a long howl came out instead._

 _As if he read her mind Killian stopped shaking and started to calm down. He looked at her, really looked at her and she looked at him._

 _"Emma?" he asked to the wolf._

 _It was then her body finally let go of her brother. Emma stood up and so did he. Killian looked up at her and smiled._

 _"Is that you?"_

 _She nodded her head._

 _"You're...you're a wolf." he said astonished._

 _Their blue eyes met. And Emma searched_ _his again_ _looking for any signs of fear or anger but all she got was compassion from her brother._ _Then in silence of the night_ _Killian broke out into high wales_ _that sent chills down her spine_ _._ _Her eyes grew wide as she_ _saw him_ _collapse to the ground_ _withering_ _in pain_ _. He screamed over and over again. Emma didn't know what to do, she tried to get close to him_ _but_ _could hear_ _h_ _is bones cracking. She could see his limbs elongate, sharp claws protruded from where his nails were. His nose stretching out. His ribs changing. His legs breaking._ _She closed her eyes and covered here ears._ _In a second_ _she felt a pain shoot to her head. It was sharp, like knife slicing through her_ _brain_ _._ _The s_ _tabbing pain kept coming. Growing stronger each wave_ _._ _And when she thought she couldn't take it anymore it abruptly stopped._

 _Uncovering her ears and opening her eyes s_ _he looked down at what was her brother, and instead saw a creature. It_ _was covered in white fur,_ _heaving, hunched over in the fetal position._

" _Kill? Is that you." she asked realizing she could finally talk._

 _The creature covered it's ear's and looked up at Emma. She watched as he slowly got to his feet. He was tall now. Had at least a good 4 feet on the blonde. With jet black eyes piercing her soul._

" _ **I think so..."**_

 _A loud voice boomed through her head and she jumped at the sound. She recognized that voice. It was Killian. The creature/Killian stood up and observed it surroundings._

" _ **Everything is so loud. Why is it so loud? "**_

 _Her eyes met his all blacked out ones and she felt herself smile on the inside._

" _How did you know it was me?_ _" she asked._

 _ **"You're eyes."** he replied._

 ** _"Why can I hear your voice in my head?"_**

 _She shrugged her large shoulders._

 _Emma could sense the confusion. And she watched as he did a once over, first looking at his hands, down to his chest, then his legs and his feet. Killian shot his head back up and made a noise that sounded like a whine and a growl._

" _ **What in the hell happened to me. how can you hear me? I can't...I can't speak."**_

 _He tried again and a long howl came out. Emma couldn't help but laugh at that._

" _I can hear you in my mind or something." she simply stated. Killian looked at her. Seeming to accept her answer nodded his head._

" _ **This is crazy...what ARE we?"**_

 _Emma wasn't sure how to answer._

" _I don't know...I mean we are obviously not human. I guess that means we are something different...special?"_

 _He huffed sending a blast of air at her along with some spit._

" _ **Your special, you look an awesome black panther, i feel like i look like a polar bear."**_

 _Emma laughed again. That's there where their lives had changed forever. They couldn't go back into foster care. She was 16 and he was 17, nobody would want them. And they couldn't control, whatever this was, enough to ensure they wouldn't make another mistake...and if someone found out...well she didn't even want to think about it._

 _ **"Hey Em, when i changed i got a flash of visions. It was you, or this you ripping out the throats of the fosters. Did you...did you kill them"**_

 _She wasn't sure if she should tell him because Emma couldn't remember doing it. But there was a strong feeling in her gut that seemed like an ugly truth. She did, and she knew it deep down._

 _"I think so..." was all Emma could say. She dropped her head and heard whimpers coming from her mouth._

" _ **Hey, look at me..."**_

 _She couldn't though. What did this mean for them?_

" _ **We will figure this out. They got what was coming to them. If they weren't beating us and treating us like shit they would be doing it to some other poor kid. We will figure this out. We will move on and learn to live this new version of us. You protected me and I will always protect you Em. We. Will. Figure. This. Out."**_

 _His voice calmed her concerns. He was being honest and Emma could tell. He didn't hate her, it seemed like he almost thanked her._

 _Everything happened so fast that Emma felt like she wanted to freak out. She wanted scream, she wanted to be scared. But she wasn't. Surprisingly neither of them of were. They were oddly calm for the situation that just unfolded...because deep down apart of them always knew they were different._

" _Do you think we can change back?"_

 _Her brother shrugged again._

"Wanna _try?"_

 _They closed their eyes for what seemed like forever. When they opened their eyes they were still in their wolf form_

" _ **It didn't work."** she heard him say with frustration in his voice._

" _Okay, well we can't stay here all night, lets head to the woods"_

 _She began picking up his shredded clothes, tossed them in the trash and walked toward the beginning of_

" ** _Wa_** _ **nt to see what these new legs can do?"**_

 _Without hesitation Emma and Killian started off with light jog through the trees._

"Let's go faster _" Emma said._

 _He picked up the pace leading them through the woods. Faster and faster they went and pretty soon everything was blur as they rushed passed the trees. Emma relaxed into her new body, she felt connected to this wolf version of herself. This was the real her. Emma heard Killian laugh care free and clear in her mind, she felt how happy and content he was in that moment of running._

" _Where are we headed?"_

" _ **How do sandy shores and wavy beaches sound?"**_

 _Excited Emma howled into the night._

" _That sounds amazing."_

 _They ran for hours before the siblings felt their bodies slowly ware out and had both experienced a painful shift back before dawn broke. They found a freeway and walked along it, until they hit a sign that said 'Welcome to California'._

 _And the rest as they say is history. From then on they looked out for each other. They learned what their abilities could do. They learned that they were connected more than blood. It seemed since the incident their bond became stronger on a physiological level. If she was mad, he felt it. If Killian got hurt, Emma could feel the pain. If she was happy he felt happy. They learned what made them tick. Learned they could only shift freely when there was full moon, however Emma and Killian were both surprised by the fact their wolf capabilities were still accessible in human form. Speed, vision, listening, and strength. The older Emma got the stronger she was, the faster she was. She built a muscular but lean form._

 _They squatted in big empty houses on the beach. Killian always promised that they would own one of these some day. They stole from grocery stores so they could eat and swiped clothes they could wear through their constant growth spurts. One night, Killian had an idea, to sneak into the library to see if they could learn anything about what they were. Once the siblings were in they went to the mythology and folklore section. Killian found a section on werewolves and found out they were apart of an older generation of wolves that could not only run on 4 feet it could stand on 2. Believed to be stronger than a werewolf. They called them lycans. He showed Emma the book and pointed to a sentence. There on the bottom of the page read lycans have the ability to read the minds of the people in their pack. Which explained the reason they could read each other's minds And in every folklore book Emma and Killian read their abilities could only be passed down through genetics._

" _Our parents-"started Killian_

" _Must of been like us.." finished Emma_

" _And if our parents were like us then-" he continued_

" _-There must be others like us too.." the blonde finished._

 _Unfortunately nothing could be fact checked. These stories were only myths because at the end of the day they weren't suppose to be real. There weren't suppose to exist. They were nothing but stories in a book._

 _When Emma was 18 and Killian was 19 they decided they wanted an education more than breaking into a library and reading on their own. So instead they would sneak on to college campus's and drop in on classes. Killian learned that he really like woman and coincidentally so did Emma. Not only was she attracted to men but she also learned that she was very very very attracted to women. They studied literature, art, music, physics, astrology all types of math, and history. They learned how to pick up chicks together. He took culinary classes and learned how to cook, Emma took up on some cosmetology, she loved making people feel beautiful. They could do anything they wanted. And their abilities made it that much easier to learn and understand what was being taught to them._

 _Emma and Killian were happier than they have ever been. Until she met Neal. A man with so much charm and charisma he managed to sweep her off her feet. A person she trusted too much that in end she didn't even feel the knife being stabbed in her back. Emma couldn't blame it all on him though. It was her fault for opening up to him and trusting him with her secrets._

The car slowed down which brought the woman out of her thoughts.

"Swan Song, you're home." he whispered.

She came back to the present and slowly took in her view. The sun was turning itself over the moon and stars began to twinkle. There sat a huge 1 story house. Big bay windows, a 4 car garage and the ocean...she could smell the ocean.

"So how are we gonna get into this one." Emma asked while opening the door and walking to the back of the car.

Killian followed.

"With a key." he answered popping the trunk

She got her jacket out and rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious."

"So am I. Watch."

He walked to the door with Emma quickly behind, flashed the set at her, stuck the key and presto, the door unlocked. She was stunned and her mouth hung open as she walked through the door. The house felt warm and loving. There was a grey L shaped sectional sofa, with 2 matching recliner chairs on either side. A huge 60 inch flat screen t.v hung on the wall opposite from the furniture. She walked in the living room and noticed he had a couple pictures of them hanging on the wall. She looked out of one of the big bay window that led to a large wrap around porch and over looked the ocean. Emma couldn't believe it. This place was completely furnished to fit her brothers contemporary style.

"Is this your house?" she asked still astonished.

"Well, it was...it's yours now." he said shyly.

She swung her head around so fast she almost gave herself whiplash.

 _What the fuck? Mine?_

"What do you mean my place? Did you actually buy this house? How can you afford something like this?" Emma asked. She couldn't contain the excitement in her voice.

Killian chuckled to himself. He hadn't felt this much happiness radiate off his sister in a while.

"Yes, yes, and I got a job."

"A job. Did you study day trading while I was away." she asked jokingly.

He paused.

"Um no, I run security for a couple of businesses here in town."

"Security for a couple businesses. How did you get that?" she pressed.

"I met some people while you were away, they were looking for someone to fill a spot that had opened. I was curious and I was tired of life without you. I felt like like something was missing and I wanted to fill it anyway I could. So I offered. They gave me a test run and found out I was really good at it. Apparently I'm intimidating. It's a pretty sweet gig."

She eyed her brother carefully.

"I feel there is more you are not telling me."

Killian put his head down and walked further into the house. He took a seat on the couch and motioned for her to sit next to him. Emma could tell the he was nervous. She took her place next to his.

"Ya see Em, it's not security for regular business's, these business's they play in the gray area of the law. I am security but I also do other stuff"

"What is the other stuff?" replied Emma.

She took a deep breath.

 _Killian what have you gotten yourself into now?_

"Its money laundering. Its totally legit...kinda. Its real business's that help real people...who are welcome if they can pay in cash. During the day I work at the strip club and at night I pick up the cash-out's close of business and check the log books to make sure everything is good to go so we don't get hit with any red flags."

The blonde could feel her brother looking at her. She could tell he was scared of her reaction. Emma answered the only way she knew how.

"So to soften the blow for your confession of being a part of an illegal money laundering crew you bought me a house?"

He could hear the smile in her voice but his frown did not fade.

"That not all..."

"Oh dear god, what else..." she said meeting his blue eyes

Killian looked visibly uncomfortable.

"One of the business's is a salon with an opening, nail tech to be exact, and we need to fill it ASAP, I thought your cosmetology background you would be perfect. The first week is a test, to see if whoever fills the spot can handle what's going on. If the person likes it and the crew likes them. Then there's a chance for a permanent position." he said weakly.

"Annnnd let me guess. You already offered your baby sister up as tribute."

Emma smiled again letting her brother know she was still joking. Killian let his shoulders relax the rest of the way when he saw it.

Was she surprised? A little, but realistically any 'normal' job they got would have to be under the table. They had no experience in anything and while they were extremely smart, they had no education or job history on paper. So he did what he thought best. And it seemed like he was happy. What more could she ask for.

"Listen this is a big house, and you are gonna have to fill it with groceries, clothes, and feng shui the shit out of this place." he replied jokingly. "I helped you get started, but I'm sure you'll want to add your own flavor to this place. You will have to make some money somehow." he continued to tease.

"This is true." Emma said joining in on the joke. "But seriously? Putting on fake nails and listening to catty girls whine is not my idea of job I want to it's been forever since I have done anything like that."

He laughed, his voice echoing in the house

"You would be fine. _Especially_ with your abilities. You will make people feel beautiful again. Remember how you use to say 'nails are window to the soul, so what do you want your nails to say'"

 _fuck he has a point._

"Plus its a low profile. You're only job is to be an awesome cheerful nail tech. You are not making runs, not making any deposits, you are not communicating with the big boss upstairs. Everything on your end would be 'normal'. Who knows maybe you will meet someone and fall in love. And then you would so owe me big time. Oh and the best part is you get paid weekly."

"How much money?" asked Emma completely skipping over his comment about love.

"Starting at $800 to 1k a week. Also the more clients you bring in...the more money you make the big boss Uncle Daddy. Which mean the more money you make. Some girl's are bringing in up to 2 grand a week working here. "

Emma eyes bulged out of her head.

Not because her brothers boss is named Uncle Daddy, although she made a mental note to come back to that comment. But because of the money.

"Up to 1k a week? For painting hooves?"

All Killian did was flash his pearly white teeth.

"Welcome to the world of money laundering. Oh! I have one more surprise." He quickly got up and dragged her off the couch. She was dragged out a door and in the garage.

"Say hello to Big L" yelled Killian

Emma almost came at the sight of her Jeep. It was still deep blue and she could tell he repainted it for her. Taped to the driver door was a set of keys. Her body filled happiness and excitement. She heard Killian sigh with contentment.

" _Its been awhile since you have felt like that." he said to her mind._

She looked over at her brother, his voice still lingering in her head. She couldn't deny it. Officially, Emma had a fresh start. They say 3rd times a charm. She hoped this new beginning wouldn't end like the rest. She walked back to her brother and gave him a big hug.

"Em...Can't...Breathe." he squeezed out.

She blushed a little and let him go. He put his hands to her face and turned her back to the jeep.

"I put in a new engine, clutch, struts, changed the rest of the breaks, and installed a new sound system in." confidently the words flowed out of his mouth.

"Thank you Killian. For everything. The house. The car. The job even if it is a little sketchy."

He looked at her with love in his eyes. She missed that look. The protective big brother.

"I told you I would take care of you. This time I'm doing it right. Getting you set up to get your life back on track. If you decide you really can't stand the salon, I'm sure I can find something else for you."

She considered the offer.

"No, I will try it. But only for you. Its just a test week right? 1 week?"

"Right, unless you like it."

"Why do you keep saying that."

"Because Em, you might like it."

He threw his arm over her shoulder they walked back into the house and he took her to the kitchen...It was amazing. Killian made sure to teach Emma how to cook when they were younger in case she ever found herself in a situation where he wasn't there.

It had marble counter tops, stainless steel appliances and an island with hood over it. It was making her drool.

"Sooo, is that a yes?" Killian whispered in Emma's ear.

"It's a yes." she said. "I just have one question. You said they found you intimidating. How? I mean, what was so intimidating about you."

In the back of her mind she knew the answer. She hoped she was wrong. But they were connected, it's hard to hide stuff from each other. Not being able to contain herself she answered the question on her own.

"Your boss, he knows doesn't he?"

"SHE does yes..." he said putting emphasis on the word she.

 _Wait Uncle Daddy is a she?_

"But it's not what you think Em-"

"It's exactly what I think, you told them...about us…you were suppose to learn from my mistakes not copy them. Do you wanna end up in a mental hospital too."

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and pointer finger as she took a deep breath in trying to calm down. She hadn't phased in over a year and her wolf was scratching, if Emma wasn't careful she was sure to fuck up this brand new house.

"Please listen to me sis."

Emma didn't answer and he took that as a sign to go on.

"They already knew. I don't know how, but they knew about me"

"How?" she countered.

"Like I said, I don't know. But they smelled different than a normal human. Emma, I'm trying to say that they have people there, like us. I'm not sure what Uncle Daddy's is but she brought us together. I would say at least half of us are...whatever we are."

Killian reached his hands out to turn Emma around.

"People like us." she repeated

"Yes, special people. People who welcomed me instead of trying to hurt me. They became my second family. Like us, most of them were raised in shitty situations. They understood what it felt like to be cast aside. They understood the loneliness that I felt, how scared I was. They picked me up, gave me a job and through them I found my place in this world. And they will do the same for you. All they want is for people like us to get our place in this insane universe. The odds have always been stacked against us, but they changed that. With them I truly feel like we can get the lives we always wanted. Just give it a week. If you don't like it I won't bother you about it again."

Emma knew he was trying to do what he thought best. She was gone and he needed something to do and people to be with. She knew her brother didn't do things like this extreme unless he had a reason. Although, it could be worse.

Emma let the information settle. All this time they thought they were alone. That they were the only ones like _this_. And suddenly here in sunny California a whole slew of people like them, lurked in the shadows. What else did she have to lose. She was sure she won't be able to get a job anywhere else. And now she was a 30 year old, single, lycan who had just been released from a mental institute, with nothing. It wouldn't hurt to try it for a week.

"Okay. One week. But if I get any bad feelings about this you and I...we are both leaving. I don't need something happening to you."

Killian thought about it and seemed to accept the answer.

"Deal." he replied. "Alright, here is your new cell." he pulled it out of his back pocket. "My number is in there. Also you will find a woman named Ruby in your phone. She owns the zone of salons down near Oceanside. That's where you will be."

"How far is that from here?" asked Emma

"About 15 minutes from your house. The name of the salon is Ambrosia Nails. Be there at 7:30AM, find Ruby and she will get you set up." Killian finished.

The blonde felt her brothers emotions when he said Ruby's name.

 _Does somebody have a crush?_

Again making a mental note to ask him about that.

Everything overall seemed too perfect. Emma's life seemed to be falling into to place. She felt fingers lift her chin and saw nothing but love from the eyes above hers.

"You are gonna be fine, sis. Trust me...this will be good for us. I'm gonna go, I have to be up early tomorrow. The fridge is filled your basic needs. Bacon, eggs, fruit, meat, vegetables, etcetera. Pots and pans in cabinets. You can run on the beach if the wolf needs to be tamed. It get's low traffic, you should be fine. If you need ANYTHING you call me okay? My house is just couple blocks down the street."

"A couple blocks down the street? You own 2 of these houses?" sounding astonished at her brothers accomplishments even though it blended into the laws of what was legal and what wasn't.

"Like I said, welcome to the world of money laundering." he replied kissing her on the cheek and started backing up. "I picked out a couple of outfits for you. I hope they fit, I had to guess your size. And I put some left over lasagna in the fridge for you for dinner tonight. We can go shopping tomorrow at the end of your shift to buy all the things you need. Will you be okay by yourself tonight?"

Emma nodded yes and flashed a crooked grin to him.

"I will definitely be okay. Thank you again Killian. For real. I don't deserve you." she said.

"Oh Em, you deserve that and so much more, and together we will make sure we both get what we deserve. You always took care of me. Now it's my turn." he kissed her on the cheek

"Love ya sis." before he walked out the door he turned back around to her. "Oh one more thing...we are going out tomorrow."

Emma looked at him.

"Like out, out. Like with friends." she asked.

"Yes with friends, well my friends or we could hang just us. Its your birthday its up to you."

Of course! her birthday was tomorrow. How she could forget. That's right because she doesn't care. Killian always made a big deal about it.

"Dude, we don't have to-"

"No." he interrupted her. "I missed you turning 30 last year. I will be damned if I miss another one. You are NOT talking me or yourself out of this. We are going out and that's that." Killian said with such demeanor that she felt she couldn't say no.

 _"FINE!"_ she groaned pushing her own thoughts into HIS head.

Killian smirked at that and with a final goodbye he was out the door in a flash.

Emma flopped down on the couch. She wanted to run but she also felt tired and needed to catch up on some much needed sleep. The blonde leaned her head back and closed her eyes. A wave of peace passed over her body and she sank into the cushions. For the first time in awhile she felt like everything was going to be alright. She felt that maybe things would work out. That her and her brother weren't doomed for bad things. She trusted Killian, she felt how sure he was of this new group of people _like_ _them_. That they would welcome Emma with open arms.

And as sleep crept up on her Emma found herself thinking of this Uncle Daddy person. Who was she? How did this woman know about Killian? Would they ever cross paths or was Emma starting so low on the food chain that there wasn't a chance. She smiled at herself happily anticipating what tomorrow was going to bring her.

TBC? Love comments both good and bad. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter up! IF ya read carefully you will find out who doesn't have g/p, which will inevitably tell you who does! Yayyy! all mistake are my own! Didn't have time to proof read. Sorry in advance**

Emma woke to the sound of her phone going off. She felt the soft cushions, pillows, and sheets surrounding her body.

 _Must have made my way to the bedroom last night_

She grunted, cleaned the cob webs from her eyes answered the phone.

"Hmph." was Emma's response

"Get up Em, it's time to get ready for work and HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Killian yelled into the phone.

Emma squinted at the sound and turned to face the clock that was sitting on the bed side table and it read 6:30AM.

 _Shit, he's right, time to get up_

"Kil, I'm gonna need you to take it down about 100 notches." with more clarity in her voice.

"It wouldn't sound so loud if you were already up. You know I'm not gonna keep calling you everyday to make sure you are awake. We all gotta adult sometimes." said Killian.

Emma could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke.

"Shut up. I'm awake okay?"

"Are you sure? It's not one of those as soon as I hang up you're gonna fall back asleep. Don't make me look bad on your first day." his tone still playful

"I'm up! I'm up" hers, not so much.

She sat up in bed and swung the covers off of her. Emma's phone beeped in her ear and she looked at it.

 _Are you kidding me. 15 percent already_

"Hey Killian I gotta go. I forgot to plug in my phone before I went to bed." Emma said cutting Killian off before he got a chance to speak.

"Oh Em." she could almost see him shaking his head. "Okay, well charge it while you get ready, I will shoot you a text of the address." he said.

"Sounds good...oh and Killian.." started Emma

"Whats up?"

"Thanks...for the birthday wishes."

"No problem sis, talk to you later."

She hung up the phone, got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom in her bedroom. There sitting on the sink was a toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste.

 _He really thought of everything_

She smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. For the first time in awhile she looked rested. Her blonde hair shimmering like gold, the bags under her eyes gone. Quickly she undressed and got in the shower. When she finished, Emma began brushing her teeth and walked into the closet. There were a couple of shirts, 3 pairs of jeans and 2 pairs shoes, a pair of Doc Martens and high top Vans. She grabbed black skinny jeans, a white tank top, and black boots. Emma threw them on the bed and ran back in the bathroom to finish her morning routine.

She put on the clothes not surprised they fit, laced up the Docs, and made her to the kitchen. She glanced at the clock

 _6:50 okay still have time. Now what to do for breakfast._

She thumbed through the fridge and found some peaches, apples, and mango's.

 _Smoothie it is I guess._

Emma searched the cabinet for a blender. She found one. Along with some to-go cups. She explored further and saw Killian had literally got her everything she needed.

Her brother really had set this house up to be _lived_ in. Not just a place to come to at night. But a home. She made her breakfast, grabbed her phone and headed to the garage. Emma took the key off the door of her jeep and got in.

 _oh baby I have missed you._

She found garage door opener hanging from the visor with a note attached to it. Confused, she opened it.

 _Check your passenger compartment. -K_

She reached over and popped it open. Sitting there was her wallet, her driver's license was inside, she still had 3 years left until it expired. She also noticed cash.

 _He left me $450?_

Emma pulled out her phone and sent a text that said thank you. She opened the garage and turned on the jeep. It started up with ease and purred loudly. She threw it into reverse and left her house. Her phone buzzed with Killians name running across. Before she got to far, Emma pulled over and checked.

 _From: Killian Swan_

 _Message: Just wanted to help you get started. The address is:_

 _108 Mills Street, Suite #815, Oceanside, California_

She sent her brother a thumbs up and pressed on the address, automatically pulling up her GPS.

 _Only 13 minutes away_

The drive was smooth for the most part only catching traffic when getting off the freeway. Emma felt her stomach began to drop as she neared the salon. Nervous was an understatement. It had been over 9 years since she last done anything related to nails. She pulled into a cute shopping center only 6 blocks from the beach.

Her car was the only one there.

She looked at her phone.

 _7:20, someone should be here soon_

Just then Emma saw a huge, lifted, red Chevy Silverado speeding into the lot. The music coming from the truck was loud and she could make out a female figure bobbing her head back and forth.

 _That must be Ruby_

The woman turned off the truck and hopped out. The first thing Emma noticed were those long legs. Slowly lifting her eyes, she examined the next body part, her hips, then lingering on the girl's breast a little longer than she should have, up to the beautiful brown hair with red highlights that matched her truck and then finally spotting the dark blue eyes. Eyes that were looking directly at her. A crooked smile played on the brunettes mouth and Emma quickly turned her head around.

 _Shit, shit, shit...did she see me?_

Out of her peripheral vision she saw the girl walking towards the jeep. She opened her phone to make it look like she was doing something other than giving the stalker stare to her possible boss. A light tap could be heard on the driver side window. She turned her head and the possible Ruby was smiling and waving at her. The blonde rolled down the window and smiled back.

"Hi, you must be Emma." said the brunette showing off her straight white teeth. "I'm Ruby"

 _Ha! I **was** right_

Then she caught a whiff of something.

 _...what's that smell._

Emma lightly sniffed the air. It was coming from Ruby. Her scent smelled off. She smelled rustic, earthy, not bad but definitely not human.

 _Wonder if this is what Killian was talking about. People like us_

She pushed the thought away. For now.

"Nice to meet you Ruby." was all she could say. She motioned for the girl to step back so she could get out of her jeep. Shutting the door Emma followed Ruby towards the salon. She tried to stop herself from staring at the swaying hips in front of her.

She failed miserably.

"So I hear it's been a long time for you." the girl with big blue eyes turned back at Emma.

She shot her head up in time to catch a raised eyebrow.

 _It's your first day Swan and you are already getting caught! Get your fucking shit together!_

She felt a blush creep on cheeks.

"Uh yea, it's been awhile."

 _For a lot of things. NO, get your mind out of the gutter_

If Ruby could tell Emma was checking her out, she didn't let on to it.

"Well no worries. We will start you off easy Washington."

"Washington?" Emma questioned.

With the salon unlocked, they walked.

"Yea, that's where you're from right? I assumed since Killian was from there, so were you, being siblings and all."

Emma tried to stop the surprised expression from reaching her face. Killian told Ruby where they were from. He NEVER told anybody that.

"Yes. I am. From Washington."

 _do we speak the language of broken sentences?_

Ruby eyed her carefully.

"You don't talk much do you Washington?"

 _seriously? Again with the nickname_

Emma shrugged.

"I don't unless I have to."

"Well, you know you will have to talk to the clients. You can't be all quiet with them."

She nodded her head yes and heard Ruby chuckle.

"Are you gonna call me Washington the whole time." asked Emma trying to keep the small talk going.

"I'm not sure yet, does it bother you?"

"No, not really."

"Good then maybe I will, or maybe I won't." replied Ruby sending a wink her way.

The brunette placed her things on her desk, then began turning on the lights. Emma took in the shop. Lavender colored walls framed the room. To the left of the door were four nail stations. To the right of the door there were about 8 pedicure stations complete with massage chairs. In the back there was a little bar. And 2 rooms behind it

Emma had to admit, the salon was very nice. It was updated, contemporary, and sleek. It felt royal, fit for a queen.

She heard cars rev up outside. Turning around 3 Volkswagen's sped into the lot. One was a Jetta, another was Rabbit, and the other was a GTI. The people got out and started pushing each other around like they were laughing at a joke. The salon door swung open and the girls were greeted by 2 women and a man who walked in. A tall blonde with blueish eyes, a girl probably a few inches shorter than Emma with deep red hair, almost burgundy pulled into a high ponytail with green eyes, and the man was tall, brown hair, blue eyes and rocked a haircut that had tapered shaved sides, with his hair combed back at a slight angle. She could smell the same earthy tone on all of them as she had with Ruby. Were they all special?

"I totally won." said the burgundy haired woman.

"No girl. You only won because you ran that red light. It doesn't count. Kat, you agree right?" said the man.

"I'm definitely in favor of Jefferson." said the taller blonde. "It's not a win Bells."

The girl being called 'Bells' rolled her eyes.

"You guys are just sore losers because I win damn near every morning. Now, pay up."

The two sighed and took out a 20 dollar bill from each of their pockets and handed to the shorter girl. Emma felt Ruby come up and stand next to her. She cleared her throat. The trio kept bickering in front of them.

Again Ruby cleared her throat, a little louder this time. Still, the group seemed to be lost in their discussion. The brunette gave Emma and apologetic look and stuck her fingers in her mouth, whistling loudly.

Emma covered her ears and shut her eyes at the high pitched noise. She imagined that's what the silent whistle felt like to do a dog. When she opened her eyes, she found her co workers in the same position.

"What the fuck Rubes." said Jefferson.

 _I agree. What in the fucking fuck Ruby_

The brunette just smiled.

"I wouldn't have had to do that if you guys heard me the first two times. Now, say hello to our newest Tech."

Ruby wrapped her arms around Emma's shoulders and pushed her closer to them. All eyes were on her and it felt like she was on the display.

"Hello, I'm Emma Swan." she said lowly.

The group glanced over at Ruby and then back at her.

 _Great, they already don't like me._

"Hi Emma, I'm Belle." The woman who won the 'bet' reached her hand out for Emma to take.

"And I'm Jefferson, great to finally meet you."

What came next surprised Emma. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. She tensed up at first but felt a flood of calmness pass over her. She relaxed and hugged him back. When he moved away, Emma turned her head to the last welcoming face.

"Katherine. But you can call me Kat. And yes, it is _indeed_ finally nice to meet you."

There was something in her voice.

 _Is she flirting with me?_

Emma smiled back at Kat and then to Ruby.

"Well now that we got the pleasantries out the way, lets get ready to open. Emma your station is over there." The brunette pointed to the station closest to the door. "Today though I'm gonna have you shadow Jefferson. We will start out with the basics, it's Tuesday and should be slow enough for you to not feel overwhelmed. Shaping, top coats, clear coats, cuticles, and sizing nails. Can you handle that?"

"Definitely." Replied Emma.

"Great." Ruby looked over to man. "Jefferson, get her set up. Kat and Belle we gotta go through the shipping and receiving room to get the morning count. Can you guys help me with that."

The girls nodded their heads and followed Ruby to the back and Jefferson waved Emma over to him.

"No need to be nervous." he said.

"Excuse me?"

"No. Need. To. Be. Nervous." Jefferson said slower this time. "I could tell you were nervous when we walked in."

Emma couldn't help but scoff.

"You would be too if people were staring at you like a circus animal." she said.

She heard him chuckle.

"We were just surprised. Ruby forgot to tell us you were starting today." He nudged her shoulder with his. "You are gonna fit in just fine Emma."

She looked up at him.

"How can you tell?" she questioned.

"I just can. Now lets get set up. Can you go over there and grab me two nail lamps, a couple nail brushes, turn on the wax machine and grab a few of the cuticle clippers."

She nodded her head and grabbed the things Jefferson asked her to. When she walked back he was flipping the Open sign over and unlocking the front door. There were 2 chairs at his desk. He must have pulled one up for her. She set the items down on the table and took her seat. He walked back over and sat next to her.

"So, you must have some pretty big connections to pull a gig like this." stated the boy.

He leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together, waiting for her answer.

"My brother Killian helped me get this." she replied.

"Like I said, big connections. Uncle Daddy doesn't usually give out jobs to referrals"

Emma nodded her head not sure of what to say.

"So, you gotta boyfriend?" asked Jefferson trying to keep the conversation with shy girl going.

The blonde laughed at this. Really laughed.

"Um no. I'm taking a break for awhile."

"From boys or relationships?"

"Both."

Jefferson lifted both of his eyebrows.

"Well Miss Swan, you have my attention. Does that mean you have a girlfriend" he said.

She smiled at him.

"Nope."

"Wait are into girls? I got a slight vibe from you, shit was I wrong?" he asked.

"No, you are not wrong. Just no girlfriend." replied the blonde.

Finding herself relaxing Emma mimicked her partners position. He was a nice guy. He seem genuine, his words spoken with honesty.

"At the moment, I'm just trying to focus on me. What about you?" she asked.

"No boyfriend yet, but I'm working on it. I always seem to fall for the bad boys." he said shaking his head.

The girls had finally made their way from the back. Ruby had a clipboard in her hands, talking with Kat and Belle. The women headed to where Emma and Jefferson were sitting.

She felt his eyes upon her. What was this man thinking?

"Hey ladies!" he shouted. "Something tells me Emma needs friends, other than her brother. What do you say we show her around town tonight. Ya know, get to know the newest member of our crew." His smile was wide as spoke.

 _Show me around town? Tonight? But Killian said he was taking me out._

"I'm in" said Katherine

"Me too!" chimed in Belle

"You don't even need to ask me. I'm there." added Ruby.

The only guy in the salon started at her.

"So what do you say Em, you down?"

"Well-" she started

"Ah please don't tell me you are one of those people who doesn't go out on school nights." interrupted Ruby.

"No, no. I don't mind going out on a school night. It's just, my brother wants to take me out tonight. It's my birthday." finished Emma.

All 4 nail techs looked at her with shock.

"What do you mean it's your birthday?" Kat was the first one to speak.

"Why didn't Killian tell me when I spoke to him yesterday" continued Ruby

"Oh girl we are gonna party tonight!" spoke Jefferson with excitement.

Emma chimed in before Belle could speak.

"It's my fault. I don't really make big deal about it. Don't feel like you have to go out because of me." she said

"But we wanna go out, WITH you, and even if it wasn't your birthday. We would still want to spend time with you." Belle said.

Emma could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"Ditto" Katherine replied.

"Look Washington, new or not. Trial week or not, you are apart of the group. And one person celebrates, we all celebrate. When one person hurts, we all hurt. We are like one big steel magnolias family." Ruby said beaming with pride.

The blonde looked around at her new 'crew'. She could tell they were being serious. Not because they felt like they had to but because they wanted. They actually wanted to hang out with her. Get to know her. Be her friend. Be her family. Emma smiled as she felt the compassion radiate off of her coworkers.

Then she heard her brother's voice in her head

" _ **What's got YOU so happy?"**_

" _We will talk later"_ is all Emma gave him

When she felt her brother was satisfied with that answer, she spoke.

"Fuck it. Why not."

They all smiled and cheered.

"Yes! Ok text Killian and tell him you have company coming with you tonight." Jefferson said not being able to contain the excitement in his voice.

As they all started to talk about where they should take Emma, a customer walked in the door. A woman, maybe about late 30's, with hair as read as fire.

"Belle! I need you!" said the woman coming towards them in a frantic pace.

"Zelena, honey what's wrong" asked Belle

"I have that wicked in grown hair in my armpit again. It's killing me and I can't get it with the tweezers. I have to dance tonight so this thing needs to leave. Now."

"Come to the back honey, I will take care of you."

Belle walked off with her client, and as she did more people started coming in.

"Well, time to get to work." said Ruby.

The girls split off to their stations and began taking people back. Emma stayed with Jefferson. He let her trim the nails, edge up the nails whether they were acrylics or gel, and he always let her put on the top coat. The clients they had were amazing. Friendly. The questions and comments were the same, 'are you new?' 'I've never seen you before' 'you are so talented' 'will you be here next week?'

Would she be here next week? The more the day went on the more she found herself hoping she would.

By noon Emma was showing great improvement.

 _Looks like all the skills didn't leave my brain._

Jefferson began to trust Emma and let her take over more. They had a couple of chipped nails that were fixed easily.

"Damn girl, are you sure it's been awhile since you have done this? You're edges look better than mine! Kat, come here and look."

The blonde girl walked over and checked out the nails.

"Holy shit, you did this?" she asked turning to Emma.

She felt the red tint in her cheeks.

"Yes."

"Well, looks like you have some talented fingers." Katherine said to Emma and walked back to her table.

 _Oh she's definitely flirting with me_

She felt Jefferson's warm breath hit her ear.

"Looks like you've got a looker."

She blushed hard this time.

"Shut the fuck up." she whispered.

He smiled at her then got up.

"Come on Tiana, I'll check you out."

Jefferson and the client got up and walked to the front. Emma noticed that she was the last customer of the morning rush. The all started to clean up their stations getting ready for lunch. She didn't even realize she was hungry until she heard her stomach growl. The wolf making itself known. Time to eat.

"Who's turn is it?" asked Belle. "I'm starving!"

"Jefferson's" Katherine and Ruby said at the same time.

"I know, I know, I have my keys and my wallet in hand. Deli sandwiches today! Where is the list?"

They all looked at each other.

"You didn't make one yet?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"We have been slammed all morning, when were we gonna make a list?" Belle asked.

"Touche, come with me then, I won't be able to remember what you want."

Belle and Jefferson started to gather their things. While she was hungry, she wanted to stay and get familiar with the shop.

"Emma why don't you go with them, I can stay to watch the salon." said Ruby

"No it's fine. I can watch it. You guys go ahead." Emma replied.

"Are you sure? If someone comes in here wanting a full set you won't panic right?" asked Belle jokingly.

 _pshh, full set? Cake!_

Instead she replied with a quick no worries. They asked again. And again she said she's got it. Jefferson grabbed her order and off they went. She started sweeping up the rest of the salon when the bell to the front door went off.

Emma turned around and her breath caught in her chest. Standing there was a beautiful woman. She had dark brown hair the went to her clavicle. It was in loose curls. Her olive toned skin looked as smooth as butter and her eyes were deep brown. She was wearing a blue suit jacket, with a matching skirt and white blouse that was open and barely showing her cleavage.

 _Holy shit, is this town just filled with hot women!_

The woman looked around and spotted Emma. The brunette showed her pearly whites.

Her smile. Was perfect.

"It's slow in here today" the lady said.

Emma tried to talk but couldn't.

 _Damnit speak! Come on, use your words._

The woman however didn't seem fazed at all.

"Can you touch me up?" She asked wiggling her fingers.

Emma nodded and brought her to Jefferson's area. When she got near the mysterious being her body got hot. She began to sweat and her heart started racing. The woman pulled out a chair and watched as Emma rounded the table and sat down. She looked up into the deep brown pools and whimpered at the intoxicating smell coming of her client. It smelled like...lust. It smelled like sex.

Immediately she felt a flood in between her legs. Her body vibrating with pleasure. Her wolf ready to pounce on this women and take her right there.

"So I haven't seen you around before." the brunette spoke first

"I'm new." was all Emma could say.

She crossed her legs trying to cut of the wetness that seeped through her panties. She reached out, took the woman's hand, and started on her nails. The blonde's fingers tingled, it traveled up her arm and down her spine, making her shiver.

The smell of lust got stronger, it was thick, it was unbearable. It was causing Emma to stop breathing. Her heart was beating hard and she felt the energy swell in her belly.

She got worried for a moment.

Was she about to shift?

 _Remember your training! Long slow deep breaths!_

"Well I gathered that you were new." sarcasm dripping from the woman's soft, plump lips. "What's your name?"

The blonde shook her head.

"You go first." she replied, happy that she found her voice.

The client arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow, and the corner of her mouth pulled up. As soon as Emma began to feel her body relax, she was hit with another wave of lust so hard she gasped. Her legs trembled as wetness dripped from her center and onto her panties that were now thoroughly soaked.

 _Pretty sure I'm gonna have to toss these_

For the second time, Killian's voice filled her head.

" _ **Are you okay? I feel...strange."**_ his words coming out in short breaths.

" _I'm good just nauseous from being so hungry" she lied._

" _ **Please eat, it's hard for me to concentrate when you don't feel good."**_

She sent back a mental okay.

 _Where is this coming from?_

This was not her wolf. Whatever this was. It wasn't her. She looked up at her client who was smiling. She inhaled slowly and realized the origin of the smell. It was her client. The scent was linked to _**her**_.

"Are you okay?" the brunette asked not seeming sincere at all.

"Fine." Emma forced out.

She continued working on the woman's nails.

"So you were telling me you're name." continued Emma trying tame to the insatiable sexual appetite simply consuming her.

"Yes, I was. You can call me Mills. What can I call you?" her voice dropping an octave.

It didn't go unnoticed by Emma. She held back another whimper. If this woman wasn't gonna give her a real name, she damn sure wasn't give out her own.

"You can call me Washington"

 _Thank. You. Ruby!_

She began to pick up her pace. Emma couldn't sit here much longer without feeling like she was gonna explode into a powerful orgasm.

"Washington, huh? Well _Washington_ what do you think so far of this job?"

Emma paused.

"I like it." she said pressing down the gel powder to her nail.

She could feel the brown eyes burning holes into her.

"Not a woman of much words are you?" Mills continued.

"Just trying to focus." she said not looking up into that dangerous face.

The pleasure wave she was riding started calming down, and Emma began to unfold herself from her hunched position. She waited for Mills to say something else but she didn't. She just sat there. Staring. Emma didn't know what was worse. Her clients orgasmic voice, or the awkward silence.

Quickly she finished up the last finger and dropped the woman's hand from her own. Mills brought her hands to her face and checked out the nails.

"Excellent." was all she said.

She smiled and got up so fast she knocked stuff off her desk. They walked up together in silence letting the brunette lead the way. Emma didn't want to chance the woman taking a glance at the possible wet spot on her pants.

 _That would be just a little embarassing_

Mills placed a $100 bill on the counter and headed for the door.

"Wait Miss! Don't you want your change?"

The brunette turned around.

"It's Mills and no, keep it." and with that walked out the salon.

The blonde stood there for minutes dumb founded.

 _Did I just get a $50 tip?_

The door swung open again freeing her mind from the thoughts consuming her as the crew walked back in laughing.

"We got the goods!" yelled Jefferson.

She smiled at him. Then made her way to the bathroom took off her thong and shoved them in her pocket. After she joined her new friends for lunch. The rest of the day went by like a breeze. Yet Emma could not get the intoxicating thoughts of Mills out of her head. The woman that made her so wet she had to go commando the rest of the day. How she was hit with wave after wave of lust and pleasure. Who was that mysterious person?

6 o clock came quick and the team began closing up.

"You ready to get down tonight?" asked Kat

"Yes we are gonna party!" added Belle

"Be ready by 10!" said Ruby. "We will come and pick up you and Killian. Send me your address and we will be there."

Emma smiled at the thought of going out with her friends. It had been awhile since she had gone out and now she needed something to take her mind of _**her.**_ As they began leaving, Emma pulled out her phone to text her brother the news about their added guests. He sent her a thumbs up and told her he will be there at 6:30 so they could talk about her day and do some quick shopping.

As she got in her jeep and drove home, Emma tried to focus on hanging out with her friends, the fun they were going have, the laughs they were going to have.

She didn't realize the death grip she was giving the steering wheel as she pushed the thoughts of the beautiful sexual goddess to the far corners of her mind.

-Hope you enjoyed. Comments are love and feed my soul.


	3. Chapter 3

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE! NEXT CHAPTER**

"You can't see anything right?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, positive." the birthday girl snapped back.

Her friends who had her blindfolded, helped her get out Killian's car. Unfortunately Kat couldn't make it tonight. Something came up apparently, but she promised she would make it up to Emma.

"Watch her head!" she heard her brother say.

"It was your idea to drive her in this fucking bat mobile you call a car."Jefferson replied back.

She felt hands everywhere trying to help her out of the Audi. As they walked Emma could hear a muffled bass.

 _Shit, are they at a club. Killian knows I can't dance_

The blonde started to resist, she kicked out her foot stopping them dead in their tracks.

"Whats wrong Emma." asked Belle

"Where are we?" she questioned her friends.

"Um, Killian...think you should take it from here." Ruby said.

She waited for a response tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well-" started her brother. "I wanted you to have a good time tonight. It's been far too long since you have let loose. So I decided what better way, than at a strip club. But it's also a place you can dance too...you'll just have to see it."

Emma felt her jaw dropping.

 _A fucking strip club and you can dance? Nope. No. I'm out of here._

She tried to pull away from Belle's grasp, but the girl was definitely stronger than she looked.

"Emma you will be fine. It's your birthday girl." she spoke pulling Emma back toward her.

"Yea, plus you don't get to complain miss 'it doesn't matter to me where we go'." Added Jefferson

"Come on Washington, it will be fun. We didn't dress you all up for nothing." her boss said.

She still wasn't fond of the idea, although Ruby had a point. Killian had picked out an outfit from the clothes that Emma bought with him after work. Something he felt was club worthy: nice jeans, and a white blouse that had a low V cut in ending in between the valley of her breast, with matching black boots. Belle did her make up. Jefferson and Ruby did her hair.

 _Fuck, I'm going to have to say yes aren't I?_

"Fine."she said throwing a mini tantrum by stopping her foot.

They continued dragging her to the door. Once inside, Jefferson took of her blindfold. Emma blinked a couple time letting her eyes adjust to the dim lighting. The music was thumping so loud she felt it deep in her chest. It was a 2 story strip club. Winding staircases connected the levels that were filled with people. There were women and men dancing in cages, dressed up as fairy tale characters from the books we all know and love, and Emma could spot a familiar looking spit fire red head.

 _Is that Belles client Zelena?_

They walked further in and saw the main stage. It had 3 stripper poles on it in a triangle formation. Strobe lights flashed in time with the beat as topless woman swung around them enticing their on lookers. As she looked around, Emma began to recognize more and more faces. And it hit her. The dancers were clients of the nail salon.

Her brother stepped in front of her with a huge grin.

"Welcome, to the Enchanted Forest. This is where I work." he said.

She matched his smile.

"This place is insane. I feel like I fell down the rabbit hole. Is it always like this?"

"Twenty-Four-Seven, Three-Sixty-Five" yelled Jefferson over the music.

"We will have plenty of time to show you around. But first let's check in to our booth." Ruby said grabbing her hand.

They weaved through the bodies making their way upstairs. When they got there, Emma saw a section that was roped off with a couple of men standing guard. It had perfect view of the entire club. There were bottles of alcohol placed on the table accompanied by shot glasses and a couple of gifts. A huge bouquet of calla lily's was the centerpiece. She could feel her heart warm.

 _can't believe they did all this for me._

Killian walked over talked to the guys. She noticed his interactions with the men, he seemed relaxed and comfortable. He laughed, joked, and teased them like they were family.

He waved the group over to the booth and they took their seats.

"You're good to go boys." said her brother.

"Thanks boss." the men replied at the same time and walked off.

"Boss?" questioned Emma.

Killian shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"I've been security here awhile. Moved up a couple ranks." he responded.

They took their seats in the U shaped booth. Emma sat in between her brother and Jefferson. Ruby sat next to Killian and then Belle on the end.

Ruby pushed a medium sized box towards Emma.

"Here you go. This is from Kat, Belle, and myself." she said a little shyly.

"You guys really didn't have to get me anything." the blonde said surprised.

"Oh non sense. We wanted to." Belle clarified.

She grabbed the box gently tore off the wrapping paper. She opened it up and found a fully stocked nail kit. Complete with everything Emma would need. She knew how much these were, it wasn't cheap. For them to get her this would mean that they wanted her to stay, right? Could they have already accepted her so much that not even a day later they had made there decision?

"Thank you." she replied and got out to hug the girls.

 _Mental note to give Kat one tomorrow._

"Me next!" Jefferson shouted after she sat back down.

She blushed at the gift and opened it. Inside was a dream catcher.

"Your brother told me you had a thing for those, and you lost the ones you had in a move. So I figured I'd help you start a new collection."

This meant a lot to Emma, she loved them. The definition of dream catcher. She always felt they kept her safe in the chaos that is her life.

She sensed the love radiating around her and she leaned over to give Jefferson a kiss on the cheek while squeezing him tightly. She turned back to the table and there was still one more gift. Killian wrapped his hands around the tiny box and handed to her. The gift made her gasp, and she felt the tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to slip.

She pulled out a necklace, a tiny jade wolf howling at a moon made of diamonds. It spoke volumes to Emma. He wanted her to know he was always there even when he wasn't. And even though he didn't say it she knew. Killian helped her put it on.

"Happy Birthday Sis." was all he said looking in her eyes.

The tears began to fall and he brought his hand up to wipe them away. The love she got from her friends and family was incredible. Was this real? Do people like this really exist?

The bouquet still sat on the table unclaimed.

"Who's that from?" Emma asked pointing to it.

"Probably Uncle Daddy." said Killian. "I asked her if I could use this spot for your birthday."

 _uncle daddy, really?_

Even people she didn't know felt the need to get her something.

"To the birthday girl!" yelled Belle popping open the bottle.

"Yes, may she enjoy this night with her new friends!" added Ruby grabbing her shot glass waiting for it to be filled.

The blonde was hesitant about drinking. It always took so much alcohol for her to feel even the least bit tipsy because her body burned it off fast.

"What is that?" Emma asked pointing to the bottle.

"It's like some heavily aged scotch. Uncle Daddy gave me bottle. It does the trick. Trust me." her brother replied.

Belle filled up the shot glasses and passed them out one by one. Jefferson stood up from his seat and cleared his throat.

"I would like to say happy birthday to Emma. May she party hard, laugh a lot, and get laid."

The blonde chuckled and winked at him.

"To Washington, I hope we have given you a warm welcome. I know I'm speaking prematurely but I have a strong feeling you are going to be with us for awhile. Happy Birthday." Ruby said taking her turn.

"Emma, I feel like you are the missing link to our group. I know we only met this morning, but girl, you're one of us. Happy Birthday." continued Belle with a twinkle in her eye.

Killian turned to face her. His blue eyes meeting hers.

"Swan, it's good to have you back. I see fantastic things in our future. And I love you." he said his eyes welling up.

Emma felt herself fighting tears again. Everything was so heart felt. She didn't need to worry anymore. She wasn't alone.

Giving her friends a full smile Emma stuck her glass in the air, said there cheers and downed not 1, not 2, but 3 shots.

It only took about 10 minutes for the blonde to first start feeling the affects of the alcohol. Whatever it was, it was working quickly. Her body felt numb but vibrated at the same time. She felt the alcohol slowly wake up her wolf. Starting to become lucid in her human form.

 _This should be interesting_

Emma didn't consider her wolf to be an entirely separate part of her, just a different side. When she phased, she was the wolf through and through, wild, actions based on instinct, free. When she was herself, it was Emma. Just her. No wolf controlling her, she was rational, she was level headed, for the most part kept a firm grip on her impulses.

Never had her wolf been lucid while she was human.

Until tonight.

The DJ began to change songs and the crowd went wild when they heard what was coming next.

"Oh my god, this is my fav! Let's dance." Shouted Jefferson.

They all went down stairs and made there way to the middle of the dance floor. The lights dimmed as the bass pumped loudly shaking the floor. Emma felt the music fill her body and she started to sway her hips, she opened up her mind and let the wolf in.

The song began to pick up in pace and everyone was jumping around them. She felt hands hit her hips and let her head fall back. Taking a deep breath she let the scent fill her lungs.

 _Belle_

Sure enough when Emma turned around she was met by the shorter girl who wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and began dancing into her. She had to admit. This woman felt amazing. She placed her hands just above Belle's butt. Warm breath hit Emma's neck as her dance partner tucked her head under her chin.

She felt the floor shake beneath as her and Belle stayed in their trance. The began to dance harder on each other and the blonde could hear her friends heart pounding in her chest, her breaths coming out in short gasps. It was driving Emma's wolf insane and she let a deep growl escape her lips. Nobody seemed to notice as the music drowned out her body's impulse's. She could taste salt in the air from the bodies crammed around. It became humid and windows steamed up from everyone singing and dancing along.

A light fog passed over her and Emma stumbled, luckily Belle was there to catch her fall. The blonde didn't have time to recover before she was hugged by the smell of lust. It surrounded her, filled her lungs, it made her wet.

She knew that smell.

 _Mills!_

She looked around trying to find the mysterious woman and as she did she saw people had coupled up and started to get more affectionate with each other. Soft moans filled her ears.. They must have felt what she was feeling.

Jefferson was dancing with a cute guy with wavy short hair, they were making out hard oblivious to the spell everyone seemed to be under. Ruby had her back turned to Killian pressing her ass into his front. His hands were on her body hungry for more. He must have felt her looking at him because he opened his eyes, only they weren't the normal blue that she was accustom to. They were all blacked out, like his wolf's eyes when he phased. However she didn't get the notion he was about to shift. He just seemed really horny.

Her brother matched the expression on her face as he seemed to notice something strange about Emma.

" _ **Your your eyes Em. The are that icy blue from when you phase. Is it just me or did the sexual frustration just rise in this building."**_ his voice was low, Emma had never heard it like that before.

" _Your eyes are doing the same thing, and yes it definitely rose."_

Before Killian could reply, Ruby turned around not missing a beat, grabbed his face and planted a huge kiss on him. When she released him her eyes were glowing a deep red tint, and the thick scent of arousal flooded between them. The sister tore her eyes away feeling a little intrusive. The strippers started to loosen up swaying their hips sharply to the beat. Emma kept looking around and everyone had their eyes closed and their mouth hanging open. It seemed as if everyone was under sex filled haze.

A warm, wet sensation slid over the blondes neck and she moaned. Belle was tracing her tongue slowly over her pulse point. It was driving Emma insane, she removed her hands from the hips up to cup her dance partners cheek and gold orbs pierced her own as Belle bit her own bottom lip.

Her wolf smiled with delight but before she could process the info further a powerful, overwhelming, possessive wave of pleasure violated her body. Emma slammed her eyes shut, and let a growl rip through her throat. Slowly her canines began to drop and saliva filled her mouth. Her thoughts were short circuiting in her brain. Fingers trembled as she gripped tightly on to the pale skin peeking through Belle's outfit.

She felt a familiar stare on her face, slowly she let her eyes drift open and there on the second level was Mills. Her stance was strong and confident, she looked pleased with the sexual orchestra she was conducting. The brown eyes bore into her icy blues and Emma was stuck in a trance, an explosive amount of raw arousal pumped through her body. With each wave it snuffed out her rationality. Her mind was jello. She let her eyes rake over the olive toned skin. She was in tight skinny jeans, a black button up shirt, that didn't button all the way, and black heels. Mills let her hand fall in between her breasts as she started at Emma.

Taunting her.

Teasing her.

The strobe lights moved sideways and up and down. She felt her sweat turn to cold and that familiar swirl of ecstasy touched her sex. Not intense pain.

No it felt good.

Too good.

Her body was on sensory over load between whatever Mills was doing to her and the way Belle was drenching her thigh.

The blonde watch captivated by the look in her mystery woman's eyes. She saw excitement, lust, and a twinkle of jealousy, she assumed from they way her body was dancing on Belle. Emma watched as Mills began to shift uncomfortably.

 _Am I having an effect on her?_

She closed her eyes and smiled at thought, hoping that she evened the playing field. As the music started to speed up heruntapped lust intensified.

Her vision blurred, and she became worried. How long would her body last under this sexual energy? The blood rushed to her brain as Emma felt herself hitting her peak but never being able to release.

It was torture and she was helpless.

Then nothing. The invasive sexual tension was gone. She exhaled and immediately felt her canines pulling back up and the haze clearing. She felt a little hollow and cold. She opened her eyes and saw the brunette woman walking away from her post with 2 men in black suits. Her body was drained, weak, and exhausted.

As Emma looked around the club again she saw everyone 'wake up' in sense as the fog lifted. People began to clear off the dance floor and Emma felt a tug on her hand. She looked back at Belle who's eyes had returned their normal blue color. Killian looked over at her with his Ruby's eyes back to there original color as well.

 _What in the fuckity fuck was that?_

Her memory of the petite brunette standing above of them like a queen burned in her mind as her friends went back upstairs to grab there things. Long day began catching up with the crew as some of them started to yawn. However Emma still had questions. They all needed talk now about whatever that was back there.

"Guys, mind coming over to my place. I know it's after 1AM, but I just wanted to talk real quick." she asked trying not to seem nervous.

Easily her friends agreed _,_ _t_ hey walked out of the club and into the refreshing night. Emma went back with Killian who was abnormally quiet. Did he know what she was gonna ask?

Know him. Probably.

The drive was too quick for her liking as she smelled the ocean getting closer. The two vehicles arrived within seconds of each other and they all stumbled into the house.

Jefferson immediately laid down on her couch with Belle falling on top of him. Ruby took a spot on the recliner and Killian sat at her feet. Emma remained standing.

"So..." she started. "Tonight was fun, I had a really great time and I'm happy you guys were there to celebrate with me. When we started dancing, however I felt something. And then I noticed something

about you guys, more Belle and Ruby specifically. Your eyes they changed. I mean...I assume you guys know what Killian and I are."

The shift in the room was evident. Uncomfortable.

Ruby spoke first.

"Listen Emma we didn't want to say anything yet because, well, we didn't want to run you off."

She paused, hesitant on what to say next. Jefferson picked up where she left off.

"We know Killian told you about how we are _similar._ "

She nodded.

"Well, it's because we're-"

"Werewolves. Kat is as well." Finished Belle.

 _Werewolves._

 _Werewolves._

 _Werewolves._

Even though Emma guessed it, hearing it out loud sounded strange. Her mind raced with questions,but tonight with their drunken affairs and the long day beginning to catch up with them she knew now was not the time. But at least they got somewhere.

"We can talk about it in detail this weekend if you want. Right now, I think we all need some sleep. Big day tomorrow" Killian said.

 _Big day?_

"Wednesday, is pay day for my zone. We get to make runs to all the businesses, help the delivery guys unload, pick up the cash, check the books, make copies of it and then drop off to Uncle Daddy." explained Ruby. "You should come with me, gives you chance to see how things run, and we can talk a little."

"Sounds good." said Emma happy she didn't seem to over step.

They wished her a goodnight and a final happy birthday before leaving her alone.

She got ready for bed and couldn't stop thinking about all the events of the day. She met werewolves for the first time, she has friends, they don't hate her after she outed them, she went to a club, she met a woman, an insatiable woman.

Who was she?

What was she?

She plugged her phone in and slid into the king size bed. Emma laughed at herself, her co workers just told her they were werewolves, but the only thing she could think about was _**her.**_ Her mind drifted off into dream land but not before she wondered what was so important that Mills had to leave in the middle of their lustful trance.

More than anything a bigger question plagued her mind.

Why in the fuck did she care?

 **OK guys, this chapter is a little short. However hopefully me saying SQ next chapter, will make up for it! As always I'm a whore for comments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter my readers! As usual, all mistakes are my own.**

Emma walked in to the salon with her sunglasses over her face and a raging headache. It had been awhile since she had ever felt a hangover and the result was slowing her down more than usual.

"Well you guys look rough this morning." spoke Kat.

Jefferson had his head cradled in his hands, Ruby had her hands folded over one another with her forehead resting on them, and Belle's feet were kicked up on her desk and her head was leaning back on the chair with her eyes closed.

 _At least I'm not the only one feeling like shit._

She placed her smoothie on her table and flopped into her chair. Today was gonna be a rough one. Kat pushed her's over to sit next to Emma.

"Sorry I couldn't be there last night. I had some things to do."

"It's totally fine Kat. Thanks for my gift." She said motioning to the nail kit.

Her co worker smiled.

"It's my pleasure. Happy you like it."

Kat started to play with her fingers, she seemed nervous.

"I uh-I heard that you found some stuff out last night."

Her blue eyes looked up.

"I did yes." was all Emma said.

"And you're okay with it?" pressed the other girl.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

She was serious, why should she care?

"I don't know, isn't it kind of weird?"

"I'm use to weird shit. And trust me, you guys are anything but." the blonde added a smile at the end.

"Well that's a relief. So..."

 _oh god what is about to come out of this girl's mouth._

"If you ever wanna go running you can call me."

Kat passed her a piece a paper with her number on it. Emma smiled at took it.

"Thanks" she said.

And then there was silence. Peace. Unfortunately it didn't last long, when a client came storming in.

"Hi do you guys have availabilities today?" She had curly bright blonde hair and wide eyes.

"For what time and how many." Groaned Ruby from her hunched over position.

"It's for a bridal party, mani and pedi for 12 women." She said in a rushed tone.

Emma stood up and walked to the appointment book.

"We are free until 12pm then we are pretty busy after 1." she spoke.

"Are they all here?" asked Ruby standing up and walking to the client.

The woman shook her head.

"Alright bring em in." she said.

The woman ran out of the salon to grab her friends

"Okay guys, lets get ready. Emma, I'm putting you up by yourself today. I think you can handle it." her boss said.

She nodded and began setting up her station. The girls walked back in smiling.

"Alright ladies, who wants to go first." Jefferson said, it seemed to be his first words of the day.

The girls took their seats. A woman with long black hair sat down in front of the blonde. Emma smiled at her client and began checking her hands.

"Hi, my name is Emma, what are we doing today? French tip acrylics, gel, any designs?" she asked.

"I'm Mulan. Um, the bride's wedding colors are peacock themed. So whatever you can do with that."

She smiled again, slowly feeling the haze of her hangover pass.

"I got just the thing."

The girls all joined in the conversation. They found out Aurora, who was the bride, was getting married tomorrow, her bridal party is tonight, and the salon they were going to go to had double booked them.

"Well looks like you came to the right place." said Jefferson filing up the nails of one of the bridesmaid.

Morning shifted into the early afternoon and Emma was fishing up Mulan's nails. Instead of the normal white tip she chose to do a teal tip to accent the color of the wedding. On the thumb and pinkie nail she painted on a peacock feather and matched the toenails to them.

"Voila, you are done." the blonde said pushing the nail dryer over to her client. "Put your nails in here, I'll be back in a couple minutes."

Emma walked to the back sink to wash off her tools. She heard steps coming from behind her.

"When you are done with your client meet in the stock room. I want to go over a couple of things before we make the runs." said the brunette woman.

 _oh yea, I forgot I was doing that thing with Ruby today._

"Sure thing."

She walked back over to Mulan and checked her nails.

"Well looks like you are all set."

Emma's client took in her nails and she began to chuckle.

"Girl, these are amazing. I have never been so impressed."

She blushed at this statement and felt herself clam up.

"It's no big deal." she replied.

"No big deal? This is a very big deal. I will most definitely be back for you."

Everyone else started to finish up their clients and began to cash them out. The blonde cleaned up her station and headed to the back with Ruby in tow. She walked around Emma and punched numbers into the lock that was on the door. It opened and they walked in.

Emma stopped and stared. While the back had their shipment, it was also hiding a huge safe. Taller than her and about 5 feet wide.

 _Holy shit…_

She could feel Ruby studying her, probably seeing if she was going to chicken out or not.

"So this is where we keep all the cash." Ruby said matter of fact. "Every Wednesday we go out to all the business's in my zone, we pick up the money, come back here and write down all the profits, then run to the banks and drop of the money in the drive through section always, once the deposit is accepted, this technically means the cash has been washed, and is now legal to use. After that, the final stop is to drop off the receipts to Uncle Daddy, who will pay us for making the drops. You got all that?"

The blonde nodded her head.

"Pick up the money, write down the profits, run to the bank, see Uncle Daddy." Emma said.

Ruby smiled and began unlocking the safe.

"Here take out $15,000 and put them in this paper bag. The hundred's are in stacks of 10, so it should be easy, I'm gonna grab my truck and pull it around to the back here."

She walked out and left Emma standing with stacks of cash just looking at her. The fact that Ruby trusted her enough to leave her in the room by herself with this was to the say the least surprising. She walked over grabbed a paper bag and started putting in the money. The back door swung open and Ruby walked.

"Ready Washington?" She said.

"Yup. Let's go."

The brunette closed up the safe and then headed out the back with the cash in hand. They hopped in the truck and sped out the shopping center. Emma sat there lost in the thought. She was trying to figure out what she should ask first.

"Can I get piece of that thought." her boss said.

She looked over at Ruby and internally laughed.

"Well, I guess the best place to start is, how did you find a crew of werewolves to work with you a nail salon."

Ruby's laugh echoed in the car.

"When you put it like that, it sounds strange." she said through laughing fits

"Well isn't it a little?" Emma replied, not really understanding what was so funny.

The girl finally calmed down from her hysterics enough to properly answer Emma's question.

"It's not really Washington, not when it's pretty much all you have ever known. It all started with Jefferson and myself. We lived in a commune, well a werewolf commune. My parents and his were best friends. We use to watch the other normal kids at the parks, with their normal families, and normal cars, go back to there normal house, and here we were, children of the wolf, bound by the moon. But we kinda lucked out, both of our family's have carried the lycon gene for generations. So we were prepared for our transitions, we knew what we were, and our parents loved us just the same, they did the best they could in the position that we were in. I know a lot of 'normal' people and others like us are not so lucky" The brunette said making eye contact with Emma.

"So what, you guys grew up, opened a nail salon and lived happily ever after." the blonde replied during the pause.

"Not exactly. Our pack lived in the mountains in Eastern Canada about 50 miles away from a small town. A law passed to make the area we lived in a National Park. Unfortunately this brought a lot more people, and we kept getting spotted, the word started to spread in town that there are men who turned into wolves living in the mountains. The people turned on us, even though we had never done anything to them, they found our camp one night and set fire to it. Jefferson lost his family that night, and we essentially took him in. Our parents decided it was time to go into the real world. So they got jobs, got us a house, and enrolled us into school. They studied things like cosmetology because at the time, it was the hottest thing to come up. When they got the money, they opened the salon."

Emma listened to the words Ruby was saying and definitely sympathized with her sitauation. Especially Jefferson.

"So that's your parents shop?" asked the blonde.

"Yup, when they retired, they turned it over to us. Jefferson and I met Kat and Belle after I got into the laundering."

"How did you get into this?" she pressed.

The brunette flashed her crooked grin. She pulled the truck into another shopping center, that was about 15 minutes from their salon.

"We will have to continue this discussion later. First stop." She said pointing to something that looked like a medical clinic.

They got out of the car, walked to the door, when they walked in the man Jefferson was dancing with last night was standing behind the front desk, in a white lab coat.

 _Boy toy is a doctor?_

He made eye contact with Ruby and nodded his head to the back. She motioned for Emma to follow and they ended up in an office. Not a minute later the Doc came in.

"Sorry ladies, busy day. Who's this?" the man asked pointing to the blonde.

"This is, Washington, she works with me at the salon." Ruby answered.

"Ah gotcha, well my name is Graham."

He stuck out his hand and she shook it. Graham walked over to a file cabinet, pulled out a bag, while Ruby looked at something that looked like a receipt book.

"Looks like you had a good week. $11,000 is the best you have ever done."

"Yea, it's the holidays ya know, people gearing up to see their families and what not."

He dropped the bag on the table and pushed it to Ruby.

"Can you count that?" The brunette asked Emma.

She nodded and began counting, the door swung open and a nurse stood in the doorway looking disheveled.

"Doctor G, I need you to let the delivery guy in, I got a patient who passed out in the lobby."

"Shit." he cursed. "You guys handle this and lock up when you're done." Before he went through the door he looked back at Ruby. "Tell Jefferson I say hi." and then he was gone.

The girls finished there first drop, locked up the office and walked back to the front. On their they saw Graham quickly letting the shipment guy in and running back to the lobby to help the woman. They walked out the clinic and back to Ruby's truck.

"Not so bad right?" she asked starting up the vehicle.

"Definitely not." replied Emma.

They hopped on the freeway and off to restaurant info per Ruby.

"So you were asking me about how I got into this business?"

The blonde nodded surprised Ruby just jumped right into it.

"Well, the business had been having a slow period, I was loosing money a lot, and all the equipment was taking a shit. One very slow Sunday, a man by the name of Robin walked in. I worked on his nails, you know cleaned them up, cut the cuticles, file them, nothing crazy, the normal guy stuff. He started talking about how could I keep this place open if I don't have people to fill it with. I ignored him at first, but he just kept talking about how he could help me. I got curious and he told me. If I help wash the money from their legal but not really business's then he would give me and my people a portion of the drop. and promised that business would sky rocket. Talked about it with Jefferson and we both politely declined Robin. But he kept coming back, and we were getting desperate, if something didn't happen we would have to shut down."

Ruby exited the freeway and right off of it was the restaurant.

"So we finally said yes, and here we are."

"What about Belle and Kat. Did they you know you guys were wolves."

"My mom came to visit me one day and they walked in with her. She said they needed a fresh start. And that we could help with that. I could smell it on them that they weren't human. The rest as they say is history."

Emma sat there taking everything in. Their stories were a lot deeper than she thought and she found herself feeling a new sense of appreciation for them. Like her, they had their uphills, downhill, and everything between. The walked out of the car and into restaurant. The process went much of the same. Every business had their cash out ready, Ruby checked their analogs, and Emma counted the money. After they went to a diner, 2 gyms, and an eyebrow threading studio.

Ruby talked more about her and Jefferson and their time growing up and Emma told her about a little of her and Killians childhood. Both girls felt like they had gotten a chance to know one another today. By the time they had finished everything and gotten food in between it was going on 3pm. They got back to the salon and were greeted with happy faces.

"So how was it Em?" asked Kat

"Pretty good, got the hang of it so far, I know we still have some more left to do but its kind of..."

"Exciting, Free, Illegal?" cut in Jefferson.

It made Emma chuckle.

"More like, I don't know, like this was meant to happen. Not necessarily the job. Being around you guys, that's what I mean."

"Awwww." Belle said in a kid like voice. "We fill like you're in the right place as well."

"Yea girl, it's almost kind of creepy how well you fit in with us already." replied Jefferson

The trio walked over and embraced her in a hug.

"Alright guys, let's pause on the mushy gushy and get this done, so Emma and I won't be finishing this at midnight."

They nodded at let the girls continue walking to the back. Ruby took out her phone from her pocket then grabbed a binder of a shelf.

"Here log these numbers under the corresponding business." she said giving Emma her phone and the binder

She began to write in all the profits. Emma noticed how happy she was all day. It had to be the new job, as much as she hated to admit it, Killian was right, this was the best decision she ever made.

"How much in total." asked Ruby

"$56,247." the blonde replied in shock.

That was a lot of money. She looked at her boss who didn't seem to think it was a big deal.

"Not bad, up 5% from last week. Alright, lets get this money to the banks before they close."

Ruby and Emma walked back to the front and said their goodbye's to the crew, since they probably wouldn't be back before the salon closed for the day.

"Why don't we take the jeep, that way you can get use to the bank route." the brunette said.

"Why do I need to know the route, I won't be doing it for awhile right?" she asked.

"We rotate through it. Everybody needs to learn the drop route. I'm sure you will pick it up with no problem." Ruby replied.

Smiling she got out her keys and they headed to her vehicle. They climbed in and Ruby whistled.

"My my my Washington, this is a bad ass Wrangler."

The blonde laughed.

"She's pretty awesome, I call her Big L."

The brunette look around eyeing her surroundings.

"And it's fucking clutch? Nice!" the girl replied. "Alright so you're gonna hop on the freeway, get off at Bangs, then make a left on 3rd street. The bank will be on the right hand side."

Emma left the lot feeling more at ease with her partner for the day. So she stepped in some territory that she felt she could.

"So you and my brother." The blonde started.

"Yea, he's pretty cool." Ruby said nonchalantly.

"Cool? The way you guys were dancing, I would say you both are more than cool with each other."

The brunette blushed and turned her head away from Emma.

"We are just friends, with the occasional benefits. We are both too flirtatious to be in a relationship."

She laughed at Ruby's response.

 _Sounds like Killian_ _for sure_

"What about you? Jefferson said you are taking a break from everything."

"Yea I am." Emma hesitated.

She knew that was the most logical question after she asked Ruby about Killian, but for some reason it still made her uncomfortable.

Ruby caught this.

"But?..." the brunette continued.

Emma began to fidget in the driver's seat.

"Oh my God, did you meet someone already?" she squealed bouncing up and down in her seat making the moving car rock.

"No Rubes, please don't get excited. I didn't really meet someone, we just ran into each other a couple of times."

"Well Em, that is how you generally meet someone."

The blonde reached across and pushed her friend gently.

"Shut up, you know what I mean. It's nothing serious. Trust me, I don't even know her real name."

Ruby still couldn't help but smile at her. They got to the bank and pulled into the drive through. The brunette handed Emma the card and told her the PIN. A women from the bank sent a plastic container through the tube for Emma to put the first half of the money in.

The deposit was accepted, they got their receipt and left to the next bank that was only 5 blocks away from the last one. She did the same thing at 2 other banks and finally they were done.

"Alright, to Uncle Daddy's to drop this stuff off so we can get home." Ruby spoke, as Emma pulling out the parking lot

"I'm definitely down, where to?"

"The Enchanted Forest."

The blondes stomach dropped at the name. Would she run into Mills again? If they did, would she be put under some sexual trance, in front of Ruby? She kept her cool on the outside and asked for directions. 20 minutes went by and they were finally pulling up the club. They got out of the jeep, Emma with the bank receipts and Ruby with a copy of this week profits from the log book.

Ruby set the pace and led them inside. The club was different during the day. The music was low drum in the background, the girl's who were on stage seemed to be rehearsing and joking around with each other, and the normal fluorescent lights were on instead of the colorful strobes.

They walked up the stairs, past the sound booth, and through a door that led to a hallway that had purple walls, and one door at the end. As they walked down Emma noticed this is the same color purple that was in their shop. Standing there at the door was Killian and another man with short light brown hair. Her brother looked at her with a surprised expression on his face.

"You guys are here early." he said. "Robin this is my sister Emma."

 _ah so that's Robin_

He stuck his hand out for her to shake and she did.

"Washington here is fast, she picked on everything very quickly, is the boss ready?" asked Ruby.

"She's always ready when it comes to money." replied Killian.

Robin knocked on the door twice, and grunt could be heard from the other side.

"Rubes is here with your money." he said.

He opened the door and let them in. Sitting there in a black leather chair filling out paperwork was tiny female figure. When she looked up Emma's mouth dropped open.

 _You have GOT to be fucking kidding me!_

There sitting in all her smug, cocky, conceited glory was the woman she has come to know as Mills. She motioned for the girls to sit down, and the blonde could barely move her legs. What in the hell kind of game is this woman playing. Did she know who Emma was the whole time.

She could feel the brown eyes staring at her, trying to dissect her, figure her out. However the blue did not once look up to meet hers.

"Here is this week's log..." Ruby said placing the paper on the desk. "...And your receipts." she motioned for Emma to hand them.

The blonde tossed them on the desk from her position. Ruby eyed her carefully and gently nudged her with her foot, telling her she needs to be more professional, then looked back at Uncle Daddy. Mills grabbed the papers and looked over them.

"Hmm, up 5% from last week. Good job Red. Here ya go."

She pulled out a stack of 100's and handed it to Ruby, she pulled out another stack and stuck her hand out at the blonde. Emma sat up, reached for it and her fingertips gently brushed against Mills. She pulled her hand back fast that she almost elbowed her boob. After retrieving the money she mumbled a 'thank you'.

"Oh how rude of me." said Ruby. "This is the newest addition to the salon."

The woman just stared at Emma like lioness hunting a gazelle. The blonde did not like the feeling of being under a microscope.

"We've met before." said Mills licking her lips.

Ruby looked between the two woman.

"Washington, right?" the olive skin tone woman said.

Her words caught in her throat when she heard her nickname roll of those full lips. She couldn't speak and so she moved her head in a yes motion. The woman smiled at her and she felt like her stomach was on a roller coaster.

Mills looked away from her and back to Ruby letting the blonde relax. A little.

"Listen, I'm having a party for Zelena next weekend, you all should come. I'm sure she would love to see you ladies and Belle."

Ruby smiled and looked at Emma for confirmation. Her mind said no but the voice in between her legs said yes and they were warring with each other.

"Sure." the blonde squeaked out, her friend nodded her head in agreement.

"Great, Red, do you mind stepping outside. I would like to Washington here for a quick sec."

Ruby said yes and gave Emma a wink.

"I'll be right outside girl." She squeezed her shoulder and walked out.

Emma began to bounce her leg up and down. What could this lady possibly want to say. 'sorry for air fucking you on your birthday last night' 'sorry for playing games with you when I knew who you were' 'sorry for almost making you cum at work?'.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?" the brunette started, the top of her breasts poking out of her shirt.

 _Why does she always have to wear a low cut shirt?_

"It's better than I expected." she replied.

"Enough to stay on permanently?" Mills countered back.

"If I was asked to, probably."

Their eyes were locked on one another, she could tell the brunette was thinking about something.

"Then it's yours..."

Emma cocked her head to the side.

"But I thought I had a week. And what about Ruby? Doesn't she give the okay."

Mill's gave her a half smile and folded her arms together pushing out her breasts even more.

"We talked, she likes you, and it sounds like everybody else does too. Plus it would be nice to have that position filled so I don't have to worry about it anymore. One less headache."

She picked back up the paper she was looking at leaned back in her chair.

"You can go now." Mill's said in an emotionless tone.

Emma stood up and walked to the door. She felt those brown eyes intense stare linger on her ass as she left the office. Ruby jumped right in front of her with wide blue eyes.

"So what do you say?" she said.

The blonde stood there with her hands in her pockets.

"I would like that very much, that is...if you guys don't mind."

She wrapped Emma up in a hug.

"Girl, we would love to have you permanently."

The girls embraced outside the office while Killian teased Emma with the iconic 'i told you so'.

Ruby's phone began to ring in her back pocket and she let go of the blonde.

"Hello? Wait…Graham calm down...what?...what the fuck do you mean missing? Are you fucking kidding me?...shit, we'll be there"

She hung up the phone and ran her hand through her hair. The door to the office swung open and an angry looking Mills stood in the door.

"Go to the clinic." she said looking at the girls

"But I thought-" started Emma

"NOW!" a deep growl gurgled in the belly of the older brunette

As Emma and Ruby ran down the hall she heard Killians voice ring in her head.

" _ **What the fuck did you guys do."**_

Instead of replying she just followed the extremely fast Ruby down the stairs and out the club.

Emma didn't need to read Ruby's mind to know that whatever this was, it was not going to be good.

 **More SQ shenanigans next chapter readers! Til next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for being M.I.A for a week. I was on vacation! Now back to the story.**

Chapter 5

The jeep was moving fast, Emma let Ruby drive her vehicle since she knew where she was going. Behind them was Robin and Killian on two all black motorcycles. They arrived at the clinic and from the outside it look relatively normal. Ruby pulled up on the e-brake, turned off the vehicle, and sprinted towards the clinic door and the blonde was close behind her.

As they walked in scattered all over the floor were papers, magazines, and trash. The boys opened up the door and stopped dead in their tracks.

"What the fuck?" whispered Ruby as she tip toed through the mess.

"Graham?" Emma called.

No response. She walked to the hallway and saw a closet door that was open. At that moment from the other end of the hallway Uncle Daddy and Zelena rounded the corner.

 _how in the hell did they get here so fast?_

Emma dropped her head and with her wolf agility did a walk/sprint to the open door in the hallway, as she peered around the door and walked in her mouth dropped open. Ruby came up behind her, then Killian, and finally Robin. This must have been the shipping room. Pill bottles were spread all over the floor, boxes on the shelves were torn open, loose capsules were thrown around the little area, and Graham was on the floor frantically picking them up.

"What in the fucking fuck happened dude?" Robin asked from the back.

The doctor looked up and saw the bodies in the doorway.

"What does it look like?" he countered.

"It looks like you got jacked and a bunch of my product is gone." a sultry voice sounded from behind them.

Emma turned around to see the brunette woman. Her brown eyes immediately locking onto hers. There was something in them that the blonde couldn't quite figure out.

 _Look away look away_

But she couldn't, she was stuck in a staring contest. Finally after what seemed like forever Uncle Daddy broke it.

"All of you except Killian and Robin. To the lobby. Now." she said with frustration in her voice.

The brunette turned to the men and whispered something to them, then turned back to the group with fire in her eyes. Definitely not the same look Emma had just witnessed seconds before.

No, this look scared her.

The blonde looked at her brother, she knew he could feel her fear and nervousness. How could he not? It was coming out of every pore. She felt Ruby give her a side glance.

" _ **Take a deep breath sis, you will be okay."**_

Killian's voice whispered in her mind. A calming wave passed over her from him, and Emma relaxed. She nodded her head in the smallest of gestures.

" _Thank you for that. I needed it."_

The siblings looked at each other and Killian smiled at her.

Ruby, Emma, Graham, Zelena, and Uncle Daddy walked back to the front. They all took a seat leaving the brunette and her red headed friend standing.

The blonde could see that Uncle Daddy was tense. She was angry. The blue eyes kept their stare on the woman who was just looking at Ruby and Graham.

"I fail to realize, how something like this could happen." the older woman spoke in a soft tone.

 _Soft voice is not good! They always say the calm_ _comes_ _before the storm_

"I had a patient who passed out." stated Graham.

Emma watched as Uncle Daddy glared at him and turn her head to Ruby.

"And Miss. Red. Where were you."

The woman's voice still soft.

"I was showing Washington the ropes of pick up and drop off locations. I had my hands full."

"Oh you had your hands full did you?" the older brunette mocked back.

The blonde kept her eyes trained on the woman standing in front of her. Beautiful white teeth began to peek through the lips of the olive toned woman.

 _Is she smiling? this a good smile? Or an evil smile?_

"So while you were showing Washington here the ropes, you forgot the most important thing."

Emma could hear the dissatisfaction dripping from words. The older brunette walked a couple steps to where Ruby was sitting. She placed her hands on the armrest of the chair and leaned in. Immediately Emma saw the younger brunette drop her head letting her eyes fall to the ground. Mills was close, her lips almost touching Ruby's nose.

"Do you know what that one thing is?" the boss whispered.

The blonde heard a whimper come from her friend.

"Don't leave while there's a shipment." Ruby replied lowly.

"Right, so if you know that...WHY IN THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU DO IT?"

Her voice echoed off the walls and her shouts vibrated the building. Everyone jumped at the sound of the powerful deep voice.

"IT'S FUCKING DISGRACEFUL RUBY!"

Uncle Daddy took a deep breath then walked away from Ruby back to Graham. Not once have the luscious brown orbs landed on Emma's and she found herself getting a little antsy at the anticipation of what the boss was going to do to her.

The blue eyes watched as the woman in leather pants and black heels knelt down to she was eye level with Graham.

"Graham, Graham, Graham. At the end of the day...this was your responsibility. Your fucking clinic. I trusted you, this my baby, this is the best thing that ever happened to us...and this is how you show me your gratitude."

"No Uncle Daddy, I'm sorry. A patient passed out and the nurse and I-"

"NO EXCUSES!" she yelled again cutting him off from his statement.

This time the blonde was more prepared and didn't jump. She watched as Uncle Daddy walked back to Zelena, running a hand through that dark brown hair. Emma tried to remove her eyes from the mane flowing over the slim shoulders but she couldn't. In fact they dropped lower, to the glorious apple bottom being hugged by the leather pants.

 _God, we are suppose to be in trouble and all I can do is stare at her ass_

The wetness that she had become so accustomed to began drip on to her panties.

 _Oh fuck, not right now, is she doing this? Can she feel me staring at her? What if she's reading my mind?_

The blonde's imagination began swell with the possibilities before that husky velvety voice crashed her thoughts.

"Sis, what's the damage?" asked Uncle Daddy.

 _Wait sis? Zelena is her sister? Is everyone related here?_

Zelena looked over a clipboard she was holding and frowned.

"Well, we lost a lot." she said.

"How. Much." the words came out through gritted teeth from the brunette.

"$120,000."

Emma could feel the energy in the room shift. $120,000 was a lot of money, no matter how much you make. She felt a hand on her knee and looked over to see Ruby forcing a smile at her. As if she was telling her everything was going to be okay. Or at least trying.

"I will have what I am owed." Uncle Daddy spoke again walking up to the trio. "This will be in your debt. All of you! I expect $40,000, from each of you. I will give until the party Sunday."

The moment the blonde had been waiting for arrived. The brown eyes finally met hers except now Emma wasn't in the semi calm state she was before. She was pissed. This was not her fault. There was no way she could come up with that much in a short amount of time.

She stood up fast from her chair sending it flying back.

"That's not fair!"

She stepped towards Uncle Daddy, and the brunette matched her movements taking a step towards Emma. The blonde saw an eyebrow arch and a crooked smile on those lips Emma found herself thinking about a lot lately.

"Life's not fair." was all the brunette said. "We could always figure out, some other way to work it off."

Emma saw the eyes in front of her flash purple then return back to their normal color and that lust filled sensation started to swirl inside of her. The blondes clit began to throb, a new sensation she never felt before. It was intense. It was angry. It was aggressive. Slowly Emma felt her head began to drop began and her mouth opening a little. Her canines threatening to drop.

Shit.

This was happening. Right now. The blonde panicked as the thought of cumming in front of these people crossed her brain.

But just like always. It was gone in a flash. Leaving her hollow. She didn't realize how close Uncle Daddy got to her, until she felt the warm breath hit her ear. The floral smell coming from the brunette devoured her senses. Shutting them down one by one.

"$40,000 Swan."

 _Swan? Wait how did she know my name?_

Before Emma could reply Uncle Daddy walked away and back over to her sister Zelena.

"Sunday. No exceptions." the brunette's voice called back.

And with a puff of purple smoke her and Zelena were gone.

 _The fuck? Did they just ghost out of here in a cloud of fucking fog?_

She turned back around to face Ruby and Graham. The doctor was resting his head in his hands, Ruby had her legs crossed with her arm propped on her leg and her fingers were resting on her lips.

"I'm so sorry guys! I should have fucking known." Graham said being the first one to speak.

"It's not your fault, I should have been here." countered Ruby.

"You can't be everywhere girl." he replied.

Killian and Robin walked around the corner and joined the group. Her brother looked relieved. He quickly walked over to her and grabbed her face with his hands.

"Did she do anything to you? Are you okay Swan?" he asked with that big brotherly voice she adored so much.

"I'm good, just down $40,000 and I didn't even hit my first pay day yet."

She heard him chuckle and soon all 5 of them had gathered in a circle.

"I can help you guys." said Killian.

"It's not your battle, plus Uncle Daddy will know." answered Ruby. "Listen I have a rainy day fund, it won't cover both Emma's and my debt, but it's a start, I have sixty-k."

The blonde looked wide eyed at her friend.

"Ruby I can't let you cover forty grand for me."

"Well, I won't be covering it all. We still need to come up $20,000. I just know you are getting back on your feet and this situation was anything but your fault."

She looked at her friend and shook her head.

"No I can't" the blonde said firmly.

"Listen Em, why don't you just call it a signing bonus or some shit like that. I don't care about the money. I just want to get out from under this bull shit debt. Being in debt to Uncle Daddy is not a great thing. So I'm not taking no for answer."

Emma smiled at her and she received one in return.

"Okay, but I will pay you back."

"Yea yea whatever. Just by me lunch or something. Graham do you have a plan?"

The man looked at Ruby.

"Mine is going to have to wait til pay day, but yes, come Friday I will have it ready."

The trio nodded in agreement. Robin who was standing next Graham yawned.

"Well guys, what do you say we get out of here. It's been a long eventful night. Ruby and Emma come by the club tomorrow so we can sign that contract for the debt. You know how Uncle Daddy her money.

The brunette and the blonde nodded at Robin also trying to stifle their own yawns.

"We cleaned up for ya in their." said Killian to Graham.

"Thank you guys. Seriously. And again I'm sorry."

Robin wrapped his arm around the man.

"Dude, we all fuck up. This is the first time you have gotten in trouble so I am pretty sure you are good. We all make mistakes."

They all shared a tiny laugh before heading out the door. Killian told Emma he could take Ruby back to her truck that was still at the shopping center. Apparently his bike could fit two people. After saying her goodbyes the blonde walked to her jeep, got in and began her drive home.

Today was anything but normal…She learned a lot. How to make the runs, drive thru only for the banks on the drop offs, drop the receipts off at the club, _**don't**_ leave the delivery guy unattended, and most of all, she learned that maybe Uncle Daddy was more than just a club owner with a semi illegal business. This woman had power, not just special powers, which was obvious from the first day they met, but real power, in the real world, and she knew how to use it.

Best of all she was sexy as hell when she used it.

Now Emma wasn't ready for a relationship, but she was ready for a release. What's the harm in a little fun? Both her and her wolf had been deprived for awhile. She had no vibrator, no person to have benefits with like Killian did, she hadn't even kissed anybody in over a year.

Since Neal.

That bastard.

She pulled up to her house and parked her jeep inside the garage. Emma kicked off her shoes and headed to the living room. She flopped down on her sofa, and her stomach growled.

 _Right! Food._

The blonde got back up and walked to the kitchen. She thumbed through the fridge and didn't find anything to her satisfaction.

 _Guess I'm going back out._

A sigh escaped her lips and she dragged her feet back to where her keys, wallet, and phone were. On her cell she went through the names. She only had Killian, Ruby, Belle, Kat, and Jefferson. Emma picked one and called.

"What's up girl, you okay? It's kind of late."

The blonde smiled.

"I know, and I am sorry. But I was wondering if you wanted to grab some food with me?"

"Of course! I'm always down to eat. What are you in the mood for? I can pick a place. I'll send you the address and we can meet."

A thought crossed Emma's mind.

"What do you say, I meet you at your house, and we can run there."

There was a silence at the other end of the line.

"I. Would. Love. That."

They said goodbye and Emma got herself ready to go meet Jefferson.

 **THE MOMENT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR**

 **SWITCHING P.O.V**

"Gina, you want to tell me what the hell that was about?"

The brunette woman looked over at her sister. The woman arrived to the club miliseconds after they left the clinic. Regina began to walk back towards her office.

"What was what about?" she replied not slowing down for Zelena to catch up.

"You know what I'm talking about sis."

And sadly she did. It was about the blonde. The gorgeous beauty with the eyes of an old soul. Eyes that spoke heart break, anger, and disappointment. Regina shook her head trying to rid her mind of the things running through it.

They walked into the office and Zelena shut the door behind them.

"You can't hide shit from me Regina. I always know when you are into someone. Like Mal, remember?"

Ugh Mal, how could she forget about that woman? The brunette walked to her seat and sat.

She ran her hand through her hair and leaned back in her chair.

"I know Z. But you make it sound like I'm trying woo her" replied Regina.

"Aren't you? I mean, isn't that what you are doing with your pheromones or whatever sexual spell you put over people."

She rolled her brown eyes.

"No, that was just me…having fun."

"Uh huh, sure."

"Seriously, let it go. It doesn't matter when she finds out what I am."

Zelena sat down in the chair across from her.

"You mean you being a Queenpin who also happens to be a wolf? Because I'm pretty sure-"

"NO! you know what the fuck I mean." she shouted angrily.

At this statement she pointed to her crotch area in her leather pants.

"Regina, I really don't think that she would care."

The brunette scoffed.

"Right, of course she wouldn't."

Her sister tilted her head and raised and eyebrow.

"Why does it matter what she thinks? Usually you just put your spell over people and poof, sexy time. The queen of no strings attached. Plus, your extra appendage never stopped you before. I think you have more experience than me!"

"It's not just that, I'm her boss, I don't want things to get crossed. She's new, she still needs to learn how things work around here in this concrete jungle."

"Again, I repeat, never stopped you before."

Regina reached over to swat her sister.

"It's just not, the right time." The brunette said sitting back down in her seat. "Killian has explained her situation to me and where they come from. I'm just trying to give her space and I don't think she's looking for anything like that."

"So dosing her with a smog of sexual lust is giving her space."

She chuckled at the comment.

"To quote myself from earlier 'i was just having some fun'."

"Mhm." was all her sister said. "I do have to say though, the way she stepped to you at the clinic, I can tell that Emma is gonna be a spitfire."

Regina smiled.

"That's because she hasn't really met me yet. I started off too soft on her. She will learn not to do things like that in due time."

"What are you going to do?" questioned Zelena.

"Nothing yet. But next time..."

Her sister chuckled.

"How do you know there will be a next time?"

"Because she's a survivor. She will fight for what's fair, I fight for what needs to be done, which will inevitably mean we will clash. Over and over again.

Regina felt a warm touch on her hand, and she looked up to meet her sisters eyes.

"I'm sure you are looking forward to it. On a serious note. I really don't think you will have to worry about your extra piece down there with her. She seems to be open minded enough."

The brunette nodded her head. She knew her sister was right, Zelena was always right. She also couldn't help but feel a little nervous. A feeling she wasn't accustom to. Why _**did**_ it matter whether or not Emma cared, with her abilities she could make anyone want her, love her, need her, whether or not she had penis.

It didn't make sense to her, all she knew was that the blonde woman was intriguing, something about her was insatiable to Regina. From the first time she laid eyes on her back at the salon a couple days ago she knew Emma was different.

But so was Mal, an unfortunate memory she will never be able get rid of.

"We will see won't we." was all the brunette could say.

Zelena stood up, walked around the desk and positioned herself to be stand right behind her sister. She bent down and wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"That we will, and if she doesn't. I'll kick her ass." the red headed woman whispered.

It made Regina laugh, which was great considering the series of events that unfolded over the evening.

Her phone buzzed and Killian's name flashed across the screen.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Regina asked.

"Nothing bad, I just wanted to let you know that Ruby and Emma will be there tomorrow to get some of their debt squared away."

Her heart fluttered at the sound of the blonde's name.

"Good. Thank you for informing me."

"No problem Uncle Daddy and sorry about tonight. And thank you for going easy on Em."

This took Regina by surprise.

"Yes, but you do understand the next time I won't be. The only reason why I didn't go off on Emma is because she was only guilty by association in this particular scenario."

"Yes, I absolutely understand. And thank you again."

"No problem."

With that she hung up. Regina looked at Zelena and a smile crept up on her lips.

"C'mon, let's get ready to shut down the club and head home."

The women began close down the building and as she did she kept letting her mind drift back to moment Emma stepped so close to her back at the clinic that the scent of arousal from the blonde filled her nose.

Her pants began to tighten. The brunette looked down and her bulge was showing through the leather.

Regina sighed at the sexual frustration. Before she left for the night, the brunette headed back to the office to take care of the arousal growing between her legs.

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed! Should be able to update again this week now that I'm back home.**_

 _ **Til next time!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**On with the show…**_

 _Later that night after Regina left the club..._

The doorbell rang and Regina sprinted down the hallway to the front door. Checking herself in the mirror she straightened out her loose fitting jeans she was wearing and smoothed out her tank top. No bra underneath. Satisfied she turned the knob and standing in front of her was a petite blonde woman.

"Finally. What took you so long Tink."

The brunette yanked the girl in and slammed the door. She pushed the younger woman against the wall and pressed her body into the blondes.

"Traffic." was all the shorter girl mumbled.

Regina could tell she had taken Tink by surprise, she's usually not this aggressive with the girl right away, but this itch could not be stopped. They had a sex fulled friendship. The only time they generally saw each other was on nights when they needed to fuck.

The brunette had jacked off twice in her office before she closed up the club for the evening after thinking about Emma. Each time it had left her hornier than she was before. She finally realized that she needed a person. Tink was that person. And the fact that she had blonde hair, was a plus. Grabbing the tiny wrists the brunette pinned them above the girl's head and attacked her neck.

Parting her lips, Regina ran her tongue along the pulse point and began to suck. She heard a low moan and her cock twitched at the sound. She bit, sucked, and licked the exposed skin. The smell of arousal filled the entry way and the brunette felt her body begin to vibrate. Tink always smelled good and every time it made her pheromones come alive. Regina focused on pushing the sexual energy that was building with in her out to her blonde companion.

The sound of the moan that came from the girl got her even harder. Her cock was pressing hard against the zipper making it uncomfortable, she needed a release and she needed it now. She detached her lips from the neck and stared at the face in front of her. She placed her hands on the woman's shoulders and pressed down. Tink got the hint and dropped to her knees.

Regina let her eyes close as she felt her pants being unbuttoned and drop to her ankles. She went without underwear and felt her appendage spring out. She looked down to see how hard it was. The brunette was thankful that if she was going be stuck with this thing for the rest of her life, at least it was nice size. She was about 8 inches in length, 4 inches in girth. It was currently moist from the pre cum that had dripped out from the brief make out session.

"Somebody is happy to see me." The blonde said.

Tiny warms fingers wrapped around the base and slid all of the way up to the head. Tink rubbed her thumb over it and began to work the pre cum over her shaft. Regina watched as the girl on her knees worked her member, she began to move her hips into the hand. She needed more, wanted more. The brunette moved her hands from the shoulders and dove into the blonde curls.

Tink winked at her, and dropped her hand from the shaft. She watched as lips met her tip, a pink tongue flicked out and circled the head. Regina groaned as she pressed harder on the blonde's scalp urging her to take her in.

As soon as the mouth opened a little, the brunette quickly thrusted her cock inside causing the girl below to gag slightly. Tink could never take all of her, only about halfway. Regina paused before moving to let the girl relax, once she felt the blonde's throat open up she pulled back out and thrust back in. Her pace started off quick, she watched as Tink let her take control, she watched as her balls moved with her hips, she watched as the girl's eyes watered up slightly from her aggressive actions.

Regina closed her eyes and tightened her grip on the hair. Her mind drifted to Emma, she thought how good of head she could give, was her pussy tight, did she know how to swallow, would she swallow? She felt her balls tighten as her release was nearing, she felt Tink start using her tongue to swirl around the head and her hand for the rest of the length she could not take. Regina sped up her hips, sweat started to drip down her back, her brown hair clung to her skin.

Two more thrusts.

One more thrust, and she was spilling her seed in the blondes mouth as her mind wished it was Emma who was taking all of this.

She opened her eyes, and saw her white cum dripping out the side of Tinks lips. With lazy eyes and satisfied smile, Regina pulled out of the warm mouth and her cock that was semi hard hung there. The blondes eyes were still filled with lust probably from the brunette pushing out her pheromones.

"Will that be all Uncle Daddy?" she said wiping her mouth.

"No, I'm not done with you." she replied grabbing the hand and leading them upstairs.

"You have quite the appetite this evening."

She remained silent. It was Emma. Her appetite was for Emma. Unfortunately for her, this would have to do.

Emma sat up quickly in a bed that was not hers as the sun peaked out from the marine layer in the sky. She was sweating profusely and was completely drenched in her nether region. She was horny. Really horny. She felt weak. And really agitated. This feeling was familiar.

 _Fuck, the full moon is in 2 days_

Sighing Emma tried to take her mind off a certain brunette plaguing her thoughts, she couldn't and it was giving her itch she wouldn't take care of, at least not right now. With the full moon in the sky soon it mean her arousal would be amplified. She barely survived when she had someone to hook up with, how was she going to do it without anyone?

Clearing the sleep from her eyes she looked to see a passed outJefferson. She scanned and saw his body with sheet draped over him him perfectly.

 _Is he naked?_

Then Emma noticed something. She wasn't wearing any clothes either. Quickly she looked over at the clock.

 _6:30A.M! Shit we have to get ready._

Emma shook the boy awake.

"Hmmpgh." was his response.

"We gotta get up J."

Her mind drifted back to the events of last night when she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched. She had ran to Jefferson's house, and their intention was to head to dinner but after he shifted into his wolf and Emma let hers come to the surface they never stopped sprinting on the beach. The sand in between her toes and the cool night air in her face was a refreshing scene. The brunette man was a beautiful werewolf. His coat was silver and his eyes were yellow. The paws on him were huge, almost as big as the blonde's face, at least in her human form.

She wished she could shift with him, unfortunately it wasn't a full moon. Almost though. 2 days tops. They stopped sometime around 3AM and when he shifted back to his human body they grabbed a bite to eat. Jefferson explained to Emma how every Saturday the crew goes out for a run in the Los Angeles hills. It's their time to be themselves, and as he extended the invitation to her, she couldn't help but wait for Saturday to arrive. By then, she could be herself too, she could shift and be officially apart of their group.

After they went back to J's house and he got her to dance. They drank a little, swam nude in the ocean, told stories of youngers days, and embarrassing ones about their siblings. It was a good night. Just what she needed after the whole robbery at the clinic.

Slowly the two got ready for work. The full moon nearing effected them all, but especially the lycons, since they were heavily controlled by it. The blonde had no choice but to wear the same clothes as yesterday, since she wasn't intending on staying the night.

It didn't help her already frustrated state.

"Do you wanna just ride in together." said Jefferson.

"That's fine."

"Em, if you need to stay home from work you can. Ruby will understand."

"No, I'm fine."

But she really didn't believe it herself. Would she be okay? She couldn't very well snap at the customers. Emma felt Jefferson eye her carefully.

She also knew she had to deal with Uncle Daddy today and her shenanigans.

 _Please don't play any games. Today is not the day, maybe I don't even have to go. Maybe Ruby can go for me._

Quietly she finished getting ready for work after Jefferson made them a quick breakfast. On the way to the salon he tried to start conversation with her with minimal success. The blonde told him that it wasn't his fault she was snappy. He told her he knew, he was just trying to make her feel better.

It should have made her feel better but it didn't.

As they pulled into work. Belle, Kat and Ruby were walking to the door. They look a little sleepy in the eyes as well. The girls turned around to see the two walking up to them.

"Two days in a row you come looking in like that." stated Kat to the blonde. "You must like to party."

Emma wanted to joke with her but failed.

"No. I really don't."

They all stared at her with worried expressions. She must be really looking like shit. After all this is the first shift she would have had in over a year.

"Washington. My office once you get settled."

She rolled her eyes and dragged her feet into the salon. After setting up, which seemed to take forever, the blonde walked into the office awaiting Ruby's arrival. The brunette came in and smiled at her, Emma faked the same.

"Listen, I need you to sit this one out today." she said.

Her blood began to get hot.

"WHY?" Emma yelled back.

"Because you are clearly being affected by the moon coming up." Ruby pointed at her.

"How? I'm being myself, because guess what Ruby, this is apart of me too. If you can't deal maybe I shouldn't work here."

So maybe she was overacting, a lot. Then as always a familiar male voice went through her head.

" _ **Swan, deep breaths, we can't afford to be upset during this time. Listen to Ruby and take the time off. Call me when you have relaxed."**_

She was surprised he could feel her, their connection was always shit when they were at their weakest.

Her blood was boiling. How did he know she was going to ask her to take time off. Slowly she took a deep breath in. Emma needed to calm down before she made herself pass out. With her body being in a weak state she couldn't afford to lose her temper. When the blonde finally calmed down Ruby walked up to her and cupped her cheeks.

"Babe, I need you to take the day off. I know from experience with Killian how these times can be. It's not that I can't handle you, I just can't handle you scaring off my clients. We want you here, you know that. If you really need to do something, drop off that 60 thousand to the club. Then go home and rest."

 _fuck, well that plan went to shit real fast._

Emma lightly scoffed, but smiled at the end of it. She looked up into the big blue eyes that showed compassion. She felt defeated, the blonde was never the one to let her transitions get into the way. This time was different. Ruby was right, she had to take the day off.

"Tomorrow is gonna be worse." Emma said.

"I know. And So will Saturday until the moon flies high in the sky. And then...we run."

She smiled at the thought.

"Go enjoy your days off. On Monday we start fresh back here. You actually have pretty full schedule next week. Lots of requests. Then remember next Sunday we have Uncle Daddy's party for Zelena."

Uncle Daddy, yes. How was she going to handle being in front of that woman today? After accepting Ruby's demands. She took the money the brunette gave her and called Killian once Ruby left the room to go set up for the day. He answered on the first ring.

"Hey, I'm almost there."

"How did you know I needed a ride?" she questioned.

"Because I'm physic."

She rolled her eyes.

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated at this moment in time. I gotta swing by the club before we head to my house."

"Sounds good. I'm pulling up now."

She hung up the phone and walked out back out the salon. Instantly the blonde was hit with a sweet smell. Not too sweet, but just enough. She scanned and saw her normal crew. But they didn't smell the same. Well Jefferson did, but the women, they smelled like something she could sexually devour in a heart beat. Why Emma didn't notice this when she first walked in, she had no idea.

"We will see you Saturday Em." said Belle giving her hug.

She buried her nose in the hair and soon was engulfed by the scent as the girls and Jefferson circled around her and began to give her a group hug. Emma was on overload as saliva pooled in her mouth and juices began to run out of her on to her pants. If she didn't act fast, the blonde was going kick the boy out and have her way with all 3 of the women standing there.

Emma untangled herself, said her goodbyes, made sure she had the money, and raced out the door. She didn't even know if she had _**everything**_ but didn't care. She opened the passenger door to her brothers car and slammed it shut.

"Drive!" she shouted as her nostrils flared still smelling the girls on her.

Killian sped out of the parking understanding his sisters pain. When she finally got herself together Emma looked at her brother. He looked exhausted. Dark bags under his eyes, hair was a mess, and he was in sweatpants. Something she rarely saw him unless he wasn't feeling well.

"Im sorry. I just-"

"I know. Trust me I know. I could smell them while sitting in my car."

He reached over to and gently touched her knee.

"At least, neither of us have to go through this alone anymore."

She smiled at him and embraced his hand. The drive to the club was quiet yet comfortable. She almost fell asleep before the car began to slow down all too soon for her liking.

"I'll be waiting right here, I won't be able to walk into that building without going crazy."

Emma knew what he was talking about, she could smell the sex in the air from last night's club goers from her seat.

 _How long can I hold my breath?_

"I'll be quick, I promise."

Giving him a smile, the blonde raced out of the car. The body guards she had seen her so much this week just nodded and let her in. As she entered, the smell of lust attacked her, she stumbled a few stops, getting dizzy from the overwhelming scent. After shaking it off, she walked further inside the club. Like normal the girls were practicing, and Emma couldn't help but pay extra attention to them today. She caught Zelena's eye who waved. She waved back and walked up the red head.

"Do you know where Uncle Daddy is? I'm here to start the settle of mine and Ruby's debt."

Emma flashed the envelope at her. Her tone came out more rude then she met, but also didn't feel bad about how she said it.

"In her office. However, I would lose that attitude. Uncle Daddy is not in a good mood today."

She rolled her eyes.

"Yea, well neither am I."

She didn't wait for the smart ass comment that was sure to fly out of Zelena's mouth. She bolted up the stairs and through the sound booth to the office. When Emma rounded the corner she halted. Her legs went weak and she dropped to the ground. Lust filled her again, but this time it was rough. It was too much. The blonde could feel the tile slowly cracking underneath her grip as a wave of arousal pushed through her body.

 _Fucking Mills_

Today was not the day for this mess. When the wave calmed down into slow rumble she got up, straightened out her clothes and checked to see if she still had the money to in her possession. The purple in the walls somehow helped her clear her head, and as the fog lifted she could make out muffled moans. It sounded like _**her.**_

Slowly Emma crept down the hallway, the moans got louder and she became wet with each step she took. The door the office was slightly open and she looked through the crack. What she saw made her gasp. Sitting in her leather chair, was Uncle Daddy and a blonde girl bobbing her head up down.

 _Is she getting eaten out right now._

She watched in amazement at the little grunts coming from the brunette woman. Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes tightly squeezed shut. Emma knew this was definitely stalker like and that she should look away but she couldn't. The girl who was giving the oral lifted her head to get a breath of air.

"You are so horny lately" she heard the girl whisper.

As the woman moved away, Emma was able to get a good look at was going on. And what she saw, surprised her even more than the fact that her boss was getting eaten out in the morning in her office.

She blinked. Still there.

She blinked again. Three times. Four times.

Nope still there.

Standing at full attention in all it's glory was a fully erect dick and it didn't look fake to Emma. She could see the blood pumping through the veins. She was dumbfounded.

 _Uncle Daddy slash Mills has a dick. A real dick._

She watched it twitch as the girl who was giving her head gently blew on it. She watched as Mills bit her bottom lip.

"C'mon don't tease me like that." her voice came out in a low tone.

It made the blonde girl watching wet, so wet in fact she would for sure have a stain on her pants. Instantly she felt guilt that she blamed Uncle Daddy for attacking her with lust. It wasn't her she was coming after, it was the fact that this hot girl was giving the brunette head.

Emma stared at the member not wanting it to disappear. And when it did she wanted to be the swallowing it. Slowly she brought her eyes up, to the heaving chest, sweat glistening off the olive skin, the lips swollen from being bitten on and then deep brown eyes staring back at her.

She stopped breathing. Could she be seen? There's no way. The crack she was looking through was smell, yet there they were holding eye contact. Uncle Daddy brought her hand behind the girl's head and led her to the tip again. Her eyes holding onto Emma's. And then the blonde realized something...Did she want her to see this. Any other person would probably be to embarrassed, but no, not Mills, she wanted this, like she was teasing her.

So she did the only thing she could in that moment.

Emma froze, like a statue.

Her brain started firing off an idea. Could Uncle Daddy see her right now. She was staring at her it seemed.

Gently she pushed door open so she could see a little more. It was still cracked, but instead of it being an inch wide, it was now 4 to 5 inches open. The girl who was on the on the ground didn't seem to notice. But Uncle Daddy did, boy did she notice. A smirk fell on the lips that Emma wanted to kiss. The brunette pushed down on the girl's head and the younger girl began gag slightly.

It made Emma drip and she moaned a little at the sound. It didn't go unheard by Mills, her smile only grew on her face. For the first time that day, the blonde let a real soft smile come across her lips. As she stared on she could see the brunette's hips begin to move slowly. Both hands tangled in the curly hair beneath her. The smell of sex assaulting Emma's equilibrium and her legs felt like they were going to give out again. She focused on breathing while trying to keep her eyes on the browns ones calling to her.

Uncle Daddys hips sped up and she began to pump in and out of the mouth. She watched in amazement as the woman rolled her hips in different directions, then pumped back in and out. Slowly the olive skinned hand traveled under neath her dick to cup what the blonde assumed was her balls. At this point Emma was hooked, this was a major turn on and her own hand began to travel south, dipping underneath her jeans and to her throbbing clit.

A surprised look crossed the brunettes face which made Emma feel triumphant. Her slender fingers began to worked the little bundle and she knew it wouldn't take her long with all the pent up frustration. Slowly the rise in her belly began as liquid gushed over her fingers. Mill's hips began to speed up too, her brown eyes finally unleashing Emma dropping to woman below her.

She couldn't believe what she was doing. Masturbating in the hall while watching her boss get off. Anybody could walk around the corner and see her. This excited her however, and with her frazzled state she wasn't going to stop. Blue eyes stayed on the beautiful face, she didn't dare look away. Not when Mill's was bucking her hips like a wild animal, the girl beneath her gagging with every thrust.

It was the most erotic thing the blonde had ever witnessed. Mill's eyes shut tightly eyes and Emma could see her jaw clench as she neared her hovering release. She wanted to cum with her so she sped up her movements. Her blood pumped loudly in her ears and her vision started to blur. She tried to remain focused on her brunette, who was becoming a fuzzy image. The grunts were getting louder and louder from her boss, and the fire building in Emma's belly was about to explode.

A low guttural groan escaped Uncle Daddy's chest which snapped the blonde out of her blur. She saw in clear vision the woman's hips still as she came, Emma could hear the girl choke on the cum that she could only imagine was erupting like a volcano in her mouth. Uncle Daddy's eyelids lifted and the normal eyes changed to purple as she rode out her high putting her orb back on the blonde. She tried to hurry before she lost the moment with Mills but before she knew it the sex and lust that permeated the air was sucked out like a vacuum, leaving Emma cold, horny, jealous, and extremely annoyed.

She pulled her hand out of her pants and wiped the wetness on her jeans. The girl who was on the ground got up, kissed Uncle Daddy on the cheek, and headed for the door.

"Hope to hear from you soon Regina."

 _Regina? How many names does this lady have?_

Before Emma could be caught at the door she sprinted down the hall, and rounding the corner before the other girl exited. She waited until she heard the footsteps nearing and casually turned the corner walking towards the other blonde girl. Not knowing the difference, the young girl smiled at her then passed without a word. Sighing, she headed back towards the office.

Could she do this? What should she say? How were they going to carry a normal conversation after what just happened. Before she walked into the door, the blonde took a deep breath, got her hormones under control then walked in. Uncle Daddy was sitting there with reading glasses and a paper in her hand. Emma stood their awkwardly waiting for her to say something.

It didn't come.

As Emma stood there the anger in her chest started rising. How could this woman just sit their all ever so after what just happened. Emma knew she saw her, she reacted to everything she did. It wasn't all in her head right?

"Can I help you Emma?" she finally spoke but not bothering to look up at her.

She cleared her throat.

"Um, I have some of mine and Ruby's debt ready for you." again her voice betraying her coming out in a negative tone.

However it was this tone, that finally broke Mill's out of whatever she was in.

"Excuse me? I suggest you check your attitude."

The brown eyes looking at her were not messing around. But neither was she. The blonde was tired, frustrated, horny, weak, and emotional all in the same feeling. And the cause of all of that was sitting right in front of her.

"Sit" spoke Mills.

Emma did as she was told and took the envelope out, throwing it Mills. The brunette's brown eyes showed fire.

"Apparently I need to teach you a lesson about respect."

The blonde scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Right, from the least respectful person I know."

The brunette narrowed her lids at her. And when she stood up, there was a slight bulge still showing through her pants that the blue eyes locked on to. Slowly she walked around her desk and the blonde felt the brown eyes upon her. She positioned herself right next to her armrest of her chair. Emma could feel the bulge against her arm. Then a white hot pain hit her skull. She grabbed her head and a yelp escaped her mouth. It traveled down her spine sending her flying out of her chair and dropping to the ground. She curled up into the fetal position and another pain powered by sexual tension hit her. Her wolf cried out in a roar that boomed from her chest as it was hit with the most intense feeling it has ever experienced.

This happened 3 or more times each with her wolf cries getting louder and just as Emma was on the brink of passing out it stopped. A hazy figure closed in on her and bent down.

"You will respect me. The next time will be much worse than this if you don't." said Uncle Daddy.

A whimper left the blonde meant as yes. Five or so minutes later she felt herself return back to normal state and sat up weakly. Emma was unable to look into the eyes that affected her in such ways that weren't understandable. A slender hand reached out in front of her. She took not able to stand up on her own.

"I didn't want to have to do that. I know what time of month it is for you and Killian. However, you are not the only one going through this and I will not tolerate insubordination. This doesn't have to be hard, but it can be."

 _yes but they are **not** lycans _

She felt fingers lift her chin and soft brown eyes pleading to accept the some what apology.

"It's fine. I'm sorry, and yes I understand."

A look of relief washed over the brunettes face.

Honestly she didn't have a choice. She had nowhere else to go, and like or not, this was her life, which overall wasn't bad. And she should be thankful that this woman welcomed her without hesitation.

"You can go now. I'll write your payment in the books."

The blonde nodded her head and started to turn around. Before she could take a few steps a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Here, take my number. That way you can call me to let me know when you are coming by instead of just showing up here unannounced. I respect my privacy."

Emma couldn't help but smirk at the comment.

 _So she did see me!_

Reaching her arm behind her she took the little piece of paper and headed for the door. As she left the club she wondered if Killian felt whatever hell that was upstairs in the office. He seemed unaffected as he was passed out in the drivers seat with his mouth hanging open.

She tapped on the window snapping him out of dreamland. He showed a guilty grin and unlocked the car letting her in. As they drove to her house she kept letting her mind wonder back to the scene at the club. Not the one that caused her pain, but the one that caused her sexual frustration. She looked down at the piece of paper in her hand with the number written in it and smiled on the inside wondering if that was the last time she would see the brunette's glorious appendage.

 _ **HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE SMUT. EXPECT MORE FROM HERE ON OUT. NOT WITH SQ YET, BUT MORE THINGS LIKE THE ONE THAT OCCURRED IN THIS CHAPTER. MIGHT BE ABLE TO THROW UP ANOTHER CHAPTER BEFORE THE WEEKEND IS UP!**_

 _ **Sorry for the caps, didn't realize my lock was on.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Back again! All mistakes are my own!**

Blood pumped through the veins in her arms, head pounding like a hammer, sweat trickling off of her nose. An unsettling wave a nausea hit Emma hard in the deepest part of her stomach causing her to lurch. Only to realize she was dry heaving.

This was the worst bout of phasing she had ever felt. Eyelids hung heavy as her body tried push out whatever was making her stomach upset. A cool damp towel was pressed on her forehead and she finally felt the tumbling in her gut calm.

"It's gonna be okay Em, I've got you."

Killian's soft voice matched the expression in his eyes.

"Why, d-does it hurt s-so bad." The blonde chocked out.

Emma leaned her head against the tub the coolness reaching her brain calming down the thumping in her head.

"Because over the last year and a half you have missed out on 17 full moons transitions sis. Denying your body of it's ingrained response to the pull."

"I didn't _deny_ my body to the moon." snapped Emma. "I was forced to stay like that, you fucking know this."

He put his hands up defensively trying to shield himself from her wrath that would surely come.

"I know, I know. Sorry, just trying to keep our usual banter going."

Emma looked up into his blue eyes. Besides physically looking tired, everything else seemed okay.

"How are you so normal right now?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Not sure, I'm tired, but this the least crappy I ever felt. Yours is just stronger because it's been forever since your wolf has been brought out, at least I would assume that's what it is."

Accepting the answer she slowly got herself up from the floor. She wrapped her arm around Killian's shoulders who braced her with his body. He led her to her bed and laid her down on the mattress. Emma felt the cushions snuggle up around her hot body like she had been placed on a cloud.

From this position she was unable to move. Her mind, body, and soul too weak to protest the fact that her brother was tucking her in to bed at 11:35A.M on a Thursday. Emma didn't have time to think too much about how much worse this was going to get before her mind shut off, pulling her into a restless sleep.

After awhile a calm warm bubble encompassed her easing the tension out of her body.

Emma's body rocked back and forth gently and she felt the bed dip a little. An annoyed groan started in her throat, who in the hell would wake her up knowing what time of the month it is. She felt a heavy arm drape across her clothed chest. Opening her lids, Emma looked down to see a sleeping Belle perched perfectly on the right side of her chest.

Light blonde hair caught her eye as she scanned below her and Kat was resting her head on Emma's legs, her arm thrown over her pale forehead. And finally to the left of her was Ruby, her face was relaxed as she peacefully curled herself into the blonde.

How were they off work? She couldn't have slept the whole day away and she knew Ruby wasn't just going to close down the shop on the account of wanting to make her feel better. Glancing at the clock Emma held the grumble that dared to escape her lips.

 _10 fucking 50 AT NIGHT? I did sleep the whole day away?_

It surprised her, yes she expected to take to some naps with being weak, but this was damn near 12 hours in a row. However Emma had to admit, she was feeling better. A little. Her head wasn't spinning, her skin didn't feel like it was boiling off under the hot blood that ran through her veins, and her nausea not consuming her every thought. Everything was down to a low hum, at least for now.

The sweet smell that invaded her senses at the shop crept up on her again. The woman that surrounded her called to Emma by their scent. Sleeping is where people are most open with themselves and with Emma's sensitive state she was going through and the 3 surrounding woman, she was going to have to remove herself fast before she did something stupid.

Untangling herself from Belle and Ruby she sat up letting her long blonde hair cascade over sweat stained shirt. Muffled deep voices could be heard in her living room. Emma reached down towards her legs and gently lifted Kat's head placing it on Belle's lower body. With intense concentration she maneuvered around Ruby, getting a peek of her smooth looking skin from under her shirt.

Pushing the sexual thoughts to the back of her mind. Emma left the room making sure to tip toe out and gently shut the door. She slapped her cheeks trying to get herself as awake as possible. She failed. Her body needed rest, but the dangers of going back in there were clear.

Sex.

Not only would the blonde be technically double dipping in her brothers current fuck buddy but she also works with these people. Has to the see them everyday. The sexual longing she felt was only from the moon and after Saturday this sensitivity to her crew she's feeling would hopefully pass, and if she acted on impulse alone, the repercussions would not be worth it.

Emma dragged her feet and walked into her living room where Killian and Jefferson were. The triple sliding glass door that connected to her balcony was wide open and the breeze moved strands of her blonde hair from her face.

"There she is!" spoke Jefferson.

He looked tired. Faint grey circles encompassed his eye, his hair was a mess and his clothes looked disheveled.

"When did you guys get here?" she spoke up.

"About 5:30, we came as soon as we closed up shop."

Jefferson transferred his body weight from one foot to the next. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and chewed on it.

"Something in all of us, was worried about you. None of us could concentrate until we knew you were better."

Emma eyed him carefully and then glanced at her brother who had an emotionless expression on it. He looked dazed, like he was sleeping with his eyes open. The blonde grabbed her co workers hand and brought him in for a hug.

"I'm feeling better-ish. This is only the warm up though, the real fun begins Friday and Saturday." She held is eye contact as she continued. "Why don't you go sleep in my room. The girls are passed out and in a very cuddly mood."

That's all it took for Emma to convince Jefferson before he kissed both siblings on the cheek and sauntered to the blonde's master room. She made her way to where Killian was and stood next to him.

"Maybe you should get some rest too. You look dead to the world." Emma tried to make a joke out of it.

"I know, and I will. But first I want to talk to you about something."

Killian motioned his hand towards the balcony. They each took a seat in the lounge chairs that were posted up outside. The moon was bright, lighting up the sand from the beach making it look silver. Emma turned her head so she was facing brother, who looked like he was lost in thought.

"Hey, I'm feeling better. I promise."

She placed her hand on Killians knee. The line on his forehead deepened.

"It's...I know you're fine. It's not just that. It's...How did you feel when you woke up?"

Emma looked at him puzzled.

"Um tired and horny."

Then it clicked.

"Does this have to do with Ruby sleeping with me? We didn't do anything. The girls were just laying in bed. Fully clothed. I swear."

The side of his mouth turned up into a smile.

"Em you know I don't care about that. What I'm more lost about, is their reaction to you not feeling well. The way the girls instantly came to hold you."

She sat there even more confused.

"Well, we are friends."

"No not like that. Listen you know how I usually feel everything that you are feeling. Well this time as you noticed earlier it wasn't as bad. I mean, I'm tired. But it's not like how it use to be, like I'm sharing it with someone."

He paused to take a deep breath.

"You were with Jefferson the other night when he phased right?"

She nodded her head still trying to make sense of what he was saying.

"Well, I think somehow when he did that, it connected you to him. And since he's connected to the other three through their friendship, I think...I think...you might have added our wave length to theirs. I don't know why or how but it's the only explanation for them feeling what you are feeling."

Emma sat their letting the information he was saying settle in.

"So, you think we are all on one line of communication. So if I hurt they hurt, and vice versa. Like how we are? That doesn't make any sense. Just because Jefferson shifted? I thought you had to be blood."

Killian chuckled.

"Don't you know by now our wolf chooses it's own blood. As far as the phasing goes, I'm not sure. Jefferson said that when he shifted, his instinct was to follow you, listen to you, he was no longer in control of his wolf actions. If you moved. He moved. He felt this overwhelming need to protect, like he does with Ruby. I don't know all the details and Uncle Daddy has shit ton of books, I'm going to look into it after the moon passes."

Emma stared ahead. How could this be? Is that why everyone smelled different to her today?

She felt a warm hand touch her skin.

"It doesn't mean we don't have something special though Em, our connection will always be strong. It just means now when something bad or exciting happens to us, we share the load of the emotions."

"So..." she started trying to find the right words. "Are we apart of a real pack now?"

She was surpised by the sound of hope and longing in her voice.

"We are apart of a pack now with Uncle Daddy, but I do know what you mean, and I think so. One big crazy wolf family."

Their eyes met and Emma's smile greeted his.

"We will know for sure on Saturday. We will see how they respond to you in their wolf forms as a whole. On another note, their something else I want to talk to you about."

"Oh God, what now?"

"It's about you, and having a release."

No. She did not want to have this conversation with her brother. Usually she didn't mind talking about hooking up girls or guys but not this time. Not when it has been so long.

"End of conversation." Emma said in an annoyed tone.

"No, not end of conversation. Swan you know you need to, you know what happens when you go without before a shift. That unfortunate image has been burned in my mind forever and honestly I'm surprised you haven't gone crazy yet."

Emma didn't want to say anything, because he was right. Sex was something her wolf craved. She needed it. And the one time she went against her lustful cravings, she found herself up against a tree scratching an itch for hours howling like a hyena.

"Let's just drop it."

"I will drop it, if you promise to get laid. Nobody needs to see what I saw."

"Well, if you know any takers..." she trailed off.

She felt her wolf smirk. It knew of one person who would probably take her. Memories of the office scene hit her hard. The length of Uncle Daddy's thick shaft, the veins that trailed over it, her face when she came, the way she held that girls head down forcing her to drink her seed. Warmth flooded the apex between her legs, she squeezed them tightly, hoping Killian didn't notice.

A wolfish grin spread across his face.

 _Ah shit he noticed._

"I actually know 3 people who wouldn't mind." he said

 _Wait what? So he didn't notice? He said 3 people who are the 3 peo-ohhh_

Emma spun around in lounger.

"Killian, NO!"

He broke in a laugh that was loud and carried far.

"C'mon, they will know anyway if you don't. _**If**_ I'm correct they will be able to feel it. And they will want to be able to help you take care of it since there is a clear attraction between you 3."

"No Killian. I can't. Plus you have Ruby. And _**if**_ you are correct, we are family now and that would just be…awkward in terms of it being situational sex only. And then there's Jefferson, who is gay so pretty sure he isn't going to want in on that."

"That's why I said 3 not 4. I don't have Ruby, we hook up for this exact reason, so we don't go crazy. There's Kat who is clearly attracted to you, Belle who also seems infatuated with you, and Ruby...well she told me herself you were hot."

Emma shook her head. While she wanted sex mixing business and pleasure was something she always avoided.

"Hey, nobody is saying you have to get into a relationship, just have some fun. If not with them, then find somebody else. We are lucky that we have been blessed with amazing genes."

She tossed the thought around in her head.

"Fine. But only because the full moon falls on a Saturday which is when we are suppose to go running. I won't promise that it will be one of them, but...I will take care of it."

"Deal."

Killian let out a big yawn.

"Maybe you should rest." spoke the blonde.

"Maybe we should both rest, it's been a trying day, and I can see you're still tired." he countered.

She nodded and both of them walked back in the house, Killian shutting the door behind them. Emma began the trot back to her room when she noticed her brother going in the opposite direction.

"Where you going?" she asked.

"To the bedroom."

The blonde walked to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Emma didn't think it was necessary for him to pass out by himself.

"Why don't we sleep as a family tonight."

She felt the gratitude stream off him.

"I would like that."

The siblings crept into the room and saw their group wrapped around one another. Emma got cuddled up next Jefferson who was on one end and Killian folded himself into Ruby who was on the other end. Belle and Kat lay spooning in the middle.

Killian's words of wisdom rang in her. Emma grabbed her phone, thumbing through the contacts and landing on the newly added number. Before she could think too much about it she typed out a quick message and pressed send.

Sending a text to Uncle Daddy wasn't crossing the business pleasure lines right? Plus how often would she see this woman anyway. It wasn't like she was going to make runs all the time. It wasn't like she would see her as much as she saw the other 3.

A fleeting idea hit her.

What if the blonde woman she was with was her girlfriend. Not that Uncle Daddy strikes her as person who has a relationships, but she couldn't assume she didn't. It was too late now to reverse it, it would be waiting for Mills when she woke.

She put her phone on the dresser and laid their silence listening to the soft breaths coming out of everyone. Their hearts beating in unison and for this first time in their wolf lives the blonde drifted off to sleep feeling whole.

Regina stared at herself. A certain tent was pitched underneath her silk sheets. Annoyance and frustration filled her body.

"Why won't you go down!"

She shouted only to herself. The moon was really doing a trick on her this time. Her desires drawing to the surface causing her to stay at minimum semi-hard throughout the day. Tink needed a break, not that she would tell Regina that, but she knew the girl had to be sore from there recent rendezvous. Eyeing the clock that read Friday, 5:55AM, Regina slumped her shoulders and let head drop back on the headboard.

"You still have time. Plenty of time." again speaking to herself.

Reaching her hand underneath the sheets she made her way to her cock. The sheets were already starting to draw wet spots as arousal flowed through the tip. Wrapping her fingertips around her shaft she began to stroke it slowly.

The brunette kicked the sheets down so she was exposed not wanting to make too much of a mess this morning. Letting her mind wander she thought about what needed to be done today, she hoped Emma would come by club and at this, her member twitched.

Cheeks flushed as the lust coursed through her veins, images of the blonde taking a sneak peak at her yesterday flooded her mind. Regina began to pick up the pace, she rubbed her thumb over the liquid coming out of the tip imagining it was Emma's saliva wetting it for her.

Olive toned hips began to buck in time with her pumps and she could feel her balls tightening. Bringing her other hand down she stopped and squeezed her nipples so hard they began to turn bright red, going further she reached her sack and cupped it. Rolling them around in her hands, pulling on her cock tight, images of a sweating begging Emma occupied her brain.

The look in her eyes when she was watching Regina get sucked off by Tink, how she began to touch herself because the sight turned her on so much. The risk of her opening the door a little wider to get a better view, how the brunette wished it was her wet warm mouth she was spraying her seed into. With a finally tug and push she came. It shot back and hit her face, dripping onto her lips.

After a couple minutes of come down, the brunette reached across to her drawer and pulled out a towel. She cleaned herself up and reached for her phone to check her messages. She scrolled through seeing much of the same things. When she reached to about the middle of the list a number she didn't have saved in her phone had an unread message. Clicking it, she quickly scanned the message and her heart fluttered.

 **Message From: Unknown**

 _ **Hey it's Emma/Washington, just so you have my number.**_

She smiled and went to type back but her fingers froze. What would she say? What should she say? Should she be Uncle Daddy or Regina?

Deciding on a combination of both she texted her reply saying thank you and asked how she was feeling due to the full moon coming up.

Pulling her body out of bed she made her way to the bathroom bringing her phone with her. She showered quickly and started to get ready for the day. Regina didn't need to be at the club until about 3 this afternoon but she always liked to get up early so she could have some time to herself. Making her way to the kitchen the brunette began to work through her fridge pondering what to make for breakfast. Her phone buzzed causing her to jump and hit her head.

Pulling out bacon, eggs, and fruit with one hand Regina rubbed the tender spot with her other. Dropping the items on the counter she grabbed her phone.

 **Message From: Emma Swan**

 _ **Better, Ruby is letting me have time off so I can rest.**_

Her stomach dropped slightly at the text. She wouldn't see her today. Not that she _**really**_ expected to anyway, but what if she needs her cuticles touched up, maybe she would have gone in and set an appointment with her. Again her phone buzzed in her hand.

 **Message From: Emma Swan**

 _ **What are your plans for the day?**_

She read it, twice, then once more out loud. A lot of things came to her mind of what she wanted to do today and her member jerked at the thought of it. Regina sent a text that said 'work at 3'. She didn't have time to set it down before it went off again.

 **Message From: Emma Swan**

 _ **Want to hang?**_

The question hung in the air for a minute. Again Regina wondered if she should go professional or keep it light. She couldn't have the newbie thinking she could just text her as if they were friends, after all this was her business cell. Whatever relationship they had was already too comfortable for her liking, on the same coin she did wish to see the blonde today.

Yet the response her fingers typed out didn't show that's what she wished for.

 **To: Emma Swan**

 _ **My number is for emergencies or for business. Not to set up play dates.**_

So maybe she was little harsh. Boundaries had to be set _though. It was the price of running an operation. Regina waited for her response._

 _5 minutes passed._

 _10 minutes passed._

 _"_ _Guess she got the hint."_

 _With a frown on her face the brunette began to make her breakfast. In the middle of making her bacon, her cell went off. Quickly she placed her fork down, washed her hands, and went to_ _see_ _the message._

 _ **From: Emma Swan**_

 _ _ **K. Sorry.**__

 _"K. Sorry? What the fuck kind of half ass response is that?" she muttered to herself._

 _Regina stared at her phone hoping another message would pop up but it didn't._

 _Their conversation was over._

 _What more was there left to say?_

 _A tinge guilt hit her emotions. Did she hurt Emma's feelings?_

 _Most importantly. Why did she care enough to even think about it?_

 _Running her hand through her hair Regina faced a decision. She could either leave at that, or she could see her and explain the rules of how things work around here. Every critter has their place in the jungle, Emma needed to learn hers._

 _With her choice made she tapped over the letters on the screen, telling_ _Emma_ _she_ _needed to talk to her anyway and_ _could squeeze_ _a_ _meeting_ _with her_ _into her day, she didn't want to sound too needy,_ _then finished the text_ _asking what time they should meet and where. She sent the message and_ _l_ _ike before Emma's response was quick._

 _ **From: Emma Swan**_

 _ _ **Thought this was only for business? Since you so graciously fit me in your day I guess I could fit you in mine. Does 10:30AM work for you at my house or do we need to go somewhere more accommodating for you?**__

 _Regina scoffed loudly. As tempting as this woman_ _was_ _she also knew how to get under_ _the brunette's_ _skin. This meeting definitely needed to happen. Nobody could get away talking to her like that. She would have to teach her a lesson._

 _ **To: Emma Swan**_

 _ **This reason we are meeting is for business. Send me your address. I'll see you at 10.**_

 _The brunette's message was short and to the point. Looking at the time she sighed. 3 hours left. Regina went back to making her breakfast as her mind raced over all the bullet points she wanted to cross with Emma. To her dismay she felt that hooking up with_ _the blonde_ _or even teasing her would be unsuccessful until the woman understood respect._ _This was going to be tough especially with the way Emma's body called to her during the moon cycle. Regina needed to stay grounded and focused._

 _It was going to be easier said then done._

 _ _ **End of chapter my lovely readers. Get ready for more SQ shenanigans coming up!**__


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: The end of the chapter is pretty much porn. Happy Reading!**_

 _ **All mistakes are mine:**_

The feeling of energy Emma felt this morning was a relief to her. Even with her friends leaving in the dark hours of the A.M and her being up to say goodbye to them, the blonde was happy to be almost back to her old self. Her limbs still felt slightly weak, the edge to her attitude was still there, she was extremely horny, which was to be expected but everything else that was dragging her down seemed to vanish. Thinking about her conversation with Killian she wondered if that was the reason for her sudden turn around.

It was suppose to get worse not better.

She thought back her new packs body language before they left. They seemed tired, Jefferson mentioned he had a headache, Kat mentioned she was nauseous. Overall they seemed exhausted, showing much more signs of irritability today then they were yesterday. Yet, with Ruby's persuasion they insisted the blonde stay home and rest while they take care of the shop.

Not being able to think too much her phone beeped letting her know she had text waiting for her.

 **Message From: Uncle Daddy**

 _ **I'm omw.**_

Her palms grew sweaty, how could she forget that the brunette was suppose to swing by?

"Fuck" Emma spat.

Running to her room she pulled out some khaki's and a long sleeve v-cut black shirt. She put on the clothes, brushed her teeth, and threw her hair into a ponytail and did a final once over in the mirror. Emma was nervous that much was clear. She pondered why she even asked her over in the first place.

 _Because you promised your idiot brother you would get laid._

But with her boss? The woman who probably has a girlfriend.

On the flip side, the brunette did say something about needing to talk to her anyway.

The blonde let out a frustrated grunt at her own stupidity of even offering to begin with. Walking back into the living room she reached for her cell phone, ready to text Uncle Daddy calling off 'meeting'. Her fingers moved fast over the letters on the keyboard but before she could press send the doorbell rang.

Emma's phone clattered to the ground. Shit, she was too late. Her skin flushed with embarrassment.

"Maybe I should just ignore it." she whispered to herself.

The scent that was Uncle Daddy began to creep through the slim opening of the frame gently wafting under Emma's nose. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she inhaled the sweet floral smell that was calling to her and her wolf.

The doorbell rang again then a soft knock could be heard.

"Just think about sad puppies."

With her feet finally moving she walked to the entrance and reached for the door knob. Her heart pounded so hard she thought it was going to jump out of her chest.

"Sad puppies, sad puppies, sad puppies." the blonde muttered to herself.

Taking a deep breath in, she opened the door.

Her mouth dropped open.

Standing there in all her sexy glory was Uncle Daddy in skin tight skinny jeans that were hiding her bulge well, a leopard print shirt which of course showed her cleavage, a sleek leather jacket, and complimenting her neck was a mini black and white silk scarf. She had light touches of make up adding to her already gorgeous features and Gucci big rimmed glasses covering those hazel eyes Emma generally found herself getting lost in.

 _This is going to take a lot more than sad puppies_

Emma stood there in silence taking in every inch and detail of the woman in front of her.

"Are you going to let me in?"

Her tone was sharp snapping the blonde out of her daze.

"Um, yes. Sorry."

 _ah, yes, there's that attitude._

Emma moved herself to the side allowing Uncle Daddy to walk in, shutting the door behind her. In the brunette's hand was a bottle of wine with a card, she set them down on the coffee table then looked around the house.

The floral scent traveled in with the woman and hung thick in the air. This wasn't the normal sexual charge she would feel and smell, this was just _**her.**_

"Nice place for someone who hasn't had a job in awhile." Mill's said while sliding her sunglasses off her face.

The blonde walked over to her boss and stood opposite from her.

"I've had help." Emma eyes darted to the bottle and the card on the table. "I thought this wasn't a play date."

She couldn't help the sarcastic comment that fell from her lips, but a bottle of wine? Seriously? The brunette pursed her lips together as her cheeks turned a tint of pink, seemingly to hold back a smart ass comment of her own.

"It's not. That's more of a welcome to the team gift. Given what you are and how hard it is for your kind to actually get drunk, I thought you might appreciate this." as Uncle Daddy finished she took a seat on the coach.

The blonde nodded her head in response and followed her boss's actions sitting down next to her.

The brunette's fragrance permeated the air and pulled on the already lucid wolf within Emma. With each breath she took, the more her carnal drive told her to rip down those tight jeans and take the older woman's shaft in her mouth. Her body and soul yearned to be wrapped in her blissful scent.

She needed to speed this up before her wolf completely shut down the rational side of her brain.

"Sooo...what did you want to talk about?" the words coming out of Emma's mouth more rushed than she intended.

She felt Uncle Daddy study her. Her blue-green eyes didn't dare meet the stare.

"It's about you, Emma."

Fuck. Well that was one way to grab her attention. Emma's eye's drifted to Uncle Daddy's.

She was caught.

The brown orbs staring at her were serious, yet had a vulnerability to them. She was hard to read. Her fingers itched to move the brown lock that fell in front of the woman's face. Instead she clasped them together squeezing tight.

"What about me?" she asked.

Mill's scooted closer to her, it made Emma's arm hair stand on end like a moth being drawn to a flame.

"Your respect, or lack there of."

The blonde's broad shoulder's slumped.

Of course she was only here to scold her.

"What did I do now?"

"It's not what you did, it's what I did not do. It's my fault for not being clear on how we run things here."

Olive toned hand reached out to grasp Emma's leg, sending subtle waves of warmth throughout her body. She let her eyes fall close and reveled in the feeling.

"I'm listening." the blonde's voice sounded dreamy.

Was this her boss using her abilities on her? Calming her down before she brought down her evil wrath?

Or was this feeling a natural response to the brunette's touch.

"Are you? You look like you are in la la land." her voice soft and soothing. "Look at me Emma, I need you to _hear_ what I'm saying, I need you to _understand_."

 _and I need you to leave before I jump your bones, yet here we are._

If Uncle Daddy needed her to listen there was only one thing she could do. Subtly Emma moved her leg so it was no longer under the woman's touch. Pulling her knees to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them and stared at the wall. She felt herself, or rather her wolf, getting agitated by the lost of contact.

"So you, were saying..." the blonde asked trying to hide the edge in her voice.

"Yes, so I want to explain how things work around here." the brunette replied straightening up her posture, throwing herself into professional mode.

Green eyes rolled.

"You said that already."

Emma heard a dark chuckle next to her.

"See this is what I'm talking about. We just had a conversation about respect yesterday and here you are, throwing your shitty attitude around. You should be lucky I have a soft spot for your brother, otherwise I would toss you out on your fucking ass."

The blonde wanted to unleash a load of sarcastic comments, but she found herself choking them down. Soft fingertips gripped her chin guiding her head towards the one thing she dare look to. When their eyes met, a crooked grin tugged up on the full lips of the brown haired woman.

"Rule number one, look at me when I'm talking to you."

Emma nodded her head unable to speak. The sweet smell invading her body caused saliva to pull up in her mouth. Biting back moan she tried to pull her head but the fingers tightened on her chin keeping her under the predatory gaze of Uncle Daddy.

"Rule number two, you _will_ not talk back to me, unless I ask for a response. You need to learn how to hold that tongue of yours."

Brown eyes lingered on Emma's lips and she swore the boss leaned in to shorten the gap between them.

 _Fuck, is she about to kiss me?_

"Rule number three, and if not the most important rule of all. Know. Your. Place."

Each word that she spoke, the brunette moved in closer. Her eyes holding Emma's the whole time. The blonde felt her world freeze, her rational brain on a countdown from 30 seconds from shutting off, and letting her wolf take control drawing out her desires for the woman sitting in front of her.

"You are the newest member, which means you are also the lowest member. I don't give a shit what you do at the salon with your friends, but in the club, with me, I'm you're superior. There is a time and a place for everything. Something you should work on."

Warm breath caressed her lips, and Emma was fading. All she had to was lean in a couple more inches and what she has been craving would be finally put into motion.

The brunette released Emma's chin.

"Do I make myself clear?"

With the living room filled with the smell of this intoxicating woman, plus her trying to reign in her wolf, Emma still couldn't find the words so she shook her head yes.

"Good. Before I go do you have any questions?" the brunette asked standing up.

The moment Emma had been waiting for arrived when she was greeted by bulge gently pressing up against the crotch of her jeans. She nibbled on her lip as she stared at it wondering what Mills would do if she just reached and touched it.

With words Emma didn't know she had, she spoke.

"What do I call you?" she asked not breaking eye contact with the package in front of her.

Her hand trembled as she fought her instinct to rip those jeans away.

"Uncle Daddy at work, Mill's during _play dates_. Will that be all?"

She felt her liquid arousal pool into her panties at the way Mill's said 'play dates'. This was getting ridiculous, everything the woman said or did oozed sex and Emma was finding it harder to ignore the lustful want especially with full moon being out in 36 hours.

Emma's time to get her release was shortening.

She had to figure out a way to hook up with someone, before tomorrow.

Her work buddies were off the table for now until she felt more comfortable, Mill's was throwing all sorts of mixed signals so it's hard to tell.

Then a light bulb went off.

"I do actually have one more question."

Finally breaking her gaze from the cock hidden inside the brunette's pants she dropped her head back and looked into those unreadable eyes.

"Proceed."

"Well...this is kinda off topic...but here it goes. With the full moon coming up, I get these…these...urges." Emma's voice was breaking betraying her confidence. "And, well I was wondering if you knew anybody who could be...well...open to helping me with those urges."

The look she received was less than enthusiastic, at best extremely confused. Sighing Emma stood up and tried to separate herself from the proximity of her boss, she was embarrassed, how could she not be? It was an awkward question. However instead of the wrath she thought she was going to receive a hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Honey eyes burning with…

Lust?

A devil like smile crossed the brunette's face as she stepped into Emma's personal bubble. She caught the gentle brush of the firm member against her leg. Mill's wrapped arms around the back of the blonde's neck pulling her closer leaning her lips to her ear.

The warmth that spread across it was so unbearable that Emma let a moan slip from her and she thought she felt her boss's cock twitch at the sound.

"I'll see what I can do." she whispered.

Before Emma could get too caught up in the moment Mill's pulled her body away from the blondes and a cloud of purple smoke, similar to the one 2 days ago, engulfed her and she disappeared. That familiar cold, agitated, and horny state came back to her as it always did after an encounter with woman.

The brunette's scent lingered in the air, and she couldn't help but want to fill her lungs with it. As cliché as is sounded, her smell was like a drug to Emma. She couldn't get enough of it.

Her phone beeped drawing her attention away from the feelings swirling in her belly. She picked it up and a there was a message from Ruby telling her it was pay day and that she would bring her money tomorrow when they met up, and another one from…

"Uncle Daddy." she said out loud

Not realizing the cheeky grin she had plastered on her face, Emma opened the message.

 **From: Uncle Daddy**

 **Message: _meet me at Enchanted Forest. 10p.m. Don't be late._**

"Should I invite Killian with me?" she asked herself.

 _No, tonight we ride solo_

Emma sent back a quick 'ok' and she placed her phone on the table, next to it was the card the brunette brought with the bottle of wine. She picked it up, opened it and appreciated the beautiful cursive handwriting she saw.

 _To: Emma_

 _Welcome to the crew. Should you need anything outside of work, call my personal cell._

On the bottom of the card was a phone number and it was signed Mills. Anticipation filled her body and she couldn't keep still. Between the scents in the air and her wolf's excitement for whatever the brunette had planned was making her jittery.

She walked out onto her balcony and with grace and agility jumped the railing, landing on her feet and took off with the wind in her hair, and the sand beneath her feet.

Later That Night:

"Who are you looking for?"

Zelena nudged her sister trying to get her attention. Regina kept her eye on the door watching as people flooded in.

"Someone." she replied back.

She was in a private section that was on the second floor of the club. It gave her an entire view of not only the dance floor, but also the front door to the Enchanted Forest. With Robin standing guard, this area was reserved just for Regina and Zelena, unless there was a lucky woman privileged enough to join them.

Eyes scanned the faces of people marching in, and finally, _**she**_ came. The brunette could feel her sister look at her then followed her gaze.

"Ah…thought she was off the menu?" Zelena teased.

Regina shot a glare her way.

"She is. I'm just helping her fulfill a request."

The red head arched an eyebrow.

"Uh huh." her tone screaming 'yea right'.

"Isn't it time for you to go dance or something..." the brunette countered

Zelena checked the time on her phone and scoffed.

"It's a good fucking thing you are right. We are talking about, whatever the fuck this is, later."

Shrugging her sister off, she kept her eyes on the blonde at the door. Finally alone Regina thought about Emma's question from earlier today.

" _I_ _have_ _these urges…"_

She bit her lip trying to hold a moan.

"Urges..." the brunette whispered.

Regina knew a couple ways she could help with that. She watched on as Emma looked extremely uncomfortable sitting by herself at the bar. The brunette was able to get one of her favorite dancers for the blonde, the one who made the most money, the one who drove all the boys and girls crazy...Merida. Regina signaled for Robin to come to her, with haste he made his way over.

"Bring Emma to the Green Room." she said not bothering to take her eyes off the woman below her.

"Yes Uncle Daddy."

The Green Room was a special area for the people who could pay a little extra, would get a little extra. It wasn't green, they just called it that because the amount of money it cost's to rent that room. The man walked away from her easily moving the crowded steps and dance floor. The bartender she was talking to pushed her 3 shots, and Emma downed all of them with in a few seconds. Robin met her and to Regina, the blonde looked surprised and maybe even a little embarrassed. She watched as they interacted, and in the end seemed to convince her to follow him. Closing her eyes Regina focused on the Green Room and what it looked like. She felt light energy swirl in her belly as the mist whirled around her teleported her to the room.

Merida was already there thankfully, in her silk red robe setting up the room. She fixing the bed and then went to light some candles that were on the dresser. As the fog cleared Regina cleared her throat and the woman damn near jumped out of her skin.

"Shit, you know I hate when you do that."

The brunette did her famous pout slowly walking over to her dancer. She wrapped her hands around Merida's waist pulling her in, making sure the she could feel appendage that was already awake.

"I'm sorry, you know I don't mean to do that."

Merida rolled her eyes but Regina knew she couldn't resist her.

"It's fine...so who is the lucky guy I'm doing this for?"

Dropping her hands from the girls waist she helped tie up the silk robe making sure to gently caress the skin under neath every now then.

"It's actually a girl. She's new here."

Her forefinger rubbed the line separating her dancers ab muscles. She could hear the girl's breath hitch.

"Real-ly, I don't think I've seen anybody new at the club." Merida's voice dropping an octave.

Regina could taste the lust in her mouth coming off Merida. This is exactly what she wanted. She needed arousal in the air so when Emma walked through that door she would be hit with sensation's her wolf wouldn't be able to resist.

She wanted her to walk through that door dripping.

"She not new here at the club, she new at Ruby's salon. The full moon is coming and she has...urges. I need you to take extra care of her."

Merida's eyes rolled back into her head as Regina traced her finger along her smooth clavicle.

"And why does this...newbie get special treatment."

Regina paused.

Why did she get special treatment?

"Like I said. The full moon is tomorrow. She has nobody to help her take care of it. We help our own don't we?"

A moan slipped from the woman's mouth as the brunette continued to tease her clavicle. She sent out a small wave of pheromones, enough to get her wet, if she wasn't already.

"Yes." a breathy whisper was forced from Merida's chest.

Before Regina could continue a light knock from the door was heard.

"Uncle Daddy. Emma is here." Robin's gruff voice sounded from the other side.

Regina gave one last teasing look to Merida before she walked over and opened the door.

Emma was standing there with her hands shoved her in pockets, in the same outfit she was in earlier, her nostrils flared as the wind from the door pushed the brunette's sent to her.

 _Ah so she does smell it already._

Regina looked over at Robin who had faint tint to his cheeks. He must smell it too.

"Thank you. You may leave." she said to him.

The man scurried off down the hall and the brunette reached out her hand for Emma to take. With her eyes to the ground, she grabbed it. Regina felt an electric current run through her body as their hands stay clasped together. Pulling Emma in she shut the door and brought her over to Merida.

"Emma, this is Merida."

The blonde nodded, keeping her eyes away from Regina's. The brunette glanced over at Merida then back to Emma telling her to step in.

"Hi Emma, why don't you come with me?"

Merida wrapped her arms around Emma and dragged her to the bed. They sat down, and she cupped the blonde's cheek gently placing a kiss on the lips Regina had been dying to.

Emma sat their white knuckling the bed as the woman covered her in kisses.

This was ridiculous, Emma was acting like a shy school girl. Deciding to speed it up, Regina focused on her own arousal and pushed out a medium dose of lust, concentrating on Emma.

The blonde gasped.

Regina watched as she pushed Merida away hard, her eyes squeezing shut, grip so tight the sheets started started to tear. Emma's nostrils flared and she clenched her jaw. Both Merida and Regina watched in amazement at the effect her powers were having on the blonde. With a deep breath Emma relaxed her grip, her jaw loosened, and her eyes opened.

Instead of the normal ocean blue-green, the were icy blue almost white, a deep growl erupted from her chest and in a swift motion pounced on Merida forcing the girl flat on her back. She dove in and attacked the defenseless girl, not that she seemed to mind. The dancer's arms and legs wrapped around Emma's body trying to bring her closer.

Glancing down Regina noticed she had pretty good size bulge going on watching the scene that unfolded in front of her pressing painfully against her pants, the brunette slowly started walking back towards the door to take care of herself in private. As she reached for the handle, a warm body slammed into her, throwing hers into the wood. Aggressive hands grabbed her shoulders and spun her around.

Regina was met with an almost seething Emma. The blonde's chest rising and falling rapidly, those cold icy eyes staring intensely at her. Her nose was curled, raising her lip that showed her now grown in canines.

"You. Stay." Emma's voice sound rough and gravely. Commanding.

Anger rose in the brunettes chest. How dare she talk to Regina like that? They just talked about respect.

Then it clicked, this wasn't Emma.

It was her body, but the one controlling it was her wolf. The things that made her human, like the known difference between right and wrong, decision making, it was all gone. She was riding off impulses, what she wanted, what she needed.

And she wanted Regina to stay.

Understanding, the brunette nodded her head slowly, her lightly curled hair falling in front of her eyes. She watched as Emma wet her lips, like she was thinking about kissing her. Loosening her grip on the shoulders the blonde trailed her hand down Regina's arm causing the woman to shiver and her cock to twitch. A hand grabbed hers and the brunette was pulled back deeper into the room

Emma grabbed a chair with her other hand and sat it down at the edge of the bed frame. She pushed Regina down keeping her hand on her chest. The brunette found herself getting lost in the woman standing above her. Emma's gaze was so intense.

 _I like this version Emma_

When the blonde seemed sure that Regina wasn't going to leave, she lifted her hand off her chest and returned her eyes to Merida, who Regina forgot was in the room. She looked over at the woman on the bed and her eyes gleamed with excitement at the addition. Regina went back to Emma who was now solely looking at Merida. The blonde crawled on the bed towards the girl and spun her around so they were on their knees with the dancer's back facing Regina.

Emma began to attack her neck, nipping and licking at different spots. Soft moans and gasps reached the brunette's ears and she felt she was going to explode at the noises she was hearing. With the horny state she's been it definitely wouldn't take long. Strong hands began to travel down the backside of Merida and squeezed causing a loud groan from her.

Brown eyes watched as Emma took control of the situation, disrobing the stripper, unclasping her bra, and throwing the items dangerously close to her chair. Almost as if she was teasing her. The blonde gently guided the girl down so her back was lying on the mattress and Emma was straddling her fully clothed.

Merida's hair dangled off the edge of the bed brushing gently against Regina's knees. She couldn't help but moan at that. Her eyes closed and she bit her lip at the same time unconsciously moving her hand and gripping her member firmly.

The brunette sensed Emma's predatory eyes on her and when she lifted her lids, the blonde was staring at the hand she had placed around her dick. Shaking her head out of the daze she seemed to be in, Emma bent down and whispered something in Merida's ear making the girl groan in response. A hand snaked under Emma's and pointed to a drawer.

The blonde got off and walked over to it and began rummaging through the items. Regina sent a confused look to Merida, and the woman just gave her wide smile, eyes heavy with lust.

"Take it out." Merida whispered.

The brunette shook her head no. Merida asked again, and again Regina said no.

 _no, this is Emma's night...she needs this more than I do_

A low chuckle left the strippers chest and she reached her arms behind her, moving the brunette's hand and skillfully undid the zipper. Regina's bulged pushed through the hole, still trapped in her boxer briefs, but giving her some relief to the straining she was feeling.

The brunette heard the drawer slam shut and she brought her eyes to Emma's, who was again staring between her legs. Her icy eyes darted to Regina's and held them. In one swoop the blonde unbuttoned her khaki's sliding them down along with her underwear and kicked them off, only breaking eye contact with the brunette to take off her shirt. Emma reached an arm behind her and unclasped the bra she was wearing.

Finally standing in the corner of the room was a naked Emma.

 _She's beautiful._

Regina thought as her eyes swept every inch and curve of the body in front of her. The blonde definitely kept in shape. She looked at Emma's strong shoulder's, the veins that gently popped through on her biceps, followed by the six pack she had, to her lean sculpted legs and back up again.

She wanted to burn this image in her mind, in case she would never see it again.

Regina noticed the differences between when Emma was Emma and when Emma was her wolf. Her posture was upright, she glided across the room with the confidence of a stallion. The blonde picked up the item she had been looking for and proceeded to put it on.

The brunette's eyes widened.

It was a double ended strap on. The part meant for the receiver was an inch smaller than Regina's and the part made for the giver was about half of that size.

She couldn't keep her eyes off watching the process of Emma putting it on as she began sliding the straps over her legs resting them on her hips and the look of pleasure that flashed across her face when she slid the insert that belonged to her inside of those warm folds was enough to make a grown man cry.

When she finally had it secure, the blonde got on the bed, waiting for Regina to meet her gaze. When the brown eyes did, Emma began to remove the stripper's panties, then dove straight into the valley between Merida's legs the whole time keeping her eyes on the brunette's brown eyes. Regina was turned on by the sight, her cock getting harder and she had to completely undo her pants to get some freedom. As she did, she kept her eyes on Emma who moaned into Merida's pussy. The girl cried out in pleasure at the feeling sending her hand into the golden locks.

Diving her hand into her briefs Regina unfolded her member so it was sticking out of the hole. Her other wrapped around the member and started to stroke it slowly. Again the blonde moaned at the sight and pre cum oozed out the top of her cock. The brunette felt her breath become labored as she watched Emma devour Merida. The girl wasn't able to last too long as she began to ride the blonde's face, and Emma not minding the added force lapping it up.

Merida froze as she came hard, the veins in her neck bulging at the tension that was freezing her body. Regina had to hold her breath in order not to come with her, she wanted to ride this out, she wanted to see how far Emma would go. As the girl came down from her high Emma wasted no time in flipping her over and lifting her hips in the air. She got up on her knees and rubbed the strap she wearing against the folds.

Both Regina and Merida moaned at the same time. The brunette could smell all three of their arousal in the room and it was slowly driving her insane.

How badly she wanted to bend Emma over Merida and join in on their train. Still she kept her body in the chair, sensing that the blonde wanted to be in control tonight, or at least some part of her.

Emma reached one hand into the girl's hair winding it up in her hand and tugging on it gently, then slid the strap inside. So not only was Emma facing her, but with grip the blonde had in the girls hair, Merida had no choice but to keep her head back, eyes looking directly at Regina.

Two pairs of eyes, filled with want and need. A crooked grin crossed Emma's face and she winked at the brunette.

Her breath caught.

Did she want her to see this? Was this pay back from their encounter yesterday?

Before her mind could drift too far, a loud groan escaped from Merida bring Regina back to the present. Emma pushed herself deep into the girl, not giving her time to adjust she pulled out and slammed in again. Pleasure shot through older womans body as she watched Emma stake her claim on Merida.

Pounding over and over again relentlessly into the woman on all fours. Her cries filled with pleasure at the feel of being spread filled the room. The brunette started to move her hand faster and she noticed Emma couldn't help but look down at the way she worked her cock. She would pump hard and then slow, sometimes rub the pre cum up and down the shaft then start over. The blonde licked her lips at the sight and her hips bucked wildly into Merida.

The stripper squeezed the sheets and boobs bounced with every thrust Emma was giving her. Regina felt the rise in the bottom of her stomach as her balls tightened. Her own hips began to pump in time with the rise and fall to her hand.

Her breath became shallow and soon all she could her were the slaps of the blonde's hips and the bed squeaking beneath them.

The scent of lust suffocating them in this tiny room.

The sound of her name being called cleared the haze a little.

"Un-cle Da-ddy." grunted Merida.

Regina looked at the girl who was staring at her cock, her mouth slowly opening to form an O. A jolt of pleasure went through her body because she knew what that meant. Getting up from her chair, the brunette sauntered over to Merida. Her cock was sticking straight up as she lined it up with the mouth begging for her.

With a thrust from Emma, Merida shoved her mouth over Regina's shaft. She moaned at the warm, wet mouth and began to meet the blonde's thrust's sandwhiching the girl in the middle of the them. Ice blue met brown as they got lost in each others arousal. With every thrust from Emma, Merida took Regina's cock deeper and deeper.

The blonde began to rock faster and so did Regina. One of Merida's gentle hands began to play with her balls and she lost it. As if _**her**_ wolf was lucid, she pumped her hips at a rate that was inhumanly possible, the girl below her groaning from the double ended pleasure, and the blonde began to groan and moan as she seemed to be close as well.

Regina felt the walls close in on her and with a final thrust from Emma, the blonde let a loud scream loose as she came, the sight of the blonde cumming, made Regina cry out in pleasure as she shot her load when the tip of her dick was at the back of Merida's throat, the girl below swallowed it easily and she shook around the strap in her pussy and the cock in her mouth riding out her own orgasm.

Slowly the brunette pulled out the girls mouth then began to milk her member, making sure she was done. Emma pulled herself out of Merida and flopped on the bed. No longer in invaded Merida collasped on the bed and looked at Regina.

"That was hot." she mumbled in a sleepy voice

The brunette looked back at the blonde who had at some point got herself out of the strap and laid sprawled out on the bed with her eyes closed.

"I think we pooped her out." Regina said with a chuckle in her voice.

Merida giggled lightly with her than began to slowly get off the mattress and get her things. Throwing on her robe she walked over to the brunette and kissed her on the lips. Regina could still taste the left over of her cum causing her cock to wake up again.

She groaned at the feeling.

 _I will be happy when the moon passes._

Merida smiled into the kiss.

"Maybe I can help with that." she said reaching down and cupping her bulge.

"I would like that. Meet me in my office. I'll be there in a sec."

Smiling, the girl picked up her lingerie and exited the room. Regina walked over to the sleeping blonde and help tuck the woman underneath the sheets. Emma barely woke up.

She was passed out, and had a faint smile pulling on her lips after Regina pulled the covers up around her naked body.

Nobody has ever been allowed to sleep the night in this room.

It's against the rules.

However as Emma fell deeper into her slumber and golden hair drifted across her face, Regina found herself making an exception.

Just this one time.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright guys, the moment we have been waiting for...sort of. SQ smut but not what you may think.**

 **All Mistakes Are Mine:**

Emma rolled over, letting the silk sheets drag down to rest just above the crest of her tail bone. She took a deep breath noticing the smell was not what she was use to.

It smelled like Mills, another woman's scent and...

Sex?

She propped herself up on her elbow, letting her blonde fall hair in front of her face. Was she in the club? She looked around the room she was in and saw a double ended strap on the floor.

 _Wait...a double ended a strap…_

Scanning some more she saw a chair at the foot of the bed frame and her clothes piled up in the corner.

"What the fuck happened last night?" she mumbled to herself.

Kicking the sheets off of her she swung her legs around and was hit with sore hips. Looking down Emma saw she had a matching bruise on either side of her hip bone. The blonde looked back at the strap and then her hips.

"Oh God, please don't tell me I...fuck."

As fast her body would let her, Emma began running around the room in the realization she had probably used the toy laying on the ground. Getting her clothes on she walked over to grab her phone.

Shit. It was dead.

Shoving it in her pockets, Emma did a quick search of the room making sure she didn't leave anything. Satisfied, she walked to the door and reached for the handle. Suddenly her heart fluttered and she was hit with vision so hard she stumbled back and almost fell.

"The fuck was that, did I just see?..." 

Yup, there was no mistaking it, she definitely saw herself slamming Mill's against that very door she was about to exit. Shaking it off she walked back up to it, tapped the handle as if it was hot, then grabbed and opened it. She stepped out into an unrecognizable hallway, there were 4 doors much like the one Emma had just exited.

Rounding a corner she found a set of stairs. As Emma walked up them she could hear a faint thump of a base. When she got close she cracked open the door, as the blonde peered through the slim opening Emma noticed she was indeed at the club. Not seeing anyone she quickly raced through the empty dance floor. The blonde didn't dare be caught, at whatever time it is, at the Enchanted Forest. She was almost free and to the fresh air before she heard a voice that she knew all too well.

"Hey Emma, wild night?"

She turned around and was faced with Zelena who had a silly grin on her face.

"Yea, sure." was all she could get out.

"Only sure? Okay, I can take a hint." she said backing up with her hands in a defensive position.

"No, no you're fine, I just got a late start to the day."

"Late? Girl it's only like 10:30." replied the red head.

Emma nodded her head in response not knowing how to continue this conversation. She said a quick goodbye and walked out into the fresh, breezy October air. Spotting her jeep the blonde walked over to it, fishing her keys from her pocket and unlocking her car. She got in and connected her charger. When Emma's phone was finally on she saw she had, 3 texts from Killian, Jefferson, and Ruby...and one missed call with a voicemail from…

Mills?

Called from her personal cell?

The blonde read the woman's name typed in her phone over and over again. She clicked the voicemail icon eager to hear what the woman had said.

VOICEMAIL:

 _Washington, it's Mills. Hope you are feeling better. Text me to let me know._

Emma clicked the button to repeat the message. The brunette's voice sounded different.

Softer.

Deeper.

It gave her chills that she couldn't shake. Taking the phone away from her ear, she sent a quick text to the older woman and pulled out of the club parking lot. Emma noticed something different about herself. She seemed more energized but relaxed at the same time. Her cells felt like they were vibrating within her, as Emma's wolf was scratching at the surface, impatiently waiting to be released by tonight.

This was new. Her body was suppose to become almost incapable of moving from being so weak from the near full moon. Not that Emma was complaining, she was just surprised. Deciding not to think too much about it, she headed home.

As Emma turned onto her street, getting closer to her house, she saw Jefferson Volkswagen and Killian Audi sitting in her driveway.

"Fuck" the blonde mumbled to herself.

She clicked on her garage door opener, leading her jeep inside. As she turned it off, the door that led inside the house opened. Jefferson leaned leaned his shoulder against the door frame and flashed one of his smiles. His hair was in his normal sleek position and the bags that were showing under his eyes a couple days before were no longer there.

He ran to the driver side and pulled on the car door handle.

"You're back!" Jefferson said in a high pitched voiced. "Killian is almost done cooking breakfast."

After Emma grabbed her phone, she felt herself being yanked out the jeep and into the house. The smell of bacon filled her nose and she began to drool slightly. Walking around the corner, the blonde was met with her brother who was placing some cut up fruit on the table.

"Well, you look like you are feeling better." Killian stated with a smile plastered on his face.

Shit.

Does he know she was at the club last night?

Even worse...Did he know _**what**_ happened at the club.

Trying to cover up her growing uneasiness, Emma quickly changed the subject.

"Definitely. How did you guys get into my house?"

Killian raised an eyebrow but didn't push his comment from before.

"Are you really asking _**me**_ how I got into a locked house?"

 _Touche_

"I guess that was a stupid question."

She glanced down at the spread on the table and her stomach growled. Jefferson looked over at her and smiled again.

"Well, dig in." he said.

Smiling she sat herself down at the table with her quickly becoming best friend sitting next to her and her brother sitting across from her. Emma reached over grabbed the bacon plate and piled the meat on. The group sat in a comfortable silence while they plated their food.

"So first things first." Jefferson exclaimed. He leaned to his left and pulled out an envelope tossing it at Emma.

Confused she grabbed it and opened. A small gasp fell from her lips. Inside the envelope was $6,000 cash.

"I-I thought it was only a couple thousand a week." the blonde studdered

Her co-worker shrugged in response and a shy grin formed on his lips.

"Blame Ruby. She thought a signing bonus would be appreciation for having such an awesome first week."

Emma snorted in response.

"I was barely there."

"Well, don't shoot the messenger."

The blonde sighed. She rarely took anything like this, especially money. It always rubbed her the wrong way, people feeling sorry for her. Instead of getting into an argument she knew she wouldn't Emma hugged him in appreciation and pocketed the money, mentally making a note to put half towards the remaining debt they still owed.

"Speaking of Ruby, why are you not at the salon? I thought it was open on Saturday's?" she asked.

"Oh it is." he replied stuffing his mouth full of food. "This is my week to take Saturday off, by the way, you work the one next week."

 _seems fair_

"Okay, enough shop talk. I want to fill Emma in on how things will go tonight." Killian broke into the conversation.

Emma turned to his face him, nodding her head to tell her brother to continue.

"So, we usually meet at Ruby's before the sun starts to set. Then we walk into the hills which generally takes us up until dusk. Tonight is a Harvest Moon, so it will be up a little earlier than normal. After that, we run."

His tone screamed excitement. It had been awhile since the two had run together and even though she contained it better, Emma was just as excited, if not more.

The phone in her pocket vibrated, sending shiver down her spine and turned her excitement into nerves.

It could only be one person. Reaching in she pulled out her phone. Clear as day on her screen, the name Uncle Daddy (1) could be read. Emma clicked on tuning out what her brother continued to say.

 **Message From: Uncle Daddy (Personal)**

 _ **Good. You fell asleep extremely fast. I wasn't able to check on you before I left, so I just wanted to make sure you were okay.**_

 _Check on me before she left? Wait, was she there? Why the fuck can't I remember anything._

Emma held back a growl from frustration. She didn't have the balls to text back.

Did she make a complete fool of herself?

Is that why Mills wanted to check up on her?

The blonde brought herself back to the conversation, just as Killian was finishing.

"-and then we usually end up in southern border of Oregon before turning around and making it back into town by dawn."

"Oregon?" Emma asked.

The men nodded their heads in unison.

"It's gonna be great Em. And I'm gonna be there the whole time during your shift."

"It might be too painful." she said at the realization of what was to come later this evening.

"To be expected, right?" Killian asked his sister.

Shaking her head yes Emma continued to eat her breakfast.

Trying but failing miserably to block the thoughts of the brunette woman. Emma decided it would best not to text her back.

The trio hung out all day together until about 5 o clock. The sun began to dip in the sky signaling the end of day and the rise of the moon. Emma noticed her body began tingle the closer it got to the beginning of sundown. She wasn't sure if it was nerves, or her wolf.

Probably a combination of both.

"You ready to head to Ruby's?" Jefferson asked.

"As ready as I'm gonna be." the blonde replied.

She changed into some basketball shorts and a tank top, new clothes she didn't really care about ripping up, led the two men out to the balcony, and locked up the sliding glass door from the outside. Killian jumped the balcony gracefully landing on his feet, Emma followed letting her body relax and felt herself hang in the air for a second before the sand was beneath her toes. The crisp air felt good against her warm skin as she began to pick up the pace, with Jefferson a step or so behind her.

"Her house isn't far from here." Killian shouted from the front.

About six miles later her brother began to slow down as they started to go through an area on the beach with more rocks and the waves splashing hard against them. There were hardly any people out on the beach in October which made it easier for them to use their enhanced speed and agility to move about objects smoothly.

They came upon a pier and her brother picked up speed towards it. In a large leap he threw his body in the air and landed on the edge of it. Like old times Emma followed her brother attempting to out due him. She landed about 2 feet in front of him. Jefferson on the other hand took the safer approach and got as close as he could, bounding up and over it smoothly, leading the way.

Killian playfully pushed Emma and she nudged him back as they walked to a gate that led off the pier. Jefferson unlocked it, and the blonde was met with a 2 story luxury house. The large in ground pool glistened in the setting sun as she took in the beautiful back yard accompanying the gorgeous house. Jefferson stuck his fingers between his lips and whistled loudly. Seconds late, Belle could be seen unlocking the glass back door, waving them over.

"Oh it's so good to see you Emma." she said wrapping her body around the blonde when she was close enough.

Smiling at the warm feeling she embraced the shorter girl.

"You too. Where is everyone else?"

"Inside." the girl replied dropping her legs down from her waist.

She grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her inside the big house.

"Ruby! Kat!" roared Belle. "They are here!"

Loud footsteps thundered through the house and the girls raced to meet the rest of the crew. Emma could still smell that sweet floral scent on them that drove her wild before, only this time it didn't wasn't making her want to rip off the women's clothes. It made her want to protect them, like they were family. She smiled internally at the thought of her wolf already embracing this new pack of hers. After saying pleasantries, the crew began to head back outside through the front door.

"Alright the sun is about to go down and the moon is close. Let's get out of here before we shift and fuck up the roses I just planted." Ruby said jokingly.

They all chuckled as Ruby and Killian led the way running in tandem with each other. Then it was Belle and Jefferson, holding up the end was Emma and Kat. The crew ran in silence. No words needed to be said as all of them have waited for this moment for awhile. The scenery began to change from the empty beach town, to green trees and rolling hills. Ruby began to pick up pace and soon they were blurs rushing through the greenery.

In a sudden motion Emma felt her legs go numb, she looked down and tripped over a huge rock sending her crashing into the trees.

"Emma!" she heard Kat yell as she shook the dizziness she was feeling away.

Her vision cleared and the 5 of them were standing over her with worried expressions. Peeking above them was a bright orange moon.

Fuck. Here we go.

A white hot pain shot down the back of her neck and she howled in pain.

"Oh my god, already? We didn't even make it to the spot yet." she heard Ruby say in semi panic.

"Well too late, it's happening." Jefferson countered.

Emma felt her back arch off the ground as her bones began to crack, forming the long awaited wolf. Another deep growl ripped through her chest as the torture of the phasing broke her in half. She felt her arm shoot out, her growing fingernails digging into the dirt beneath her. As the waves of pain began to calm down and the phasing nearing completion, another deep snarl could be heard but it wasn't from the blonde. Lifting her eyelids, she watched in blurry vision as Killian dropped to the ground. One by one each member of her crew fell to the dirt riding out their own unpleasant shift.

As the pain eased up in Emma and the white spots cleared from her eyes, the cries of agony from each person slowing down to soft whimpers she attempted to stand up. Looking around she tried getting use to her heightened sense of everything. Killian began to stand as well, his white fur giving a nice contrast to the now dark forest. Below her were 4 wolves. About 3x larger than a normal wolf but still shorter than the siblings her crew stood there in all their wolf glory. It surprised Emma she could tell who each of them were by their smell. Jefferson stood there with his chest puffed out, he trotted over and went to sit behind Emma. Ruby had ruby colored fur, her eyes burning with red iris's, her head cocked to the side as she followed Jefferson over sit next him. Belle had a beige coat, she was the smallest of the four wolves, the female wolf took a step to Emma and nudged her nose against her hand then licked.

The blonde smiled internally at the gesture and began to gently scratch the top of Belle's head with her claws. Kat was the final one to walk over. Her coat was grey but she had white paws, her green eyes burning into Emma's. Belle moved to stand behind Killian as Kat walked over to the her and bowed. Surprised by this motion Emma bowed back and the female wolf moved to stand next to Belle.

" _ **Pretty wild isn't it?"**_ Killian's voice ringing in Emma's mind.

She looked over at him and nodded her big head.

" _How do we talk to them? They can't understand us right?"_ asked Emma

" _ **I don't think so...but they go off instincts, and what pack leader does..."**_ he replied trailing off.

" _Okay, so is Ruby going to do something?"_

Her brother turned his head towards her then back at the crew, then back at her.

" _ **Em, look at them, they are waiting for you to tell them what to do..."**_

She snorted blowing air and some spit to him.

Yea right.

Her?

" _As in the pack leader?_

Killian shrugged his big white shoulders.

" _ **There is only one way to find out..run...see if we have no choice but to follow."**_

" _Run where?"_ Emma asked confused by the turn of events.

Killian shrugged his bulky shoulders.

" _ **Anywhere you want."**_

The blonde let the info sink in for a minute. She looked back at the wolves who kept an eye on her like they were waiting for a command. Taking a deep breath in she smelled everything. Heard everything. Saw everything. She missed this, it had been so long since Emma had phased she decided tonight was going to be different.

Tonight there would be no plan.

Tonight she would let go enough, just be.

Without so much as a glance in her crew's direction Emma took off into a sprint. She didn't know where she was going, she would let fate take over. Close behind her, she heard the sound of thumps hitting the dirt. Taking a quick glance back the pack was on her heels, taking it a step further, Emma could see there was a gap between their section and the next. Not thinking twice when she got close the blonde leaped into the air, landing on the other side and continued to run.

The pack was ready though, with ease they followed Emma's movement's, Killian landing on his two feet and the rest landing with ease on their four paws. She darted through the trees and the smell of salt water filled her wolf like nose. She was heading back to the ocean...why did she want to go back into to town?

Before she could answer her own question, they sweet smell that had assaulted her all week hit her hard. Halting to a dead stop almost caused her pack to lose control and crash into one another but luckily their reflexes were good, as they skidded to a stop sending a cloud of dust into the air.

" _ **What is it Em?"**_ asked Killian.

She took another deep breath to make sure, she wasn't going crazy.

It was definitely Mills.

A warm rush covered her body as images of Emma fucking a girl with a strap rushed through her mind's memory. She dropped to her hands and knees, shaking at the vivid memory of last night slammed into her. She saw herself looking at Mills who was sitting in the chair, playing with her cock as she was hypnotized by the blonde's movements. She saw the way the brunette walked over to the girl Emma was fucking and shove her dick in her mouth. She saw the look of ecstasy on Mill's face as she came deep into the girl's mouth.

The black lycan felt her crew closing in on her, whimpering and howling at the effect this flash back was having on her. Finally as the memory faded away Emma was able to stand back up and regain her senses.

" _ **What was that sis?"**_ Killian asked stepping up close to her.

" _I'm not sure."_ Emma lied. _"I felt something, or rather smelled something. I need to go check it out"_

 _no no no you don't, you need to stay here._

She yelled at herself. But her wolf wasn't having it. Her instincts were to go to her, and unfortunately on this night her human side had no say in the choices she was about to make.

" _ **Okay, where is it? We will all go together."**_

" _No, stay here, enjoy the night. I need to do this myself."_

His sister's comment came out as more of command. And she knew if she was the pack leader, they would have to listen to her.

He grunted in response then looked at the crew. Their eyes were on Emma and she nodded to Killian, all of them bowed in response and followed him as began jogging back deeper into the forest. The rest of them trotted off and when Emma felt she was alone, she began her journey to find her boss. Taking in a deep breath letting Mill's scent suffocate her, Emma could tell the woman wasn't far at all.

Maybe 10 miles east. Following the scent, she sprinted lightly through the forest leaping and bounding over broken tree branches that had fallen on the dirt floor. She found a boulder and jumped on to it, standing on the edge of a cliff. A 15 foot drop below led to grassy field lined with hedges, and just beyond that roof of houses could be seen.

The smell off different scents were in the air telling her she was close to town. Emma needed to be careful. If anyone saw her, it would be bad news.

She hopped off of the rock and using all her speed flew across the grass. As she got closer, Mills scent became stronger. Crouching down behind the hedge, Emma knew the woman had to be just on the other side. Sticking her long hands into the bush she spread it apart enough to look through and the sexual itch that haunted her in the middle of the week came back full speed.

Hunched over a female wolf, similar to the size of Belle, was a tall lycan, dark gray fur with purple highlights pounding aggressively into it's partner. There was no mistaking it, this had to be _**her.**_

Mills was lycan too.

The sound of whimpers from the wolf below dragged her out of her thoughts and just like the other day in her office, Emma found herself getting caught up in the moment unable to look away. Large breaths of air came out of Mill's mouth as she drove into the whimpering wolf below. Her purple claws digging into the dirt, as her large body draped over the female making sure to lock her in place.

Emma let a grown at the sight and the movements in front of her stopped.

Shit, she was too loud.

Before she knew it purple eyes were gazing back at her. Mill's long tongue licking across her lips as Emma's sexual arousal wafted in the cool breeze. The blonde knew she was horny, and if she could smell it, Mill's had to smell it. A whine from below pulled the two lycans out of there trance, and without breaking eye contact with Emma, the gray/purple wolf began to thrust it's large hips.

She watched hypnotized by the way her boss moved her body, no matter what form she was in. The female wolf below began to thrust back into Mills hips sloppily as she neared her orgasm. A low growl erupted from the one below and her actions stilled as she shook around the woman's animal like member. Emma watched as Mill's pulled out of the wolf slowly, but she was rock hard.

 _She didn't cum? Why didn't she cum?_

Regardless of the answer the show was over, and Emma needed to get out of there before she was officially caught. Sprinting away from the hedge, she ran back over to wall of the cliff. In a vertical jump she landed on the top of the boulder she was on previously and looked back.

She huffed and growled as she wondered why this woman called to her so much. It was frustrating, pathetic, and crazy. Mill's didn't want her. How could she? This woman had plenty of chances to do something about it and she never did. Not wanting to start a pity party, Emma turned back around and ran to go find her crew, before she got too far a cloud of purple mist formed in front of her and a large lycan appeared. Emma tried to slow down but she couldn't and her body slammed into the tall creature sending her flying back the way she came.

Landing on her feet, she tried to catch the wind that had been knocked out of her. When she looked up she saw Mill's wolf marching towards her.

Uh oh.

This beast of a lycan looked pissed. Emma barely had time to recover before one Mills big, gray hands pushed her back down flat on her back. Her icy blue eyes met purple ones, as her boss looked her over in her lycan form. Emma on the other hand could only keep her eyes on thing. The large furry cock, with a pink tip gently peeking out. Saliva pool her lips and her next actions were purely instinct. Lunging towards the lycan that was much bigger than her, she tackled it to the ground, with Emma landing on top of Mills straddling her big waist.

Purple eyes burned with lust as she snarled back at the black lycan on top of her. Emma wasted no time, and in one quick motion grabbed the cock and sank her large body down on to it.

A whine escaped her lips and the large appendage stretched her to the max. The blonde was shocked at herself, she wanted to stop what was happening but couldn't, it felt too good. She had never had sex with another lycan or wolf in this form and the amplified sensations were driving her wild. Emma began to ride Mill's hard making sure to almost pull herself all the out before slamming back down again.

Strong hands placed on her broad black fur shoulders as her boss began to drive them down on her shoulders, intensifying the pounding inside of Emma. In a swift motion Emma found herself on her back, with the gray lycan not skipping a beat, driving deep inside her. She wrapped her legs around the waist and dug her fingernails into lycans back on top of her.

Mills hips thrust inside of Emma's pussy causing the creature on the bottom to begin whimpering and whining. Her walls began to clamp down on the member and she knew she was about to cum. The blonde pulled harder on Mill's back trying to bring the lycan closer to her. Grunts could be heard from the mouth above her as purple eyes stared into her, Mill's long tongue hanging between her sharp teeth as she threw sloppy aggressive thrusts inside Emma' s tight pussy.

The fire in Emma's belly grew and her body arched off the ground and her walls slammed shut around the thick cock inside of her. Her wolf's body convulsed around the member and a frightening roar erupted from Mill's chest as hot spurts of liquid pushed deep inside of the warm canal. When they caught there breaths, the gray lycan pulled out, cock hanging limp against her leg. She looked into the icy blue eyes one more time, before a cloud of purple smoke took her away.

Leaving Emma as always:

Cold, horny, and frustrated.

 **A/N: Just a heads up, this doesn't mean they are together.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: To be safe I'm putting a warning that the smut in this chapter is non-con (non consensual sex) with some degration.**

 **-If that's not your thing, you can skip the chapter, you won't miss anything important**

 **-If that IS your thing then on with the show…**

 **All Mistakes are Mine!**

The morning sun was warm on her back, but the icy chill in the air eased it. The smell of dew filled her nose as she stretched and the cleared the cobwebs from her eyes. Regina slowly lifted her lids and examined her surroundings. She was in her backyard, naked. Memories of last night slowly crept in and she sighed, her cock twitching at the flashback.

Brown eyes traced her own body and down to the member that was sticking straight up and the brunette groaned slamming her fists into the grass.

"I thought it was suppose to be over!" she growled in frustration.

It was suppose to be over. She wasn't suppose to _still_ be horny.

Unless…

Unless it _was_ over and this was just her reaction to…

"Emma" the name falling off her lips so effortlessly.

Sitting up Regina felt the pang of guilt from her abrupt departure last night. But why?

Why did this blonde haired goddess have this cosmic pull on her?

Why did she let it effect her so much?

Was this Mal all over again?

Or worse...was it stronger than what she had felt for her previous lover?

Shaking the maddening thoughts from her head, Regina got up off the ground and stretched her limbs further as she began walking to the back door of her house. Her cock painfully moving with every step she took from being so hard.

"First thing's first, I need to shower."

Running upstairs, Regina started the water to the shower letting it get to a nice temperature. She walked over to her bed and eyed the black chest sitting on the floor by her dresser.

"Fuck it" she mumbled to herself.

The brunette walked over to it and with the flick of her wrist it opened. She bent down and began to dig through her stuff and finally found what she was looking for. Regina pulled out the flesh light and shut the top of the chest. She teleported herself to the steamy shower waiting for her. With the water splashing on her back, Regina slid the piece over her solid member. She moaned at the feeling of being trapped around the silicone walls.

It wasn't Emma's warm wet pussy she was inside, but this would have to do. At the thought of the blonde her cock jerked. With last night's haste she needed this as bad Regina did, and it showed.

The way she slammed down without hesitation. Her juices running over the brunette's engorged lycan shaft. Regina moaned at the memory and dropped her other hand so now both were on the flesh light and she began to pump her hips in and out. Looking down, she shook at the mesmerizing sight of her cock filling the toy as she pushed in, and watching swell down when she pulled out. Faster and faster she moved, clenching her butt cheeks together as her dick, wet with pre cum, started to twitch at the pressure.

Regina threw her head back when her balls began to tighten, signaling her impending orgasm. With each pump she thought about Emma's legs wrapped around her, taking all of her without regard, her eyes burning with desire, begging to give the blonde her much needed release. With a final thrust Regina came hard, filling the toy with thick white strings of cum. So much, that the pressure built up from the thick liquid forced her cock out of the toy, pouring out all of her arousal with it.

It was still hard, but manageable. With haste she washed her body and rinsed off. The brunette turned off the water, got out, and began to dry herself, pondering her to do list for the day. It was Sunday, so it was usually pretty slow. The guards generally managed the club so she could have at least one day off giving her some time to catch up on some much needed personal work.

Mills wanted to open 2 more clinics by end of their 4th quarter and they were getting close but that damn robbery.

The phone on her dresser went off ripping her from the conversation the brunette was having with herself. Only 2 people generally texted her on her personal cell phone on Sundays. Zelena and Robin, and that was generally to discuss business. Besides the clinics, there was nothing else to talk about. With a towel wrapped around her body Regina walked over and tapped the screen of her cell.

If the brunette would have eaten this morning she would have thrown from the way her stomach dropped.

 **From: Emma Swan**

 **Message: We _need_ to talk**

She wasn't ready. She couldn't talk about what transpired between, at least not yet. Regina needed a day or two, then...maybe.

The brunette could always ignore it. Maybe she would get the hint.

Her phone beeped and Emma's name popped up again.

Of course she wouldn't give up that easily.

 **From: Emma Swan**

 **Message: NOW!**

Regina snarled at the demand Emma made. She might have to meet her, teach her a lesson. At this her cock twitched. Her fingers moved over the letters on the screen and she sent a text saying they can meet tomorrow on her lunch break. Before she could set the phone down it went off.

 **From: Emma Swan**

 **Message: No, now. There's a rock at the top of the cliff just beyond the field behind your house. Meet me there in 15 minutes.**

Emma's snappy attitude was beginning make Regina's blood boil. Regardless of the situation the rose last night, she still needed to show some respect. Instead of responding she put her phone down and got ready. The brunette slid a v cut white t-shirt over her head and tied the front of it to show the skin from her waist to her belly button. The material was thin and showed just a hint of the black bra she was wearing underneath. A pair of dark blue jeans and black boots complimented her shirt, and the final touch was a navy blue scarf wrapped loosely around her neck.. The brunette applied light make up and styled her hair in wavy curls with one side draped over her face more than the other.

Satisfied with her look Regina thought of the place Emma was talking about and when she opened her eyes, the light morning breeze moved her hair and the fresh air tickled her nose. The town was quiet, and the only thing she heard were the birds chirping and the branches swaying in the wind. It was a peaceful area, she wondered why she never thought to come here before, but kept it in mind for when she needed some space.

Light patter of footsteps were heard in the distance and when Regina turned around there was Emma. Her chest was high, shoulders were back, the confidence that was streaming off of her would have to be shut down. Smirking at the sight, Regina waited until Emma came to her. This was _Emma's_ meeting after all and the brunette wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of greeting the blonde halfway.

Ocean green eyes met her own and she found herself getting lost in them. There was no need to break contact. After all, they were alone now. The scent of Emma grew stronger as she got closer and when the blonde sat down, Regina felt her pheromones vibrating. They wanted out, especially after last night. She was able to control them then, but right now, in this moment, she wasn't so sure.

Especially with the way those eyes kept darting to her breast, trying to get peek through the fabric of her shirt.

They sat in silence, and the brunette started fidgeting.

This was her damn idea.

 _Out with it!_

"I'm not on birth control." Emma blurted.

Regina blinked a couple times at the statement. What in the fuck did that have to do with…

Oh!

She did cum inside Emma last night. How could she forget? Right, because it's been so long since she's had to tell anybody. All the woman she hooked up with knew.

"I mean, I have never had sex...like that, so I don't know if there's any risk but-"

 _wait, she's never had sex in lycan form? No wonder she was so aggressive_

Regina cut the girl off from her statement by placing her hand on the jean clad knee. She heard the intake of breath from Emma and the soft scent of arousal come from her. The brunette closed her eyes attempting to control her lust.

"It's okay, it doesn't matter that you are not on birth control." she replied matter of fact.

The blonde's eyebrow scrunched together.

"But you-"

"Yes I know. But I can't have kids, I'm sterile."

Her voice was sharper than she intended, but could you blame her? Regina would rather not be having this conversation right now, but at last here we are.

"Oh." Emma whispered.

The mood changed from sexual attraction, to awkward and tense. The air between them was thick. She moved her hand off the woman's knee and her body shuddered at the loss of warmth.

"Is that all? Can I go now?" snapped Regina.

Not even waiting for answer, she got up getting ready to show off her dramatic exit, however Emma had different intentions, and a strong hand wrapped around her wrist yanking her back down in her seat on the boulder. Pain shot up through Regina's arm and her temper flared.

She flew her hand back up at Emma sending the young woman flying through the air and slamming her body into a tree causing a thunderous loud crack that erupted through the town. At this moment she didn't care about being inconspicuous, **nobody** talked to her like that, let alone touched her without permission. In lightening speed she sprinted across the forest and jumped catching Emma in mid air throwing the blondes body to the ground with her first firmly in her chest.

A loud wheeze and cough came from the woman below as she tried to catch her breath from the sudden impact.

"Remember what I told you about respect Miss Swan." her voice heavy, her threat wasn't empty. "I told you next time it would be worse if you disobeyed."

Regina watched as Emma's nostrils flared and she snarled. It was cute. Really. The fact that she thought her little act was enough to shake the brunette.

"Fuck. You." the blonde enunciated each word through her strangled chest.

A growl came from Regina. A growl that was suppose to mean she was angry. But she wasn't. Emma's insubordination did what no other could do.

It turned her on.

Her cock, grew half the size as it got hard, pressing against her jeans. The brown eyes never leaving Emma as Regina's pheromones broke out of her like a loose canon. Green eyes rolled to the back of her head as the woman underneath her body began to grind, rubbing against the member. Regina got up off Emma but still kept a heavy dose of lust her way.

She had to learn.

She had to be punished.

And honestly Regina wanted to know how far Emma could be pushed. Her brown eyes watched in amazement as Emma whimpered and whined, her hips thrusting in the air uncontrollably searching for a release.

The brunette decided to up the dose of the pheromones she was giving the blonde and her reaction was well worth it. With a voice she never heard before Emma roared loudly shaking the trees causing the birds to fly away. In an instant her pants became soaked, dripping with her arousal. Regina felt her cock twitching at the sight, she wanted to fill all of Emma's holes for being such a spoiled bitch.

The blonde's hips began to thrust in the air faster. The beauty of the brunette's power was she could get anybody close to the edge without ever releasing them.

It was pure torture.

And she liked torture, especially when sex was involved. Emma in all her agony flipped her body over, arching her ass high in the air. Mewling sounds fell from her lips and her fingernails dug into the earth.

She was teasing Regina. Whining the blonde began to hump the ground, trying but failing to find her orgasm. Throwing her head back, with golden strands sticking to her face from the sweat forming, Emma cried out in mixture of pain and pleasure.

She knew her waves her strong.

The sight was giving the brunette exactly what she wanted. Fumbling with the belt of her jeans, she undid it, sliding it out of her loops, and dropped it to the ground. Her own confident fingers found her button and popped it open. Pulling her jeans and boxer briefs down to her ass, Regina freed her cock.

The blonde was oblivious to her movements. Regina was giving her about an 80 percent dose of lust. It was enough to kill a human, enough to send supernaturals like them mad.

Working the pre-cum up and down her shaft, the brunette advanced towards the woman and knelt down in front of her so she was lined up with Emma's mouth.

"Open your eyes." Regina's voice was unrecognizable to herself.

As those heavy lids lifted, she was met with icy blue orbs. Emma's lips parted and sharp canines dropped.

 _Ah yes, there's that pretty little lycan_

Even though she was suffering the woman's look was defiant. Regina realized she couldn't be easily broken, which excited her. She was up for a challenge.

"Apparently we need another lesson in respect. One you will not like."

She chuckled deeply. Closing her eyes, she called on her wolf. If Emma's was going to be lucid, she needed hers ready too.

 _Come out come out wherever you are_

A surge of electricity coursed through her veins as her wolf began to take control. Her sharp canines protruding and poking the inside of mouth sent a taste of blood down her throat. When Regina opened her eyes, the expression the Emma's face was that of awe. She seemed to be in a trance, and knew her eyes had changed from there once honey brown to a deep purple.

"Close your mouth." Regina snapped and Emma obeyed immediately.

The brunette began to slap her cock over Emma's face. Loud smacks echoed through the forest and the blonde flushed with embarrassment.

 _She doesn't like this...good._

Regina did though. The smooth skin connecting with her sent shivers down her spine and she began to leave trails of pre-cum all over Emma's face. Without warning an olive toned hand wrapped around the blonde hair slamming her cheek into Regina's member as the woman began to fuck her face. Her other hand snaked around her chin and gripped firmly holding the woman in place.

The purple eyes looked down and she felt a gush a liquid push from her tip. Emma on all fours, ass arched high in the air, looking completely upset that her cheek was being used as a fuck pad was sight to see. However her hips did not slow down, Regina with no regard pumped her hips, drizzling her pre arousal all over the blonde hair.

She was in a frenzy and could not be stopped. Dropping her hands Regina spun Emma's head to face her member. The blonde was still catching her breath from not only her cheek being abused, but also her from her body being thrown around the forest like a rag doll. And when she opened her mouth to gasp for air, Regina shoved her cock in half way. Emma's nostrils flared and she gagged over the thick member. Paying no mind to the girl below the brunette moved in and out of the warmth, making sure to go deeper each time not letting Emma adjust to her length.

 _She needed to learn_

The feeling was sensational. Regina had fantasized about this all week and it didn't even compare to the real thing. She watched as Emma's lips began to grip her cock, and then the most magical thing happened.

Her throat relaxed.

And without realizing it Regina pushed herself all the way in. A loud moan fell from her lips when her cock was swallowed and she just wanted to hold herself there for a minute, so she did. With her hand gripped tightly around the back of Emma's head she held the woman in place. The blonde chocked first then began to breath through her nose, tickling Regina's smooth skin.

Relishing in the feeling the brunette began to move in quick short pumps. Never pulling out further than an inch before slamming to the back of Emma's throat.

Each time.

Each thrust.

Hitting the back of her throat. Over and over again. Her liquid lust was gently dripping down Emma's throat, and the girl below started milking it, causing a rush of butterflies Regina had never felt before.

Emma was amazing at giving head.

The best she had ever had.

Regina's teeth came down over her bottom lip and she bit down hard holding back all the noises she wanted to make because this was a punishment.

Right?

Ignoring her internal war, she focused on fucking Emma's pretty little mouth. Her thrusts became erratic, making her cock go in circles instead of in and out. The blonde began tear up slightly from the actions. But the brunette knew it wasn't from pain, but from being stretched more than she had probably ever had. Smiling triumphantly, she felt the build up deep in her belly.

Her balls tightened as they repeatedly hit Emma's chin. Her cock was deep and with the way the blonde was sucking it she knew it was only seconds before she erupted in her throat. Her hands pulled on the blonde hair trying to get her as close as possible. One trapped around the back of her neck, the other tangled in blonde locks.

Regina clenched her butt cheeks at the final thrust sending her deep down Emma' s throat, so far she felt her cock dip down where it dropped. Her thick seed sending load of after load filling up the blonde's stomach, and Emma did not disappoint as she swallowed every bit not once coughing, and it was a lot.

The brunette would say about a Dixie cup worth.

After the last of her cum squirted out, she pulled out with a loud pop. Emma sat in her position panting. She growled deeply and Regina knew that the blonde was frustrated. She wanted to cum as well, but this was the punishment. One more lesson on respect was warranted, involving Emma's wondrous mouth.

Regina pulled her hand up pushing Emma flat on her back. Focusing on the branches in the ground she watch them bound the blonde's wrist and ankles. A look of panic flashed through those icy eyes, though she would never admit it. A snicker left the woman as she eyed the golden hair beauty like prey.

"I'm sorry." Emma apologized quickly. "Just please...stop, I can't...I can't take anymore."

The older woman laughed. Her voice was deep.

"Now what good would a punishment be, if I let you go when you asked? Emma Swan, if there is nothing else you leave our 'meeting' with today, let it be...to respect me."

Snapping her fingers, Emma's sweater popped off leaving her topless. She walked over to the bound girl and took off her boots kicking down her jeans and underwear and tossed them to the side. Regina stood and placed a foot on either of side of the blonde hair and squatted down. Purple pierced blue and even there staring contest they still battled for dominance.

Showing her strength in the situation Regina grabbed her cock and lined it up with Emma's mouth.

"No-"the blonde started but Regina cut her off shoving her member back in her mouth.

The woman gagged below at the sudden intrusion. Regina placed her hands flat on the ground and she leaned forward giving her deeper access to the warm, welcoming throat. Her hips raised, and the brunette looked beneath her to see Emma's beet red face. She began to hump the endless warm canal gritting her teeth with each pump.

Emma relaxed instantly, which Regina chalked it up to defeat. With the throat relaxed, Regina at lycan speed thrust her hips in and out. She was so deep in Emma that she would give up pussy forever to be inside this woman's mouth. The body below her began to move, and she looked back to see the blonde's hips thrusting as high as they could, with her ankles being bound, in the air.

 _Was this a turn on for her?_

With a wave of her hand she ripped off Emma's pants and the girl moaned, vibrating around Regina's swollen cock. She almost came right there but held her composure, focusing more on Emma's clit, she pushed her lust towards it and the blonde jerked her hips.

She felt it.

Good.

Emma would get good and riled up before she was left cold. Continuing her ministrations to the woman's mouth, she let lust consume Emma's apex leaving it there so she could focus on her own orgasm. Regina returned her hands to lay flat on the dirt floor below her. Her legs buckled at the sounds Emma's was making around her cock from the magical touch her clit was receiving.

She could hear the blonde gushing out of her pussy and swarmed her own arousal into a frenzy pushing her hips sloppily into the mouth nearing her peak. It was amazing how relaxed Emma could leave her throat and thought made her balls tighten.

Her orgasm was near and she fucked the face below with all her might. Nails digging into the dirt as her balls slapped loudly against the woman's face.

3...2...1

And like always with the blonde the earth stilled as she forced load after load down Emma's throat and the woman drank her like she was dying of thirst draining Regina dry. After a few moments the brunette slid out of the mouth finally hanging limp. Taking a deep breath she called back her lust and Emma growled at the loss of contact.

She was probably really close.

Regina pulled her pants and underwear up getting herself put together.

"Are you fucking serious. You are just going to leave me...like this." Emma growled, her eyes reading hatred.

Bending down, Regina leaned in close so her lips brushed shell of the blonde's ear.

"And you can contemplate your actions moving forward as your get yourself off in that big ol'house of yours."

"No, you can't." the blonde said with force in her voice.

Regina snarled and grabbed a fist full of hair yanking Emma's head back exposing her neck. Her canines were still down, so she grazed them gently over the vein that bulged from her neck.

"Do you like being punished?" The brunette whispered in the blonde's throat and she whimpered in response.

"I just want to fucking cum."

A smile broke out onto the olive toned skin.

"And you will. But you will cum how I want you to, and only when I say. If you have learned anything, it would be to listen to what I say."

Emma groaned in frustration which only made her smile grow wider. She knew that the young woman thought submitting was a sign of weakness.

It could be.

But it could also be a sign of respect. A point she was hoping to drive home.

"Fine." Emma snapped.

Without saying another word Regina released the bounds on Emma and flicked her clothes back on. The purple mist started to swirl around them and the thought of the personal work she needed to get done faded to the back of her mind.

Because now, her Sunday was full.

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed! SQ won't be a couple yet, but we are getting close. A survey my lurkers and readers, who's POV do you want the next chapter to be in? Emma or Regina? I have both done up already, just not sure who I want to go with. Til next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Regina's P.O.V it is!**

 **Didn't have time to proof read, so sorry!**

As the purple mist cleared Regina's eyes swept the room she was in. This was _**the**_ room. The room that she let Emma use for her 'problem' a couple days ago. She watched the expression cross Emma's face when the purple settled.

"What are we doing here?" she asked. "I thought we were going to your house."

Instead of replying Regina flipped her hand up forcing Emma to the bed then snapped her fingers at the end removing the clothes that clung to the blonde's body. The woman tried to get up off the bed but the force of the Reginas ability kept her glued to the mattress.

"Trying to move will only hold you down more." the brunette said in a serious tone.

A grunt escaped Emma's mouth and she let out a breath.

"This is completely unfair." she said.

"No, what would have been unfair is if I left you to handle your throbbing clit by yourself." Regina spat back.

"Then why didn't you?"

Slowly the brunette sauntered over to the trapped blonde beauty. Climbing on the bed she draped one of her legs over Emma, straddling her waist and groaned at the contact.

"Because Miss Swan, you have much to learn. And it seems-" she cut herself off by tracing the lines on Emma's abdomen making the girl twitch under her touch. "-that the only way for you to listen is when you are getting sexually denied."

The woman below her scoffed and Regina perked an eyebrow.

"Seems we have to go over the rules again." the brunette said, now scratching her nails up and down the lean muscular body. Emma's breast were perky and her nipple hardened at the feeling of Regina. All the she wanted to do was lean down and take those nipples in her mouth, but with much focus she refrained.

"Of course we do, you and your fucking rules." Emma replied rolling her ice blue eyes that burned with a combination of lust and annoyance.

Regina sighed and shook her head. Her attitude was making the member below jerk and twitch in her pants. By the way Emma let a small moan escape she must have felt it too.

Good, she was still riled up.

Smiling Regina got off of her and walked over to the door to make sure it was locked.

"I'm surprised _Uncle Daddy._ I would have thought that a smart ass come back would fly out of your mouth." The smirk could be heard in Emma's voice.

 _Oh I'll show you a come back_

Keeping her mouth shut, Regina pulled down the zipper to her pants, reached in and tugged out her cock so it was hanging there semi erect through the hole. She heard Emma suck in her breath at the visual.

"So are you giving me the silent treatment now? How very adult of you." taunted the blonde from the mattress.

Regina shot her head and glared into the eyes of Emma and her wolf. And then it clicked.

The blonde didn't seem to particularly thrilled to be ignored. She must not like silence.

With this new information the woman decided to keep her mouth shut for the remainder of the time. She smiled at Emma and held her gaze as she walked over to her. Confusion flashed in the icy orbs in front of her as Regina undid the invisible bounds that were holding Emma.

This time she would use her physical strength.

She would show Emma who's boss.

Regina crawled back on the bed, and the blonde tried to scramble away to the headboard, before she could get too far, the brunette grabbed an ankle and yanked her back down.

"Mills please. Why won't you say anything." Emma said her voice breaking between words.

Regina just shrugged her shoulders acting innocent then swooped up the other ankle and flipped the girl over. Emma grunted and began to wiggle her legs trying to fight the brunette off, but she was strong. Really strong. Wrapping her hands around either side of the pale waist Regina lifted up and brought Emma's ass closer. Her folds glistening from the slick wetness running out of her entrance.

"Mills I swear if you fucking try it, I will shove that cock so far up your ass you won't walk straight for years." the blonde sneered.

Ignoring her violent promise Regina continued to stare at the pussy in front of her. Emma's body was betraying her, because even though she threatened the brunette, the blonde's lust was saying something completely different.

She could even leave if she wanted to, there was nothing holding her back. But here Emma stayed on all fours. Why? Because Regina knew she wanted this. Maybe not the way the brunette planned, but none the less, she wanted this. Now, the older woman never had any intention of filling the tight asshole, yet, letting Emma think she was...well there is beauty in that.

Leaning in close, Regina took a deep breath of Emma's arousal causing her shaft to erect fully. She could see the blonde's legs quiver and her juice dripped down her legs.

"Are you really not going to talk to me?" panted Emma.

Purple eyes rolled at the sight and smell she was witnessing and released her pheromones. Emma shook on the bed and her toes curled. Regina reached both hands to cup the blonde's cheeks and she squeezed them roughly. Moaning Emma lifted on arm off the bed, heading down to find her clit. Regina saw this and growled, slapping the pale skin hard. The blonde yelped and returned her hand to her position and glared at the brunette.

Regina sent back an equally menacing look.

Her statement was clear.

Emma will cum. But her way. Or no way.

Scowling Emma got back into her pose and Regina placed her hands back on Emma's ass. Squeezing again she added some pressure and pulled the cheeks away exposing Emma's tight puckered hole. Regina gently blew into it and more liquid gushed out of her pussy. Smelling it the brunette moaned, before looking down at her jeans.

They were constricting.

Suffocating.

With a 'whoosh' her jeans disappeared from her body leaving her in only a shirt, bra, and her neck tie. Regina wrapped on hand around her cock and the other held Emma's glorious ass apart. Resting her shaft between the valley, Regina released her hand and felt the cheeks close in as much as they could go. She groaned at the feeling and started to move her hips. Raising her pheromones to drive Emma wild, the blonde began move her ass up and down in time with Regina. She clawed at the sheets and tried to reach down to touch her clit.

Quickly Regina grasped a handful of gold locks and yanked Emma back bringing the woman on her knees. She received a snarl and in response the brunette pulled on the hair harder. With a frustrated sigh Emma relaxed and when Regina thought she had calmed down enough she pushed the woman down hard on the bed slamming her head into the mattress. In one swift motion the member returned to the valley and began to move.

Regina was going to let Emma cum, but after that little escapade, she would have to wait. With a whining thrusting Emma, her sack tightened. Reaching around she cupped one of Emma's perky breast then rolled the nipple around and in between her fingers. A loud moan reached the brunettes ears and she felt Emma's ass push back harder.

The Emma's body was so responsive to Regina's touch it amazed the older woman. Leaving the nipple alone, she sat back up and began to thrust between the soft supple cheeks aggressively. Emma gasped and rocked with much more force against the cock. Pre cum drizzled out of Regina's tip soaking the crevice, causing the dick to glide smoothly. Without warning the brunette threw her head back and silenced a scream, her cum shot far hitting Emma's shoulder blades.

The blonde retracted them throwing her head back at the same time. A shot of Regina's cum hit the golden hair then fell down to meet the rest of the seed sprayed on the back. Emma hips kept moving at fast pace.

Was she trying to make Regina cum again?

Making sure to stay in control she pulled herself away, but the blonde kept moving her waist, thrusting her center into the bed just like she had in the forest. Emma whined pumping her hips faster, veins protruding from the side of her neck, her breath coming out in short heavy pants.

"St-op, fucking teas- teasing m-me." stuttered Emma.

Instead Regina dismissed her empty words and raised the level of lust she was pushing out. A loud scream left Emma and her head fell to the bed. Her legs shook and a slew of distorted cuss words were forced through a clenched jaw. Regina pushed another wave and a held it over the blonde's body. Covering every inch and curve with her pheromones.

Emma let her legs fall and she sprawled out with her body continuously thrusting into the mattress. The brunette watched from above at the scene unfolding in front of her.

The way her hips moved.

The way her every limb shuddered.

The animalistic noises coming from deep within her chest.

The way her hand shot out and gripped the head board. Squeezing so hard the wood began to split beneath her fingertips.

Emma was losing control.

Good.

A sob fell from the blondes lips.

"Please, Uncle Daddy." Regina heard a soft whisper say.

That was Emma.

She sounded like she was about to cry.

"Please." the young woman said through dry sobs. "I can't...I can't...just...please. Any way you want. I-I don't care...just...finish me."

A triumphant feeling soared through Regina's body. She finally broke her down...for now anyway. Forcefully the brunette reached down and rolled Emma onto her back. Her face was flushed, eyelids hung heavy, glacier colored orbs screaming nothing but…

Fuck me.

Regina wanted to but held back, she couldn't just yet. With a serious tone the brunette finally spoke.

"You are allowed to cum when I say so. Understood?" Regina was not messing around.

Emma looked like she was contemplating a snarky comment but in the end decided to shake her head yes.

With her word given, Regina positioned herself closer to the blonde's waist. She leaned over and placed her hands on the broken headboard. Emma's heartbeat rang loudly in the woman's ears, pounding with anticipation. When Regina had firm grip of the wood she dropped her hips placing the underside of her cock on top of Emma's clit. The blonde gasped and she clenched the sheets below her.

This time the brunette started off slow, she knew if she went to fast Emma wouldn't be able to hold

on, she was already so close and the older woman wanted to draw this out. Dropping her hips the brunette angled the head of her member so it gently poked the bundle of nerves. A guttural moan fell from the blonde and Regina's cock jerked at the noise making the tip enter Emma's pussy slightly.

A pool of the blonde's liquid coated the head of Regina's cock and she felt her own arousal slip out and mix with Emma's. Both women clenched at the welcomed intrusion and Emma began to clamp her walls trying to pull Regina's cock in deeper. Denying the tight was pussy was tough, but she still managed to pull out what little was in and rest her cock back on the clit.

The blonde whined from the loss of contact but Regina cut her off by pumping her hips over the hard mound. The way Emma shut her eyes and bit her lip was enough to make the warm white liquid spill from tip. Regina almost had to close her own to stay focused.

Almost.

The blonde began to pant heavily and Regina felt the long legs wrap around her waist. They began to shiver around her body and she felt Emma was close. Closed eye lids lifted revealing a pleading expression from Emma to Regina begging her to give the command.

Her breath hitched.

Here was the brash, over confident, shitty attitude Emma submitting herself.

Giving her body over.

At least in this moment.

The brunette wanted to hang on to this forever, embedding every detail of the blonde's face in her memory.

Warm liquid squirted out coated Regina's balls and aside from the heavy breathing coming from both of the women, the noise her sack made hitting Emma's taint hung in the air. Regina was close, her cock constantly slipping around in between the folds, the stimulating slaps her balls were receiving, and the begging look she was receiving was sensational.

Pale hips began to meet her own as Emma started to thrust up letting the lips of her pussy fold around the thick shaft. Regina moaned and her hand tightened on the headboard causing it to crack further. The sound of splitting wood added to their heated state sending Regina into an erratic pace.

Emma tossed her head back and her mouth dropped open, pheromones surrounded the two filling up all the space it could. Purple eyes gazed in amusement, awe, lust, and power at the way Emma rolled her body into Regina's.

"Pa-lee-ze Mills, I can't ho-ld on."

The brunette hissed at Emma.

"You can, and you will."

Stopping her movements, Regina lifted herself off Emma who snarled in frustration.

"Don't. You know I'm not done. Flip over and sit up on your knees." Regina scolded.

Scowling Emma huffed and grunted as she turned over and sat up on her knees. Regina climbed up behind her and gently moved her fingers over the silky skin between the blonde's legs. A whimper was heard and the brunette smiled. With a soft taps she hit Emma's leg and applied pressure to push them apart.

Without fight the blonde spread her legs, opening herself up to Regina once more. Gliding her cock between the legs, she pressed up and hit the sensitive mound. Reaching behind her neck Regina undid her neck tie.

"Open your mouth." she said after leaning in to Emma's ear.

The blonde hesitated.

"Why" Emma questioned.

Sighing the brunette reached a hand up and yanked Emma's head back with force. The blonde hissed in pain.

"And we were making such progress." Regina cooed in her ear. "Now. Open. Your. Mouth."

With a final tug Emma opened her mouth. The brunette released the head of hair, bundled up the tie and shoved it inside the blonde's mouth. The woman growled at Regina, but she paid her no mind.

"Turn your head back around." the Regina commanded.

Emma, of course with an attitude, followed her instructions. Before the brunette could begin, Emma started to slide her clit up and down the shaft, claiming the cock with her scent. Regina moaned in the blonde's ear and bit the shell of it.

Oh how Regina was ready to cum.

Her balls were so tight and full they began to swell. Wanting her own release Regina erratically thrust her hips making Emma drop her head back on the shirt covered shoulder. Looking over Emma the brunette could see the head of her cock appearing from the other side as thrust back and forth between the blonde's legs. She watched as Emma's hands gripped her legs tightly then relaxed to reach Regina's cock, but when they got close she would retract. Over and over again she did this.

 _She wants to touch me…_

The words fell out of Regina's mouth before she could stop them.

"Do it." she whispered.

In an instant Emma's warm hand was working the underside of the swelling cock, working the mixture of pre-cum and the blonde juices to lubricate it. She reached all the way down to fondle Regina's sack then would come back up the tip and rub the head. Their bodies moved in unison and between the wet folds, the arousal pouring out of her pussy, and the attention the bottom of her cock was getting Regina neared her peak.

Emma ground her hips down on her cock hard. Short breaths combined with wet sloppy slaps made music in the air. The blonde began to shake, her jaw squeezing around the cloth in her mouth, and eyes were slammed shut.

She was there.

She was waiting.

Waiting for Regina's permission.

Torturing the blonde with a few more thrusts the woman smiled, whispering in her ear...

"Are you ready Emma?"

She shook her head frantically, all the while grinding down and working the cock.

"What have we learned today?" the brunette egged.

"Re-sp-ect." stuttered with the cloth in her mouth.

"Respect who?"

"You Uncle Daddy."

At the sound of her title Regina groaned and softly spoke the magic words.

"Permission granted."

The husky tone Regina dropped her voice to made Emma cum hard. Squirting liquid from her pussy soaking Regina's cock, dripping down, and falling off her balls. Her legs slammed shut and her body convulsed back against the brunette's body. A deep roar erupted from Emma's chest as she rode the wave of ecstasy.

Her reactions brought out Regina's orgasm and she shot her cum up all over Emma chest. White warm strings of seed poured out of her like a fountain covering the blonde's breasts, nipples and stomach. When Regina was finally done, she pulled Emma down with her, collasping on to the bed. Emma pulled the tie out of her mouth and dropped it beside her.

"That was…wow. You are really good at that..." the blonde panted.

The brunette chuckled turning her head to face the ceiling. She couldn't look into those eyes. She couldn't revel in the sweet aftermath of her passionate display of power. Emma was not one of her fuck buddy's, this was a lesson. A teaching moment.

"I do hope you understand the point I was trying to make." Regina replied.

She propped her head up on her elbow, dropping her now honey brown eyes to Emma's smooth skin.

Anywhere but those green eyes.

"I do." Emma said her voice with a tinge of remorse. "Listen, I can be very, stubborn. And you have done a lot to help me. I want you to know I appreciate it. I mean it."

The words she spoke felt true to Regina.

"I believe you, but Emma, my words are of honesty. And if you disrespect, touch me, get in my face, or cut me off, the next time won't be so nice. I _will_ leave you and not necessarily horny."

For this point Regina made eye contact with Emma. She needed her to know she meant business.

"I understand. I can't promise that in the heat of a moment I won't be an ass, but I will definitely try." the blonde replied matching the woman's stare.

"Good. Well, we should go. I have some stuff I need to take care of before the day is up. I'll take you back home."

And before Emma could reply she snapped her fingers and popped their clothes back on. A frown appeared on the blonde's face for a moment before she covered it back up with fake smile and rolled off the bed. Regina followed her actions eyeing the girl carefully, she was thinking about something.

"So, do you think maybe...this could happen again?" she asked gliding her foot across the floor.

Regina paused.

"You mean you being punished." she asked trying to skate around the question.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"I mean _**this**_ not because I'm getting in trouble, but just because ya know?"

The brunette felt her heart pounding inside her chest.

They shouldn't.

No, she already felt way too many confusing things for Emma and she wasn't ready. Not for this.

"I don't date people I work with." her answer smooth and confident.

Emma scoffed. "No you just fuck them."

Regina glared at the woman on the other side of the bed.

"I'm sorry." the blonde sighed. "What I meant to say was, I don't want anything serious to come out of this. And you probably have a lot of hot fuck buddies, but I don't. I'm just saying." Emma smiled at the end showing off her white teeth and goofy grin.

Regina couldn't help but smile along with her. It was an automatic response her body had to the newbie. The offer was tempting because she liked being with Emma. She liked doing things to Emma. She liked making Emma scream, growl, moan, from pleasure.

"I'll think about it." she replied giving herself some more time so she didn't answer out of impulse.

Which was to say yes.

She received a bigger grin along with a nod.

"That's all I can ask for." Emma replied happy with the answer she got. "I know you said you had plans for today but, are you hungry?" her voice getting shy again.

The older woman smirked.

"As you said I do have plans today." Regina's rushed words lacked confidence.

"Right...of course...okay-"

" _But-_ " she cut Emma off. "I guess I could eat. You are paying though and I'm not taking it off your debt." the brunette tried to joke around with Emma.

The golden haired beauty smiled in response.

It worked.

"What are you in the mood for?" Emma asked.

"I could go for a burger."

"Really?" a look of disbelief was shot Regina's way.

"Yes, really."

The blonde broke out into an uncontrollable laugh and it was making Regina rethink her answer on lunch.

"I'm sorry." Emma said through light chuckles. "I just never pegged you as a burger girl."

"And what did you peg me as..." the brunette asked dropping her voice and changing the atmosphere of the room back to sexual.

"Um...maybe we should save that convo for another time." Emma replied trying to mask the blush that crept on her face.

Regina chuckled and walked over to the blonde and placed a hand on her shoulder. Closing her eyes she focused on the only place she knew in the state of California with the best burgers. Sure Regina would be tired from teleporting both of them, but the surprised look she would receive from Emma and the amazing food Regina was going to eat, she knew it would be worth it. A city, with tight roads, packed full of people from all different walks of life appeared in her minds eye. The purple mist rose from the ground and whisked them away, leaving behind a broken headboard, torn sheets, and a cocktail of scents expressing lust and attraction.

 **A/N: Next chapter expect fluff! After that though, shit gets real. We have hit the half way point so buckle up everyone! Til next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**TRIGGER WARNING: Physical Abuse**

The purple mist cleared giving Emma a good view of the…

Bathroom?

Spinning around in a circle she looked at Mills who was already walking out the door. Catching up to woman her mouth watered at the smell of meat cooking on the grill, multiple conversations hit her eardrums and she winced at the loud voices. As they walked into the dining area Emma shifted her gaze around and realized they were not in southern California anymore, the gentle wafts of air brushing under nose from the front door opening and closing smelled fresher, the streets were small with cars sitting bumper to bumper, bodies packed the sidewalks of people rushing to and from their desitations.

"Regina!" a voice spoke and when she turned around Mills was embracing an older woman in a tight hug. "It's good to see you." the woman whispered pinching the cheeks of her boss.

An earthy semi sweet scent filled her nostrils as it streamed off the woman in front of her with gray hair.

 _Okay she's definitely not human_

"You to Nonna." she whispered softly.

"And you bring a guest." Nonna said to Emma, sizing her up. "One that apparently needs to be fed."

On cue her stomach growled lowly.

"Granny is never wrong!" the woman stated before turning back to Mills. "Take a seat if you can find one." Walking away from them Emma followed the brunette through the crowded diner and outside to an empty table. They took their perspective seats across from each other and she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face while getting comfortable.

"What?" Mills asked over her menu.

"Nothing." Emma replied wiping the grin away.

 _Just never seen you act like a person with feelings._

She started to open up the menu when an intrusive wave of lust had her soaked in a few seconds. The throbbing between her legs intensified as her fingers curled around the edges of the menu, teeth came out to bite her lip. There were so many humans engulfed in their stupid cell phones that they would surely catch something if she were to act out. Of course she couldn't phase but the noises that her wolf wanted release would be easily identified as something not human.

"Mills..." the name was forced through her clenched teeth and the only thing she received was a cocky smirk from the woman sitting across from her and another almost unbearable wave of pleasure. Dropping her head slightly Emma squeezed her legs together as if that would some how stop the flow of arousal soaking into her panties.

"When I ask you question you answer me."

Emma held back a snarl at the act of submission by flaring her nostrils and breathing deeply.

"What were you smiling at?" she asked as the haze cleared over Emma, willing her to sit up straight and drop the menu from her hands.

"Bitch." Emma muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Mills questioned. Emma could see it on her face that she was trying her best not lay her ass out in front of all these people.

"Nothing."

She leaned her elbows on the table, raven colored hair falling in front of the eyes now swirling with purple. Emma braced herself for the damage she was about to receive as those orbs burned into hers.

"You get one more chance Washington. Lie to me again and I promise you will not like what happens when we get back."

The door to the diner flew open as Granny or Nonna, whatever she's called stepped out with two cups of water.

"So what's your name kid since Regina has forgotten her manners." Mills's eyes settled back into their normal brown hue as she leaned back in her seat.

"Her name is Emma Swan."

"I do believe I was asking her not you." the older woman snipped and all Emma wanted to do in that moment was give her a big hug for the way she shut her boss down. The small scowl placed on her face was the cherry on top.

"Emma Swan, what about you." she replied with some confindence.

"Granny, Geema, Nonna, any one of those will do. What can I get for you today?"

They placed their orders and Emma couldn't help but watch in amazement at the fun the two were having with each other. Granny seemed as though she were a mother figure to Mills, constantly asking how business was going, if she was being careful, and she even asked about the nail salon. Was there a time in the past week she'd ever seen her boss look so relaxed, so calm, so normal? No, Emma didn't think so as she was pulled back into the present by the polite dismissal of Granny to put in their order.

It wasn't long before the intense gaze of Mills was back on her while Emma idly stirred her straw in the glass of water.

"You guys seem close." Emma said being the first on to talk. When she didn't get an answer her eyes lifted to see a blank expression. "Mills?" she asked but still nothing came. She frowned at the only other name she could think of.

"Um, Uncle Daddy?" the brown eyes glazed over for a second followed by a raised eyebrow.

 _So she wants me to call her Uncle Daddy? In public? No, I like my dignity intact._

"You're out of your fucking mind if you think I'm calling you that in public."

"Strike three." Mills whispered low enough for human ears to miss but loud enough for Emma to register clearly. It sent a chill down her spine to know what was promised was likely not sexual. Mills told her that it wouldn't be and she doesn't seem like the type to back out on her threats.

Emma gulped but her wolf was not easily frightened giving her a small sense of security that whatever would be thrown her way she would be able to take it.

 _Maybe if I answer her question she'll go easy on me_

"The reason I was smiling earlier is because I've never seen you so not professional."

Mills shrugged her shoulders as she laced her fingers and placed them behind her head.

"Don't care now."

Emma scowled at the response.

"You don't care now?"

"No, I don't care."

"Mills, er, um, Uncle Daddy, look I'm-"

 _no,_ _I'm not sorry._

Clearing her throat Emma tried to think of words that would convey how she felt without saying sorry.

"I'm not use to following orders like this..."

Her boss's face seemed to soften at the honesty of her comment.

"Understandable but that does not mean you are getting out of your punishment." Mills said closing her eyes and taking a deep breath in. "Don't dwell on it too much. You should enjoy this beautiful San Francisco day."

"Beautiful day? It's cloudy as fuck."

"Just because it is dark does not mean it is not beautiful. I feel like you should know that."

Emma felt her hands ball into fists, she didn't understand why this woman had to be so fucking impossible. She couldn't respond with a smart ass comment that would surely add time to the sentencing Mills had planned when a young waitress walked out holding a tray of food. When the brunette spotted the young woman a lecherous grin slipped on her face.

"Michelle it has been too long." Mills stated dropping her voice and Emma scoffed at the clear double meaning in her words, the glare she got didn't go unnoticed.

 _Does this woman just fuck everybody?_

A light metalltic smell hit the blonde's nose and she frowned at Michelle, who was human. She didn't have a problem with regular people, even after Neal, she just didn't think Mills would be in to them.

"Hey Uncle Daddy, Grams said you were out here and I just had to see for myself." the girl with auburn hair said as she placed their food down, completely disregarding the blonde on the other side of the table.

 _Jokes on her because I'm the one who's paying. No tip for you bitch_

"And what do you see?"

"I see a gorgeous, smart, woman."

Green eyes rolled as she took a few bites of her burger, Emma audibly groaned at the taste causing the two woman to face her.

"Enjoying it?" asked Michelle.

"Yehup." Emma replied with a mouth full of food.

She felt a hard kick under the table and winced.

"Sorry." Mills said. "She's still in training and apparently does not know how to talk without food in her mouth." Emma felt her wolf snap at the comment.

 _I'm done, I'm so fucking done._

But Mills had other plans and as she tried to stand up she found her butt stuck to the seat.

"Mi-" Emma started but with a snap in her direction she realized her voice had been taken from her. This woman seriously just stole her voice and as Emma flailed her arms around wildly Mills continued to ignore Emma, still flirting with the young waitress. She wanted to scream at the brunette for doing that to her, what gave her the fucking right? Emma wasn't some pawn to be moved around at will and it pissed her off to know her boss thought that.

"So will I see you later Uncle Daddy." the girl hopelessly flirted.

"Maybe. Depends on how big of an appetite I have."

Smacking her lips Emma shook her head then slammed her elbow on the table as she rested her chin in her palm.

"I guess I should get back to work then." Michelle replied eyeing the blonde carefully.

 _Yes, you definitely should_

"She's harmless." Mills replied lacing her hands with the waitress's when the door to the diner flew open and Granny poked her head out.

"I don't pay you to flirt I pay to work. Get back inside and cater your tables." Granny scolded.

"Well clearly I gotta go anyway. If you find yourself still hungry later let me know." with a not to so subtle wink the girl headed back inside.

Hazel eyes were calculated and emotionless as they stared at Emma. Mill's thoroughly enjoyed every bite of her burger making sure to moan and groan driving Emma crazy. When she finished those fingers snapped and Emma felt something push into her body.

"We have to leave soon, are you almost done?" Mills's voice was rough and the blonde decided to hold her comments about the sleazy waitress to herself.

Emma raised an eyebrow then looked down at her half eaten burger.

"I guess. Why the sudden rush?" she took a big bite while waiting for a reply, happy that she could talk now.

"I'm afraid that answer is above your pay grade." pushing her empty plate aside Mill's rested her elbows on the table. "But since you were involved I suppose it is only fair you are made aware."

Curiosity got the best of Emma as she scarfed the last few bites of her food and stacked her plate on top of Mills's.

"Okay I'm ready. Tell me." Emma said, placing her clasped hands on her lap and leaning back in the chair, feeling the corner of her mouth drop from the chuckle that left her boss.

"Not so fast my eager one. Do you not have manners?"

She huffed feeling the annoyance build again.

"Please?" Her voice lack enthusiasm but honestly didn't care.

"Now put some feeling into it." a smirk appeared in front of her and Emma wanted to slap it right off. Rolling her eyes in the most dramatic way her shoulders slumped and Emma could sense the muscles protruding from her cheek while she clenched her jaw.

"Pleeeeaaasse?"

 _I feel ridiculous right now_

When the brunette's lips pulled into a full smile her body relaxed but still there was an underlying layer of frustration deep with in, one that may never go away whenever she's around this woman.

"Well how can I say no when you asked so nicely?" she replied sarcastically. Sitting up in her chair, she set her shoulders back and ran a hand through the dark brown hair. "I'm currently looking for the person who had the nerve to steal product for me." her upper lip curled up as a flash of purple crossed her orbs.

"Oh, do you have any leads?" Emma shifted in her seat as the energy between them turned from their normal tension to something a little heavier.

"I have a few."

"From?"

Mills raised an eyebrow as she tilted her head to the side.

"I'm just curious on how things work around here." she added which was only half of the truth. There was something in the deepest part of Emma that yearned to the know the gory details. After looking at her beat longer her boss reached for the tiny ceramic cup that held the sugar, salt, and pepper.

"Pay attention because I'm only going to do this once. There are three other Queenpins floating around in southern California." Her thin fingers reached for the salt and placed it on the table. "The Tritons have their zone." a packet of pepper was set diagonally from the salt. "The Coats have their zone." and across from the salt she placed the sugar completing the triangle. "And The Dragons have their zone."

Emma nodded and looked at the packets.

"You think it was one of them?"

"That is what I will be trying to figure out. Either that or I have a trader. There are only a few people on my team who know the delivery times."

"And in all this..." Emma asked pointing the items on the table. "Where are you?"

A husky chuckle filled the space between them making the liquid gush between her legs. Emma's skeptical gaze met the woman across from her who was beaming with pride matching her overly confident smirk.

"I, Emma Swan, am the table."

A moan slipped from her throat at the pure strength and power Mills seemed to have. The cells in her body craved the dark energy her boss was emitting. They wanted nothing more than to be devoured by it.

"What will you do when you find out?"

Uncle Daddy shrugged, stood up, and reached her hand down for Emma to take, which was a shock to the blonde. With a smile she placed her palm in the unusually friendly hand and was pulled out of her seat only she tripped over own feet, stumbling into her boss's chest. She was easily caught as Mills scoffed.

"Will you watch where you are going? I will not always be here to save you." she whispered harshly. Emma couldn't be too surprised that their friendly moment only lasted a few seconds before Queenpin Mills came back. While she didn't expect them to be buddy buddy she thought something would've changed after the mind blowing orgasm Emma had. Though she would never admit to anyone that it was mind blowing.

Rolling her eyes Emma untangled herself and pushed Mills away from her.

"I'm seriously getting sick and fucking tired of you talking to me like that." Emma said, the claws of her wolf scratching beneath her. Without warning Mill's roughly grabbed her forearm dragging back in. Eyebrows pulled in and her lids narrowed as she stared at the blonde with silent promises for her comment. Emma however didn't give a fuck, she understood respect at work but this was just two lycans having lunch. So what the fuck.

Emma placed a smirk on her face knowing Mills wouldn't make a move in front of all these people and with a wink she yanked her arm out of the firm hold, pushed passed her and headed inside the diner. Walking to the counter Emma pulled her wallet out, making eye contact with Granny while grabbed two twenties from her wallet.

"What's the damage?" she asked cracking a smile as soon as Granny laughed.

"All the damage is on the house."

"Oh no I can't." Emma replied pushing the money towards the older woman but it was handed back to her.

"I'm serious. It's on the house." Granny smiled then reached up to pinch the blonde's cheeks. "Take care of my girl okay?" and then she was rushing off to another table.

 _Take care of my girl? Pretty sure your girl doesn't need anymore care, she seems to get plenty from other people._

Slightly confused by the comment Emma made her way out to their table but frowned when she reached it. Hands balled into fists as her body began to tremble. She kept the growl her wolf was threatening to let loose by taking a deep breath. Did Mill's legitimately just leave her in San Francisco to make it back to Oceanside by herself? On foot?

Would she really do that?

Emma laughed to herself.

 _Yup, this bitch definitely would_

Spinning around in a circle her eyes scanned the crowd but turned up empty. It seems Mills had actually left.

 _She really fucking left_

Instead of panicking like she wanted to Emma sat down in her seat and thought of options. Stealing a car is one but the drive is 8 hours, running is another option because it's faster than driving, or she could just never go back. Quickly though Emma erased that thought from her mind not wanting to give Uncle Daddy the satisfaction of making her run away.

 _Okay you're a lycan with an amazing sense of smell, which way did she go?_

Closing her eyes Emma called on her more primitive side to aid in this stupid fucking quest back home. The predictable swirl of energy bubbled inside of her as her senses opened up, becoming more aware of it's surroundings. With a gentle whiff she could smell her bosses faint scent before it evaporated into thin air.

 _Fuck! She did that damn teleport thing_

Emma was beyond pissed as she stood up abruptly, flying the chair she was in against the wall. Conspicuously she made her way to the hills and began her long journey home.

It seemed like forever when her town finally came into view. Feet were swollen, blisters were forming, and her legs felt as if they were being weighed down by sand when Emma turned the corner and began to jog to her house. It took her 3 and half hours to get back home which is great timing but the whole run she was cursing Mills's name, getting her and wolf riled up for the next interaction they were sure to have. Emma didn't care if she would get fired over it, what that woman did was completely uncalled for. Trotting up her driveway, closer to the bed she so desperately wanted lay down in after this intense fucking day a faint smell blew under her nose halting her steps. Upper lip curling she bared her teeth at the unwelcome scent.

 _Fucking Mills_

With anger blurring her vision Emma unlocked the front door when Killians voice echoed in her mind.

 _ **What the fuck is going on today?**_

He was right to be worried after her tumble in the forest this morning and the intense sexual torture Regina had put her through, but right now is definitely not the time. She didn't want a sense of rationality, she wanted the part that told her to beat the shit out of this woman because now it was no longer work. This was personal.

 _Nothing, just ignore me...especially over the course of the next 30 minutes._

Stepping inside her house Mills was sitting on Emma's couch with her left leg crossed over her right. Slamming the door shut she glared at her boss.

"What took you so long?" she teased causing the blonde's frustration to rise. With a flash she sped to her back door, shoved it open and pointed over the balcony.

"Go." Emma warned.

"Hm, now this that any way to treat a guest?"

"Fuck you Regina!"

In a blur she rushed to Mills, who is ungodly quick, dodging it without a struggle.

 _ **Emma! What is happening? Why are you so angry? I feel like I'm about to-**_

But she cut Killians words off focusing in her own prey who currently had her head tilted to the side with an eyebrow raised. Fighting angry is never good, however Uncle Daddy just had this way of pushing Emma's buttons that it seems it's all she can do to stay calm. With a roar bouncing off the walls she sped over to the raven haired woman that side stepped the sprint, grabbed Emma's arm and used her momentum to throw her against her own wall. Soon she felt the blade of Mills's forearm pressing into her throat while the other pinned her right arm above her hand. Emma did her best to kick, punch, bite, snarl, but none of it worked.

"You done yet?" Uncle Daddy asked when Emma calmed down. Her response was to spit in the brunettes face.

 _Yup, you fucking deserved that_

Wiping it off on her sleeve Mills's dropped her forearm deeper, gasping sounds could be heard from the girl pinned in front of her. "Washington, oh Washington. You know, I think you like to be punished." she growled and Emma felt herself being pushed harder into the wall, hearing the drywall crack behind her. Green eyes began to roll from the slow suffocation, the pounding from her heart began to decrease, her pathetic attempt to move the forearm digging in her trachea died down. Her legs wobbled as the same pain Emma felt earlier this week in Mills's office entered her body, striking her to the bone.

Each wave of the hot pain the rocked her felt like some sharp tooth creature was biting her from the inside. Every muscle, every nerve, every bone screamed in agony as the heavy doses ripped her apart. She was fading, her mind no longer communicating that this pain was just an illusory sensation her body could shut off. Her wolf felt defeated, she was anything but passive but in this moment it was either submit or have her brain turn to mush, so she stopped fighting and let her body go limp under the strangulation. Her heavy eyes registered Mills's mouth moving but she didn't hear a word, not as her vision tunneled out and pressure built up in her ears hollowing out the use of her eardrums.

 _ **Emma…!**_

Killian's voice faded out of her mind, eyelids fluttered shut as Emma slipped into unconsciousness before Mills removed herself letting the blonde slouch to the ground. She threw her hand up keeping Emma glued to the wall as if an elephant were sitting on her chest. Emma sucked in big gasps of air while she coughed to clear her throat as Uncle Mills knelt down so she was eye level with her.

"Do not bite the hand that feeds you-" she seemed as if she was going to continue but her head cocked to the side and she sniffed the air. She cracked a grin then turned back to Emma, sent her a wink while the purple smoke circled her body transporting her to wherever she goes. Not even 10 seconds later her door flew open as Killian and Graham stormed in. With lots of effort she turned her head to the side and watched her brother take in the small mess her and Mills had made. Graham rushed over to Emma's side, gently clenched her chin and moved her face from side to side.

"What did she do?" Killian asked, his voice was gravelly and she knew that was one sign of him attempting to control his anger.

"It doesn't matter what she did." Graham answered for Emma. "We need to get your sister hydrated and she needs rest. Her pulse is faint and it wouldn't do anybody any good to start asking or answering questions right now."

While Graham helped her up Killian rushed to the other side to help balance Emma out. She could hardly talk her mouth was so dry, her throat hurt, every muscle was sore all of this because of one woman. From her body being thrown around the forest, to getting sexually tortured not once, twice, but three times until Mills let her cum, to the draining walk back from San Francisco, and finally coming home to this scuffle proved to be more exhausting as it all finally caught up with her. Pulling back the sheets to her bed they laid her down constantly asking if she was comfortable.

"Now Emma I need you to stay awake until you've drunk at least thirty two ounces of water, I'll be right back with a glass to get you started." he ordered before stepping out and closing the door.

Killian sat at the edge of bed with a look of concern crossing his face.

"You know we're talking about this tomorrow."

She nodded her head yes before leaning her on the pillow behind her.

* * *

"Wait, so a fly landed on your leg while you were getting waxed?" Jefferson asked as he continued working on the acrylics for his client.

"Yes girl." she replied.

"So what happened?" Emma pressed while she filed down the edges of Mulan's nails.

Her muscles were tender when she woke up this morning that she almost called out of work but Graham said she would be for at least a couple days and so she put on her big girl panties and got ready for her Monday. Emma wondered if her crew felt any of her emotions from yesterday but as they all met up before work none of them mentioned anything about it. Killian had stayed the rest of the night and they lightly touched on the events of her day. She didn't tell him everything, she couldn't, all he knew was her and Mills met to talk about work, Emma disrespected her, and Mills gave her the appropriate punishment. Although it was far from that but she didn't need Killian worrying about her and possibly loosing his job over it.

"Well the fly was 100% stuck and apparently the tech I was with said she had no other choice but to place the wax paper on and get it off that way."

"No she did not!" Belle said as she threaded a woman's eyebrows.

"Oh she sure she did. It split in half, the top part stuck the strip of paper and the bottom part stuck to my leg leaving the entrails all over me."

The shop erupted in laughter and gasps of shock.

"I'm saying!" the client continued. "She had to chase my ass around the salon because of how freaked out I was."

"It's hard out there guys, something as simple as waxing turned into a shit show in less than 5 minutes." Ruby added from the pedicure station.

As everyone continued their conversation Emma found herself drifting back to Mills. Why did this woman still have some sort of hold on her after everything that happened yesterday?

Finishing up the set Emma grabbed the nail dryer and pushed it to Mulan.

"Set your hands in there I'll be back in a second." she replied slipping out of her chair while she eyed Ruby and pointed to herself then the back. Emma needed some time get her thoughts back on track instead of up in the clouds in some fantasy land. Walking in Emma immediately darted to the safe, leaned against it and sighed.

Before she could get too comfortable and deep in thought her lycan senses went off making Emma straighten up her shoulders as her body buzzed with energy. A swirl of purple formed in front of her and the scowl was plastered on her face in a heart beat. The mist cleared leaving Regina standing in front of her. Emma let a dramatic breath while staring at the beauty in leather pants and a white button up blouse.

"What is this some kind of joke to you?" Emma asked harshly.

 _Since I apparently have not learned my lesson from yesterday._

"It's not actually, I'm not physic nor do I keep tabs on what you are doing every second of your life. Now will you please get me Ruby?"

"Oh with pleasure." the blonde replied as she stormed out the back and to the salon. "Ruby, someone is in the back for you." she called out when in ear shot range.

The brunette shot her a confused look and when Emma mouthed "Uncle Daddy" Ruby shot up from her station and bolted to the back with the rest of the crew giving her curious glances. Sitting down at her station Emma made small talk with Mulan while she cleaned up a few mistakes, from the corner of her eye Ruby and Mills emerged from the back. She sensed Jefferson, Belle, and Kat tense up at the sight of their boss but did a good job carrying on the conversation with their clients.

"Alright I think you're done." Emma stated watching Mulan check her nails with a huge grin on her face, always making sure to keep another eye on Mills who had gradually decreased the distant between them. "Let me check you out." she finished, jumping out of her chair while power walking to the register. Mulan stood on the other side as she placed her credit card in the machine.

"Do you have anything open two Monday's from now?" she asked.

Flipping through the appointment book Emma nodded her head then grabbed a pen.

"Same time?" she asked.

"Yes, same time. Thank you so much Emma you are the best."

They hugged from across the counter before Mulan sprinted out of the shop. When she didn't see another appointment she sighed in relief happy that food would hopefully come next since it's way past their lunch time but when she turned around Emma grimaced watching Mills sit at her station messing with her phone. Not wanting to start something Emma knew her boss wouldn't have a problem finishing she walked over, resting her elbow on the chair while she looked down at Mills.

"I was headed to lunch." she said lowly.

"And now you're not." Straight and white teeth peeked out behind her lips as her finger tapped on top of Emma's desk commanding her to sit. Flopping down in her seat she snatched Mills's hands and looked them over. "I just want my cuticles cut back and then for them to be filled again."

Nodding her head Emma picked up the metal utensil and began to push down at the base of the nail drawing the cuticles back. All she could do was hope Mill's wouldn't try anything today.

"I've noticed things have been slow at the clinic." Uncle Daddy started and Emma snorted in response.

"Maybe because you got jacked." she replied, matching the low tone of the woman sitting across from her.

"But yet the show must go on, agreed?"

Shrugging her shoulders Emma moved to the next hand and repeated the task after setting the other in a bowl of warm water.

"I guess." she responded while hands trembled feeling Mills brushing her thumb against her skin

"No I guess, it must." she corrected. "With that said I need you and Ruby to figure out a way to drive business back."

Pulling her eyebrows together she paused her movements and looked into the hazel eyes.

"Why us?"

"Because I said so." her thumb ceased it's grazing over Emma's. "And because you two are still in debt to me. Can you continue, I don't have all day."

Grunting, Emma focused on her work at a much quicker pace being so over dealing with Mills. They shared a silence while she finished the cuticles and began filling in the gaps

"I expect to see an increase in traffic by Friday, I also expect the rest of what's owed to me by Sunday in case you forgot."

"Leave it to you to remind me right?" Emma said sarcastically but she couldn't even take another breath in before the haze of lust clouded her vision. Biting her bottom lip she slammed her legs together feeling heat flood her face. "Stop it." she hissed and finally the daze vanished leaving her cold and annoyed.

"Understand it is only because you are doing my nails I let you go, not because you asked me."

Instead of saying anything or showing a gesture that she heard Emma picked up the delicate fingers and moved through the fillings quickly. Mills chose to stare at her the whole time as she worked making her almost crack under the pressure, but there were only two nails left. Finishing up Emma threw her items down then pushed herself away from her station.

"To the back." Uncle Daddy said already headed in that direction.

With a few hushed insults she followed the woman to the back, the dread in her stomach seeping into her bloodstream. Closing the door behind her Emma folded her arms across her chest and leaned against of the racks. The brunette turned around to face her, eyes focused on Emma as she stepped up to the young woman placing her hands on either side the golden hair.

"How are you feeling?"

Taken back by the question she raised an eyebrow.

"Tired and sore."

"You should soak your body tonight."

Green eyes watched as hazel ones dragged up and down her outfit.

"Why? Hoping to get me wet?" and the words flew out before she had a chance to think about what was said. With a smirk and a twinkle of mischief Mills chuckled, her husky tone making Emma sweat a little.

"I don't need you in a bath to make sure you are _wet_ because I know if I reach my hand down in those panties of yours I would feel nothing but your sweet arousal as it poured over my fingers. Isn't that right Washington?" she stepped closer, rubbing her bulge against Emma's thigh causing the blonde to moan at the feeling.

"Remember." Mills whispered only inches from her lips, warm breath brushing against her skin. "On Friday I want the traffic at the clinic back up. Sunday I want the rest of my money. Understood?"

Emma nodded dumbly, her senses were on overload with how close proximity of their mouths.

"Good." Stepping away, Mills took her place in the middle of the stock room, closed her eyes, and disappeared from Emma's view.

Shaking off the sexual tension she was feeling Emma headed out to the front where the salon was empty now with Kat showing the last client out. Ruby walked up and flipped the sign to "Closed" then locked the door. Belle and Jefferson had taken their seats and when they noticed Emma Belle patted the open one next to her. She sat down without another word as the rest of crew joined.

"Okay everyone." Ruby said, the frustration wrapped around her words like a blanket. "We have to talk."

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Til Next Time...that I promise won't be two months from now :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"Business is booming again thanks to you girls." Graham said as he took the seat at Jefferson's station.

"Thanks to you." Jefferson replied. "You're the one who came up with the discounts."

Emma chuckled at their cute little back and forth as she set up for the day. The week was flying by between her packed schedule and working after hours with the crew to boost business at the clinic, the days seemed as if they were running together.

"It sucks that we had to poach the patients from different clinics though." Kat added while she sanitized her station.

"Nothing else was working." Ruby said. "We have to what we have to do and although Emma's idea wasn't the safest it got the job done."

Yes, it was Emma's idea to poach other clinic's patients, but to be fair hers was the last one they tried after everything else failed. Because of that it's now the middle of the week and the pill mill has already shown an increase in sales.

"Uncle Daddy even called me this morning to say good job, in so many words, but I gave Washington all the credit." Ruby said grinning with pride.

 _Oh so Mills does know how to be nice_

"Thanks." she mumbled not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing for Mills to know.

After her station was all set up Emma flipped the sign to 'open' and unlocked the door. Skimming the appointment book she saw she only had two clients before the rest of her day was blocked off. Turning to Ruby she held up the book and pointed.

"What's this?"

"Today's Wednesday silly. You and I will be going over the route once more before I let you out on your own."

 _Oh yea, we have the drops today_

Nodding her head Emma forced a smile on her face but inside felt like she was crumbling. This means she would have to see Mills today, which she hasn't since their encounter on Monday and Emma was okay with that. Sort of. She didn't want to see that crazy fucking woman but also found herself missing their heated interactions. It's toxic, she knows this but yet a part of craves the chaos of their dynamic.

"Okay, before our first people of the day come in I want to figure out if our debt will be settled by Zelena's party." Ruby continued as she walked up to Emma. "Each of us owes ten thousand, I can cover you if need be."

"No, after we get the money from the drops today, plus that signing bonus you gave me last week-" Emma paused to send her friend a teasing glare. "-and with payday being this Friday I'll have my share ready."

"Good, I'm thinking we can just drop the rest off Friday so we don't have to worry about this anymore and concentrate on having fun this weekend."

Fun, something Emma desperately needed.

"Perfect." the blonde replied with a crooked smile.

The door to the salon swung open pushing a sickly sweet aroma inside, it made Emma's stomach lurch as the smell slapped her in the face. Facing the door she noticed a tall woman with long blonde hair flowing neatly over shoulders. She was wearing a black button up shirt that was tucked into her gray skirt, a matching skinny black tie, and a long gray peacoat. Her blue eyes landed on Emma, lips curling into a rapacious smirk.

 _Mmm no, we don't know each other like that_

She wasn't human, but she wasn't a wolf either. Something different, something Emma had never smelled before. Ruby adjusted her stance so she was closer to Emma, the brunette seemed tense, nostrils were flared out while shot a death glare to the client.

"Are you Emma?" her southern drawl, a clear indicator she's not from this area.

"I am."

"Great, well I'm M.L, are you ready for me."

 _Something tells me I'm not ready for you_

"Before you get started I need to speak with you in the back." Ruby interjected as she took a hold of Emma's arm and dragged her to stock room. On the way she noticed Kat and Belle keeping an eye on every movement of the client, their lips were pursed and eyelids narrowed to slits. Jefferson and Graham kept their attention on the Emma and Ruby with confused expressions until they glanced to M.L.

When they got to the back Ruby slammed the door shut and groaned loudly.

"Okay so who is she and do I need to be worried." Emma asked taking a step closer to her frustrated friend.

"You don't have to worry, I don't think she'll start shit, and at the moment I can't tell you who it is."

"But why?"

Rubbing her temples Ruby sighed.

"I don't want to talk about this right now, we could have some unwanted eavesdropping." she placed her hand on Emma shoulders, looking at her straight in the eyes. "If she starts asking you any questions I need you to be as vague as possible. Can you do that for me Emma."

"I can." she could tell Ruby was not joking about this. "Can you tell me what all this is about while make our runs?"

"I will-" her answer was cut off by the rest of the crew walking in to the stock room.

Emma was pounded with anger and frustration as it streamed off her friends in heavy doses.

"I can't be out there with her." Belle stated.

"Yea she gives me the fucking creeps." Kat added.

"Why did she all of a sudden show up again?" Jefferson asked his co workers.

Emma couldn't understand why everyone was freaking out. Yes this woman smelled like sugar, not in a good way but in a gross too sweet way, and yes she wasn't like them but other than that, what was the big deal?

"How about you guys stay here while I work on her. She's just getting a full gel set, I can have her in and out in no time."

"I don't like it. Let me come out there with you." Ruby replied but Emma shook her head no.

"You can barely keep it together as it is. I'll be fine, if anything happens I'll yell."

Their expression revealed how unsure they were but Emma wasn't going to hear anymore as she walked back out to see her client patiently waiting by the register.

"Sorry about that, we didn't have our team meeting this morning." she lied, pulling out the seat for M.L to sit in and motioned for her to come over.

"Oh it's okay, I'm not in any rush." effortlessly the woman sat down in her seat keeping her gaze on the blonde.

Not bothering to respond she grasped the hands in hers and looked at them.

"So we're just doing a full set right? Have you picked out your color?"

"Yup, it's right there." she replied, tilting her head to the bottles of nail polish beside the light on the desk. "And also that chain you see there as well."

Emma brought her gaze to the gold charm that had a small dragon on it.

"Which finger?"

"The pinkie. Doesn't matter which hand and as far as the design goes, surprise me." M.L said, sending a wink Emma's way.

Ignoring the flirtatious gesture Emma started the set keeping in mind she needed to move with a purpose but still do a decent job. It stayed uncomfortably quiet between the two, her heavy scent was blanketed on Emma to the point that she had actually _tasted_ it in her mouth.

"How long have you been here?" M.L asked, breaking the silence.

 _Remember...be vague_

"Awhile." Emma replied sizing up the fake nails next to her clients real ones.

"How long is awhile?"

"It's awhile." she replied.

Applying the glue she began to press nails on one by one.

"Do enjoy working here?"

 _This lady is way to curious for my liking_

"I do."

"What is the best part to you?"

Emma raised an eyebrow, looking at the wide blue eyes in front of her.

"Meeting people."

M.L chuckled as she tilted her head and smiled broadly.

"Meeting people like me?" her tongue came out swiping across her bottom lip. Rolling her eyes Emma shook her head no and continued her work. She kept to her one word answers, which was easier said than done being that this woman would not let up with the questions. Emma didn't like it, M.L was too curious about her and something about it didn't sit right.

When she finished putting the color on Emma placed her clients hands down in front of her.

"My Emma, don't you have a gift. These are beautiful."

"Thanks." she mumbled. "I wanted you to check the design before I added the charm." Picking up the left pinkie she drilled a needle point hole into the fake nail.

"That's very nice of you."

Whispering off a 'your welcome' she placed the chain in the hole and connected in on one of the links so it hung loosely off her nail.

"Do you know what the say about the quiet ones?" M.L suddenly asked.

"They're the ones you have to watch out for?" she replied setting the hand down and drifting her gaze back to the blonde woman across from her.

"That too, but they also say the quiet ones hold the secrets of their peers. The quiet ones are the most dangerous because they are the constantly aware of the conversations around them, constantly taking in their surroundings, the quiet ones I think are the biggest asset a team could have. That's what you are Emma, a quiet one."

 _why is she telling me this, I did_

"Ah well, thanks I think." Emma replied as she got out of her chair and went in the direction of the register.

The sound of M.L's shoes closed in behind her and soon her slender, tall figure was rounding the counter.

"I like you Emma."

 _the feeling is most definitely not mutual_

"I own a few nail salons myself, if you ever find that you are not getting the respect you deserve, call me." she slid a business card along with one hundred and fifty dollars. "Keep the change." M.L replied with a smirk then left the shop.

The tip surprised her, but what threw her off even more were the words that came out of her mouth. It was almost like she knew Mills and had promised in so many words that she would never be treated like that if Emma were to work under M.L. Shifting her gaze to the business card she ran her fingers over the lettering.

 _Dragon Spa Head to Toe_

 _Maleficent (Owner)_

Emma chuckled to herself.

 _Her name can not be Maleficent, maybe with the whole dragon thing it's for branding purposes_

The offer intrigued her especially with the way things were going to between her and Mills that she might be looking for a job sooner than she intended. However M.L didn't seem like the nicest person, in fact she seems to give off a darker energy than Mills, which to Emma says a lot. Still she pocketed the card as her possible Plan B if things don't work out here.

"Okay, the coast is clear!" she yelled, drawing her friends out from the back. Emma began to clean up her station for the next client as the crew walked out. "You're good, she's gone. So can anyone tell me who this woman is?"

They threw glances at each other before Belle stepped up to her.

"She's another Queenpin in the area, they call themselves The Dragons."

 _The same ones Mills told me about?_

"Who are The Dragons?" because she was genuinely curious since Mills didn't give her much to work with.

"They basically do what Uncle Daddy does, just in a different area. They move pills as wells as other stuff." Belle replied.

"Like drugs?" Emma asked.

"Yup and we're not talking about a little of weed, they deal in heavy shit." Graham added.

Emma raised her eyebrows and nodded her head.

"Oh." she replied. "Do we have to do-"

"Oh God no." Ruby interjected. "I would never let us get into something like that plus as hard as it is to believe, Uncle Daddy has limits. She's been running the pill game for a long time and the only reason she hasn't been caught, besides the powers she has, is because she uses things that are legal. Not everyone who works under her is supernatural and so she stays careful to keep us all safe."

 _Safe?_

The Mills Ruby was talking about seemed totally opposite from the Mills she encountered a couple days ago. There were cracks of normalcy in her professional demeanor but overall, she was a fucking asshole who seemed selfish, so Emma was finding it hard to believe that she wanted the people working beneath her to feel safe. Before she could answer the back door that led to the alleyway behind the shop swung open. They all leaned to glance down the hall and saw Robin walking as if he were on a mission.

"Graham good you are here, Rubes close up shop." he said.

"But we have clients coming in!" she replied.

"They can wait, this is far more important, you know Uncle Daddy wouldn't have me mess with the flow of her money if it weren't."

She ran a heavy hand through her long hair and sighed.

"I swear it's never fucking ending." Ruby groaned while taking baby steps to the front door.

"The rest of you, out back with me."

Emma shot a confused expression to Belle and Kat but all they did was shrug their shoulders as they followed him. She waited for Ruby to finish up mostly to avoid whatever was about to happen outside.

"What do you think it is?" Emma asked while they walked side by side.

"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the robbery. Whatever it is it's not good, especially for her to shut us down like this."

 _Mills did say she would be looking into that_

Dropping her gaze to Emma she sighed and wrapped her arm over her shoulder. "Do you believe me when I say it's not usually like this?"

The blonde stared at the hopeful blue eyes.

"I do."

"Good, I just don't want you to see all this drama and think that's how it's always going to be. Sometimes we fall into shit, unfortunately you just happened to start working here as soon as it hit the fan."

"I'm a tough chick Ruby, I'll be here until I get kicked out." Emma replied teasingly, although there was some truth to that statement.

"Oh please. Uncle Daddy really likes you, I can tell."

She had to swallow the scoff that wanted to make its way into the conversation.

 _really likes me? Yea fucking right_

Emma intertwined her hand with one hanging over her shoulder as they walked out the back and into the cool morning air. She noticed Kat, Belle, Jefferson, and Graham off to the side as Mills stood in front of them with Killian and Robin behind her.

" _What is going on?"_ Emma asked her brother.

" _ **All I can say is that it has nothing to do with you."**_

Okay, that only slightly eased the rigidness quickly building up but instead of pressing the subject, a subtle nod was directed at him. Emma and Ruby took their places as they waited for Mills to talk, who had her eyes solely on Emma and as the wind blew flowing out a few strands of her blonde hair, Mills took a deep breath in, her eyes turning that purple hue instantly. A low growl rumbled in her chest as her lids slammed shut and fingernails dug into the palm of her hand

 _What the fuck did I do now, let me guess, is my stance not respectful enough?_

After a few deep breaths, the hazel color was back in her eyes but she kept them away from Emma and on the other five members.

"Get him out." Mills said to Killian.

With a short nod, his body language changed, hard lines set in his jaw, eyebrows furrowed together, his gait was heavy, shoulders were upright, the light in his eyes went out and soon her brothers wolf was there to play. With a tug on the trunk of the BMW parked behind Mills, Killian roughly grabbed someone out and dragged him to the crew, pushing him down with such force that the man cried out in agony when his knees hit the asphalt. The dude couldn't have been more than early 30's, sadly red and purple bruising outlined his eye along with a huge cut on the left side of his lip.

Emma's heart sped up at the coldness of his actions, Robin came up behind the helpless person and dug his fingers in just above the guy's clavicle. A loud scream filled the alleyway making the crew plus Graham wince.

"Is this him?" Mills asked to Graham. "Is this the asshole who stole from me?"

He shrugged his shoulders which was followed by another scream as Robin applied more pressure to the area of the possible thief while Killian roughly grabbed a fist of his short hair holding his head up to face the salon techs.

"Is. This. Him." Mills asked again.

"I-I don't-I don't know. I'm not sure I've se-seen him." Graham stuttered.

"But you sounded so sure on the phone a couple days ago when I asked for a description."

The man being held captive shot a glare to Graham as if he'd been betrayed by a long time friend. It seemed everybody missed it expect Emma.

 _hm, that's interesting, why would he possibly feel betrayed if they supposedly don't know each other_

Emma took her eyes off the man and to Graham, studying his face.

"You said he had light brown short hair, brown eyes, a tattoo of a bird on his arm, an earring in his right ear." as she spoke Mills pointed out each attribute on the guy. "I've done my research and this young man is the only person who fits that description and he is the one scheduled to deliver to the clinic. So I will ask one more time, is he the one who stole my supply."

Graham shifted on his feet while he gulped.

"I can't remember Uncle Daddy."

Emma wanted to call bullshit but held it in, she has always been good picking up on lies, her intuition is strong and has never failed her and as she pays attention to Graham Emma is realizing maybe the doc isn't all he appears to be.

 _Something is definitely off with him_

With a smirk Regina shook her head and Emma couldn't think she was actually buying this. She had nothing against the doctor after all, he essentially saved her but if he's somehow involved she wasn't going to feel sorry over the consequences of his actions.

"Uncle Daddy you have to believe me. I swear I don't remember."

"Please Miss, listen to him. I didn't steal from you." the man mumbled as if that would by him some time.

Emma's green eyes landed on the quivering guy being held down and his pleas were nothing but pure.

This guy didn't do it. He's telling the truth.

Mills sucked her tongue between her teeth then stared at Graham.

"Did you lie to me Graham. Did you-" she laughed darkly. "Did you set me up?"

"What? Uncle Daddy you know that's ridiculous, why would he do that?" Jefferson commented.

Paying him no mind Mills stalked like a lion to the doctor.

"Ruby, move your crew to the side."

Doing as she was told Ruby gathered everyone and pulled them to stand behind Robin and Killian. Everyone except Emma who stood only a few feet away from the spot she was in before.

" _ **Emma, move."**_ Killian warned her.

" _No, I want to see this. I can tell this asshole is lying."_

" _ **So can I but still, I don't need you getting hurt in the process. Please move."**_

She sent back a low growl and scuffed her shoes across the asphalt as she stood next to Ruby.

"I won't ask you again." Mills warned.

"I'm not lying. I-I honestly can't remember." he cracked his knuckles, blinked rapidly, and there was hint of uncertainty in his tone.

"So you're telling me not even 2 days after you gave me an exact description you've forgotten who stole from not just my clinic but also yours. Am I getting that right?"

Emma bit her lip to contain the chuckle bubbling inside of her

 _she's making him look so fucking stupid right now_

He nodded his head, shifting his eyes away from Mills.

"Okay then."

 _wait, what? I get choked out for being 'disrepsectful' while the worst liar I've ever met walks free_

Mills brought her attention back to Killian and Robin sending them a quick nod. They roughly turned the now crying guy around on his knees to face Mills. She dropped into a low squat placing a finger under his trembling chin.

"What's your name young man." her voice had dropped and Emma felt her stomach twist at the seductive tone.

"Ri-Riley." he said.

"Well Riley, today is your lucky day. I'm letting you off with a warning."

With a rough pull from her brother and Robin on the arms of the culprit, they jerked the guy up to stand on his feet. Mills held out right hand in the shape of gun, with her thumb facing up, pointer and middle finger sticking straight out with her ring and pinkie curled into her palm. Emma stepped to the side to get a better view, catching the eyes of her boss. Hazel burned into green before she smirk pulled on her lips and shifted her gaze back to the task at hand.

Dropping her hand to his left leg Emma watched as Mills narrowed her eyelids, that sexy smirk turned into a full smile and this moment the blonde found herself burning this image into her mind.

"Bang." Mills whispered and as soon as the words left her mouth Rileys leg buckled inward and a blood curdling scream broke from his chest. Shrieks of agony filled the empty alleyway for a few seconds before the he passed out. "Put him back in the back seat, we'll drop him off at the hospital on the way back." Following her orders the boys moved the limp body to the car and placed him inside before they took their seats. Turning her attention to Ruby she sent her smile. "Carry on with your day." and then in a graceful movements headed to her car, got in and drove off.

* * *

Regina tapped her pen on the desk as she sighed.

"Thoughts?" she asked.

"Well he could be working with one of the others." Robin said in the chair across from her.

"I don't think so then again I can't rule anything out."

"Do you think he's trying to start his own business?" he questioned.

"I'm not sure but we need tread lightly. If he is working with one of the other Queenpins I need to figure out why, everything is going to be done under wraps. Understood?"

 _we don't need to start a war_

"Understood." Robin replied and she turned her head to Killian who had been staring at his feet the entire time.

The last few days at work he's been off only giving her one word answer rather than their usual banter. Regina didn't know why but she's always had a soft spot for Killian. Actually, she did know why because that night when Regina saw him unsuccessfully trying to drink himself dead from the pain of being alone in this crazy world she saw herself. Someone who has been wronged all their years, someone who's fed up with the mundane, someone who was tired of the shit show called Life, and Killian has not once disappointed. He's an excellent tracker, for the most part keeps a positive, and above all else he's extremely loyal.

Which is hard to find these days.

Regina looked at Robin then to his partner, he shrugged in response before sliding back his chair and standing up. With a brotherly pat on Killians arm, Robin walked out of her office leaving the two of them to talk about what is going on.

"What's the problem Killian?" Regina asked, leaning back in her chair and stretching her legs out.

"My problem is how you've been treating my sister Mills."

One of the great things about Killian is that he always answers on the first go, she never had to repeat herself.

Did it surprise Regina he was still upset? No, of course not, it's his sister. She smelled his fear and anger through the door that day.

"I can't imagine she would do something so wrong for you to leave her in the condition I found her in on Sunday."

 _Emma didn't tell him what happened?_

"Your sister is impossible." Regina stated like that would somehow make it better.

"Doesn't give you the right to beat the shit out of her. She's not some person off the street, she's my sister. You hurting her will make her rebel against you even more."

She could understand that as Regina tends to be the same way. Letting a breath of air escape from her chest she stood up, walked around the desk then sat on the edge meeting his sad blue eyes.

"I brought Emma into this because I wanted her to know their were people like us out their." he continued. "I wanted her to feel safe. She's tough but everyone has a breaking point and you need to know the minute she doesn't feel safe and decides to leave I will be going with her and we _won't_ be coming back."

His jaw was clenched, rigid lines hardened the serious expression stuck to his face, blue eyes flashed black signaling that his lycan was in agreement. Regina didn't want to loose him, or Emma for that matter considering business at the salon has sky rocketed since she's been there.

"Listen, I'll do my best to be less...aggressive with Emma but I need you to have a serious conversation with her about saving the smart ass comments for the appropriate time and place."

"Okay, I can work with that." he replied, standing up and sitting on the desk beside her. "She knew Graham was lying today by the way."

The brunette turned her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yea, it's like we've got these built in lie detectors or something but we can always tell when someone is lying, unless we're blinded by love." and she knew he was referencing Neal. That asshole. But Emma will never have to worry that low life ever again because Regina, Killian, and Robin took care of it.

"Well I might have ask her some questions of what she thinks, nicely of course." Regina said with a smile. "But seriously, I do have to talk to her anyway, it seems Mal paid the salon a visit today." she added, recalling that repulsive sugary smell coating Emma's pores.

"Yea I could smell it. I wonder why though, it's been a few months since she's been in."

Regina chuckled at his comment knowing exactly why.

"She likes anything that's new and shiny. I am betting word got out about a talented blonde nail tech and she just had to see what the hype was about."

"Do you think-" a knock on the door cut the rest of his sentence off and Robin poked his head in the office.

"Ruby and Emma are here with this weeks drop."

"Send them in." she replied and upon opening the door Maleficent's aroma filled her office almost making Regina double over. It drove the brunette's wolf wild to know Mal wanted a piece of the Emma, which was strange because it's not like the blonde is hers to claim.

Killian and Regina slid off the desk, she took her seat as he walked up to hug his sister. She watched them interact, Emma checking his face to see if he was hurt, him looking at her neck and wrist. As Ruby sat down Regina continued to watch the siblings, Killian placed his hands on her shoulder and Emma's eyebrows raised then pulled to the middle. She scoffed then stared intently at her brother who after a few seconds of silence chuckled and brought his hands up to her face holding her gaze to his. Emma stomped her foot then shook her head shifting her gaze to Regina for a moment before looking back at Killian.

"I'll try." she whispered to him.

"Thank you." Killian replied, letting her go and taking his spot outside with his partner. Emma sat in next to Ruby keeping her eyes on the floor much like her brother had done. Regina had heard about lycan siblings having telekinetic powers but that was generally awakened by an extreme trauma and while Neal's stunt on Emma was unforgivable it wouldn't do the trick to bring that out.

"Here's this week info." Ruby replied placing the log and receipts on her desk. The brunette looked over them happy with increase. The salon had pulled in a lot of money and she was sure a lot of the had to do with the intriguing blonde sitting across from her.

"Good job." Regina replied then waved her hand over the sealed money draw below her desk to grab 2 stacks of twenty five hundred in 100's, tossing them at the girls. "And I apologize for the disruption earlier today. How is Graham doing?"

 _Not that I really care_

"He's pretty shaken up." Ruby said. Regina's hazel eyes darted to Emma's bitten lip, like she was trying to hold back a comment.

"Well I'm sure he will be fine." Regina replied trying to keep her voice cordial. Before Ruby could respond her phone went off and she smiled apologetically at Regina.

"It's the salon, I'm just going to step out really quick." she patted Emma's shoulder then jetted out of the door.

The two of them sat in a tense silence, the blonde shifted in her seat keeping her gaze anywhere but the hazel ones in front of her. Effortlessly Regina stood from chair her and glided to stand in front of Emma with her butt leaning against the desk and her arms folded over her chest.

"What did you think of the events pertaining to this morning?" she asked looking down on the gold hair. Emma shrugged her shoulders and finally ocean eyes met Regina's.

"I don't have an opinion on it one way or another."

"You know you act all quiet but really you and I both know you're an observer. Synapse's are constantly firing off in that curious brain of yours and I'm genuinely interested to know what your honest opinions are." And even though Killian had told her already she wanted to hear it from Emma's mouth.

The blonde sighed then sat up from her slouched position.

"I think he's full of shit, I don't know why it's just a feeling I have. I also think him and the delivery guy somehow know each other, more than just a monthly conversation during delivery times."

Regina nodded her head impressed with all the things Emma was able to pick up on.

 _Down the road maybe I should talk to her about doing security for me_

"Can I ask you something?" the blonde gazed up at her with those strong green eyes.

"Proceed."

Emma stood up, crossed her arm and took a half step to Regina.

"Did you really take that guy Riley to the hospital?"

Pushing herself off the desk Regina closed the gap between them by a fraction, she gazed deeply into the Emma's eyes and nodded, disregarding the sugary smell filling her lungs.

"I really did. Contrary to what I've shown you I'm not a monster." Her fingers itched to thread through the blonde locks cascading over broad shoulders.

"I didn't think you were." Emma replied.

"Really, even after all I've done to you."

She saw the way the green eyes dazed over from the dip in her voice and a teasing smile appeared on her face.

"A monster, no. A cunt, definitely."

Regina chuckled unable be upset at the name calling, that was until Maleficent's scent became to much and she had to back away.

"What, no searing pain? No invincible force flinging me across the room?" Emma joked. "No punishment?"

"Not sure if you would want me to punish you for that comment Washington." Gracefully Regina walked around her desk, needing space from the overpowering aroma and sat in her chair, filing away this weeks log and reciepts "So it seems an old friend of mine paid you visit today." she said, feeling the energy in room shift from playful back to tense. Emma sat down in her seat, resting her elbows on her knees.

"By old friend do you mean Creepy Dragon Lady?"

The brunette nodded then lifted her eyes to Emma's, as she laced her fingers together and placed them on the desk.

"Taking into account the robbery at the clinic, Graham lying, and Mal going by the salon I would like to talk about your conversation with her in private. Are you able to meet me on top of that rock tonight? I should be out of here at 10p.m if that is not too late."

"Are you going to throw me across the forest floor?" Emma teased but Regina did not laugh and instead of scolding her like she wanted to, the brunette just sent her a hard gaze. "Sorry, yea not funny, um I can meet you there." Emma quickly recovered.

"Great, I'll text you when I'm on my way, you may go." Regina said, grabbing the log and receipts to file away.

Emma seemed confused by the sudden dismal but still got up and exited the office without another word to Regina. It wasn't like she wanted Emma to leave but she couldn't have that overpowering dragon scent in her office. Too many memories of broken promises were connected to that aroma, it was like the weight of their past relationship clung to the walls, seeped through her nostrils and into her mind taking an unpleasant stroll down memory.

 _I need to get out of here_

The purple mist enveloped her body whisking Regina out of the office. She didn't know where she was going as long it was away from that unbearable stench.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! My goal is to update 1-2 times a week.**

 **Also this will not be poly fic Regina is just feeling herself at the moment.**

 **Thanks for the comments and love!**

 **Til Next Time…**


	14. Chapter 14

Emma sat on top of the boulder swinging her legs back and forth while she looked at the town below. Lights that had shown through the windows were going out one by one as people got ready for bed. Meanwhile twenty minutes had passed and Mills still wasn't here, Emma was wondering if she'd been stood up. Doing her best to control the vexation rising so Killian wouldn't feel it she glanced down at the time on her phone again as if that would somehow tell her where her boss was.

"If this fucking bitch left me I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?"

Emma jumped at the familiar husky voice and whipped her head around to see Mills hopping on the rock. She had changed from her leather pants and white blouse that she was wearing earlier to dark jeans, black boots, and sleeveless black shirt. Her hair was wavy, minimal make up and although Emma wasn't too fond of Mills she couldn't help find the woman who effortlessly sat down next to her, for lack of a better word, beautiful. That is until Mills's ridiculously over confident smirk was plastered on her face.

 _She sure knows how to kill a mood_

"I thought you stood me up." Emma replied, shifting her position to get a better view of her boss. "You going somewhere after this?"

"You know I've let you call me a cunt and a bitch today so I feel I have the right to dismiss any questions I don't want to answer." a smile played on Uncle Daddy's lips as she adjusted herself, sitting with her legs crossed and palms laying flat behind her.

"Did you just make a joke?" the blonde teased, doing her best to ignore the breasts pushed out in front of her.

"Not sure what you have heard but I do have a sense of humor." Mills replied.

Emma's snort echoed in the forest as she shook her head.

"Could've fooled me."

"Well Washington you're the exception to the rule but we didn't come here to talk about you and I..."

 _this is fucking weird, why is she being so nice?_

"Well what do you what to know?" Emma asked as she turned her head back to the town below them. The brunette's intoxicating scent was calling out to her and it was a relief from the sugary one burned in her nostrils.

"Whatever you're comfortable with telling me." Emma turned her head back to Mills shooting her a curious look.

"Who are you and what have you done with my boss?" she was serious, this relaxed, sexy woman sitting in front of her was not Mills, it couldn't be.

"I'll tell you if you answer my question first."

 _ah, there she is_

Nibbling on her lip Emma stared into the open brown eyes wondering what had changed since Monday but knew she wouldn't get her answer until she talked about what happened at work.

"Well when she came in the crew immediately got defensive, Ruby dragged me to the back and told me if she asked any questions that I needed to be vague." Hazel orbs stayed on Emma's lips as she talked and she found her mouth becoming more dry with each flicker of lust that passed through her boss's complex eyes.

"Just the conversation between you and your client is what's necessary." Mills stated

"Gotcha, okay um, well she came in for a full set, wanted a dragon charm hanging off the end of her pinkie nail, and she told me to surprise her as far as the design goes, by the way you're _old friend_ comes off strong, maybe next time you see her tell her to take it down a notch."

A light chuckle reached Emma making her do the same.

"Please continue." the brunette urged.

"She asked how long I'd been there, I lied and told her awhile. Then wanted to know if I liked working at the salon, I said yes, she continued on curious about my favorite part of the job and I told her that it was meeting people. M.L said some bullshit flirty response that I ignored. She then proceeded to go into this long soliloquy about quiet people."

Mills nodded as if she was letting the information soak in.

"Is that all?" her boss questioned.

"It's not but..." she didn't know if there was need to mention M.L's offer.

"You don't have to continue."

"It's not that I don't want to-" _isn't it_ _though_ _?_ "-I'm just not sure you will be comfortable."

Mills let a booming laugh into the night sky that sent chills down Emma's spine.

"It takes a lot to make me uneasy, continue if you want. Otherwise I'll make good on my word and tell you what's changed." raising an eyebrow Mills leaned in, rested her elbows on the inside of her thigh and placed her chin on top of the clasped hands.

The blonde thought about it for a moment then inched forward copying Mills's position. Their lips were only a few inches apart, the floral aroma danced over Emma's heightened senses, her eyes fluttered shut holding down the feral beast with in that wants to pin this frustrating yet intriguing woman down. When Emma lifted her eyelids the orbs that were once solid brown now had hints of purple merging in.

"She offered me a position at one of her salons."

"What were her exact words." Mills asked, keeping her voice and face neutral.

"Her words were: 'If you ever find you're not getting the respect you deserve, call me.'"

Under close scrutiny Emma studied the walled up features.

"And do you want to go?"

"Not voluntarily." and although the blonde knew she only had one answer she was still with how fast it came out.

"Meaning?" Uncle Daddy pressed as her gaze tracked between Emma's eyes and lips.

"Meaning I wouldn't leave unless you kicked me out." the Emma replied leaning in a touch.

 _Stop it! don't fall back in, it's a trap_

Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Emma didn't know, but what did know was an inch or two was needed to feel those soft lips against hers…

...And might have done if it weren't for that knowing grin that crossed brunette's mouth.

Clearly Uncle Daddy can see what she's thinking and Emma does not want to give her that satisfaction of being right. So she pulled back, lifting her gaze off the brunette and back to the sleepy town.

"So, can you tell me what's changed?" Emma asked, feeling the need to redirect the conversation however her response didn't come immediately. Glancing to Mills, the blonde watched as she dragged her possessive eyes down the length of her body. The soft breeze sent a few brown locks in front of Mills vision and a hand ran through it tossing the hair over to one side before she resumed her casual position from earlier. Emma dug her fingers into the rock beneath her while gritting her teeth in a final attempt to control her racing hormones.

"Your brother, that's what changed." Uncle Daddy replied like it were obvious.

"My brother?"

"He and I had a talk today. Killian seems to have an issue with the way I'm trying to break you in. He said you don't respond to violence like I would want and when you were fed up and decided to leave he would go with you."

Emma felt the tug on her heart at her brothers actions. Him and Mills seemed to have formed a deep connection.

"You'd do that for him?"

"I am doing that for him. Killian has been loyal and… I don't want to push you away, you've been very good for business Washington." and even though Mills tried to cover it by teasing Emma could still sense her boss may have been covering something up with that statement.

 _I wonder if that's why Killian asked me keep my sarcastic comments to myself in her office today_

"That means no more bad blood between us?" Emma asked.

"Oh come on, it wasn't _all_ bad blood." Uncle Daddy replied with a wink causing Emma's face to heat up. Mills stood up, keeping her gaze fixated on the blonde's. "But yes and I apologize for my actions on Sunday, well the fight at least."

Emma, not as graceful as Mills, stood and dusted her pants with a light chortle that could not be contained.

"It doesn't count when someone makes you do it." she replied, secretly not wanting this conversation to end.

"Nobody is making me apologize, that was not in our agreement." Mills stepped closer, fingers reached out to grip Emma's chin bringing her skeptical eyes up.

And even though this was fucked up, Emma was hoping her boss was lying, a part of hoped things would turn back to their suffocating tension by tomorrow because then she could justify avoiding this woman but as she stared into Mills's eyes, Emma found zero deception. "How are you feeling? Did you take a bath like I requested?"

"No I didn't but I feel better."

Purple eyes dropped to her neck, the grip on her chin loosened and fingers trailed down the faded bruise. Emma fought her instincts, held her breath and zoned out, refusing to give in to the dark temptation that was Uncle Daddy.

"You should, it will help with the bruising." the brunette replied and then her touch was gone.

"Okay, thanks? I guess this means we're done for the night?"

 _no, do not sound disappointed_

"We are, unless you have any another questions or comments."

"Well I have tons of questions but it doesn't look like you have the time to answer them all."

Mills walked to the edge of the rock then looked over her shoulder.

"We can set something up but you are right, tonight I do not have the time."

"Going to see one of your many girls?"

 _and where in the fuck did that come from_

No, she knew it was her lycan deciding to rear it's ugly head at the last second.

"I don't have many girls. Just two."

"Why two? Do you get bored easily and what about Michelle from the diner?" Emma asked taking a challenging step forward.

"Quite the opposite, I don't get bored _they_ get tired and Michelle was a long time ago. I can't help but wonder what's got you so interested in my sex life." Mills looked at the drop below her. "Goodnight Washington."

"Wait-" but Uncle Daddy had bounded off the boulder before she could finish.

Emma sprinted to the edge and set her gaze just in time to see the brunette land softly on her feet then taking off into sprint before disappearing in cloud of purple.

* * *

She downed the drink and called Ariel over for another one.

"What did you find?" Regina placed her elbow on the bar and rested her head in her palm.

"Not much." Killian said sitting down on the stool next to her. "Robin is out tailing him now and Graham's nurse was still at the clinic so I couldn't look around much. He should be at Zelena's birthday party on Sunday so we will be able to find out more then."

"No, if you guys aren't there it will look too suspicious. Enjoy the party you both deserve it anyway." She grabbed the scotch, passing it to Killian as she tossed back the other shot Ariel had passed. "Thanks babe."

The bartender blushed, nodded then walked back to the few customer sitting at the other end of the bar.

"How long have you been here?" Killian asked and Regina chuckled dryly.

 _Since I left your sisters an hour ago_

"Not too long." she mumbled under her breath.

Regina was having a hard time letting Maleficent's job offer go. Did she believe Emma would go? No. Maybe? Possibly…

"How did that talk go with Emma?"

"Better than expected, it seems you were right. She's much more open when one is less aggressive."

"You're welcome." Killian smiled broadly, showing off his white teeth while taking a big gulp of his old aged scotch and Regina rolled her eyes in response. "What did she say about Mal?"

"It seems our dragon friend has offered her a job while apparently heavily flirting with her. Your sister used the words 'comes off too strong'."

He scoffed and took another swig of his drink.

"The balls on that fucking lady. Emma hasn't even been here two weeks and already the hounds are coming down on her. She wouldn't leave though so don't worry."

Motioning for another drink Regina sighed as thoughts of Emma filtered in and out of her mind. Sitting across from the blonde earlier this evening was a difficult task. Her pheromones were all over the place, a problem Regina has never had. Sure, when she's around someone who is attractive they may get a little jumpy but with Emma it's as if the brunette's cells were going through withdrawals and Emma was the drug that could take the edge off.

Memories of being buried inside Emma's heat that night of the full moon clouded her mind causing her to throb painfully against her pants.

"Trying to get rid of something?" Killian asked.

 _Yea, fantasies of your sister and this hard on_

"This fucking day." Regina mumbled.

Killian chuckled as he moved his stool closer to her then placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks for everything, more specifically with Emma."

"Yea yea, but you only get one." she joked back. "By the way, why didn't you tell me you and her could reach others minds?" She needed him to talk, she needed him to take her mind off the vivid recall session she was having.

He dropped his head and let his arm slide off her shoulder.

"You picked up on that huh?"

"I did."

Killian sighed then nodded, looking as if he was coming up with the right words and like clock work Ariel came back with another shot and again Regina downed it instantly.

"We can't read each others minds per se. I can push my thoughts in her head and vice versa, for instance in your office earlier today when she came in I told her she needed to drop whatever attitude she had with you, Emma, of course being Emma, threw a mini tantrum."

Regina chuckled at that, remembering the look on the blondes face clearly.

"It is kind of cool, I mean out of all the things we've been through somehow the universe has found a way for us to always stay connected."

"Do you share anything else with her?" Regina pressed, curious about the deep energy that ties them together. Based off her knowledge it's rare for things like this to happen between sibling lycans.

"We share emotions but only under extreme cases. When we phase it's shared, when she is over flowing with happiness or excitement I can feel it, when she's mad or sad to the point of her wolf being lucid I can feel it and the same goes for her when the situation is reversed."

"So on Sunday-"

"Yea." he finished.

 _Damn. I'm an asshole_

She looked into the big blue eyes with a tinge guilt behind her own.

"What did it feel like? Was she scared." _why do I care?_

Killian laughed as an amused expression passed over his face.

"As I said Emma is tough, she was anything but scared. She was angry but I could feel bolts of excitement-" he shook his head, confused by his sisters feelings. "-It was strange. This is random but do you mind if I go through some of the books in your office? I want to do a little research."

"You know the library is always open to you." she replied with a smile.

"You guys got room for two more?"

Regina whipped her head around to see Ruby and Emma standing behind them, one with a smile the other with a frown.

 _don't look so happy to see me Washington_

With a light scoff she spun back around in her seat calling for another shot. This night just seems to get better and better for her.

Not.

"I was actually just about to head upstairs to do a little research. You want to come?" Killian asked the girls.

"Yea I'm down."

"You Emma?" he questioned his sister.

The brunette waited for the 'yes' that would surely result in her being alone for the night, which she needed anyway to figure out what Graham was up to.

"No, I think I'll stay here." Regina's ears perked up at the answer and soon a toned beautiful woman was gliding down to sit next to her. Green eyes flashed glacier blue and Regina smiled at that.

 _Well hello Emma's wolf_

"Killian..." Regina warned without turning around to look at him. "Do not have sex in my office."

"Wouldn't dream of it." he replied in a playful tone before the footsteps faded out of ear shot range. She shifted her gaze back to Emma, who had her eyes on Ariel.

"What brings you out on this late Wednesday evening?" Regina asked, spinning the empty shot glass underneath her fingertips.

When she met the young woman's eyes they had returned back to their original green color. She could tell that the Emma was trying to control her lycan, something Regina learned not to do a long time ago because at the end of the day it will get it wants one way or another,s and although she can know Emma is attracted to her, she's surprised that a deeper part of the blonde wants her too.

"Ruby wanted to take me out as some sort of 'sorry' for things being so hectic lately." Emma replied as she threaded nimble fingers through her blonde hair.

"And you chose to come here?" the old aged alcohol had finally kicked in giving Regina nice body buzz and when her body relaxed a dull hum of pheromones clung around Regina making her feel like she was being wrapped in a hug. She did her best to keep them away from Emma but they seemed to travel to her anyway.

"She chose to come here, I only said yes because I thought you would be off with one or both of your hook-ups."

 _she does not care for that aspect of my life at all_

"Your honesty is appreciated." Regina replied, gauging Emma's reaction to the hormones she was releasing but Emma stayed calm and collected in her seat.

"It's always preferred in my opinion."

She nodded in response as Ariel walked back over with another drink. When Emma noticed the bartender arousal permeated the air leading Regina to stifle a moan.

"Good to see you again Emma." Ariel said while placing the shot down in front of Regina. "Should I get you the same thing as last time?"

"Yes thank you, I'm surprised you remember."

"I take mental notes on people I have a special interest in." Ariel replied with a crooked smile, bit her lip then sauntered off to make Emma's drink.

Emma looked back at Regina with a huge smile.

"Did you fucking see that?" the blonde asked, her tone indicating she was interested in the red head.

"I did." slender fingers traced the rim of the shot glass. "It seems all my people are infatuated with you."

Regina couldn't help the way her voice dropped, she couldn't help the pheromones widened their range just to get a piece of the blonde, or the way she set her gaze upon the blonde wanting nothing more than to ravish her. Biting her lip at the thought Regina moved her stool closer smirking at the way Emma's eyes swirled between rationality and impluse.

"What? No I disagree. How could you tell anyway, does it have to do with your...I don't know whatever weird sex spell you put over people." Emma wiggled her eyebrows but there was no attempt to hide the sarcasm in her tone. Regina smiled but her expression grew more serious as she leaned in and inhaled sharply.

"Actually, yes. I can look around this club and see who is attracted to who. Everyone has, in lamest terms, a sexual aura." Emma's breath hitching in her chest reached Regina's ears and she let a semi pretentious smile pull her lips up as she eased out of Emma's personal bubble.

Ariel walked back over, placing Emma's drink down before grasping the blonde's arm showing a full faced grin.

"Don't leave without saying goodbye this time, oh and this-" Ariel pointed to the drink. "-Is on me." She let her hand slide down Emma's arm, her gaze lingers on the young woman's lips and Regina had to shut her eyes to stay in control of her possessive feelings that she had no right to have in the first place. Adjusting in her seat the brown eyes shifted to the main stage hoping to get lost in Merida's swaying hips and toned body as she twirled around the pole.

"Prove it." Emma said, breaking Regina out of the trance she was trying to get lost in.

"I'm sorry?" the brunette questioned keeping her gaze on the curly red head, that was until Emma stood and took a step in front of her, blocking her vision. Regina growled lowly, more as warning than a threat and dragged her eyes up Emma's body and like a faulty basement light the blonde's eyes flickered between green and ice.

"You said you can tell who's attracted to who, prove it."

Curious about the sudden bold actions Regina tilted her head to the side then lifted an eyebrow, challenging Emma to back down but surprise, she didn't. So the brunette drained the final shot, stood up and slammed the glass on the napkin that lay on top the bar.

"Follow me." she whispered, side stepping past the blonde and headed to the staircase. Regina soon heard the heavy footsteps behind and she smiled to herself knowing she was playing a dangerous game as she has already slipped with Emma twice, three times if she counted the accidental three sum that happened.

Making sure to shake her hips a little more than normal Regina led Emma up and to her designated lounge spot.

"When you say you can _see_ the attraction what do you mean by that, I don't think I've ever heard the term sexual aura." Emma asked as she stepped over the rope that blocked of Regina's section from the rest of the upper level and set her drink down on the table.

"It's hard to explain, the best I can say is that it it a string of energy that looks like a glowing ribbon that wraps around your body and when someone sees a person they are attracted to it tightens around their body, glowing brighter the closer they get. So when people say 'when I say XYZ my breath caught in my chest', 'my lungs tightened', or 'I felt like I couldn't breath' that is their sexual aura."

Nodding her head Emma tucked some hair behind her ear then leaned against the railing, looking over it.

"Does everyone have a sexual aura?"

"Yes, everyone has a base color but depending on your mood others can be integrated." Regina replied propping her elbow and resting head in her hand having no shame etching the features of Emma into her memory.

"Let me get this straight, you just walk around seeing different energy's emanating from people all day?"

"I do but it's heightened when their aroused."

Rolling her head to the side Emma's green eyes met Regina and she sensed the lycan had now been tucked away into the deepest part of the blonde and maybe this is not the smartest idea but Regina wanted it back out.

"Pick a couple from down below." Regina said, drifting her gaze back to the crowded dance floor. Without questioning it Emma skimmed the crowd then pointed to a man wearing a suit, completely over dressed for this type of club with a girl in a thigh length red sequence dress weaving through the small gaps. "He's admitting a pink hue, he wants stability, love at first sight, give me all of you and I'll give you all me. This club is nowhere in his comfort zone but he's here because of her." Regina moved her attention to the young girl. "She is a yellow, yellows are dominating metaphorically and physically, they want full control and power, they ask for want they want in bed and they get it."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and crinkled her nose which Regina found cuter than it should have been.

"They sound completely different." she replied.

"That's because they are, he's here because he thinks she's his forever, she's with him because he looks submissive enough to let her do what she wants."

"What about her?" the blonde pointed to the bartender.

"Ariel..." Regina smirked then looked back at Emma. "She's gold, a person who has no problem letting her freak flag fly. They are in tune with their sexuality and exude it in every single breath, she attracts any and everyone, hence her working at the bar." The brunette chuckled at the man talking to Ariel, rolling her eyes at his sad attempt to seduce her. "Now this guy is blazing red, anything gets him going, I'm sure if I were to send the lowest dose of pheromones I could manage he would drop dead."

She chuckled at her comment but Emma did not do the same.

"You can actually kill people with that?"

Raising an eyebrow she took a step closer as the DJ turned up the music, noticing the gathering crowd.

"Do you know what happens to your body leading up to an orgasm?" Regina asked as strobe lights bounced off the walls around them.

"I don't. I have feeling you're going to show me." a playful grin was directed Regina's way while Emma took a step closer.

"Do you want me to?"

 _This is too risky, what are you doing!_

But the brunette didn't care right now, she could smell Emma's arousal and right now that's the only thing she can think about.

Emma bit her lip, shifting her gaze away from Regina and she felt her member twitch at the bottom lip being nibbled on.

"How would you?"

"All you would have to do is listen and watch. I promise."

 _Seriously, what the fuck am I doing_

She didn't know. Regina has never willingly explained how her abilities work, she's never showed anyone. She's never made herself this vulnerable before yet for Emma she offers herself up at the possibility.

* * *

 _What the fuck am I doing_

Emma dropped her gaze to the people below wrapping her mind around what could unfold over the next few minutes. Mills had gotten her, she was curious about this woman's abilities and how powerful they were. Battling her wolf had proven to be exhausting as it chomped at the bits to be free. She couldn't understand what it was about her boss that called to her hidden desires and deduced it to being apart of Mills's ability.

"It's okay if you don't want to know." the brunette added and Emma could sense the woman closing off from her once more.

"No, I do want to know." _I do?_ However at the sight of the brunettes cock pushing through the jeans Emma felt her cells begin to vibrate, the last fragments of her human side cracking under the pressure of the clawing and soon she found herself in the passenger seat as her wolf took control. Warmth swirled in belly and she felt her body shake.

"Stop trying to fight it." Mills said, her melodic voice struck Emma, but still she shook her head no.

"I don't know what will happen." she said through gritted teeth. She was trying to hold on, fighting for the steering wheel, fighting to stay in control.

"The minute you feel uncomfortable I will stop. You have my word."

Which really didn't mean shit, still Emma slowly let go feeling the power of her lycan come forth to take the charge from this point forward. She glanced at Uncle Daddy who smiled at her as mischief twinkled in her brown eyes.

"Hi." the brunette said in a soft tone.

"Hi." Emma replied. Her and her lycan were the same but it seemed as if Mills was meeting a whole new person. The brunette's expression shifted from warm and inviting to hard lines carved in her cheek bones and eyes narrowed to slits.

"Stand up straight." Mills requested and without questioning Emma did so, her shoulders were back and chest was out with her hands resting on the railing. Her boss moved out of her peripheral vision, placing her hands just outside of Emma's and the blonde groaned feeling the tiny frame press into her back.

"Is this okay?" Mills asked.

"Yes." Emma couldn't deny that feeling of warmth didn't make her heart flutter.

"Now find the couple you pointed out earlier."

Easy, the strobe and neon lasers bouncing off the walls made her red sequence dress shimmer under the dancing lights.

"Okay." Emma replied looking at the girl's rigid date. Poor guy, he looked like he had just stepped into Wonderland, which he kind of did.

"You want to know if I can kill people with this particular ability, the answer is yes. See pheromones are a tricky thing Washington-" goosebumps rose on her neck as Mills's breath licked her ear. "There's something in the air during an initial moment upon laying eyes on someone you're attracted to for the first time." Emma saw the eyes of the guy in the suit roll back in his head as he drew the girl closer to him and the blonde figured Mills had to be giving him a dose of the 'pheromones' as she called it. "It cannot be explained. There is absolutely nothing palpable to this feeling but you can sense something else unknown is drawing you to your new interest."

Mills leaned in pressing her bulge against Emma's backside and that time the blonde could not hold back the moan as she pushed back, hearing a faint growl behind her.

"Stop. You are making it hard to keep my promise." the brunette purred, moving her hands to grasp the top of Emma's.

"What promise?" Emma croaked out, the faint throb in between her legs increasing every second.

"The one where I said you will only listen and watch. Now, focus on that girls heartbeat." After an over the top huff Emma shifted her gaze to the girl in the red dress, tuning out everything except the husky voice behind her and the rhythmic thumping of the heart below.

"I can hear it." Emma replied, enjoying the way her boss's hands were clenching around hers.

"Do you know what pheromones are?" Mills brushed her nose in between Emma's shoulder and the electric pulses shot through her body, leaning into the touch Emma wanted more.

"Something that gets expelled into the air encouraging people to have sex, or something close to sex?"

"Correct, all I have to do is look at someone, push out my energy and _boom,_ they're at my mercy." she rested her chin on Emma's shoulder. "Is this okay?"

"Yes." the blonde replied as her body fully relaxed into Mills's. She was surprised with how attentive the brunette was being, very different from the raw show of power she exemplified last week. Smooth hands slid up Emma's arms, down her side then around her waist, resting on the edge of her hips.

"When I push that out to someone it immediately sets their body into motion, seeking out the orgasm. For a woman they get wet as soon as my hormones brush against them." Mills continued, keeping her voice barely above a whisper and on cue Emma felt the flood in between her legs as she watched the young woman gasp then began to boldly grind on her date. "Phase 1, heart rate, blood pressure and breathing all accelerate." Focusing on the woman, Emma saw her pulse point jumped and the once relatively calm heart beat quickened. "Phase 2, lips surrounding the clit become puffy, the clit itself begins to swell, a flush appears on the stomach, chest, neck, and face." A slave under the words of Mills a faint blush crept on the club goers neck and face. "Phase 3, breathing, pulse rate, and blood pressure continue to rise, walls begin to contract. Muscles tense in the thighs-" Mills slid her hand down Emma's legs as the quivered under the soft touch. "Hips-" skillful fingers trailed back up. "Butt-" Emma felt fingers trace under her cheeks. "And hands." Warm palms made their way back to Emma's shoulders then sliding to her hands. "The average human heart beats sixty to hundred beats per minute, although this information is constantly change that is the current medium. My smallest dose starts at a rate of 300 beats per minute only going up from there."

Emma's panties were done for and she didn't know if she had died and gone to heaven or hell. The scene unfolding in front of her mixed with Uncle Daddy's voice had Emma in daze. Watching the young woman dance wildly on her date, hearing the heartbeat flutter in her chest as it tried to find a rhythm, the blood crashing in her veins as it rushed to the necessary spots was all very arousing to Emma. Her own scent filled their little bubble and the vibration of Mills's chest rumbling against her back was an indicator that she smelled it too.

"Their body is searching for a release but they never find I just keep raising the dosage until the heart can't take it, until...it just...stops." And before Emma could interject about not killing the girl for this example the young woman suddenly stopped moving. Her hand flew to her head and her date was there to catch her before she fell. Her shaky arm pointed to the bar and he nodded, leading them off the dance floor. "Don't need any casualties tonight." Mills whispered before removing her body off of Emma's.

The cold hugged her body as Emma got her breathing under control and she found herself getting oddly frustrated by this whole situation. Was this new person really because her brother requested it? Why in the fuck didn't this woman just act like this when they first met, things could have been so different.

"Washington, you smell absolutely mouth watering." The deep voice floated to her ears, hands tightened around the around the railing. Emma shut her eyes for a moment, internally screaming 'NO!' but her pleas were not heard as the blonde turned around, zeroing in on the infuriating, borderline crazy woman in front of her. In a blur she sped over to Mills, swiped under her legs, slamming the brunette to the ground.

It was loud but nobody seemed to hear over the bass rumbling around them. Emma mounted the older woman, groaning when she felt the shaft press into her. Mills who seemed the least bit fazed that this was happening raised an eyebrow, smirking, essentially begging Emma to retaliate.

This only fueled Emma's annoyance.

"You have me. Now what?" Uncle Daddy asked the glint of lust passing over her purple eyes. Arching her back Emma let her head drop as her mouth fell open as the canines grew in. Drifting her gaze back to Mills Emma shot her hand out to her boss's jaw, cranking her head to the right while burrowing her nose in the crook of the brunette's neck. Inhaling deeply, her body shook as Mills's scent filled her.

She scraped her teeth along smooth skin over the side of the jugular then bit down, drawing little blood. Hips jerked involuntarily into her and Emma growled into the woman's neck as she rolled her own. Emma's tongue came out to swipe the tiny wound before she bit down again causing Mills to hiss in response.

"We've got to stop Washington." but through her clouded arousal Emma is unaware of the words being spoken to her. "Swan." Mills warned, although it was pointless. Feeling triumphan Emma began to grind down harder before the body below her began to tremble. Soon purple fog began to rise beneath and Emma secretly felt happy because that meant they'd be going somewhere quiet.

Until she released the fog was not covering her body, just Mills's. Emma sat up and frowned at her boss before the woman below disappeared but not without sending a wink. Sitting back on her legs Emma growled as well-known footsteps pounded up the steps.

She stood up when Killian and Ruby reached the top, trying to rid her mind of Mills. In her brothers hands was an old, damaged book that was about the size of a dictionary. She felt his excitement and knew this conversation was going to require her full attention so she reigned her lycan back in and placed a forced smile on her lips.

"Swan, we found something." Killian rushed over to the private section and placed the book down on the small table, flipping it open to a page with a picture of a large black lycan, eyes as blue as glaciers. Emma furrowed her eyebrows and sat in between her brother and Ruby on the leather couch. If Emma wasn't mistaken, that's exactly what she looks like when she phases.

Killian sent a smile to his sister as he pushed the book closer to her.

"You're going to want to read this."

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Will there be other villians? Yes!**

 **Thank you all for sticking with me on this wild ride. You might hate me next chapter just remember SQ is endgame!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Cruella's name will be shortened to Ella, not to be confused with Cinderella :)**

Regina stretched her arms and yawned as the sheets cascaded down her body. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she glanced to her left and found Tink laying face down, blonde curly hair draped over her eyes and to the right was Merida, also face down, with the sheets resting at her waist. Regina reached over and ran a finger up the middle of her spine. A blissful sigh fell from Merida's lips, followed by a smile.

"That feels nice."

"I know." Regina replied, the confidence streaming off her like a waterfall. Merida rolled her eyes, cuddling up close the brunette.

"Is Tink awake?"

"Barely." Tink muffled out.

The two woman chuckled at the half asleep blonde and soon Regina had her arms cradled around both of her part time companions. Merida glided her fingers over Regina's abs while Tink massaged the inside of her thigh.

"Have you talked to Emma lately?" Merida asked, moving her fingers up and tracing along Regina's neck.

"Why, do you miss her?" she replied, not wanting to think about Emma right now, she's done enough of that over last couple days. It's the only reason these ladies have hardly left her side.

"Don't you?"

"Who's Emma?" Tink questioned, using her forearm to prop herself up.

"She's no one." the brunette answered, annoyed that Merida would even bring up Emma. With the brisk exit Regina made the other night combined with battling thoughts of wishing she was here and wishing she was not, Regina couldn't think about when their next hook up session would be. _If_ there would be.

"Judging by your tone I'm guessing she is definitely someone." Tink said, a teasing grin spread across her face. "Is that what the last few days have been about?"

"What are you talking about?" Regina sat up, shaking off the hands that were on her skin.

"We're talking about the way you've been fucking us." Merida stated. "Like an animal, pun very much intended."

Regina scoffed, she was going to tell them how wrong they were, that Emma was not the reason for their impromptu meet ups but instead the defense mechanism kicked in.

"You don't know what you are saying." in a flash she was out of the bed and over by the dresser working through her text messages, which weren't much better to look at.

 _So, this is how the day starts out…_

"Regina come back to bed." Merida said in her 'i was just kidding' voice.

"Can't, Zelena's venue just fucking canceled..." Regina cursed, squeezing her phone so hard tiny cracks began to spider through the screen. It was close to crumbling in the palm of her hand when Ruby's name lit up. _Was this more bad news?_ Probably. "Speak." The clipped tone evident as she answered.

" _Maybe I should call you back."_ Ruby replied.

"No. What is it?" She heard the salon owner sigh and Regina's first thought was something had happened to Emma.

" _Guess who just left."_

"Again? That makes it the third day in a row!"

 _what does this woman want with my crew member_

Her body trembled and she closed her eyes, trying to slow down her breathing. She focused on Ruby's calming words instead of the anger raging inside of her, Regina needed to, otherwise her powers could force her to Emma, teleport her to the blonde despite her own demands.

" _-Mal hasn't done anything so you don't need to worry about that, but there are two more people on the schedule that I think you should know about."_

"Jesus Fucking Christ, who?"

" _Fiona and De Vil..."_

"For?"

" _Emma...I don't understand what's going on, they haven't been in here like this in years. Decades. I'm trying not to complain because they are bringing in a ton of money but the way they look at her just bothers the fuck out of me."_ And Regina couldn't hear anymore.

"I'll swing by the shop in a bit. We'll talk then."

Not waiting for a response Regina hung up the phone and finally lifted her eyelids.

"Is everything okay?" Merida asked. The brunette jumped, forgetting her girls were even in the bed.

"It will be..." Quickly, she scrolled through the names in her phone, stopped and pressed the call button once she found Killian's.

" _I was just about to call you, Robin and I are getting some bagels, you want one?"_ He cheerfully greeted.

"No, we have bigger problems. First I need you to find out who is in charge at Zelena's venue and I would like you to bring this person to me. After we are headed to The Pyro District, I'll explain later."

" _The Pyro District you mean…?"_

"Yes."

" _Good, it's about time we have talk with that dragon. Can we still get bagels though?"_

Regina shook her head and even managed a small grin.

"Yes, make it quick though."

" _Roger that, I'll let you know when we're on our way."_

After hanging up she looked back at the girls and smiled apologetically.

"I hate to cut our morning short but I have some things I need to take care of."

"We understand but doesn't mean I'm done with this Emma talk." Tink said, rolling out of the bed and confidently strode, in all her naked glory, to the clothes scattered on the floor. The girls got changed and after kissing Regina goodbye they left leaving her alone with the ever growing thoughts of Emma.

Who is the last person she needs to be worried, the queenpins are coming through like a plague, then there's Graham and his sneaky bullshit, now the venue for Zelena's party is up in the air with only two days left and Regina finds herself drowning in the stresses of the morning. A shower, a nice warm shower would be just the thing to prime her mind for the day. With a snap of her fingers the water turned on and she was in the shower, droplets outlined the nodules in her back. Brown eyes dropped to her aching cock, and an annoyed filled groan left her chest as Regina debated on jerking off or not.

 _Not._ There is too much to do and not enough time. Shaking off the fleeting images of Emma's naked body she focusing on how to attack this day.

After some time there was a plan in her head but she moved slowly, trudging to the closet after her shower and rummaging through clothes on the hangers. Deciding on jeans and a cut off shirt Regina threw on perfectly fitted jeans and a blouse, and rushed downstairs to hopefully eat before the day got too busy. But just as she was about to throw the strips of bacon on the pan her phone began to ring.

"Speak." Regina answered.

"We got him." Robin replied. "We're headed back to the club now." She smiled at the sound of muffled panic screams.

"Good, I'll be there in 30 minutes or so. Oh, and can you stop and get me bagel. I've changed my mind." Regina said, already slipping her arms through the leather jacket.

"Really, you want me to do this now?"

"Yes, now. I'm sure he'll be fine. Plain bagel, strawberry cream cheese please and thank you." And with that she hung up, grabbed her purse and disappeared in the familiar purple mist.

* * *

Even in the stock room Regina could feel and smell the difference in the salon. The musty aroma of wet dog, moldy lemon peels, and old fruit, wrapped in shit coated her senses. Regina couldn't stand the smell a decade ago and still couldn't now. Fiona's rotting fruity stench filtered through the vents as De Vils drenched fur scent snaked in under the door. The deep laugh combined with Emma's light chuckle was too much for Regina as a deep gurgled snarl erupted from her chest. Hot flashes pulsed over her body, waves of nausea rolled through her stomach and her muscles began to tremble.

 _You're here for Ruby, not Emma. Ruby not Emma. Ruby not Emma._

But it didn't matter, toned legs gave out from under her, dropping the brunette to the ground.

"No!" Regina hissed but the beast in her smirked, mocking her pathetic attempts of gaining back control. She was beyond taking deep breaths and already fog was rising around her. "Don't!" the demand proved futile by the insulting growl echoing in Regina's mind, telling her she had run out of time and her original plan to solely talk to Ruby was brought to a halt. Giving in, she relaxed, wondering what would happen next.

Seconds later Regina stood behind Emma's chair, gasps circulated the salon. The blonde froze and glanced up at Regina but the brown eyes were stuck on De Vil and Fiona.

"Regina, oh it's been ages hasn't it, darling?" De Vil rose from her seat and leaned over Emma's station for a hug, Regina on the other hand stayed glued to her spot, placing a possessive hand on the shoulder below her.

"Dog Whisperer." the brunette kept her voice low and neutral. "Fairy. What brings you two over here?" As the words left her lips Emma tried to shrug off her grasp but Regina clenched her nails into the meat just above her collarbone. Emma growled lowly causing the brunette to smirk at the warning she had been given.

"We heard about a talented manicurist and, well, we just had to see for ourselves." Fiona shifted her gaze to Emma, there was an odd look in here eye. Like they had shared a secret and her comment had made reference to that. "What about you? Surely I thought you'd be at the whore house you call a club."

"Ah, I see you still have that witty sense of humor." Regina replied, however before she could continue a soft hand was on top of hers and her heart raced. Pheromones vibrated around her and if Regina's wasn't careful she would have everyone in this salon humping the ground. The feeling was short lived, though, as Emma roughly pushed the grasp off her shoulder.

Regina was surprised when she winced from both the minor pain and the amused expression on Ella's and Fiona's face.

"I actually came to talk to Emma."

"As you can see, I have clients." Emma responded her tone suggesting that she even if she didn't, she probably wouldn't leave with Regina. _Usually it takes more than a touch on the arm to get Emma riled up._ _Is_ _she still upset about what happened at the club?_

"It will only take a few minutes." Truthfully Regina had no idea what she was going to say, at this point she just wants to get the blonde away from the two creatures across from them.

"I said no."

Regina rolled her eyes, bending down so her lips barely brushed against Emma's ear.

"Come with me now."

Slowly Emma turned around in her chair, green eyes were empty, emotionless, no trace of the gleam that generally passed through. She flowed out of the seat, making Regina stand up straight when Emma took a step closer.

"I said _no_." her eyes were demanding, narrowed to slits. Regardless, whatever Emma was trying to pull it was not going to work.

"Oh, did you think it was question? Let me tell you, it's not."

"I honestly don't give a fuck what you-"

"Ladies!"

Jefferson's voice was the knife to cut the tension rising between them. Placing his hands on Emma and Regina's chest he pushed them away, only removing it when Emma shot him a glare. He flinched, pulling his fingers back as if he had just been burned. It did not go unnoticed by Regina, in theory Emma should be listening to Jefferson not the other way around. Unless she's...an alpha?

"You're going to make a scene in front of all these people do you really want to to do that Emma?" Stepping in front of her, Jefferson grabbed her shoulders and stared at her. "Let me finish up your clients."

The salon was quiet, all eyes were on them, watching and waiting for the next scene to unfold. Emma kept the heavy gaze on Jefferson giving Regina a chance to study the defined features and although she was having a hard time wrapping her head around Emma possibly being an alpha, the signs of Jefferson's timidness towards her pointed out that it could likely be in the case. He was suggesting, not telling her what to do.

It would explain the constant tension between Emma and herself, and while the other alpha's Regina met have been very similar in personality to her own, it's not a requirement to be a narcissistic douche bag.

"It's okay Emma, why don't you talk to your boss. We'll be fine with Jefferson." De Vil said, shooting Emma a grin. "If we don't see you before you leave, have fun on your date tonight."

"Yes, and remember what I told you about Sunday."

 _Wait, a date?_ _And_ _Sunday? Sunday is Zelena's party. Will Emma not be there?_

Regina felt her wolf snap at the comment. If these two think they can steal this money making blonde away from her then they are sorely mistaken.

Without responding Emma walked around her station and out of the door that led to the back alley. Regina followed, scoffing when Emma didn't hold the door for her, slamming it in her face.

Out in the fresh air Regina watched her newest crew member shoot daggers, arms were crossed, lips were tight as Emma's sharp green eyes examined her from a distance.

"What do you want Mills?" it was almost like being in the same vicinity as Regina was an impossible and annoying task.

"Who are you going out with tonight?" and again Regina found herself at the mercy of her lycan, speaking words that were only meant to be thoughts.

"You're going to answer my question first."

"Is that so?" Regina drawled out, sauntering over to Emma who stood her ground once they were almost nose to nose. The look on the blonde's face was clear, she was not going to answer the question. "Fine, I didn't have anything to say to you, really I came here to talk to Ruby. I just had to get you away from those two."

Only her response didn't ease the strain any as Emma's jawline hardened, greens eyes transitioned to ice blue, something Regina generally likes to see but today, not so much.

"And what makes you think you can pick and choose who I hang out with?"

"You don't understand Emma they are not-"

"No!" Emma roared, shocking Regina with the sudden outburst. "You can't just treat me like shit then walk in like you have some sort of claim on me. You. Don't. Fucking. Own. Me."

And the anger rose, nobody talks to Regina like that, oh how badly she wanted to drop Emma to the floor like a bag of potatoes but she made Killian a promise, a promise she intends on keeping.

"Is that what this attitude is about? Me treating you 'like shit'? Because trust me you have not even begun to see me treat you like shit."

Emma scoffed at Regina as if she were a child.

"Really? So constantly attacking me with your abilities, leaving me in the Bay Area to walk home, and putting me in debt when I did nothing wrong is not treating me like shit."

"No all those were punishments for your actions, the debt well I would just call that wrong timing on your part." Regina shrugged her shoulders like she didn't care.

"The fucking audacity you have is unbelievable." Emma replied leaning in with a smirk and Regina felt herself slipping under the smell of the blonde's arousal. A faint blue aura spun around Emma trapping Regina with it. "So last Sunday was a punishment, you weren't doing it because you wanted it too?"

This was a strange position for the brunette to be in, she's the one who stalks down their prey, stepping into their personal bubble and then peeling back the layers until they have nowhere to hide. She didn't hate this feeling with Emma but she was finding it hard to stay in control being this close to her, with the lycan snapping and clawing to get at the intriguing woman standing before her.

"Need I remind you that you are the one who asked me not to leave you in the condition you were in."

"That still doesn't answer my question." Emma countered smoothly.

Staring into the glacier like eyes hovered above her Regina swiped her tongue over her dry lips. Emma was expecting an answer, one that Regina wouldn't give to her. Instead she smiled, sending Emma a casual wink and keeping her eyes on the swirling icy orbs Regina took a step back.

"Have a good day Emma." her tone dropped to a whisper and as the purple smoke took her away Regina's smile broadened from the dazed look that passed over Emma's face.

* * *

Black Doc Martens, dark blue skinny jeans and a long sleeve red shirt with a very low neckline.

"Jesus I look like I'm going to an adult Christmas party." Emma muttered, racing to the closet and shuffling through her clothes. There was no reason for her to be freaking out like this but there she was, tossing assorted clothing items over her shoulder looking for the perfect shirt. When she had finally found an alternative the heavy ring of the doorbell flowed through the house, heightening the nerves she was feeling.

 _Well I guess this outfit is it_

Smoothing out her clothes Emma did one last check in the mirror, rolled her eyes at how silly she felt and walked up to the door. With a deep breath she grasped the knob and opened it, only exhaling when Ariel's jean shorts and tight t shirt came into view.

"Don't you ever get cold?" Emma chuckled, stepping to the side and motioning for Ariel to come in.

"Not really, I do have to pee though." shoving a bottle of wine at her, she kicked off her flip flops and ran to the bathroom. This girl has only been here once and already she knows this house better than Emma.

Closing the door she eyed the glass bottle, frowning at the unrecognizable language. Still it was a nice gift and after getting out two wine glasses Emma thought it was probably good thing Regina left her at the club a couple days ago. If it weren't for that she wouldn't have gotten a chance to talk to Ariel, venting about all the things Killian had found. None of which were of particular importance to her but he was excited so she played it up.

Apparently this guy Lycaon Swan was one of many breeds of lycans. He was the King of Arcadia, apparently a real asshole who had fifty sons and four daughters. The kids were a little too carefree and Zeus came down to test them in the form of a peasant. Lycaon and his children recognized Zeus right away and therefore decided to test him and see if he was all knowing. Lycaon killed one of his sons and mixed in the intenstines with Zeus's dinner. Outraged the God flipped over the table and brought the city down, casting a curse that turned everyone who lived there into a lycan.

While all this information was great she still felt disappointed it wasn't more tailored to _them. Their_ immediate family. And as Emma regurgitated this knowledge back to Ariel that night, the red head had not once interrupted and seemed as if she was genuinely curious.

"It's Greek." Emma snapped her head up to see Ariel leaning her shoulder against the wall. "I

thought you might find it funny."

"I do." Popping the cork off the blonde watched Ariel like a hawk as she began gliding over to meet her in the kitchen.

"Good, I didn't know if how big a sense of humor you had. Any ideas on what you want to do tonight?"

"Actually I was thinking I could cook for you."

Ariel's eyes widened before her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"I'm here to celebrate you paying off your debt with Uncle Daddy yet you want to cook for me?"

A smirk pulled on Emma's lips as she poured the wine then handed a glass to Ariel. She took a sip, holding the gaze in front of her.

"Yes." Emma replied, softly clearing her throat from the burn of the alcohol then grinned after a faint blush crept on Ariel's cheeks.

"What do you want to eat?" The edge of the glass played at the red heads lips as she spoke, teasing Emma by snaking her tongue liking the rim.

 _I'm hoping you_

"How does shrimp scampi sound?"

"Shrimp scampi? Pulling out all the stops tonight I see."

Chortling, Emma placed her glass down on the counter then walked to the fridge, grabbing the shrimp, vegetables and anything else they might need.

"Well not all of them." Emma replied, flipping on the water to clean off the shrimp. Ariel was quiet and Emma wondered if she might've gone too far.

"Listen Emma-" Ariel started, abruptly taking them out of the flirty moment. "Right now I'm not looking for someone to date. I just want to have some fun."

"That is actually kind of perfect because so do I." Brief flashes of Neil's charming smile ran through her head like she was flipping through an old photo album.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not about that, something else, like why everyone under Regina seems to want casual sex." Emma joked but the sigh Ariel made as she placed her elbows on the counter after taking a drink said it landed flat.

"In this business love is used as a weapon, or really in any line of work but especially this one. Almost every single one of us has lost someone they deeply cared for, so for a lot of us sex with no strings attached is the best way. Your needs still get met without inconvenient feelings getting in your way. It's not for everyone but it works for most. Make sense?"

"It does, kind of. I feel like it would make things more complicated." Emma replied.

"It does if you chose to see it that way. Do you?"

She shook her head no but did not elaborate. "Tell me about yourself, the last few days have just been me rambling and I want to know about you."

Whenever there was a question Emma didn't want to answer she would deflect by changing the subject, a craft she has honed from her younger years. As she moved around the kitchen in preparation to cook Ariel stood up, strolled around the other side of the counter and pulled up a bar stool to sit down on. Words flowed out of her mouth like butter, melting over Emma's ears as Ariel spoke of what she was, a siren, her people and where she came from.

Their conversation flowed with ease and it was nice for Emma to find a friend outside of the people she's in direct daily contact with. Ariel was very open with her life and because of this Emma did the same, for the most part. They joked, they laughed, they flirted and Emma was enjoying every bit of it.

It was only after Ariel had been begging for what seemed like forever that the blonde let her help with the food, which happened to work in her favor because her stomach was starting to grumble.

10 minutes later the two women were sitting across from each other, scarfing down the food on the plate.

"This is amazing Emma." Ariel groaned, shoving another fork full of noodles and shrimp in her mouth.

"I'm glad you like it." Twirling the noodles on the prong Emma bit the food off her for fork, clenching her legs together at the sight of the of Ariel's tongue swiping across her lips.

"So where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Killian, he thought it would impress girls."

"And did it?"

Simultaneously they took a sip out of their glasses, each wondering what the other was thinking.

"You tell me..." Emma replied, feeling her wolf grin at how playful and daring she was being. This was the old Emma finally coming back out. Flirty, bold, and determined… not weak a baby cub the institution had turned her into.

"I haven't decided yet, I will say it's a good start." Smiling, Ariel placed another bite of food in her mouth and after swallowing she continued. "So I know everything about after you got this job but who was Emma Swan before she became apart of a money laundering mob."

There something about Ariel's endearing smile that made Emma want to talk to her about her past. But then there is this voice in the back of her heard telling her not to, reminding her of the consequences from last time.

"Emma Swan was a foster kid who was lucky enough to stay with her brother the entire time." the blonde answered, hoping that would be enough.

"Is that all I'm going to get?"

"For now." Emma teased but she still kept a sliver of reality in her tone saying 'yes, this is all you're going to get'.

"Okay, next subject then." Ariel replied, sending her a wink. "Are you going to Zelena's birthday party on Sunday?"

"Eh, I don't know." Grateful for the redirection of the conversation Emma's body relaxed and she reached for the wine. "I got invited to another party that I think I might go to considering our boss is an ass and doesn't like me very much."

She'd been invited by Fiona, it was never Emma's intention to seriously consider it but after Mills and her ridiculous attitude this morning it's more than likely she will be going there.

Ariel scoffed, cleaned up the rest of the food on her plate then glanced at Emma.

"Uncle Daddy making you give her blowjob in the forest and then taking you back to the club so she could make you cum is not grounds for her disliking you."

"We're not getting into this debate again. I stand by what I said." Emma defended, pouting at the fact that Ariel was taking Mills's side.

"I'm just saying, things don't work how they would at your normal nine to five also even she didn't like you, you should still come. If nothing else but to keep me company."

"You have to work?"

Ariel nodded and Emma continued working on the rest of her dinner.

"Yup, I'll be bartending."

"Well that kind of sucks."

"No, I'm going to make a lot money, talk to great people, listen to awesome music, and hang out with you."

"I never said I was going."

"No, but now you're thinking about it." Ariel's eyes seem to sparkle and glint of mischief swirled in them.

Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the dinner, maybe it was Ariel's positive attitude, or Mills's shitty attitude, but whatever it was it had Emma sprinting out of her seat, grabbing Ariel and pinning her against the wall. Although like Mills, Ariel did not seem surprised this was happening. Emma dipped her mouth into the crook of the red heads neck, dragging her tongue over the pulse point then sucking, causing the girl to moan.

"What took you so fucking long?" Ariel questioned in a breathless voice. Instead of answering Emma bit down on the muscle running the length of her neck, moving up to her jaw.

"Show me what a siren does." Emma growled lowly. A deep laugh echoed in her house, a hand latched in her hair and soon a burning sensation flooded through her follicles. Hissing, Emma tried to pull away and almost succeeding when another hand was placed on her arm followed by an overwhelming sense of bliss.

"Oh trust me, I intend to." Ariels eyes flashed a shimmery gold before Emma felt uncontrollably wet. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and gravity seemed to evaporate. This wasn't like Mills's pheromones, they weren't aggressive and demanding. They seemed to caress her skin, she felt light, her body rolling through manageable waves of pleasure...it was perfect.

"What is that?" Emma moaned, dropping her forehead on Ariel's shoulder while kicking the woman's feet out.

"It's euphoria, step one in learning what a siren does."

Fingers trailed down Emma's shirt, slipping under and brushing against her skin.

"Bedroom?" the blonde asked but didn't wait for the response, spinning them around and leading her to the room as they shared a sloppy kiss.

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

The girls froze. Ariel pulled her head back and raised an eyebrow.

"Expecting someone tonight?"

"No." Seriously, this person has the shittiest timing to knock right now. Again, the drumming of knuckles against the door filled the house.

"You should get that, it could be important."

"Yea but nobody comes to my house this late."

"Hence why it could be important." Ariel said, cutting Emma before she had a chance to respond. "You go handle that and when you're done...I'll be in the bedroom." She got of the grasp swaying her hips with each step.

Grumbling at the fool with no respect for time Emma marched to the door and swung it open.

"Can I-" It's possible Emma was still under the haze of euphoria because she swore Mills was standing right in front of her. Nostrils flared and body rippling from tremors Mills took a step back, away from Emma.

"If now isn't a bad time, can we talk?" _Hm, there is something definitely different here._

"Well it's not the best time." The brashness towards Regina was still there that Emma made not attempt to hide.

Mills frowned but quickly covered it up by biting her lip. A gesture so small that still made Emma feel bad for her. It confused her and rightfully so, their relationship has been nothing but angry sexual acts and fighting.

"Five minutes." Emma stated matter of fact, stepping outside and closing the door behind her. Full lips pulled into straight line and Mills seemed...nervous?

"This won't even take me that long." Emma didn't reply, cautiously looking at the brunette and her unnatural body language.

They are two opponents pacing tensely before another blow is delivered. The tension is like a boxing match. Mills makes a move then Emma makes a move who intern tries to interpret what's coming next before it is done. Neither of them want to act impulsively and risk rejection or embarrassment but there is still something that propels them onward.

"It's a nice night right?" her boss said, gazing around the neighborhood.

"You didn't come here to talk about the weather."

"Just making conversation." Mills replied.

Rolling her eyes Emma turned around to face the door and gripped the knob.

"Forget it."

"Wait, Emma-just...wait..." A defeated sigh reached her ears. "Here." she whispered.

It took her a few seconds but slowly Emma spun around to meet a small box with a folded up note taped to the top of it. She didn't take it right away, whether that was due to shock or skepticism she couldn't be sure. "This is for you." Mills nudged the box in her direction. "Please take it, I don't know how long I can stand here holding this out to you while not feeling stupid." She cracked a smile, albeit forced, but it was enough for Emma to trust that this wasn't some kind of trick. With her hands now free Mills shoved them inside the back pockets of her jeans and rolled from her toes to her heels. A nervous tick Emma found kind of cute. "I feel like we started off on the wrong foot. I have treated you poorly and if you would like to, I want to start over by redoing our lunch from last week. You can choose the place, day, and time."

Definitely not what Emma was expecting to hear. She wanted Mills to give her sign that she was lying but none came, the internal lie detector was quiet. Nothing about this was forced, nothing about this spoke ulterior motives, nothing about this seemed selfish.

"Is that as close as I'm going to get to an apology?" Emma asked, lifting the corner of her mouth.

"Probably, I don't...I don't do this often or ever." A hand ran through her glossy brown hair before another sigh escaped her lips. "I'll let you think it over. Open the box first, then read the letter." Mills stated, turning around and walking away from the blonde.

"Mills?" Emma called out, stopping the woman in her tracks. "Thank you."

And though her boss didn't utter another word her shoulders visibly dropped and there was a pep in her step when she continued, letting the purple mist take her away mid stride.

Pushing down the mind fuck she was currently receiving Emma opened the box, gasping at the beaded jade bracelet. She wasn't a jewelry expert but she knows real jade is expensive and this looked like real jade. Tingles raced through her arm when Emma brushed over the beads with her fingers and they continued to shake as she unfolded the letter.

 _For You,_

 _Then you learn that every one offers what they have. And you stop fighting, worrying, shaking, trying to paddle against the current. You realize you attract what you transmit and you use your time with makes you well. And Here, stay in peace._

 _Your peace, is with us._

 _-Regina_

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! We start picking up speed soon, til next time everyone.**


	16. Chapter 16

Emma walked in the shop feeling refreshed, light, and best of all, relaxed. Her night with Ariel was more than what she needed to take the edge off from the last few weeks. She was worried her lycan would only be sated by her boss, luckily she seems to have a thing for sirens too.

"Oh my God guys do you see the color on her face!" Jefferson shrieked as he spun his chair around in a circle. Kat, Belle, and Ruby looked at Emma with huge smiles on their faces. "Also you have mail."

She had mail? Like from the mailman?

"Bout time Washington!" Kat replied, wrapping her clients foot in a warm towel.

"What do you mean 'about time'?" Emma countered with a smile.

She set her things down by her station, grabbed the envelopes then headed to appointment book. Nothing until 10:30, it's only 9:45.

"I meant what I said and I said what I meant." Kat responded. She stood up from the stool and whispered to her client. Emma laughed, a true laugh, a deep hardy laugh. Yes, last night was definitely needed.

"Okay Dr. Seuss." the blonde said, bumping her shoulder against Kat's when the woman joined their circle.

"We're just saying we're happy for you. Because damn girl, you were fucking tense." Ruby added, sitting down on the edge of Emma's table.

"Yea, you're our alpha." Belle interjected. "We feel what you feel."

She paused in the midst of her junk mail rummaging. That's the first time she's heard them say it out loud.

"We don't know that I'm...that." she replied. Just the term 'alpha' sounds like it comes with too much responsibility. She can barely keep herself in check, how was she going to run a group of people?

"Yes, we most definitely do." Jefferson replied. A genuine smile spread across his face and as Emma looked around the rest of the crew did the same.

"So do you, like, feel everything?"

"Eh no, your sex life stays personal. It mostly just feels like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders." Kat responded.

"Via someone's tongue." Jefferson added, causing the group to bust out in hysterics.

"Who also brings jewelry." Kat added, pointing to the beaded jade bracelet hugging her wrist.

Instead of correcting them that the bracelet was from Mills she let giggles float around and as Emma gazed at the smiles of her friends all the hardships of her past seemed worth it if it ended with her finally finding her place. The world use to seem so small but she's realizing there are many things left undiscovered.

"Did you know there is this chick who can do 67 flicks with her tongue in just 10 seconds." Belle said, as if this were important information to add to the topic.

"It looks like Emma may have found her, honey." Jefferson cackled out. She felt the flush on her cheeks as her crew snickered at Jefferson's comment, who seems to be on a roll today. With a flick of her wrist she chucked the mail at him which he caught with ease.

"I'd like to go back to Belle's comment and figure out how she even knew that information in the first place." Kat replied.

"Right? Were you just flipping through Google News and it was like 'oh hey, by the way here's this bit of knowledge for your Tuesday'." Ruby commented, using her hands as she talked.

"No, I'm betting it was a Snapple bottle cap." Emma said, joining in on the fun.

Just as they were transitioning their jokes over to Belle the door to the salon swung open. All the girls plus Jefferson turned around to see a short man hobbling in on a cane but still looked poised despite his bum leg. Immediatly Emma felt her stomach turn and heat blaze under her skin, she couldn't place it but there was already something about this guy she didn't like. Her lycan agreed.

Shifting her gaze to the door she saw a tall man in a black suit appearing to guard it in case anyone tried to come in or leave. Kat's client looked at the older man limping towards her with a fearful expression crossing her face. The man bent down and grabbed her flip flops then held them out to her as if saying 'leave'. The client didn't even question the stranger as she grabbed her shoes and scurried out of the salon.

The energy coming off her crew was nerve wrecking, they recognized him but still Emma noticed the surprise on their faces like he doesn't come in that often unless it's serious. Two gentleman with matching black suits as the guard outside stood behind the apparent leader. These guys looked like they could seriously do some damage if provoked.

"Gold." Ruby greeted from behind Emma, who had already taken a defensive stance in front of her pack.

"My jewel." he responded in a rather elegant way. "I need to speak with one Emma Swan." the way words flowed out of this guy's mouth like butter made Emma's hair stand on end.

"Can I help you?" the blonde responded with bite in her tone.

Wise brown eyes sparkled with mischief, a crooked smile appeared and a glimpse of a gold tooth caught her eye. Gold widened his stance, propping his cane in the middle and rested one hand on top of the other.

"Facilier, Gideon…" Gold didn't need to finish his sentence because with lightening speed they blew past Emma and pinned her friends against the wall, a throat in each of their hands. Her wolf roared at the pain her pack was currently experiencing and she felt her body tremble. "Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you." Gold cynically teased.

It was too late, her lycan was already at the surface and she lunged at one of the guards but was quickly sent flying back the other direction, slamming into the wall opposite of the them. Dust from the collision puffed up around her as her body sagged to the ground.

She definitely needed to work on her fighting. Although with all these special abilities floating around it makes it difficult.

Gold hiked up his pants as he descended to a squat, he sighed like Emma had forced him to send her body flying into the salon wall.

"I told you not to do that." replied Gold, shaking his head slowly. "It seems you've given me no choice."

Emma growled and tried to get up but there was an invincible force holding her down. Similar to the one Regina uses but his feels heavier, darker, somehow.

"Let me go." she growled, feeling her canines drop as she barred her teeth at him.

"See, I can't exactly do that." he reached out and poked her nose with the tip of finger, damn near getting it chopped off when Emma snapped her teeth. He was only amused. "There's a rumor floating around that your crew interfered with one of my clinics, I believe it was, poaching?" he giggled before letting Emma out of whatever hold he had her in. She took in a deep breath, only hearing the sounds of her friends erratic heartbeat as they dangled from the wall. "Give me a reason why shouldn't kill them."

"What?" Emma shot her head up.

"You see those guns clipped to their pants." Gold whispered in her ear. "Inside lies a peak performance bullet, made just for your distant cousins over here."

Emma raised an eyebrow at this imp next to her.

"Now, I know silver bullets do nothing for a lycan because, well, yours can be rather messy, getting your spine severed from your body and everything, but for your werewolf friends..." Gold trailed off, snapping his fingers at the end. Emma watched her friends drop to the ground but just as quickly the guns were drawn with the end of the barrel pressed against their foreheads.

"Don't!" Emma yelled, standing up and taking a step forward. "I didn't know it was your clinic. I don't even know who you are." She pressed, hoping this would be enough to save her friends.

The fear was streaming off her crew, it was overwhelming, it was suffocating. Emma's body began to shake, a warm billow of cackling electricity rose in the deepest part of her stomach. The hair on her arm stood on end and her crew began to snarl at the men. Gold on the other hand was entertained by all of this.

"Don't do it Gold." Emma warned, she recognized this feeling. It was same as _the_ incident.

"Oh but Emma I must. There are consequences for your actions." Gold smiled, a psychotic thrill twinkled in his eyes. "Boys, handle it." he said to his two bodyguards, or whatever they were, and before Emma could even open her mouth a cloud of gold, glittery smoke rose from the floor, and whisked him away.

There wasn't time to think, already the sound of the guns being cocked rang in her ears. The whispers and pleas of her crew became shouts, growls, and snarls. Ruby, being the ballsy one attempted to stand up but was pushed back down and her head bounced off the wall, whimpering at the hard impact.

That was the last straw.

Ruby's pain referred to Emma, striking the blonde with force. She grabbed her head then dropped to the ground. A deep roar broke free from her chest as hot pain slithered down her spine. The muscular guy bolted in the salon, Facilier and Gideon turned around, fear showed in all of them. Emma's back arched as her head dropped, another blood curdling scream ripped from her throat. This was happening...again. But how, there is no full moon, it doesn't make sense.

It also doesn't matter, there is nothing Emma can do to stop it and as her bones cracked, shifting into it's lycan form she kept her eyes on the jade bracelet.

She didn't want it to break.

And this was her last thought before everything went black.

* * *

She landed on her hands and knees with a loud 'thud'.

"Fuck!" Emma cursed. She stood up slowly and blinked. "What the…?" Fog. Dense. Thick. White. Emma spun around in a circle and the fog danced with her, swirling around her clothes. "Hello?" she called out and heard the faint echo of her words in the distance. "Okay, you're dreaming. This has to be a dream. Fuck, how do you wake up from a dream?"

You fall. So she walked not knowing where in the hell she was going, where she was, or rather what this was but figured hopefully she'll walk off a cliff and wake up. Emma didn't get very far when the fog around her evaporated, exposing a grassy field and on the other side was a large, muscular black lycan. Fear, panic, nerves? None of those, Emma was oddly calm for the situation she was currently in, nothing about this screamed danger. Her instinct was to take a step forward and as she did the lycan took a step. Another step from Emma, another step from the lycan and they continued on like this until they had found a half way point.

The lycan had a good four feet on her, long black fingers ending in razor sharp claws could rip her apart with ease. Still, Emma wasn't afraid. Tilting her head to the side she looked at the strong beast and it did the same. She lifted her right hand, the lycan raised it's left. She waved back and forth, the lycan repeated her actions. Emma stuck out her left hand and the lycan mimicked with it's right, the only difference, a glowing jade bracelet.

She glanced at her own wrist and frowned when she didn't see one. When she looked back the beast was much closer, stepping through the invisible barrier, no longer copying her movements. Clung around it's long talons was the bracelet. The lycan held it up to her but Emma didn't move right away, naturally, skeptical as fuck. But she was ready to be done with this whole ordeal and get back to the shop. Carefully Emma retrieved the bracelet and slipped it on, immediately feeling the warmth crawl under her skin.

"Thanks." she replied. "Do you know how I can get out of here?" But the lycan just stared back. "Right, of course this isn't ea-" Two heavy palm strikes to the chest sent her flying through air and she hit a tree hearing her bones crack under the pressure. Her eyes shut from the pain coursing through her as she fell and Emma braced for impact. It didn't come, it felt soft?

Eyelids jerked open and the smell of Mills hovered over her. The room was dark and quiet except for the light breaths of air beside her. She turned her head to the left feeling a pinch shoot down her shoulder.

"Fuck." her throat was dry and the words came out hoarse.

"Don't move." a soft voice whispered. Every muscle in her body froze from the simple sentence.

"Mills?"

* * *

 _(Earlier that day)_

 _Bucket of Blood_

Regina rolled her eyes as her, Killian, and Robin stood outside the bar. She couldn't understand how Mal got customers with a name like that.

"Are you sure all we're going to do is talk. A couple slaps on the wrist might keep her away for good." Killian said, curling his fingers and straightening his back as if he were getting ready for a fight.

"The treaty is still intact Killian. We go in here to talk only, don't let the relationship with your sister cloud your judgment." Regina countered.

Due to the inconvenience of Zelena's vendor Regina hasn't had the chance to talk with her fellow Queenpin. After speaking to the bouncer in front of the door she led them inside and was surprised to find how much this place has not changed. Why would it? It is an exceptional bar. The pool tables, darts, the old school pac man set up in the corner, it was all still there.

"Uncle Daddy..." said a familiar voice and Regina glanced to the bar. She smiled at the female drying cups and walked over to her. "What brings you over to these neck of the woods?"

"Tamara." the brunette replied, leaning her elbows on the counter top. "I'm here to see your boss, is she free by chance?" a flirty smile crossed Regina's lips as she pumped out a low dose of pheromones. Tamara bit her lip and groaned, her eyes fluttered shut for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Yes, in the back."

Not responding she headed through the maze with Killian and Robin right on her tail. Stepping through a door that said 'Do Not Enter' the smell of sizzling meat hit her senses as they walked through the kitchen. She received puzzled glances, nods of acknowledgment, but mostly...fear. These people were scared of Regina and maybe they should be. Her reputation is there for a reason. Making a left down a hall they came upon a door with a dragon on it. Before Regina could knock the door opened, revealing another old friend she hadn't seen in awhile.

"August, always a pleasure." Regina greeted with fake sincerity.

"Likewise, we've been expecting you." he replied.

"I'm sure you have." Regina forced out as she opened the door but felt some resistance.

"Your dogs are going to have to wait outside." August added, smirking at the now growling lycans behind her.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." There was no way Killian would just sit out here when this matter involved his sister and Robin is, and always has been, impressively protective of Regina. "All we want to do is talk."

"It doesn't seem like it." Mal's overly sweet voice floated over August's shoulder, cuing him to open the door. She sat on top of her desk, legs crossed with her fingers curled around the edge. A white see-through blouse tucked in beige slacks fit her body like a glove and for a second Regina admired the physique of her old friend, her old lover.

Regina strode inside the office like she owned the place while Killian and Robin stood near the door with August by their side. She ran her fingers over the various book shelves, the pictures on the desk then planted herself in front of Mal.

"I assume you're not here to catch up. If I had to take a wild guess I would think this has to do with a certain beautiful young lady." The smile on her face was breaching one of arrogance. The lycan within her snapped it's jaws, bothered by the way Mal had said 'beautiful young lady'.

"Then you would be right." Regina casually replied.

"There's nothing in the treaty that says we can't pay a visit. Actually-" Mal held out her hand and looked down at her nails, Regina noticed a gold dragon charm hanging off her pinkie. "-I might need to go in for a touch up soon. Maybe I'll get waxed too."

Another crack spiraled through her human shell.

"I'm requesting that maybe you change up your technician every now and then." Regina calmly said. "You're making my people very uncomfortable."

"Now is this coming from Emma or is this coming from you?"

"You don't get to say her name." Regina hissed. Whoa, where did that come from? The anger rolled inside of her, again cracking her human facade. Mal laughed from her gut, almost shaking the room from it's power.

"My, my, Regina..." she said with a smile, slipping off the desk and taking two steps forward so the tips of their heels touched. "Have we gotten attached?" Flashes of amusement crossed Mal's face as she took a step around Regina, pressing her breasts against the firm and muscular back. Brown hair moved off her shoulder before a gentle a kiss was placed at the base of her neck. Regina's eyes rolled at the feel of Mals lips against her skin. "Because I thought-" another kiss under her ear. "Uncle Daddy didn't get attached." she whispered huskily. "Or does your name have to be Emma."

Emma...the name to snap Regina back to reality. She growled before spinning around shoving Mal against the wall. Pictures clattered to the ground around as she roared in the blondes face.

"Emma is mine. You will back off." her lycan reared it's possessive ugly head knowing full well Emma was not hers. Not even a little bit. But Regina couldn't get another word out before two women rushed in with one throwing a chain around her neck, yanking her off of Mal. A heavy kick was felt behind her right knee, buckling Regina to the ground. Killian and Robin growled but Regina held up her hand. "No!" she ordered stopping them before this really got out of hand.

With her abilities she could easily drop these ladies to the ground however Regina was upset and they'd likely end up dead. Killing another person's crew member, that would mean war. The chain around her neck tugged up, pulling her to her feet. Mal closed the gap between them, diving a hand in her brown hair and yanking back.

"It's nothing personal, love." Her soft lips trailed under Regina's jaw, who growled at the shift in power. "It's just business. Emma Swan is a cash cow, one that I intend on having, hopefully in more ways then one."

Killian sneered at her comment as Regina tried to shove Mal off but another set of arms wrapped around hers.

"Oh Regina, because you've made me so much fucking money I'm not going to gut you alive then leave you to watch the birds feed off your carcass. But the next time you come into _my_ place of establishment making depends, you and your mutts won't be so lucky." A rough tug was felt on her brown hair for emphasis as the chain tightened around Regina's throat. "Understood?"

"Under-"

A blood curdling roar erupted from Killians chest making everyone jump. The chain loosened allowing Regina to turn her head, ready to cuss out Killian for interrupting until she said his body stiff as a board, his dropped back as every muscle tightened pushing out the veins in his neck. Robin tried to sprint to him but August pushed him against the wall.

"No, you have to let me help." Robin struggled to break free under August's grasps before another pained howl ripped Killian open. Regina panicked, only one person came to her mind.

"Emma..." she whispered, feeling the anger, adrenaline, and sheer power rolling off Killian in heavy doses. He dropped to the ground landing on his hands and knees. "We're done here." Regina said to Mal, pushing the girls off her in their stunned state and unraveling out of the chain. They tried to lunge after her but Mal held up her hand to them.

"Let them go." she ordered.

Regina sprinted to Killian with Robin, dropping to the floor right and tried to help soothe him.

"It's going to be okay. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Where is she?" Regina whispered.

Killian shook his head as best he could.

"I do-I don't know." he said through clenched teeth. "It hurts." and his bowed back as kind blue eyes blacked out. His face turned red as faint blue and purple veins traced his cheeks until finally his eyes fluttered shut and he fell to his side in a heap.

"Take him to Graham, now!" Regina yelled. She was worried no doubt. Regina has never seen Killian like this and it only makes her think what type of shape Emma will be in when she's found. Robin picked up Killian's lifeless body and sprinted out of the door as Regina pulled out her phone, tapped Ruby's name but it went straight to voicemail. "Fuck!"

She tried the salon.

Nothing.

"I'm going with you."

Regina jerked her head towards Mal, growling lowly.

"No, you will not."

"I have invested interest in her. I'm coming with you." she replied, already throwing on her coat.

"No!" Regina roared. "Until she says the words Emma is my problem, not yours. I won't tell you again to back off."

Mal rolled her eyes as she walked to the door.

"Stop being hot headed, we can cover more ground with two and you know that."

"Fine but after we find her you leave. Got it?" Regina didn't like the words she had spoken but Mal's logic was annoyingly sound. It did make sense for there to be two of them.

"Fine."

Without another word Regina let the smoke carry her to the first destination, which was the salon. As always she appeared in the stock room, flinging open the door to find nail polish bottles broken on the floor, wax spilled down the wall, magazine scattered everywhere, tables were toppled and light traces blood splattered in various places. Her heart drummed erratically in her chest as her lycan panicked.

Brown eyes caught a jade bead lying on the floor and when she bent down found the rest of them behind broken drywall. She smiled. This was good, this was really good. After picking up as many beads as she found, Regina held them in the palm of her hand, closing over them with her fingers.

"Emma..." she whispered… "Where are you?"

Regina concentrated on Emma's energy. She concentrated on her own energy. Until another swirl of purple mist took her to an unknown destination.

The first thing Regina noticed was the fresh air, the familiar rustle of leaves and birds flapping their wings, she looked up at a tree and saw an indent, realization hit her. This is their spot. She spun around in a circle, careful not to loose any of the beads.

"Emma…?" Regina called out, heading towards their rock. She took a step when a larger, much more heavy step was taken behind her. Goosebumps flushed over her body as heat coiled in the pit of her stomach. Another step and the sound of twigs and leaves being crushed echoed in the quiet forest. Shallow, ragged breaths of air danced across her neck. The smell that is Emma circled around her in a comfortable warm hug. Slowly, Regina turned around, meeting a large black lycan. "Emma..."

But the lycan did nothing to acknowledge that it even recognized Regina.

"Do you remember me?" she asked, taking a dangerous step towards the possible wild beast. "It's me...Mills." Regina finished, doing her best to control her own lycan's whimpers from the intoxicating smell. Icy blue eyes gazed down at her, there were no glimpses of Emma's human thoughts to be found. Regina raised a shaky hand, reaching out to the toned bicep. This could go one of two ways, she's hoping for the one with the least amount of physical pain involved.

The tips of glossy black fur brushed under her fingers before she placed her entire hand, which seemed so small in comparison, on the huge arm in front of her. Emma did nothing but looked at the hand then back to Regina.

"Can you come with me?" Regina asked. A grunt emerged that sounded a lot like 'no'. Rolling her eyes the brunette placed the beads in her pocket, moving her now free hand to Emma's other arm. "Please?" Cold, glacier eyes stared at her in contemplation before roughly shoving her touch off. "Em-" but she was cut of by two heavy hands gripping her shoulders and slamming her into a nearby tree. Emma's lycan form pressed against her, making mewling nose at the feel of her very hard cock. Regina was a little nervous, obviously Emma could understand her but the human side of her was not in control. "What are you doing?" she asked in a strong voice.

The lycan did nothing but drop it's nose to her neck, sniffing deeply then growling in satisfaction. Emma's snout moved up Regina's neck, back down to her shoulder, back up to her neck, over head and repeated the actions in which through all of this Regina stayed perfectly still. Strong fingers gripped her wrists, roughly pinning her arms above her head and sharp pain shot from the aggressive pull.

"Emma what are you- _ohhh_ " a long tongue licked up her neck and brown eyes rolled to the back of her head. Regina was already struggling to stay in control and this seemed to be the jenga piece to topple down her tower of composure, bringing her lycan to the surface. She wasn't a match for Emma, especially since the blonde managed to shift out of a full moon cycle but right now the playing field is extremely uneven.

Another lick, centered directly up her neck had Regina moaning until one off Emma's large hands dropped to her shirt, ripping it off clean. The lycan's breathing became erratic and Regina watched as large shoulders rose and fell rapidly and icy eyes stared hungrily at her breasts. Sharp fingernails trailed down Regina's abs, jerking on the waist band of her jeans.

"You can't be serious." Regina replied in disbelief. A low rumble let her know that Emma was in fact very serious. This has got to be the strangest, most far fetched, most unbelievable thing she's ever encountered. And nothing could be turning her on more. Yea, Regina has had sex with lycans and werewolves, regardless of their form, but never like this. Never, not in a million years did she think she'd ever consider having sex with any other supernatural being in it's true form while she was human. How would that even work? Emma is so much bigger right now it doesn't seem possible. "Emma we-" another lick, only this time down her sternum. Regina's cock twitched aggressively as her pheromones burst out causing both of them to growl. She felt her other wrist release and slowly the strong lycan backed away from her.

Emma stared at the brunette with hunger in her glazed over blue eyes and Regina's legs moved on their own accord, her hands reached up and caressed the silky fur, rolling it in between her fingers. She'd never felt anything like it. The brunette became mesmerized as she ran her fingers across Emma's broad chest, scratching her nails over her shoulders then placed them behind her neck. The brunette stared up into the eyes of this amazing, beautiful creature allowing her pheromones to cling around Emma, who as lycan, seems unfazed by it all, minus the growl she was fairly unaffected. Her large frame pressed against Regina's once more and as they truly locked eyes something in Regina shifted. Everything around her slowed down, gravity seemed to be the only thing moving them, her body hummed with the lightest energy and with that came an uncontrollable need to bite. Already her canines were dropping, Regina fought the pull to sink her teeth in Emma's shoulder but it was proving to be too much.

"Emma, you need to back away." Regina forced out through ragged breaths. Emma did, not surprising, what was surprising was the pained howl she released when they separated. Regina covered her ears and attempted to take a step forward despite her previous hesitations. When the howling stopped, a loud snarl ripped from Emma's chest and she dropped to the ground, sounds of bones cracking filled the forest and soon a shaking, naked Emma in human form lay on ground. "Emma!" Regina halfway shrieked, dropping to her knees and checking the blonde's pulse. It was faint but still there. "Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay..." she whispered, picking up the limp body and taking Emma where she'll be safe.

Her place of course.

It didn't take long for Regina to appear in her room. Gently, she placed Emma down on her bed and wrapped her in a blanket. A peaceful expression spread across Emma's face and Regina smiled down at it. She knew Emma would be in a world of hurt when she woke up and she used that to justify why she was crawling into bed with her. Regina didn't think about changing her clothes, she didn't think about what made Emma shift in the first place, she didn't think about Killian, or Zelena's party, or Mal (who she hoped was still mindlessly wandering around town), or Graham, or what that moment was back in the forest. Emma's safety, Emma's health, that was number one. Her ears zeroed on Emma's pulse, on her breathing, smiling as it returned to it's normal pace.

Content, she was content, in all this bullshit Regina found herself only happy now that Emma was here in her bed. Her lycan rested within her, purring from the arousing scent streaming off the beautiful woman next to her. She stared at the ceiling for hours, just listening, she watched sun rays shift from yellow, to orange, to blood orange on her wall until it was dark and Emma finally stirred awake.

"Fuck." she hissed.

"Don't move." Regina said, turning over on her side. She reached a hand out but brought it back remembering which part of Emma she was dealing with.

"Mills?"

* * *

She panicked. What the fuck was she doing in Mills's bed. Emma tried to sit up but a sharp pain rolled down her spine. A soft hand was placed on her chest pushing her back down.

"I said don't move." Mills repeated as the bed shifted next to her. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

A sigh echoed in the quiet room.

"I am going to turn on the light. Please, close your eyes."

Emma noticed the softness in which her boss spoke but instead of commenting on it she shut her eyes.

"Okay." she mumbled and the light flicked on. She cracked open her lids slowly, letting her pupils adjust to the brightness. Emma glanced around the room and raised her eyebrows at how big it was, damn near the size of her living room.

"Here." Mills said as she stepped around the bed to Emma's side with a glass of water. Grateful, she snatched it up and chugged it down, only partially quenching her thirst.

"Thanks." she tried to sit up but hissed at the pain.

"I told you, not to move."

"Why am I so sore?" Emma asked, trying to massage her legs but even her fingers ached.

"It happens when you transition outside of a moon cycle." The brunette sat down on the edge of the bed, her brown eyes locked onto Emma's before they darted away.

"But I thought lycans couldn't shift unless there's a full moon."

"You can if you're an alpha and you feel your pack is threatened." She reached over and took the glass from Emma's hand, placing it on nightstand. "You're bones will heal but it will take time, I'm having Graham over later to check on you, after Killian."

Killian? Wait what does this have to do with him? She sat up quickly and yelped when searing pain spiraled through out her body. Regina was on top of her in an instant, gently pushing her back down. Thighs squeezed around her own as Regina straddled her, licking her lips when her eyes glanced down to Emma's chest.

Emma followed the gaze and saw she her breasts were exposed. Was she...naked? Soft fabric brushed against her bare skin giving her the answer. Regina dipped her head and grazed her lips against Emma's ear.

"I will strap you to this bed if you don't stop moving." Regina's hands brushed over Emma's arms, kneading the muscles and truthfully Emma didn't try to fight it. It felt really, really, _really_ good. She was rstarting to melt into puddle when Regina apparently decided now would be a good time to stop. Lifting herself off, she swung her legs over and hopped off the bed. "You're bones need to set properly which is why I'm asking you to stay still." Emma watched Regina glide across the room to her dresser and rummage through the clothes inside. "If you keep moving Graham will have to break them so they can reset. I don't think you want that."

Emma huffed, ignored her boss and sat up in bed. This time with much more caution.

"So, what, am I suppose to stay here until I'm all healed?" Emma asked, slightly annoyed by this sudden turn of events.

"No." Regina sighed as she shut the drawer. "I can take you wherever you would like, just know someone will have to wait on you for a few days, maybe a week."

"But I don't want anyone to wait on me. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"No, you won't. I'm telling you." Regina urged. She walked back to the bed and set a pair of sweats and a t shirt beside her. "I've been through this before, trust me when I say you are going to want to rest."

Emma has never seen those brown eyes as open as they were now. Something inside the woman sitting across from her is different and it's got nothing to do with the bracelet. Shit, the bracelet. Emma glanced down at her wrists, no jade. She frowned but skimmed around the room, turning up empty handed.

"You looking for this?" Regina held up the bracelet much like the lycan in her dream. Emma felt her heart swell as a blush crept on her cheeks from the brunette closely studying her reaction.

"I thought it was gone." Emma mumbled, watching the goosebumps rise as Regina slid the jewelry on. Soft hands grazed over her skin, brown eyes locked onto green ones and once again Emma was baffled by the vulnerability crossing them.

"Well, it wasn't. It broke but I fixed it." Regina replied, almost as if she were embarrassed to give up that information. As one hand covered Emma's, Regina lifted her free hand, running it through glossy brown hair. "Does that mean you have taken me up on my offer?"

Damn, she didn't think she'd be having this talk so soon. Of course Emma had thought about it but she was hesitant, and for good reason.

"I want to..." Emma said trailing off.

"But-" Mills said, sounding disappointed.

"I think you know. I've said it over and over again."

"Okay." the brunette slid her hand off Emma's and the chill Emma got was almost painful.

"How do I change your mind?"

Green eyes snapped to Mills, skeptical, curious, observant, Emma studied the features but didn't find a hint of deceit. Was this happening too fast? Should she make Mills wait a little longer? Did she want to?

"How about after I'm all healed we can talk about that lunch you had in mind?" Emma offered.

"Or I could just cook you lunch here." Mills countered, her eyes flashing purple, glittering with excitement.

"Let me think about it." Emma replied not wanting to answer off impulse alone. Because what her lycan wanted was obvious, especially if that strange dream was anything to go off of.

"Okay, okay." Mills whispered mostly to herself. "Listen, if you want-" she shifted on the bed, bringing both knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms them. "You can stay here, until you're better."

"I told you I didn't want anyone to coddle me."

"I won't coddle you, I don't want to coddle you. I just want to make sure you are not hurting yourself even more." she defended. "Of course if you don't want to stay then I won't make you."

"No? Isn't that your M.O?" Emma teased and soaked in the feeling of her boss's carefree laugh. Mills dropped her hands and placed them behind her back. She tilted her head to the side and bit down on her lip, letting it slide between her teeth.

"Wouldn't you like to know." her eyes twinkled with mischief, lust, and want as she stretched out her legs. "I'll let you think about it. Graham should be here in an hour, maybe try and get some rest until then. These clothes are for you, I can snap my fingers and they will be on so you don't have to move."

Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"You've already seen me naked." she replied, not missing the way Regina's cock jerked at her words.

"Okay, just yell if you need anything." She winked then rolled off the bed.

To say Emma was intrigued by Mills's new attitude would be an understatement. She wanted to know what happened, what changed between last night and tonight?

"Wait..." Emma called out as Mills's hand wrapped around the door knob. "Maybe staying for a night or two wouldn't be bad idea. It sounds like you've been through this before, I guess having you around wouldn't be a bad idea."

Mills glanced over her shoulder before turning around and leaning her back against the door.

"Glad you made the decision to stay, for a day or two." smirking, the brunette shifted her gaze to the ground. "I'll let Killian know where you are so he can come see you, Graham should have an update on his condition when he gets here. Now, get some rest."

"Where you going?" Emma pressed, not sure if she was ready to be alone just yet.

"I have to make some calls to try and figure out what happened. Which is why I need you to sleep because you and I are going to have a very long talk about all this."

"Did anybody get hurt or-" she couldn't continue as faded memories of her past lurked in the shadows and Mills sighing didn't help.

"I'm not sure." she answered. "That's why I need to make some calls. Do I feel like anybody got hurt? Yes. Do I think you killed anyone? No."

Okay, that's reassurance, not much but enough to ease the anxiety clawing it's way to the top.

"Now, please get some rest. We will have plenty of time to talk later."

Emma smiled as she nodded her head. She attempted to shimmy down under the blanket but the stabbing discomfort was right there to remind her how injured she really was. Mills was by her side in second, slow and deliberate hands helped Emma to a comfortable spot.

"Thanks Mills." Emma replied, feeling her head sink into the comfy pillow underneath her.

"Regina." the brunette whispered from above as she tucked Emma in under the blanket. The blonde was so close la la land she almost missed the correction.

"What?" she questioned.

Chocolate eyes gazed intently upon her.

"My name, you can call me Regina." Mills repeated, brushing a few blonde strands to the side to of her face.

"But I thought you only wanted to be called-"

"I told you, I'm learning to do things different with you. Besides, I wouldn't let you call me that unless I was comfortable with you."

"I don't think I've ever called you that." Emma said through a yawn.

"You have, only once, but now you can call me that all the time. If you want."

Emma felt a smile spread across her face as her eyes fluttered shut.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Emma Swan." the blonde replied in a joking a manner and if this bed wasn't so comfortable or she if she wasn't so physically broken Emma would have loved to see Regina's face in that moment.

"Well Emma Swan, it's nice to meet you." the smile in her boss's voice sent chills down her spine. "My name is Regina Mills."

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Thank you guys for being so patient with me and thank you for the comments! You all rock! I know it's crazy to believe but we only have 12ish more chapters, so shit is going to start moving fast. I know I've been saying that for the last few chapters but for real this time. Full steam ahead. All the major players have officially been introduced, time to get the ball rolling.**

 **Also will Emma have abilities? Her time will most definitely come :D**

 **Til Next Time...**


	17. Chapter 17

Her eyes fluttered open and yawn broke from her chest but was quickly cut off by a loud hiss from the pain shooting through her body.

"I can't even yawn?" Emma whispered to herself then rolled her eyes. "This is for the birds." The bed shifted next to her and when she glanced over, Regina was laying on her side as close to the edge as she could possibly be but what grabbed Emma's attention was the smooth tan skin displayed in front of her. The sheets were down by her waist exposing Emma to defined muscles that appeared to flex with each breath Regina took. Her cheeks grew hot, the pounding of her heart increased and liquid from down below leaked on the sheet. Emma snapped her eyes away and jerked her head down. Slowly she sat up in bed, still feeling the sting of Graham having to reset her ribs last night and removed the covers finding something much more embarrassing.

Her period.

"Shit." Emma whispered. At least they aren't white. What could she do, though? She can hardly yawn let alone move. The thought of telling her boss that she started her period sounded much worse than any pain. Emma took a final glance at Regina and sucked in a sharp breath. The brunette was lying on her back, eyes open with a blank, heated stare directed at the ceiling. Without saying a word Regina sat up, kicked the sheets off and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She gripped the mattress and dropped her head before sighing then with lycan speed fled to the bathroom leaving Emma thoroughly confused. "Okay…? That was strange."

Her ears caught the shower turning on and a growl erupted from her chest. There is no way Regina missed the smell of iron that is currently permeating the air. So, what gives? Is she going to leave Emma sitting in her own blood? Did she really need Regina to help clean this up? No, she could do this on her own, she could figure this out. Cautiously, Emma tried to move her legs but they screamed from the ache penetrating her sore muscles and now she's stuck in this uncomfortable position waiting for Regina to eventually emerge from the bathroom.

Regina's name was on the tip of her tongue in a call for help when soft muffled grunts floated through the walls. She recognized those noises. Is she...jacking off right now? A throaty, gruff moan followed and Emma's eyes widened. This is so wrong, she shouldn't be listening to this. Slowly, her hands came up to cover her ears but this only intensified Regina's soft whimpers and her lycan grew antsy. She felt light headed as crackling energy billowed around around her lungs. A need, an uncontrollable to press Regina against the wall, yank her head back and sink her teeth into the soft skin overcame Emma. The hushed mewls coming out of Regina's mouth were now ragged breaths and Emma swore she could actually hear the hand moving over the member. She took in a shaky breath of her own as sharp bolts of pleasure spiraled from her core then pulsed throughout her body.

She clenched her legs together the best she could without causing too much pain and grit her teeth. Her body began to tremble as the moans became louder and more consistent without a pause in between for air. "Sing a song, any song." Emma whispered to herself while warmth spread across her abdomen. " _Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, the medicine go down, just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, in a most delightful way_." Emma sang, hoping that would be long enough for Regina to finish but because her timing fucking sucks, she felt, heard, and smelled Regina's climax almost causing her to double over. Even the slight bend in her back had the pain spiraling up her spine.

Biting the inside of her cheek Emma snapped her eyes shut and dug her nails in the sheets, hearing them rip underneath the tension of her fingernails. The door to the bathroom swung open releasing the powerful scent of Regina's lust. Saliva pooled in her mouth and felt a small prick on her tongue from the canines dropping. Warm hands touched her shoulders, when Emma opened her eyes she saw Regina's feet below.

"Are you okay Emma?" Regina asked, worry controlled her voice. No, no she was not okay but that couldn't be announced.

"I'm fine." she clipped out. The grip on her shoulders tightened then relaxed before sliding up the sides of her neck. " _Regina..._ " the name fell from her lips with ease, encouraging the nimble fingers to tease through her hair. Emma felt her hair bunch up in the palm of Regina's hand and she braced herself for the hard yank but it came in the form of a gentle pull, urging Emma to look up. She did, not missing the chance to sweep over Regina's legs covered by skin tight jeans that led to her to stomach. Wait her stomach? Swallowing the dry lump Emma continued dragging her eyes over the abs that still had droplets of water running down. She followed the trail past the red bra, up her clavicle and to the masked brown eyes that had hints of purple behind it.

"Maybe we should get you in the bath?" Regina stated and her nose crinkled as if she smelled something that wasn't to her satisfaction.

"Yea, about that-" Emma mumbled, remembering the reason she was in this position in the first place.

"I know, that's why I'm suggesting you clean yourself up. It smells..." she didn't finish her sentence causing Emma to frown.

"Well I'm not sure who's blood smells super fantastic, but thanks for that." Emma snapped back, unconsciously clenching her legs.

"No, that's not what I meant. It doesn't smell _bad_." Regina replied, dropping her voice and the purple flicker in her eyes began to take over the warm deep brown color she's use to seeing.

"Are you saying that it smells good?"

Regina turned to the window, the sun hit her eyes causing the colors to look lighter, instead of deep, glossy brow mixed with purple they were hazel mixed with an almost lavender color. Drops of water fell on her shoulders and cascaded over her chest stopping at the swell of her breast. The moisture that filled Emma's mouth drained and she slid her hands under her legs to keep from reaching out.

"I guess I am." the brunette replied with a smile, lazily drifting her gaze back to the Emma.

"I think that's the strangest thing anybody has ever said to me." and against her will a blush spread across her cheeks.

"There's a first time for everything, right?" Regina whispered. She winked as her fingers began to massage Emma's scalp. "Which part of Emma I speaking to?"

"I'm sorry?" her brain crashed with confusion.

"Your eyes are blue-" Regina raised her hand and stroked her thumb across Emma's brow. "-and your teeth have drawn." slowly she trailed her thumb down the bridge of Emma's nose, over her lips and dipped in her mouth, gliding across the top of her teeth. She watched Regina take in a staggered breath, memorizing the way her neck bobbed swallowing a lump, similar to the one forming in Emma's throat.

"It's just me." and Emma didn't miss the heated glimpse of lust behind the open and kind eyes towering above her.

This Regina was different. The way she looked at Emma with admiration, the open affection she was receiving, and even though she wasn't sure how long this would last there was a deep seeded carnal drive to get know the woman behind a money laundering queenpin.

"What are you thinking about?" Regina asked as she bent down while bringing Emma's face towards hers.

"Your behavior, I'm not use to it." Emma replied, succumbing to the call of the plump lips only inches from hers.

"We've only been awake for twenty minutes which means I have a lot of time left to change your mind." the brunette grinned in return causing the combination of bodily fluids to pool on the bed as a subtle reminder that a shower or something was warranted. Again, Regina's nose crinkled and her eyelids fluttered shut as if she were savoring the taste of an old family recipe.

"What are you thinking about?" Emma asked, entranced by Regina's reactions to her body.

"That we should get you cleaned up." her eyelids snapped open and the pupils were twice of what they once were. "Can you move?"

"This is about as far as I got."

"If you are comfortable with it I can check your ribs." Regina offered, laughing at the surprised expression crossing Emma's face.

"Shouldn't we let the doctor do that?" Emma's breathing became rigid as Regina slid her hand from her throat to the middle of her sternum. She applied pressure but Emma resisted, the situation is already complicated. Whatever _this_ is doesn't seem to be helping.

"I'm not going to do anything except feel if they have properly set." Regina reassured. "Lay down."

"Why can't you just check it while I'm sitting up?"

"Because that's not how Graham does it and he' the doctor, yea?"

Emma snorted as she rolled her eyes, "How do I know this isn't some excuse to touch me."

"You don't." Regina replied with a raised eyebrow. "I guess you'll just have to trust me."

"Trust you?" Trust her? Really? "Are you joking?" She had to be. Just because Regina has offered her a place to stay until she's feeling better does not mean they have suddenly found some common ground.

"I am not." In languid movements Regina sat down beside Emma, loosening the grip in her hair and dropped her hand to draw patterns in between Emma's shoulder blades and paused every few seconds to massage the muscles. "I would like to show you that you can trust me but you have to let me. Please, lay down."

The pressure was reapplied to her chest and Emma felt herself drift back on the bed, squirming when Regina's hand slid from underneath her back. She was almost jealous of how flawless her boss moved as she laid down beside her, propping the side of her head in the palm of her hand. Emma bit her lip and dug her fingers in the bed beneath her as soon as Regina began to rotate her fingers in a circular motion along the length of each rib.

"You are okay, deep breaths." Regina husked out.

But Emma was too in her head, taking casually glances at her heart. The two were in a game of tug of war, one side wanting to run in the opposite direction in remembrance of who this woman really was the other wanting to revel under the soft touch.

"I need you to stop thinking about what I'm doing."

Emma's grip on the bed relaxed at Regina's words however the sarcastic huff that Emma let out only raised the energy between them.

"Easy for you to say." she replied, ignoring the proximity of her breast to Regina's fingers.

"It is not Emma. Didn't you hear me in the shower?"

Was that trick question? Was she really suppose to answer that? Emma hesitated and did what she does best, avoid the uncomfortable.

"I think my ribs are good." Quickly she brushed off Regina's hand and sat up, noticing that she did have lubrication in her cartilage making this simple movement less painful. Regina sat up with her and placed a hand on her chest to stop Emma from hobbling away.

"Did I make this awkward? It was not my intention, I didn't want to feel like you were the only one struggling with this." smooth words coaxed the nerves buzzing around them, still, Emma's guard stayed up. Tigers don't change their stripes over night.

"I'm fine." Emma pushed Regina's hand off her chest and tried to stand up.

"Here, let me help you." The brunette wrapped her arm around Emma's back, attempting to help her stand up but she was shoved off in a blink.

"I said I'm fine." Emma snapped, pulling her body away and the heavy jolts of pain stopped her from getting too far. She heard Regina sigh as she stood up and Emma braced herself for the pheromone attack of a lifetime.

"What is your problem?" Regina's words were low but deliberate and distinct.

"I told you I didn't want to be treated like an invalid." She tried to stand up but couldn't hide the grimace signaling her discomfort. Again, Regina went to help with the same response as the ones previous. "Regina, I'm fine!" Emma all but shouted causing Regina to throw her hands up in frustration.

"Do it yourself then." she said with a shrug of her shoulders and headed to the bathroom.

Emma ignored the sound of the shower turning on and focused on the basics. Like trying to stand.

"Okay you can do this." she whispered, then forced herself off the bed despite the aches and cracks of her bones. A triumphant smile spread across her face when her legs didn't immediately give way to her weight. That is, until Emma took a step that her body wasn't ready for and her knees buckled. She sucked in a sharp breath ready for the impact but Regina was right there to catch her before she hit the hardwood. The soft fabric of a blanket was tossed over her shoulders and as much as she didn't want to admit it Emma was grateful that Regina was there.

Silence hung thick in the air as they walked to the bathroom and another flood of relief hit Emma that she didn't get any 'i told you so' comments, instead she clenched her jaw to keep it from dropping as Regina helped her get inside the shower. Or really the spa because it wouldn't be Regina's style to have a normal size shower.

There was a large shower head on both sides of the wall and one in the middle that hung above Emma's head. Only one side was running but the steam was enough to clear her chest and minus the annoying jabs of pain she was able to breathe. Regina closed the glass the door and turned away from Emma as the steam had not fogged it up yet.

"Can we turn on all of them?" Emma asked, sitting down on the black tile bench protruding from the wall. Regina's figure moved away until she couldn't be seen and instead of replying Emma felt the warmth hit her from all sides. Standing up, she reached out to a rail and steadied herself in the middle as water rained down on her. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Her figure appeared but it was now a steamy blur. "I have to go out and take care of some things. Expect to hear people below as they will be setting up for Zelena's party tonight, I can leave some food on the nightstand for you and Graham will be here at eleven to check on you. I believe Killian and Ruby will be with him."

"Oh, well I can just go home so you can have your party." Emma closed her eyes feeling a sting of something she couldn't quite place.

"Emma..." Regina started as her hand came up to touch the glass and the blonde fought the urge to follow the movements and line her hand up with Regina's. "I don't want you to go. It feels like you are trying to make me kick you out, why?"

"Why are you being so nice? I mean it's my fault Gold fucked up the salon." Emma countered, dropping her head back and letting the water cascade down her face.

"Regardless, we help our own."

"No Regina, there is more to it than that." Spotting a clean washcloth she grabbed it and used the body wash that was sitting beside it.

"Okay, honestly?" Regina asked as she pressed her other hand against the glass.

"As I've said, always preferred." Emma's tone softened, with dirt rinsing off her skin she was finally starting to feel human again.

"I don't know why, all I know is I have a need to take care of you at least until you are well."

The words sunk in and the more Emma thought about everything that has transpired between them the stronger her confusing feelings for this woman grew.

"You don't make sense." Maybe it was the thick glass separating their bodies or maybe it had to do with Regina being just as confused about their attraction for one another, either way, she wasn't going to pass up this opportunity. "Why did you do all that stuff in the beginning?"

"Because I'm an ass." Regina answered swiftly.

"As much as I like hearing you point out your flaws that sounds like a cop out response to me." Emma chuckled before asking something that surprised the hell out of both of them. "Can you wash my back?" Another bout of silence until the door slowly cracked open. Emma turned around, nervous that if she saw the look in Regina's eyes this would turn into more than just an innocent shower.

There were no gasps or raspy breaths to be heard from behind as the door closed but the unmistakable burning gaze of Regina on Emma's backside already had her cells vibrating. Emma handed the washcloth off, fighting back a pleased moan when their fingertips brushed.

"In the beginning I would've told you that it was a show of dominance. Not sure if you are aware of this but honey attracts bees more than vinegar." Regina continued and Emma scoffed at her comment.

"Shouldn't you be taking your own advice?" The only thing she received was feeling the cool body wash squirt on her back, rolling her eyes at the not so subtle double meaning.

"As I was saying-" Regina stated, skating over Emma's comment as she worked in the soap. The blonde's eyes drifted shut as she gave herself over to the soothing strokes across her back, allowing her body to move with each swipe of Regina's wrist. "-that is what my answer would have been in the beginning. But when you called me out in the alleyway..."

The sound of the washcloth plopping on the floor danced in Regina's pause. A lone finger slid over Emma's spine and this time the moan slipped out.

"We both know that what happened in the forest was not just to, as I called it, punish you. We both know that I wanted it." Regina's breath licked the top of her shoulder and Emma shivered, not only from the touch but the dark chuckle behind her. "Tell me Emma, what is it you wish we were doing right now?"

"Regina..." but nothing followed, too afraid to answer. Nothing good would come after, well, maybe something good however Emma couldn't risk adding this shit to their dysfunctional relationship.

"Can I tell you what I wish to do?" Regina rasped causing Emma's breath to hitch in her chest, replying with a simple nod since she couldn't get anything else to work. The sexual force cackling between them rose when Emma noticed firm nipples brushing across her back and something firm rest against her right butt cheek. Fuck, Regina is naked. What was she expecting though, for her to come in with clothes on? "I haven't been able to stop thinking about how your throat relaxed so easily or the raw noises you made that night of the full moon. It's no secret I have kink for restraints but do you know what is a secret?"

The water from the shower heads numbed Emma's body from everything but Regina's touch. Synapses fired off as that teasing finger grazed across her sacrum before sliding back up her spine leaving a trail of tiny bumps in it's path. A tremble passed through Emma, groaning when Regina's hand snaked around her neck.

"The secret is I wish to explore that with you." Could Emma believe that? She wanted to, she did. There was something blocking her from trusting Regina. Self doubt? Did she want to be one of Regina's girls? And what about Ariel? They're not dating but there was an obligation to tell her what was going on. Stupid morals. Should she even mention anything? Would she be labeled as another person who was dumb enough to open up to the beautiful, somewhat charming Uncle Daddy?

Too many questions. Zero answers.

Emma's mental rant was cut short by a ground shaking rumble, realizing it came from Regina.

"You smell delicious Emma." a gentle kiss was placed on her right shoulder. "Controlling myself around you is almost impossible." another kiss to her left shoulder. "Even now, I feel my lycan scratching to get a hold of your body. I do not know how much longer I can hold off."

"Then maybe we should-" Against her instincts Emma turned around, hypnotized by the glowing purple iris's. "-stop?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Regina moved closer and her eyes closed for a moment when their bodies were flush. Emma felt the heat rise in her stomach as her chest constricted. She gripped around Regina's curves then moved one to hold her low back while the other trailed up the side of her ribs, over her breast then grasped a hand full of brown hair and smiled when Regina whimpered.

Regina looked so beautiful in this moment; the concentrated eyebrows, the quivering lip, the shallow pants of air, the water raining down her face, it was almost too much for Emma. Her own brows furrowed when Regina bit her lip and her body shook. Her bottom jaw fell before eyes snapped open, "I'm sorry." Regina whispered. It baffled Emma until tingles rapidly fired through her body, needles pricked under her skin and the pressure around them shifted. The air was charged, it cracked around them before Emma felt waves of pleasure crash her defenses. A unified growl echoed around both of them as Emma yanked on Regina's hair, tilting her head at an angle. Not only so Regina could breath but it gave her nice view of the vein pulsing under taut skin.

She licked her lips again, watching the vein thump in slow motion and the overwhelming desire to sink her teeth into the flesh shook her to the core. Canines that hadn't pulled up since Regina got in the shower seemed to ache with want. Emma bent down, widening her mouth and grazed against the smooth skin. Regina trembled against her, hands flew around Emma's neck pulling her in. "Please." the brunette begged. Please what? Was it normal for lycans to crave biting like this? As soon as Emma's teeth touch the skin she heard a light purr, sparking her need to…

An obnoxious ring tone jarred them out of their moment and Regina almost hissed at the sound. Taking in a couple of hushed breaths Emma stood up straight, smirking at the very annoyed expression glaring back at her.

"That's your brother." her dry tone only solidified Emma's assumption. Regina broke away from the contact, opened the door and picked up her phone with one foot stepped out of the shower. Emma took this time to properly rinse off simultaneously listening to the conversation without appearing to do so. "They're where?!...okay…no I will go, I need someone to make sure things get properly set up for tonight…Killian, no...No!...you will come here and be with your sister. Am I clear?...Good." the monotone beep of the call ending reached Emma's ears.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, in attempt to hide her nosey behavior.

"Yes, your brother can be very protective at times." Regina replied, stepping back in the shower but there was something odd about her body language. She seemed tense. "Do you happen to remember going to Washington yesterday?"

Her brain struggled to come up with an answer, with the way Regina's eyes were dragging up and down body she'd be surprised if she's says anything of value. Only things she had already talked about came to mind, she can't recall anything after the shift.

"I don't remmber, why?"

"Apparently the two men who held your friends at gunpoint were spotted crossing into Oregon from there."

"Oh, yea, I don't remember, sorry. I'm sure that doesn't help much."

"Don't apologize." Regina encouraged, taking a step to Emma but still kept a fair amount of space in between them. "We will have to work on keeping you lucid when you shift outside the moon cycle. Can't have you terrorizing towns." she finished with a smile. Automatically Emma smiled back, shooting Regina an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, about all this and thank you for your help."

"Of course and again don't apologize. Unfortunately, I have to go. Will you be okay, walking I mean?"

Emma nodded, covering up the cold that was hitting her bones.

"Yea, I feel better so I think I'll be good. That is until Killian and Graham show up."

"Very well. I'm going to change." Regina glanced over Emma's body once more. "I'll see you later Emma."

* * *

"They were spotted near a road a few hundred miles north." Robin jumped down from the naked branch he was on, landing with finesse. Regina rolled her eyes as the smoke cleared, she brushed by him and studied her surroundings. It's was quiet, more than what she was used to, the cool, crisp air blew her hair around as her boots sank in the fluffy snow beneath her. Regina was not a fan of Oregon's winter but it was better than being around Emma's intoxicating scent.

"How long ago did Killian leave?" she asked, walking towards a creek, dropping to one knee and running the tips of her fingers through the icy water.

"About thirty minutes ago." he replied, sitting down beside her. Nodding her head slowly she glanced at Robin who was blankly staring at the lazy flow of the water.

"How is he today?"

"He's sore but most of all he's upset." He planted his hands behind him and leaned back with a smirk tugging on his lips. "You should've heard him after you two got off the phone."

"I can only imagine." Regina replied, chuckling as she sat down. Although not ideal, the snow seeping into her jeans wasn't unbearable. They wouldn't be here for much longer anyway.

"How is Emma?" Robin bit his lip and his darted to his lap.

"She's doing well. I'm surprised her bones are healing as quickly as they are, she'll be up in no time."

"Well you sound thrilled." he mocked.

And Robin was right to do this, because there is something in her that craves to be around Emma. Even now, she feels hollow and anxiety powered by wonder and hope. Did Emma make it from the bathroom to the bed okay? Did she put clothes on? If she had fallen would Killian be there in time to help her up?

"I am happy."

"Ha! You can keep that lie for somebody who doesn't know you." Robin did one scoot to left in attempt to get closer to Regina. "Since we're just sitting here, because you know, there isn't anything more pressing that concerns our attention." he continued, sarcasm wrapped around his words. "I've been meaning to ask about that whole thing with Mal."

Fuck. Of course he would bring this up now.

"What do you mean that thing with Mal?" she asked, shifting her gaze to the snowy clearing and focused on the trees at the other end.

"How about all that-" Robin puffed out his chest as he curled his hands in a ball and placed them on his waist. "- _you don't get to say her name. Emma is mine, you will back off._ "

Regina laughed at his terrible impression of her and he joined her, falling back into his previous position and nudging his shoulder against hers.

"You are really bad at that." she teased.

"I know, now stop trying to deflect."

Right, he wasn't going to give in that easy.

"I didn't like the sound of Mal acting like she already had Emma." Regina pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, digging the heel of her boots in the snow.

"But this wouldn't be the first time people have jumped ship, so..."

"I know."

"Wait..." Robin scrambled to get on all fours and crawled to sit in front of her. "Have you two hooked up?" his eyes were wide as excitement streamed off.

"It's none of your business." Regina countered, she frowned at his strange behavior but she didn't have time to think about that as movement from the other end caught her eye. Leaning to the side, Regina spotted two men bickering at each other as they trumped through the snow. Robin whipped his head around and smiled.

"That's them. How did you know they would come this way?" Robin stood, stretching out his arm with an open hand to help Regina up.

"It's the fastest way to get back with the least amount of people." Regina replied as she was pulled to her feet then nodded in the direction of the two men. "Looks like we've been spotted."

She recognized them instantly. Gideon and Facilier, Golds faithful and oh so trusting lackeys. After the description she received from Emma combined with the that of the salon tech's Regina was positive last night that these were the accomplices. While she can't fault Gold for bringing destruction down on her salon she can fault these assholes for the unaccounted events that followed. Seeing them reignited her rage and instincts demanded to take over when the men took off running the way the came. Regina held out her hand to Robin and smiled.

"Need a lift?"

"No, it's all about the chase." he replied. "I'll take Gideon you take Facilier?"

"With pleasure."

Robin winked, jumped the creek then sprinted off as Regina sat back and thought. _It's all about the chase._ Sound logic, maybe some running would help her clear her mind, with a shrug of her shoulders she took a deep breath, capturing Facilier's scent and once it was found she leaped over the water and bolted off in the same direction as Robin. It didn't take her long to catch up with Robin and soon they were running side by side, being the competitive one she pushed her legs, gaining a few inches on him and spotting Facilier's long black coat trailing behind him as he ran. Regina smirked, breaking off from Robin by leaping in the air and grabbing a hold of branch. She pulled herself up, then jumped from branch to branch, gaining on Facilier. Twigs connected to barren trees whipped in the wind as Regina effortlessly bounded through the air, the flap of wings distracted her and when she looked a hawk was cruising beside her. Taking this as a good sign, because what else could it be she glanced down and noticed she had passed her prey. The hawk swept under her vision and flew off to the right, Regina smirked and took a shorter leap, purposely free falling until she gracefully landed on the snowy ground.

Following the hawk, Regina bolted to her right, dodging and weaving through trees until Facilier's heavy footsteps and staggered breath sang in her ears. Forcing herself to go faster as his pace got louder Regina launched off her legs, diving in the air as her hands came down on a boulder. She tucked her legs to her chest and pushed off the rock landing like a cat on the other side of it. It's been awhile since she's had to chase after someone, good to know the skills haven't left her. With two large steps she tackled Facilier from the side and they tumbled, only stopping when his back slammed against the base of a large tree trunk. He wheezed loudly and when a struggled coughed broke from his chest blood painted the white forest floor. Despite her dizziness Regina scrambled to her feet and pressed her heel against his junk. Facilier yelped as he fought to get from under shoe but the more he swung his arms and kicked his legs the deeper her foot sank.

"Wow and here I thought I was being creative."

Regina looked over her shoulder to find Robin holding a rope with the end tied around Gideon's neck.

"Where did you get rope from?" an amused expression spread across her face as Gideon stumbled to the ground.

"A wise man once told me 'you don't fucking know what your going to need the rope for you just always use it' but to answer your question it was in my pocket." he said, placing a hand on her shoulder once he was close enough.

"I think you need to stop watching The Boondock Saints." she replied with a crooked smile then leaned down to yank on Facilier's ear. Another yelp sounded from below as Regina took Robins hand in hers and let the purple mist take them back to her house.

* * *

They stood outside her door, Regina soaked in the feeling of Emma's carefree laugh while she enjoyed spending time with her co-workers and brother.

"Okay." Robin said in confirmation as he handed her the middle of the rope, with Facilier to tied to the other end. With a flick of her wrist the double doors that led to her bedroom flew open, shutting down the giggle fit. As she expected, Killian, Ruby, Belle, Jefferson, Kat and Graham were all on the bed with Emma who was sitting up with her legs under the covers, wearing one of Regina's old shirts. Her member jerked from the sight and disappointment filled her since this moment was about to be ruined. She tugged on the rope, pulling the men inside and they stumbled to their knees. Immediately Emma barred her teeth and a low rumble circled the room. Her pack reached their hands out to calm her as Killian tried to control his breathing. The odd thing about this situation was Graham, who had slid of the bed and backed away, his eyes flickering between the men.

"I was going to ask if these were the two that hurt your pack but I think I have my answer." She flicked her eyes to Emma and kept them there like she was the only one in the room.

"You're missing one." the blonde seethed out as her body shook, spiking Regina's concern that this scenario might do more harm then good.

"Because he got away, you crazy bitch." Gideon replied in a dark tone. A loud pop bounced off the wall as Robin pinned Gideon's arm behind his back, dislocating his shoulder in the process.

"Fuck!" he cursed in agony.

Regina spun around on the tip of her boots, narrowing her eyes at him. She ran a hand through his short then yanked on it. Gideon hissed then growled when she brushed her lips against his ear.

"You should remember where you are Gideon." Regina whispered, not missing the low rumble from Emma. He chuckled, mocking her words.

"You're not going to do anything, you'll break the treaty if you do."

"No, I'll break the treaty if I kill you. Gold should do a better job informing you of things."

Facilier's laugh snapped Regina out of her stare with Gideon. Glancing over, Facilier had his eyes on Graham.

"Speaking of, he says 'hello', Graham." All attention was on the doctor who had a deer in the headlights look.

"What is he talking about?" Jefferson questioned, slipping off the bed and closing in on his boyfriend.

"I-I don't know." he stuttered, sinking into the corner as if that would swallow him up. Another sharp laugh from Facilier was heard and Gidon joined in.

"Now Graham after all we've done for you." Facilier chided.

"Tsk, tsk." Gideon added.

The color drained from Grahams face, he shifted his weight from foot to foot as he began to play with his fingers. Regina looked at Emma, surprised that the green orbs flashing blue were there to meet her.

"Graham..." Jefferson warned. "What did you do?"

"Babe-" he took a step but Jefferson backed away.

"Don't babe me, what the fuck did you do?" His body shook and Regina knew if he didn't calm down there would be very large werewolf sitting in her bedroom.

"Emma, control your people." Regina whispered, smiling when Emma's eyebrow rose.

"Jefferson, take a deep breath." The blonde said in her normal, uplifting tone.

"But he put you danger, he put all of us in danger" Jefferson hissed back.

"No, I put us danger. Gold only came because it was my idea to steal his clients, whatever is going on between them is different."

Impressed wasn't the word. Proud, maybe. Emma handled the situation perfectly, casting the blame away from Graham and putting it on herself to tame the rising conflict.

With a stomp of his foot Jefferson huffed while he stared down the doctor.

"If you are connected to Gold in any way, we are done." his unwavering tone supported his honest words. "Or should I save myself the time and do it now?"

"No, it's-it's...I can't explain it." Graham said, scrambling for words.

"You better try." Regina demanded. "Because Jefferson's wrath won't be the only one you have to worry about."

"Definitely not." Killian said, standing up and walked over to Regina. "Let me take these two back to Gold's territory. I need to get out of here, I'm about to rip that asshole to shreds."

Regina watched the anger in those blacked out eyes and she wondered if this was genuine or if he was feeding off Emma's emotions.

"Okay but you will be back for the party and no, that was not a question." she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't do anything that we are going to regret down the line." Regina wanted to remind him that Gideon and Facilier go back to Gold relatively unharmed.

"Understood." he replied, taking the rope that was handed to him. "Do you want to come?" Killian glanced at Robin spreading that boyish grin across his face with the black fading from his eyes.

"Yup, I agree with that 'rip him to shreds' stuff."

They chuckled and walked out with Robin behind Gideon and Facilier following them. Letting them walk out of here was not her intention but there are other matters that need to be handled. She felt her time with those two was not quite over, she would have another chance.

"Ladies and Jefferson." Regina started. "Can you make sure Graham is showered and back here for Zelena's party, since he has to babied."

"Sure thing Uncle Daddy." Belle replied, gathering the girls up then walked over to Jefferson and gave him a hug. They left embraced as Ruby and Kat led Graham out, taking the time to shoot daggers dipped in poison at him.

"Close the door behind you." Regina requested, giving her attention over to Emma.

The blonde tilted her head to the side and patted the open space next to her. Curious, Regina raised an eyebrow, taking slow steps towards the bed. "Somebody is in a good mood, considering." she said, observing the goosebumps rise on Emma's arm.

"Yea, Graham said I'm healing really fast, although not sure if we can take his word. I can walk on my own, I can laugh without it hurting too much so fingers crossed."

Regina chuckled as she crawled on the bed and sat beside Emma.

"Good, I don't want to wash my sheets everyday." she teased.

"Hey!" Emma replied, swatting at Regina's leg. "And here I was about to apologize for treating you like shit this morning."

No, she didn't want to do this right now. Not with Zelena's party less than an hour away and the new information unfolding with Graham, Regina couldn't deal with whatever was going on between her and Emma.

"Emma, you don't have to apologize. It was my fault." Hopefully that should do it.

"No, I do. You've been nice in letting me stay here, so, I'm sorry." Emma confessed, turning her head to face Regina.

The brunette crossed her legs to hide the obvious bulge growing in her pants. If Emma noticed she didn't acknowledge it and instead leaned in causing Regina's breath to hitch.

"I don't accept your apology." Regina tucked a few stray blonde strands behind Emma's ear, glancing at the quickened pulse point. "I've done a lot of bad things to you."

"Doesn't mean you should be treated like shit." Emma countered, furrowing her eyebrows when Regina chuckled.

"You are a strange one Emma Swan." she whispered, grazing her thumb across the blushing cheek.

"Why? It's not strange that I don't want to be mean because you were. It's called being a decent human."

"But you're not just human Emma, you are much more than that." and Regina didn't know where these words were coming from but now would be a good time to cease starting conversations on the topic she didn't want to discuss, still Regina closed the gap, teasing Emma, enjoying the way her lips parted but hesitation crossed her eyes.

"Regina, we shouldn't. What happened in the shower was just..." Emma pants cut off her own sentence as their noses grazed.

"Was just…?" Regina urged, licking her lips as the same feeling from their interesting encounter in the forest yesterday crept on her. Where she for a moment, she would do anything and be anything for Emma.

She didn't like it, this co-dependent, submissive urge clawing at her but here they were.

"It was just-" Emma tried again, before sighing. "Fuck." the blonde the whispered in defeat before she wrapped her hands around the back of Regina's neck and crashed their lips together.

 **;)**


	18. Chapter 18

How can something so bad taste so good? Emma's convinced, Regina is a drug. Nice to play with but toxic to the mind. The paralyzing shock waves of euphoria from Regina's lips moving against her with haste sent Emma to a downward spiral of lust fueled by insatiable cravings. Regina's hand dove in her blonde locks, bringing her in closer and when Emma felt the soft, wet tongue slide across her lips she parted them eagerly. She smiled when a light moan from Regina slipped out causing the frenzied emotions tumbling inside of her to stampede through her body. The way Regina's heart was beating caught her ears, erratic thumps from the blood crashing in her veins and the smell, the smell was almost overwhelming, seemingly sticking to Emma's skin, crawling up her nose and coating her taste buds.

With no other sounds to focus on besides what was happening in Regina's body Emma became aware of what a horrible idea this was. She was painstakingly lucid of the urgent need to bite the woman kissing her so desperately and she willed her canines not to drop. _Move!_ But she couldn't. Her brain was good, giving her an easy task that would stop this before things got out of hand. Her lycan though was not so easy to persuade, it was disobedient, wanting nothing more then to drag up Regina's warm skin and stretch along side her. In the end, her lycan won. She pushed against Regina, urging the woman to lay down but she didn't budge, instead the brunette danced her tongue against Emma's with much more force. And then, nothing. The tingles were gone, weight of her boss's lips were gone, Regina had disappeared.

Her eyelids drifted open, scanning the room for the petite figure and a minor bout of anxiety set in when she didn't find her. However, Emma's worry skyrocketed when she saw Regina with her head sticking out the bedroom window.

"Regina…?" she asked softly, hearing the shakiness in her own voice, feeling the nerves rise as she watched the brunette heave in as much oxygen as she could.

"One second." Regina responded in a quiet voice that Emma had to strain to hear. She stayed with half her body leaning out the window. "Just one second." she whispered again, Emma nodded though Regina couldn't see and stayed silent, giving her boss the time she needed. After a minute or so she finally brought herself back inside, slowly turning around and Emma gasped when she saw her purple iris's glowing.

"Regina, your eyes." Emma gently kicked off the covers, not wanting to screw with the healing process too much and began to scoot to the edge of the bed.

"Don't move." she commanded, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. "I kn...oh God Emma, your smell..." Regina's body began to tremble while a low, deep growl filled the bedroom. "Your scent is-is...it's-it's-"

Yes. Emma understood this, she feels it too. The ever growing sparks that ignite whenever Regina's light scent would float her way, like now.

"I'm sorry." Regina mumbled, turning away from Emma and walking to the door. "I should make sure the event planner is running on time."

"Wait." Emma called out, surprised to see Regina stop dead in her tracks. "Do you really have to go check or are you trying to get away from me?" Those were not words she wanted to say, well, they were but not like that.

"Both." Regina replied, sighing as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh," It seemed silly for Emma to feel jaded by the brute honesty of that single word but there it was, lingering behind her phony facade. "This is your house, I'll go. Probably better that way if you need space from me." She let her legs fall of the edge of the bed and placed her feet on the ground, standing up with her back purposely facing Regina.

"Don't go Emma. I don't want you to." the husky voice that Emma was accustom to was back and soon warm tingles caressed her skin, running it's fingers over her shoulders, down her arms, and finished with firm hold on her wrists. Literally, Emma couldn't move her wrists, which means she couldn't move her arms. She groaned, frustrated that Regina was forcing this, again.

"Let me go."

"I cannot control it, it is the reason I need to leave. If I don't you will be on the floor begging me to give you a release. And I can't do that." Regina admitted before opening the door, disappearing down the hallway. The hold she had on Emma faded, allowing the blonde to move her body again. She laid back down in the bed and stared at the ceiling. Obviously there is something between her and Regina, something that constantly draws Emma to the confident but elusive woman.

Perhaps something worth exploring?

* * *

Regina, burst through one of the doors leading to her backyard, placing her hands on her knees as she took in the maximum amount of air her lungs would let her. _That was too close._ Way too close. It's been a long time since she has let her abilities get the best of her. She ignored the workers giving her curious glances and focused on inhaling through her nose for three seconds then exhaling through her mouth for five seconds.

"Sis?"

Brown hair flew as Regina shot her head up to find her sister standing by the gate in her yard with a raised eyebrow and a playful smile. "I see _she_ has finally gotten to you."

"You're not suppose to be here, not yet at least." she replied, standing up, a motion that increased the low wave of nausea. "You have-" Regina adjusted the watch on her wrist, "-forty five minutes. So leave."

"I should point out you look like shit, there's dirt on your face, your hair is mess, your clothes are all disheveled, just so you know. And I could leave but not when my poor sister is clearly having some sort of meltdown." Zelena said, lacking the sympathy that should have been there.

"You were bored weren't you?" Regina said as she began to take in the transformation of her backyard. The workers had done an excellent job stringing up lights, the wooden tables sat low to the ground, maybe a foot, with pillows resting on the grass as the seat. The tables cloths, plates, napkins and pillows were based off deep gem tones giving off a relaxed atmosphere.

"It came out exactly how I imagined." Zelena gazed around, wide eyed with parted lips taking it all in. "You did a better job than Gio could have ever done."

Regina curtsied then dodged her sisters playful punch. Maybe it was a good thing Zelena showed up when she did, better than focusing on the kiss. A simple kiss. A kiss that barely scratched the surface of what could be.

"Tell me that's not what you're wearing?" Regina questioned, giving Zelena a once over at the sweats and t shirt.

"So what if I was? It's _my_ party."

"That _I'm_ throwing. I told everyone to wear cerulean blue."

"Well how come I didn't get this message?" Zelena whined, throwing her hands in the air.

"IF you checked your phone every now and then you would have known." Regina retorted, taking Zelena's hand in hers and leading them to the gate.

"Oh don't give me that. The real reason is because I haven't seen you since a certain blonde has been holding your attention." she wiggled her eyebrows, receiving a glare from Regina.

"It's been a day and a half. I will see you later." Already she was in the process of shoving Zelena out the yard. It's one thing if she was here to distract Regina but if all she want to do is talk about Emma then...goodbye.

"Come on, I was kidding." but the smirk she had said she was not kidding, not even a little bit.

"Bye Zelena." Regina countered with some bite in her tone, closing the gate in her sister's face.

"Fine." she called from the other side. "I'll leave you to your Loba."

The brunette's temper flared and she swung the gate back open, her upper lip curled as the muscles in her body quaked.

"Do not call her that." she hissed, adding a growl at the end.

" _Okay_ _yy_ , fuck me." Zelena replied, holding her hands up and stepping backwards. "I'll see you later then."

The remorse hit quickly but her sister was already gone in her green mist, "Shit." Regina whispered, knowing the wrath Zelena received was not fair.

"Ma'am?" The brunette whipped her head around and narrowed her eyes at the worker. "Um, we-we're done." he stuttered out, darting his eyes away from her burning ones.

"Thank you. Your time is greatly appreciated." she replied, softening her voice. He nodded, sporting a nervous but grateful smile then rounded up his team to leave Regina at peace. Or a version of it, being that Emma's scent hung in the air from the open bedroom window. Since that moment in the forest she has been drowning in her emotions for Emma. This new blood lust, this need to bite her, claim her as her own, the minute control over her abilities, was all very alarming. Everything about Emma drew her in yet nothing should. She was a lycan. An alpha lycan but a lycan none the less.

 _I'll leave you to your Loba…_

Zelena's comment had struck a tight cord. Her Loba, her mate? No, no, that doesn't make sense. It can't be...Emma and her? No. Just, no. Regina shook her head as she jogged inside, her jog shifted into a sprint and soon she was flying through her house, visualizing the library and the book she aimed to find when she got there. The doors flew open before she reached them, making quick use of the little time she had left. Finding the book, Regina pulled it out, slammed it on the table and flipped to the appendix. She strolled her finger over the words until she came across the word _'_ _M_ _ate pg. 13.45-14.00'_

Regina filed through the pages until she came across the subgroup titled, MATES.

 _Ulfric-The highest ranking pack member regardless of gender. Also known as the King or Queen of the pack._

 _Loba- An alpha female who will be a mate of the Ulfric. If anyone injures the Loba it is the Ulfric's right to declare them an enemy of the pack. If any pack member challenges the Loba…_

"Yea, yea I already know all this." she growled out. "Where is it..." her foot anxiously tapped on the floor while her fingers continued to skim through pages until something caught her eye.

 _THE CLAIM:_

 _The Claim is a two step process and occurs on the full moon between an Ulfric and its Loba. There are rare occasions when a claim can be made outside of full moon but only if both lycans are Alpha Lycanthrope Leaders. This process takes place over the space of two moons._

Regina sat down on the chair behind her and brought the heavy book to her lap.

 _A First Mark is given on or near the full moon, unless stated by the exceptions above. This may or may not be a public event, but first marks are always created during a power shift within the pack and usually happen when the lycans are experiencing a time of festivity (birthdays, heirchy ceremony, challenges, etc…). If the desire to bond between the pair is strong enough the first mark will happen during mating. There is a perception of bright light and pleasurable sensation. Both lycans are left with patterns stretching across their left shoulder and chest. (If the lycan descends from the line of Arphodite and Hermes ejaculation MUST be done inside your mate for the first mark to hold)._

Regina rolled her eyes. "Of course it does."

 _On the second full moon the claim will be complete by a bite to the jugular vein done by both lycans. This allows the blood of each to flow through their body, connecting them, metaphysically, as one, and sealing the bond until death. Adultery among lycans is rare, once the bond is sealed two lycans are tied in an unshakable bond. The Claim can only begin when the lycan and their human have come to terms with the lycan their Moon Goddess has chosen. If a lycan fights the pull of it's mate it can lead to uncontrolled shifting, irritability, extreme bouts of arousal, lethargy, sensitivity to sound, vision, and smell, blood cravings, lack of satisfication when consummating with other lycans._

 _For more information on the claiming ritual visit pg.134.4-_

She slammed the book shut, stood up and threw it down on the table with such force that the wood cracked. Her slender fingers teased through her hair as her brain tried to make sense of the information that had been given to her. Sure, Emma may have caught Regina's attention but to say she is her mate is a concept Regina is finding hard to grasp. She has been roaming around this planet for quite some time and has never come across a potential Loba. Playmates, plenty. But someone to lay claim on, never. It goes against every single aspect of her lifestyle. Just the word 'mate' makes her cringe.

"This a bad time?"

Every cell in her body began to hum as Emma's smell drifted up her nose. Her lycan purred at the scent, her blood was the most prominent and it called to Regina in the most delicious of ways. Suddenly, claws seemed to rip her apart from the inside out. She doubled over, clutching her stomach tightly and felt Emma's arms around her in an instant.

"Regina are you okay?" the blonde said, her voice tight with concern.

 _Control it. Deep breaths. Deep breaths._ But the deep breaths were only drawing in Emma's scent more and with Regina crouched over and Emma standing the position was less than ideal. "You need to go." she urged, feeling the temperature in her body rise signaling the first sign of her change.

"What?" Emma replied, her strong poise cracking from the rejection.

" _ **GO!**_ " she roared, her lycan scratching at her human exterior.

"No."

 _What?_ "Emma-"

"I'm not leaving." the blonde firmly stated as she helped Regina stand to an upright position. Though the pain was still there was something oddly comforting about the way Emma cradled her, it was enough to calm the beast down...for now. "Sit down." Emma ordered, guiding Regina to the chair. "I'm going to get you some water."

"You don't know where it is, I'll go." she tried to stand but heavy hands pushed her back down. Regina was not ready for the woman looking back at her when she lifted her eyes to meet Emma's. Green eyes fused with the familiar cold winter blue seemed to pop out in the cerulean colored dress she was wearing. It was tight, cutting off at her mid thigh, showing off toned legs, and accentuating her breasts. The top of Emma's cleavage flushed with a red tint, parts were hidden by the long, wavy blonde hair framed over shoulders.

"I clean up nice huh?" Emma teased, dragging Regina back to the enticing eyes.

"You do. Didn't realize you had things here to do all of that with." she replied, with less resistance of the hold Emma had over her. Which decreased the need to shift, but hardened the member in her pants, the only thing left in the room was the smell of Emma's blood.

"I texted Killian to bring my stuff over for the party tonight."

"They're back?"

"Mhm." she replied, drawing out the last 'm'.

Regina felt the grip loosen on her shoulders as Emma straightened her back, she spun around in a circle then smiled once they locked gazes.

"You like?" her voice dropped as her head tilted to the side. Regina's body began to vibrate again, the heat crawled under her skin, even more so when the doorbell rang and guests began to enter her house.

"I do." slowly, she stood from her chair and without permission Regina's hand lifted, twirling blonde strands around her finger. "Very much. But if you're feeling better then I presume you will be heading home tonight?" She shouldn't feel this emotional about not having Emma by her side this evening, they only slept together for one night. And it was becoming dauntingly clear that no matter how much she tried to deny it, Regina could not argue this simple fact: Emma Swan makes her feel things no other being ever has.

"The birthday girl is here!" Zelena shouted, the sound of her voice zapping them out of their trance.

Regina cleared her throat, taking a step to the side to create some distance, "I should go take a shower."

"You already did that, plus, the party is about to start." Emma replied, matching Regina's movements and blocking her from sprinting out of the room.

"Yes, but I have been out in the snow and since the party is about to start it is exactly the reason why I need to shower." She leaned in, getting lost in Emma's scent, stuffing back a growl laced in pleasure. "Don't worry, you'll see me later." But she doesn't plan on seeing Emma later, she plans on staying as far away from the enchantress as possible.

* * *

Three hours. Emma pulled at the bracelet on her wrist.

Three hours. Her eyes scanned the bodies of people.

Three hours. At the bar. No. With the DJ. No. Talking to Zelena. No.

Three hours. Emma relaxed her grip on the bracelet, sighing when the cool beads touched her skin.

There was no clock, she didn't have her phone, Emma just knew it had been three hours. Three long hours that consisted of idle chat with her pack, Ariel, Killian, and Zelena, but none with the person she really wanted.

Regina.

She didn't understand what this feeling was, what she did know was after admitting to herself she liked Regina a part of her felt relieved, and it seemed as though her body healed faster because she wasn't stressing, as much, about her emotions. When Regina left in a hurry, after the kiss, it gave Emma a chance to think about why she leaned in for the kiss, the only thing that kept popping in her mind was the dream she had and then it clicked. She was into Regina but were her feelings reciprocated? Should she want them? Emma saw Regina's true colors, those first few impressions left a nasty image in her mind and therefore didn't allow her guard to drop. Was there a reason to put weight into her feelings?

"Emma, it's good to see you up and moving around." Graham exclaimed, sitting on the chair beside her at the empty high top with a grin on his face.

"Why are you here?" she countered, her temper began to rise at the sound of his voice. Because this asshole should most definitely not be at the party.

"Because you looked lonely." Graham placed the drink on the table and ruffled his hair. "Crazy night huh?"

She rolled her eyes then looked at the crowd of people.

"I mean why are you _here_ at Regina's house." _Dumb ass._

"Oh, Regina is it? Well, she must really have a soft spot for the Swan Siblings." he said. Emma picked up on the edge in his voice. "I've known Mills a long time and she has only let three people call her that. Killian is one. You are the other."

"If you've known her for so long why are you sneaking behind her back?" He scoffed at her comment, brushing it off. Sloshing the drink around in the bottle Graham took a gulp before setting it down with force.

"You wouldn't understand." his voice was low, distinct, unwavering. "You just got here."

Abruptly, Emma stood up letting the chair behind her fly to the grass. This piece of shit riling her up, he thinks he's untouchable. He knows he's caught yet no punishment has been served, if it were Emma, she'd feel untouchable as well.

"Here is what I do understand, you and _Mills_ go back a few years, she's given you a job, given you a life and in return you shit on her." Emma chuckled darkly, narrowing her eyes at the stubborn doctor who cast aside her temper tantrum. "You probably set the whole robbery up yourself, fucking bastard."

Graham's upper lip twitched at Emma's snide remarks before the glass bottle broke in his hand.

"You think because Regina let you stay at your house that makes you special?" he whispered, slipping off the chair and taking a step to her. "You are not some amazing alpha, you are just a lycan who's fucked up in the head. Maybe the institute should have kept your sorry a-"

Emma lunged but was caught in mid air followed by loud 'thud' and a wheeze. Robin set her down and when she looked Graham was laying on his back with the blade of Killian's forearm pressed in his throat. He barred his canines at the doctor while her own dropped from feeding off her brother's anger. Ruby, Belle, Kat, and Jefferson were by Emma's side not long after doing their best to calm her down, their best wasn't good enough. Because his words rang loud and clear in her mind, calling on her primitive side by disrespecting Regina. Before Emma could say anything a woman's voice sang a lulling melody, instantly calming Graham, Killian, and Emma. She felt herself swoon as the angelic voice drifted near, and Ariel popped out of the crowd that had gathered around the small brawl. Her lips were parted as the tune floated from her chest, putting everyone in a state of relaxation.

"Thank you Ariel." Regina stated, stepping from behind the siren, with her eyes locked on Emma. The blonde was still caught in a daze but when Regina's scent drifted under her nose it brought her down from the trance she had been placed in. "Did he touch you?" Regina questioned, chocolate brown eyes swirled with rage but Emma could hardly process her question because she was too busy checking out Regina in her black slacks and black sports coat, one that left little to the imagination. There was no shirt underneath and Emma was betting Regina wasn't wearing a bra either. Her brown hair was straight, parted at an angle and Emma's hands twitched. It would be like her boss to make everyone wear blue while she wore a different color.

To know the only thing separating her from supple skin was a thin layer of fabric had the heat wound tightly in her core. She bit back a groan when Regina's left nostril twitched, indicating she had probably smelled the arousal pouring out of Emma.

"Robin, Killian...take Graham to the spare room. Keep him there." she ordered never taking her eyes off Emma, who was fidgeting under the heavy stare. Again, her lycan was speaking, wanting to take Regina right now, in front of all this people. Emma had to get out of here, she needed space, lots of space. Killian and Robin jerked Graham off the ground and hauled him inside the house. "Everyone, please, go back to enjoying the party. " Regina's voice had dropped significantly causing a shiver to run down Emma's spine, but it wasn't from the change in tone rather the light brush of intoxicating pheromones that did it. Browns eyes shifted to black, a color Emma had never seen before, swimming with desire and something more primal that made Emma's body hum in anticipation. Guests fell into a hypnotized state and trudged back to the dance area, swinging their hips when the DJ started the music back up. The only ones left were Emma, her pack, Ariel, Regina, and Zelena. "Ariel will you please continue serving our guests their drinks?"

"Yes, Uncle Daddy." the girl answered without hesitation but Emma didn't miss the concerned glance that was sent her way before her friend with benefits walked off.

"Guys, I'm fine." Emma said after taking a deep breath. Even though her eyes stayed on Regina's she directed her words to her pack, and they knew that immediately retracting their hands from her body. "Go, have fun." she commanded, in a tone full of untapped power she'd never felt before. Her crew didn't utter a word as they cautiously walked over to join the guests. Zelena appeared to know her dismissal was coming and she walked off with the rest. A low rumble in the distance caught Emma's attention, her eyebrows furrowed at the sound of a storm in the distance. Usually she can feel a change in the weather system, this appeared to come out of nowhere.

"Did. He. Touch. You." Regina repeated, anger that was not her own flushed through her body, surrounding Emma's heart in fiery blaze. It drummed wildly in her chest at possessive energy streaming off her boss and Emma took a step back, unsure if Regina was going to devour her in a good way or a bad way.

"No."

Lightening flashed above them causing the guests to cheer but it was drowned out by the crackle of thunder overhead. Static hugged around Emma's body and she felt the hair on the back of her neck and arm stand on end.

"Can we-"

"Mills!" To Emma's relief, a man she didn't recognize cut Regina off mid sentence. His smile was wide, almost child like as he jogged to the women.

"August, what a disappointing surprise. Should I expect to see your owner as well?" the brunette shot back when the young man got close.

"Maleficent is here, yes." he replied in a calm tone as if this were their normal banter.

 _Maleficent? Fuck!_

"...And she brought some friends." _Fuck, the fairy._ Fiona and the party, she forget to politely decline the offer.

August finished by flashing his lavish and cunning smile that could persuade even the most stubborn of people.

"Of course she did, only, I don't remember sending out an invitation to any of you." Regina rebuked, taking a stance in front of Emma that the blonde found peculiar. It was almost protective, defensive, and Regina's fingers curled in to the palm of her hand.

"It's good your sister is feeling generous this evening then, come show us around this beautiful home." he stretched out his hand and wiggled his fingers, urging her to take it. Regina turned back to Emma, pupils had contracted slightly but were replaced by worry lines creased in between her eyebrows.

"Don't move, I'll be back soon." she didn't wait for Emma's response, taking August's hand in hers and leading him back to the house.

Emma let out a breath, holding a hand over her stomach to calm down the roller coaster inside. Space, some fucking space. Quickly but carefully, she made her way to the back gate, avoiding the eyes of her pack and sneaking out of the party. Even with her agile movements, the dress made it difficult to hop the hedge that led to the field. After snagging her dress on stray branches, Emma made it over and walked. Another bright flash of lightening ricocheted through the dark sky and five seconds later a loud pop of thunder echoed in the crisp air. Laughter and cheers filled the silence while small drops of rain trickled from the sky.

As the first droplets fell on her skin a content sigh escaped Emma's lips. The smell of wet dirt filled her senses bringing positive memories of her and Killian's past life in Washington. She took her time crossing the grassy clearing, kicking off her heels, dragging down the zipper to her dress and climbing out of it. Standing with her arms stretched out, Emma dropped her head back as the rain snaked over hot skin. Reaching one arm behind her Emma snapped off her bra, wiggling out of it. Next came her underwear, and finally her tampon. Carefully Emma slid it out and wrapped it in the panties, panties that she would probably be throwing away.

Folding her outfit up neatly she set them down beside her feet then took off towards the boulder, their boulder. She wasn't as fast as she normally was but running naked made Emma feel free, vacant by the problems circling around her. With a leap she bounded in the air and landed smoothly on her feet, feeling the rocky surface beneath her toes. She glanced over her shoulder, smiling at the carefree noises coming from the party, chanting in the rain. Zelena's birthday was just the thing to distract everyone from all the bullshit. She turned around, taking two steps before almost colliding with Regina's petite figure. _Wait. Regina?_

Emma blinked, but there was no mistaking it. Regina was standing in front of her, chest heaving underneath the drenched sports coat she was wearing. She shook violently, head bowed, with arms hanging limply by her side, and her fists were clenched tight.

"I asked you not to move." her voice didn't match her body language, it was aching, pained.

"I needed space." Emma offered, unsure as to why she needed to give an explanation.

Regina took a step forward, "You shouldn't have done that," and the sudden change of her voice pulled Emma in as if her body was attached to a string. Sweet, silky words rolled of Regina's tongue seducing the blonde to a state of oblivion. The connection between them was undeniable and the more she accepted that the more her lycan reached the surface.

"Why?" Emma asked, taking a step towards Regina, diving her hand in wet, raven colored hair, once again being met with pitch black, hungry and wanting eyes.

"Because..." white teeth came out to bite the bottom lip Emma has been craving to nibble on. "Now I have no reason to control myself." Regina's hands snaked around Emma's bare waist, groaning at the contact.

"Maybe, maybe not." Emma said, smiling coyly before dropping her grasp from the soft hair and pushing off the needy hands. She dodged around Regina's stunned body and sprinted off in a mere blur, hearing Regina's light footsteps right behind her. She knew she wouldn't get very far but it's not always about speed.

Lithe movements picked up behind her as a guttural roar left Regina's chest followed by a blinding white light and a loud clap of thunder. Emma's heat rose, she recognized that sound. Regina was on the hunt, the chase. This was not fun and games this was real, she was going after her prey.

Emma was that prey.

She only got a few more steps in before Regina tackled her to the ground from behind, snarls wrapped around the forest as they tumbled to the ground. Emma managed to throw the brunette off her then scrambled to her feet, ignoring the sting and sprinting towards Regina, checking her with a powerful blow. She flew, colliding against a tree causing a crack to split half way up. In a blur Emma had Regina pressed against the wood, her boss seemed relatively unharmed, almost entertained. But it did nothing to suppress the raw power coursing through Emma's veins. It something she had never experienced, it seemed as if every one of her senses had been heightened, her wolf no longer felt like a separate mind sharing one body, they felt united.

They stared at each other, Emma memorizing this new look in the eyes of the woman she is connected to. And she couldn't take it, without warning Emma lunged her head forward and crashed her lips against Regina's, eliciting a groan from her. She pushed her tongue through Regina's slightly parted lips and the taste had Emma's heart hammering. Filled with haste, her hands moved to the buttons of the coat, fumbling with them. _Fuck it._ She gripped around the collar of the coat and yanked, tearing the fabric apart like tissue paper.

A growl rumbled in the blonde's mouth and soon Regina was kissing her aggressively, sloppy, nipping, biting. Not wanting to lose control Emma's hands palms soft breasts, occasionally rolling her thumbs over the perky nipples. Tearing her mouth away only to latch on to one of Regina's left nipple was surprising move but the blonde was thanked by fierce moans combined with submissive whimpers. Fingernails clawed at her blonde hair when she switched breasts, flicking her tongue, before tugging, gently on it with her teeth.

She had never been good with patience, especially not when what Emma wanted was submitting. Making her way back up to the enchanted lips, one hand dropped to the button of Regina's pants. A 'snap' sounded next Emma's ear and the button she was fussing with was gone, leaving their naked bodies pressed against one another. A fever like warmth spread through Emma's body as Regina snaked her arm around her low back and picked Emma up without struggle. Immediately the blonde's legs wrapped around Regnia's curves as her back slammed against the tree.

Emma gazed down at the beautiful woman, admiring her concentrated features, and the purple swirling in her dilated pupils.

"Emma Swan, what are you doing to me?" Regina whispered, her tone a cross of agony, confusion, and desire. Emma wrapped her hands around the back of Regina's neck, bringing their foreheads together. She did not care that she was on her period, or that they were in the middle of the forest, or that this could be a huge fucking mistake.

All Emma knew was that she needed Regina inside of her.

"The same thing you're doing to me..." Emma replied, her words trailing off in the storm clashing over head. Regina's lips parted as she lined the tip of her member with Emma's entrance and pushed her length inside. Emma let a throaty moan slip out at the feel of being stretched, it's a little thicker than what she was use to, not by much but enough to notice the difference. Regina mewled as Emma sucked her deeper before connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. Regina pulled out only to thrust back in sending bolts of energy through Emma.

Liquid like haze clouded her mind as the familiar pins and needles sharpened between each layer of skin with every thrust Regina made. Reluctantly she tore her mouth away, letting her head roll to the side while her back scraped against the tree, the discomfort was minor to the pleasure exploding each time Regina's cock hit's her spot. A hand snaked in her blonde hair, cranking her head to the side, and Emma moaned unabashedly when Regina picked up speed, adding harsh pants with the drive of her hips.

Rain pounded against her pale skin and she soaked it in, finally releasing the loud vocals of growls hidden under the cracks splitting the sky open.

Regina's balls smacked against Emma's sensitive skin as her excited flesh moved in a frenzy causing Emma to feel as though pop rocks mixed soda have been poured all over her skin, intensifying her noises powered by desperation for her orgasm.

Her walls begin to clamp down around the thick shaft, milking it to it's release. Pressure built up in Emma's stomach as every muscle in her body grew taught.

"Regina..." she panted out.

"Me too..." Regina latched her lips to Emma's neck, growling when the blonde began to drive her hips down.

Emma wasn't ready for this to be over but she couldn't keep her orgasm at bay, not with the pheromones buzzing in the air and the electricity that is literally exploding around them, she can't do it, she can't hold it off and so with one final thrust she hits her peak, convulsing around Regina and whimpering at the feel of hot liquid seed filling her up. Colorful hues shattered behind her eyes as a gratifying sensation of heat draped over her skin. They rode out their orgasm but a surprised gasp brought Emma down from cloud nine too fast.

When her eyes adjusted she stared at Regina, but Regina was not looking at her, instead her purple eyes were set on Emma's left shoulder. The blonde followed her gaze, fighting back her own shock when she saw the detailed pelted pattern that spread from her chest to her shoulder. Shooting her head back she noticed Regina also had a similar mark. As if a very skilled artist tattooed a picture of lightening on Regina's skin, all the bolt's, intricate side branches, tracing of nerves and capillaries were fascinating to Emma.

The rain slowed down to a mild sprinkle as the storm passed, taking it's ferocious claps of thunder and strikes of lightening with it.

"What is this?" her fingers grazed over the dense, vine like pattern noticing the small bumps, beaded in the flesh. "It feels like braille." she whispered, mostly to herself. In a swift motion Emma was in the mud, back pressed firmly on the ground hearing the squish of wet dirt below her. Regina hovered above her, still buried inside her warm walls that began to contract. Heavy pulses of energy crashed in her veins causing rapid blood flow to her heart.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked, dipping her head in the crook of Emma's neck, inhaling sharply. "Your heart rate is 473 beats per minute."

Regina dropping exact knowledge was almost enough to say 'fuck it, let's do it again' but she wasn't going to let her question fall by the wayside.

"I'm okay," she replied, breathy and low. The weight filling her up began to move at a slow pace, automatically Emma arched her back as her hands skimmed across Regina's shoulder blades."What is-" she was cut off, strong arms wrapped around her like a vice, pulling Emma off the dirt. Regina leaned back and sat down on the ground, smiling when the blonde shot her raised eyebrow.

"You seemed uncomfortable." she said shyly.

"No, that was for you being a show off, but thank you." She rotated her hips, enjoying the way Regina fought to keep her eyes open. "Can you answer my question?"

The brunette muffled strangled words and it was apparent if Emma was going to get a response she can comprehend, she would have to slow down. As her hips decreased in speed Regina's eyelids fluttered open. "Don't stop." she said, her voice full of ache and want. Emma smirked, a challenge ensuing as she now moved at an agonizingly slow pace. Placing her hands on top of Regina's shoulders Emma slid one in the brown, wet hair and the other down her throat, stopping at the base. She jerked on the hair, delighted when Regina growled at the show in power.

"Tell me then." the words were Emma's but the voice was not, it was something deeper, something not human.

"I don't know what it is." Regina replied but Emma snarled, squeezing the muscles lining her throat.

"You're lying." she whispered, flicking her tongue across the pleading bottom lip. "Three seconds or I leave." Emma didn't know where this was coming from but this feeling, these strong pulses of energy, she never wanted them to stop. It was like she had an endless supply of adrenaline.

"I think it's a mark..." Regina responded quickly.

"What kind of mark?"

Emma loosened the grip in Regina's hair, then pushed their foreheads together, speeding up the gyration of her hips.

"You know." Regina answered. "You already know." fingers clamped down on Emma's hips as Regina tried to meet her downward thrusts.

Yes. She knew. Emma definitely knew, maybe she always did.

It's always been words on a page, in an old dusty book tucked in the far corners of the libraries.

Stories.

Rumors.

But they're not. This shit is real, and Emma had found it.

She found her mate.

 **A/N: So when I say mate, it won't suddenly be 'we're in love' and it's rainbows and unicorns. Next we find out what Graham has been up to, three Queenpins pay Regina a visit and Gold comes out to play once more. Thanks for the comments, they always give me life. Til Next Time…**


	19. Chapter 19

She let Emma read the book.

She let Emma yell at her after reading the book.

She let Emma stay the night.

And when she woke, Emma was not there.

Now it's been one week since Regina has heard from her. Emma had pulled away completely, ignoring text messages, sending calls straight to voicemail, becoming a hermit in her own house. With the renovations in the salon the nail technicians have been out of work and enjoying their free time. Regina has seen them at the club almost every night, the only problem is Emma was never there. It's strange, this connection between the two since they've sealed the first mark. She can sense Emma's location without sniffing for her scent, she feels emotions that are not her own, and the dreams, dreams that feel very real. It starts the same, she's trapped in a cage, a sharp pain penetrates her skull repeatedly, a couple, maybe in their early thirties yelling through the bars, slender hands fly to her hair, pulling at the ends and then she blacks out.

Aside from the dreams and the intense connection Regina feels there is also a need or a driving desire to be around Emma. She understands Emma needs space, but how long can Regina keep her distance? Yesterday and the day before Regina lacked the necessary control over her abilities and found herself teleporting to the front door of her mate's house. Today is worse, today she's irritable, tired, lethargic, horny, the perfect remedy for a Bitchy Attitude Cocktail. Nothing is in her control it seems and Regina was tired of it, today was the day. Today she would get answers.

With a snap of her fingers the door to Grahams room flew open. The doctor whipped his head around from the window he was standing by. His right arm hung limp, a thick metal cuff was clamped around his wrist with a chain that attached to the bed. Instead of responding in fear as he had over the past 6 days Graham smirked, returning his gaze back to the window. Regina was in no mood for this, she's pissed off, her blood is filled with rejection and wonder, and everything seems to be cracking around her.

"How long are you planning on keeping me here?" he asked lowly.

"Until you tell me what you have been doing, I'm getting tired of waiting." she responded then flicked her wrist, hurling his body across the room. The chain broke, leaving pieces scattered across the floor and she smiled when Graham collided against the wall. A loud wheeze broke from his chest and she wasted no time darting over to him, pinning the blade of her forearm against his throat. Eyes bulged in front of her as she applied pressure, " **You will tell me!** " Regina's words thundered in the room, her lycan making an appearance in the form of her voice, apparently tired of the games he's been pulling as well. His hands flew to her arm, attempting to push her off but it was no use, she's always been stronger than him and she always will.

When he didn't respond Regina drew her left arm back, making a fist, and punched his nose, hearing the loud crack on impact. A gut wrenching scream broke from his chest, one that almost made her feel guilty until she remembered he put her mate in danger and a tsunami of anger coursed through her veins and the sound of her fingernails shifting into sharp claws subdued his cries of pain.

"Re-Re-gina, breathe." because he knew, he had seen the signs before. Her head fell back as the vertebrae in her spine began to compress, and it's too late. A roar shook the house, pictures clattered to the ground around them as her lycan clawed it's way to her consciousness, gaining control with a check list in mind.

Graham would be first.

Facilier second.

Gideon third.

Gold fourth.

But his death wouldn't be swift like the others, no she wants Gold to struggle, to whine, to beg, to give over everything he has before the last drop of blood drains from his body. These thoughts only seemed to speed up Regina's phasing process and just before she drowned in a downward sspiral of blood curdling revenge a light 'puff' sounded from behind her and a smell she's been craving filled her senses, pulling her out of the darkness.

"Regina…?" Emma's heavy gate boomed and soon slender arms were wrapped her body, pulling her away from Graham, "Stop." she whispered and Regina's body flooded with heat that calmed her lycan, her spine reset, claws retracted and although she was still upset, with Emma finally here it's manageable. Regina blinked, letting her eyes adjust finding Graham balled up in corner, cowering in fear. "Is it safe to let you go?" Emma teased. All the brunette did was nod, still shocked Emma was here and not just that but the way she came in. The grip around her loosened and she shimmied the rest of her way out of it. Slowly, Regina turned with a fixated glare on those green eyes in front of her, shouldn't she be happy, not pissed off.

"Where have you been?" Stupid question, she knows where Emma has been. Fucking hiding. Emma opened her mouth then closed it like a fish, luckily for her, Graham gasped behind them. With lycan speed Regina was back on him, balling his shirt in clenched fists and pulling him to her. "Tell-"

"Regina, stop." Emma pleaded.

"Stay out of this." she hissed, focusing her attention back on Graham, Regina barred her teeth letting her canines drop. "My patience is wearing thin. I will ask you one more time, if you don't respond I will snap this scrawny little neck of yours." The doctor and her go back some time, but this isn't business, this is fucking personal. He fucked up two of the most profitable business all while putting her possible mate in danger.

Graham's neck bobbed as he gulped, his eyes glanced around the room before landing on the very strong presence behind her. Regina jerked his attention back to her and snarled. "Three..." she dropped one hand his chin, gripping it firmly, "Two..."

"I-" he chocked out. "-I made a deal."

Her entire body stilled.

" **You. Did. What?** " she roared.

"I-my mom, he came to me. You know her situation." he stammered, shaking in her grasp.

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"I couldn't, you told me not."

"So you made a deal with The Trickster?!." she yelled. "What did he want in return?"

"He wanted me to raid the supply room, he said he would take care of the rest." Graham's eyes flickered over her shoulder once more and she knew. Whatever this was Emma was involved. Regina had hit her boiling point. Gripping his shirt again she yanked on his shirt, bringing her head forward at the same, connecting it with his and knocking him out cold. She let go, watching his lifeless body slump to the ground while heaving above him.

"That was some serious badassery you just displayed." Emma said, sparking a low flame in Regina's core.

"I need you to call your brother and tell him to get here, with Robin." When she heard Emma shuffle around behind her she sighed, running a hand through her hair. So, Graham made a deal with Gold, his end of the bargain is done and whatever Gold has up his sleeve involves Emma. But what could it be?

"Alright, done." Emma said, appearing by Regina's side and gazing down at the doctor. "So what's this deal he's talking about? Why is that a bad thing? Who is The Trickster?"

"Why are you here?" Regina countered, taking a step to the left to create distance between her and her muse. Out of her peripheral she saw Emma shrug her shoulders flaring Regina's short temper. "Emma..." she warned, closing her eyes and controlling the temptation to send the woman back where she came from. Emma shuffled from one foot to the next, even more so when Regina turned to face her.

"It's going to sound ridiculous." she admitted, glancing in Regina's direction. Unsympathetic, the brunette crossed her arms, cocking her hip out to the side and responding with a raised eyebrow.

"Try me."

The feeling of Emma's nerves bubbled deep in Regina's stomach, the waves of nausea were almost unbearable and the hot flashes were not helping.

"Okay, um, I was sitting at home watching a movie when I felt really...I don't know, I guess you could say upset? Angry? Confused? It was a combination of things. Not sure how but I knew it was you, my body began to shake and a cloud of blue mist, similar to yours in appearance surrounded me and I ended up here."

So on top of Grahams shit, not only does she need to train Emma on controlling her phases, she now has to deal with these new abilities that have risen.

"Does that sound stupid?" Finally, Emma spun around to face Regina. Dark brown eyes picked up on the new body work peeking out under the collar of her shirt.

"No, it doesn't." she replied, her tone encouraging her words. "I've been-"

The front door bursting open caught Regina's ears as Robin and Killian's voice boomed through the house.

"Regina?" Robin shouted.

"Emma?!" Killian followed as they sprinted up the stairs and into the room. Naturally, Killian walked to Emma while Robin noticed Graham, growling at the sight of him.

"What happened?" he asked, fighting the curl of his lip as he approached Regina. She wrapped her arm around his back, walking him away from the duo.

"Turns out a deal was made." she whispered, knowing her words were hushed that even Robin probably had to strain, but after a few seconds his jaw clenched as his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm going to kill him." Robin stated matter of fact. "I'm going to kill him and I'm going to enjoy doing it." Regina scoffed, rolling her eyes and followed his gaze to the doctor.

"Get in line." she nibbled on her lip, thinking about the way Graham looked at Emma, as if this were somehow her fault. There was more he was not telling her but maybe it's time she stop going through third parties and head straight to the source.

Gold.

"What else aren't you telling me?" Robin warily asked.

"Not here. Not until I'm sure." Regina replied.

"Well, that's kind of cryptic and mysterious but I'll bite."

She chuckled, leaning her body against his chest. "We need to keep Graham safe, his mother is involved and I would hate to have her unintentionally killed over her son's stupid actions."

"What does she-" but he was cut off by Regina holding up her hand.

"She stays safe. Can you get your friends to take shifts watching her house?"

"I can." he replied without hesitation. "What are going to do about this asshole?"

"We're going to burn him alive." Killian interjected, marching over with Emma by his side. Maybe Regina was mistaken but she could've sworn a scowl passed Emma's face at the way Robin was holding her.

"We will not be doing that." Regina said, keeping her eyes on Emma, who looked like she wanted to chop Robin up like sushi. "Take him to the hospital, get him cleaned up, then keep him at one of your houses until I figure out what to do with him."

"He's not staying with me." Robin declared.

"He's not staying with me either." Killian stated, shaking his head slowly. "We can take him to Jefferson's."

"No!" Emma's barked, stepping in front of Killian and snapping her eyes to Regina. "He's not going anywhere near them."

Domineering orbs refused to budge on this subject matter and Regina couldn't explain but something inside of her could not deny it. Physically, she was unable to say no as if Regina was the Beta and Emma was the Alpha. How could this be? There wasn't a Beta bone in her body, last night in her study she was able to deny Emma, for a little while anyway. Although, that was before they were marked, but then how does she explain their conversation just a few minutes ago when she was able to counter Emma's questions with her own?

Does this mean neither of them are necessarily _the_ Alpha, it's a trade that goes back and forth when one lycan's personal feelings overwhelm the other? Regina frowned, making a mental note to go back through the book this evening.

"Wait, what the fuck is that?" Killian questioned, peering over Emma's shoulder. He tugged at the collar exposing more of her mark.

"Whoa!" Robin proclaimed. "That's some awesome tattoo work." he finished, letting go of Regina to get a closer look. Before he could stare Emma swatted her brother's hand away and pulled on the shirt, doing her best to cover up the dark, clean lines. Embarrassment shook Regina's cells, again feelings that were not hers seeping in.

"Boys." she commanded, grabbing their attention. "Graham. Hospital. Now." Robin nodded but Killian looked back at Emma, his curious eyes tracking over her features. "Killian." Regina called.

"Okay." he muttered. "We're having a talk later." he said to Emma, then followed Robin to the doctors body, picked him up, and exited the room.

Embarrassment shifted into relief as Emma let a breath out, allowing her body to relax. "Thanks." she muttered under her breath. Regina shrugged her shoulders in response unsure of what say, _'anything to make you feel comfortable'_ sounds silly, even if it is how she feels. They shared a silence that was strained, hair raising, thick. "I can stay and help clean up." Emma offered, taking a step closer.

"It isn't needed." Regina waved her hand, cleaning up the small mess she had made right down to the pristine walls that no longer showed an ounce of distress. "You don't want to be here as it is." She finished, walking out of the room and trotting down the stairs.

"It's not that I don't want to be here." Emma replied, and Regina could hear Emma struggle to keep up with her. Effortlessly she hopped the banister, landing lightly on her feet and smirked when she heard Emma scoff. "I just wasn't intending on being here so fast." Emma stated.

"Then leave, you are not the prisoner." Regina pointed out, walking to the kitchen, opening up the wine cooler, and taking a bottle out.

"Regina, can you just stop moving for a second." Emma said with some bass behind her voice and reached out, gripping the top of her left shoulder. Regina's eyes widened as strings pleasure trickled through the pattern of her mark, ending with an urge fuck Emma on top of the island behind them. Shrugging off Emma's hold she walked around the blonde and dug in the cabinets for a wine glass. "Are you seriously mad at me?"

"No, I'm not." Without glass in her hand she spun around, gripping the neck of the bottle tightly. "I was concerned about you Emma." Regina felt her eyes blaze with fire as she stepped towards her. "I woke up and you weren't there. You ignored all my efforts to reach out to you, so no I'm not mad. I gave up."

The sting of hurt flashed in green iris's as Emma's pupils constricted.

"Did you expect me to fall madly in love with you because of a fucking book? Come on Regina, you're smarter than that."

"I didn't expect that but I wasn't planning on you to treating me like I didn't exist." the brunette's voice shaking as emotions flooded through her.

"Yea, well now you know how it feels." Emma countered, crossing her arms while narrowing her eyelids to slits.

"Get off it Emma. I may have payed too much attention to you." Regina almost shouted, slamming the bottle on the counter, surprised that didn't break.

"No, you're right. You treating me like I didn't exist would have been a gift." she coldly replied.

Regina scoffed, slowly shaking her head. She crinkled her nose as she turned to the island, placing both hands on top. With her shoulders raised filled with tension Regina dropped her head, clossed her eyes and let out a heavy breath. "Get out."

"Easy." Emma snorted, her footsteps faded and Regina waited for the moment the door would close, or maybe now that Emma's got abilities, she can poof out of here, allowing the brunette a chance to throw some things, to yell, to just be. But still, her presence hung in the air, hugging Regina's body. Timid steps became louder before stopping on the opposite side of the marble slab in the middle of the kitchen. "Listen, I never in my life thought I would have this-" Emma paused, and Regina took this chance to lift her head watching and feeling Emma become nervous. "-whatever it is. The thought of a book talking about a moon goddess who's controlling my life...it-it, freaks me out. I mean, I don't even really like you."

And this caused them to share a chuckle, it was small, short, but enough to fizzle down the heated energy flowing between them. "You must like me to some degree."

"Okay, fine." Emma replied as if her arm had been twisted. "I may like you, a little..." she trailed off. "And what about you for me?"

Tilting her head to the side Regina let a smile spread across her lips as she dragged her eyes down Emma's neck, resting on the swell of her cleavage. "There may be something there." Ignoring the strain in her jeans she watched a red tint flush over the blonde's chest, sweeping up her neck and stopping on her cheeks.

"So, what do we do now?" Emma asked, situating herself on the bar stool. Elated and relieved that she has decided to stay Regina went back to her previous task pouring herself some wine, grabbing another glass for her possible mate.

* * *

"Oh, thank you." Emma replied when Regina slid her a glass of wine. "Should we try to get out of it?" she continued, unsure of how the brunette would take that question especially when she didn't answer the first one.

"Do _you_ want to get out of it?" Regina countered, bringing the glass to her lips while keeping a steady gaze on Emma, making her shift in the seat. No, Emma wasn't at all sure that she wanted to get out of this strange match making scenario.

"I don't know."

"You do know."

Raising an eyebrow, Emma lifted the glass and took a sip of wine. "I'm at a crossroad, now answer my question."

"I have feeling our responses are going to be similar." Regina replied, resting her elbows on the counter while her cup hung loosely from her fingers. "But to answer your question, no, I do not want to find a way out of this." The conviction in which she spoke sent chills down Emma's spine but it wasn't enough to ease her number one concern. "You don't believe me?" Regina asked, setting her glass on the marble.

"I know you have other...mates." Emma pushed out through the rising jealousy.

"They are not mates they are, or, were fun. They understood me not wanting anything more than sex and it's difficult to find that."

"And now?" Emma pressed, needing some sort of blanket of security that this was the right move.

"Now, there is this connection between us and the thought of you hooking up with someone or vice versa-" Regina shrugged, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. "-it makes my stomach turn."

Eventually Emma would need more than that but for now this will do. If she isn't too thrilled about the idea of opening up there is no way she can expect Regina to do the same.

"As far as what we do, I guess we learn as much as we can about the mating process to understand what we are working with, but first, we need to discuss other matters." _Fuck._ The way Regina's voice dropped Emma knew the topic would be changed to something less satisfying. "Your questions from earlier about a deal with The Trickster."

"Yes, I assume you were referring to Gold?"

Regina nodded before gliding to the fridge. Immediately Emma's eyes dropped to her ass, fighting the urge to walk over and cop a feel when she bent over, rummaging through the full refrigerator. "Your assumption would be correct. A Trickster can be a goddess, god, spirit, human, they come in many different forms. They have a wide degree of intellect and secret knowledge which leads them to cross and break physical and societal rules. They disrupt normal life and then re establish it on a new basis." She stood up holding a plate with two mouth watering new york strips and placed it on the island. Though Emma didn't know how long she was planning on staying she hoped Regina would let her stick around for lunch.

"So what does that have to do with Graham?" Emma asked as Regina moved about the kitchen, grabbing a cutting board, a knife, and some seasonings.

"Gold works in deals. If you find yourself needing help right now Gold is your man, but it's a give and take relationship. He gives you what you need immediately and takes something from you later, and usually it's never in your favor."

"You sound like your speaking from experience." Emma took a sip of her drink, eyeing Regina's skilled knife techniques.

"Thankfully I've been smart enough to stay away from him. Unfortunately, not everyone is." Regina sighed as she cut the meat down to slices. "Not sure if you know this but Graham's mom is very sick, he's been taking care of her for some time but stays drowning in debt. I lent him money on a few occasions, only to find out he'd been stashing most of it away so I stopped. I'm assuming things are really bad if he's working with Gold."

Emma didn't know what to say, she felt bad for Graham but that doesn't mean he should have done what he did.

"So Gold came to Graham about a deal, Graham agreed, getting whatever he needed and Gold got what he wanted which was to fake a robbery at your clinic." Furrowing her eyebrows, Emma rubbed her temples and groaned. "It doesn't make sense. What does he gain from this?"

"Exactly what we are trying to figure out." Regina replied. Fingers trailed through blonde hair as Emma clasped her hands behind her neck. "It's the only reason I'm keeping a close watch on him. There's more he hasn't told me."

"What do you think it's related to?" Emma pressed, dropping her hands to stretch her arms across the island and lay her head down. This seemed to catch Regina's attention as she placed the knife beside the cutting board, bringing her brown eyes to Emma's.

"You." she said, keeping her voice controlled but Emma could see she was holding down the anger. She could feel it rising deep within her own gut. "I don't have anything to go off except for the way he looked at you upstairs, as if you were part of Gold's 'I'll take care of the rest' speech."

What the fuck. Emma didn't sign up for this when she agreed to take this job. It was suppose to be something simple. Something to help get her life back on track, not add more bullshit.

"We need to work on your combat, we need to work on you staying lucid during a shift outside the full moon cycle, I have a feeling you and Gold will be meeting again and if I'm not there..." Regina trailed off, placing a hand on top of Emma's, an affectionate action that was so unlike the brunette. "…I want to make sure you are as prepared as possible." Perfect teeth came out to bite her bottom lip and those stone like eyes darted away from Emma momentarily. "Can you stay for awhile? We can work on some things today if you are up for it."

Stay. For awhile. Does that mean she gets a piece of that juicy steak?

"What would our things consist of?" Emma asked, sitting up straight and dismissing the chill that ran through her body when Regina's hand was no longer on top of hers.

"Talking, for today that is. I need to know the subjects that strike the deepest cord with you, how you react to them leading up to phasing so I can teach you how to stay conscious during it all."

 _Diving right into the heavy then?_

"Basically what you're saying is we are about to spend a lot of time together?" Emma teased, memorizing the amused twinkle in Regina's eyes.

"Basically."

They kept the conversation light and Emma appreciated that, she wasn't sure if she was ready to spill her entire past. Mostly it was as if Regina wanted to get to know _her_ , what genre of music was Emma's favorite, her best memories with her brother, things she likes to do to cheer herself up. Every time Emma met this woman she was exposed to a new side, and all these different things made for one intriguing person. The concoction of fragrances permeating the air had saliva pooling in her mouth and when Regina set a plate in front of her full of meat and vegetables she wasted no time sinking her teeth into the food.

"Oh my god." Emma groaned as she rolled the food in her mouth. "this is so good."

Regina chuckled beside her as she set the plate down, pulled out the bar stool and sat down next to Emma. They ate in silence for a bit minus the pleased moans coming from Emma every time she took a bite. She wasn't aware Regina could cook like this, but does it surprise her?

A little.

"So tell me about this morning." Regina said, wrapping her lips around the fork and sliding it in between her teeth. Emma glanced over, which was mistake because now she's stuck, falling into a pool of brown.

"Well, like I said I was sitting on the couch watching TV and it's kind of hard to explain. It was like all of sudden I felt this rush of adrenaline. My heart sped up and my body began to shake, I just..." Emma shifted her entire body so her knees were brushing against Regina's thigh. "...I knew you were in distress and there was this need to make sure you were okay." she chuckled, stabbing a piece of broccoli and popping in her mouth. "Little did I know you didn't need my help at all."

Regina sent her a smile that made her heart flutter and the ripples trickled underneath her skin, shooting down to her core. "I did need your help." Regina admitted. Her eyebrows contracted, lines creased the middle of her forehead. "I would have killed him if you didn't show up when you did." The brunette shook her head as if she were trying to rid her mind of those thoughts. "Explain how you got here."

Emma desperately wanted to push further, wanted to know what made Regina snap but they were finally doing well and she didn't want to throw a wrench in it. "Well my first instinct was to drive but that idea was quickly declined by my lycan, so I opted to run thinking it would be faster. I walked out on my balcony ready to jump but then I felt this...pins and needle sensation start at my feet, then rise to my calves. When I looked down that mist was rising and then it swallowed me up."

It was unlike anything she's ever felt before. The power, the raw strength, it was all so addicting.

"So does this mean I have magic now?" Emma asked, placing that last piece of food in her mouth. Regina quirked an eyebrow as her lips spread into a wide grin before she threw her head back and belted out a deep laugh. The sound was music to Emma's ears and instead feeling embarrassed for the reason she was being laughed at she focused on that fact that she could make her laugh that hard. "What? What's so funny." Emma pressed, feeling the light energy fill her up making her wonder if she would always share Regina's feelings with her own.

"I'm sorry." Regina said, still chuckling. "But magic?" she asked in disbelief.

"Uh, yea. What else would you call it?" Seriously, what else would you call it? Regina finished her food and upon instinct Emma took the plate and hers, walking to the sink. She rinsed them off waiting for Regina to pick up where she left off, when no words followed she placed the dishes in the dishwasher and spun around. Her stomach dropped, palms grew sweaty at the way Regina eyes had darkened and in a blur she sped over, pressing Emma's body against sink. Her breath hitched at the feel of a very firm cock rubbing against her thigh, Regina's hands flew to her hips, digging her fingers in her hips. "You look so good in my kitchen." she whispered, the breath of her words teasing Emma's lips. "What I have is not magic Emma, it is just me. I was born with this, just like you were born with yours. Over the years as I became stronger so did my abilities. For lycans it's not some mysterious supernatural force, just as humans learn to walk and talk, it is who we are." Loosening her grip on Emma's hips, Regina backed off and Emma felt as if she could finally breath, until a stinging sensation ran underneath her mark. "What is it?" Regina asked, surprising Emma that she picked up on her discomfort so quickly.

The blonde lifted a hand, placing it over the left side of her chest. "It kind of burns."

"Yea, I feel it too." she whispered.

Emma couldn't take being under the intense gaze, it was too much. So she slipped by Regina, heading to the sliding glass door hoping some fresh air would clear her foggy brain.

"Do all lycans have 'abilities'?" Emma asked, doing air quotes with her fingers.

"No, only alphas." and Regina's voice was much closer than she remembered. _Shit this woman was fast._ Sliding open the door Emma stepped outside, the backyard completely different than last time she was here.

"So Killian?"

"No, he's not an alpha." She replied smoothly, reaching out a hand for Emma to hold. With her heart drumming in her chest Emma took it, starting that baffling sensation underneath her mark, like the ink was sinking in her skin, cementing the artwork. She was led to a set of lounge chairs. "We should start physical training tomorrow."

It was crazy how Regina can go from flirty back to business in a blink of any eye. "Well, why wait until tomorrow? If I start now that means less time it takes for us to go after Gold."

Regina came to a dead stop, whipping her head around. "What do you mean go after Gold?"

"I mean go after him, like, kill him. That _is_ the plan, right?"

"No Emma it's not, we're not killing Gold."

Snatching her hand out of Regina's warm one she stepped back, cocking her head to the side. "You can't be serious. You just said I was apart of his plan and he doesn't strike me as the type of guy to just give up on whatever he's working on."

"Killing him is not the answer." Regina reassured taking a step to the blonde.

Rolling her eyes, Emma threw her hands in the air. "It sounds like you're scared of him."

"It's not as easy as that." Regina's voice raised as her breaths became deeper, "I am bound by the treaty."

"Well I'm not." the blonde hissed. "And I will never let him threaten me or my pack like that again."

Frustration rolled through her veins as the alpha in her fought with Regina's commands and it seemed as if the brunette was doing the same.

"Ladies!" a whimsical voice broke the tension. Both of the woman spun around and standing on the other end of the backyard was Gold, his eccentric smile gracing their presence.

"You have no business being here." Regina said and already Emma felt the protective vibes stream off her mate.

"Oh but I think I do." His cold eyes darted to Emma. "You're looking well." He disappeared. "Such a shame."

Emma spun around to find Gold standing directly behind her, his cane propped just outside his right foot. "What are you doing here?" Regina questioned, casually making her way to stand in front of Emma.

"Why I just wanted to see how Emma was getting along." Golds eyes darted to Emma's clavicle and he smirked. "Regina, I never thought I'd see the day." he teased, stepping up to her. "You two make a lovely couple."

"Don't-" Regina started. "-as you can see Emma is fine, now-"

"What do you want from me?" the blonde interjected.

"Emma." her mate warned but she ignored it, gripping the top of Regina's shoulder and pulling her back.

"So you are as smart as I remember." Gold mused, his eyes swirled with mischief as if he were staring at a prized possession.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, hoping the curiosity was hidden from her words. What did he mean 'as smart as I remember'. They just met.

He frowned, placing a hand over his heart while feigning a hurt expression. "You don't remember me? Huh, well, that's just rude." he sighed, lifting his cane and pressing the end of it against her chest. "I guess I can't fault you for that, I looked so different that last time we saw each other."

Emma was tired of this man and his riddles, her fuse running short. In quick movements she swatted the cane away and lunged, Gold made no attempt to move. Letting her curl his shirt in her fists, like he was entertained. Emma roared, feeling herself crack under the pressure of her pissed off lycan.

"Emma!" Regina yelled but it was no use, she was too far gone.

"I will rip you apart if you don't cut the bullshit." Emma lowly said, venom seeped into her words.

"Oh come now, is that any way to talk to your friend...of sorts." he replied then smirked when Emma's breath caught in her chest. Her eyes widened and she began shaking her head in disbelief.

"No..." she whispered.

"Yes." he replied. "I'll be seeing you soon patient number 1406." and with those words disappeared from the clutches of her grasp.

The blonde stood there completely shocked.

"Emma?" Regina questioned from behind her. "What was he talking about?"

She turned around slowly, her brain still trying to make sense of the new information.

This whole time.

It was that bastard this whole fucking time.

 **A/N: *cue suspenful music* Any guesses on who Gold is to Emma? If you need a hint reread the first chapter of this story. Sorry, no Queenpins in this chapter like I previously mentioned. I adjusted it slightly to help it flow better so I apologize, but trust me their time is coming! Til Next Time!**


	20. Chapter 20

"This is technically scientifically possible." Graham said, as he stared at a frantically pacing Killian.

"Please tell me in your robot voice how this is scientifically possible?" Emma's brother countered, his gentle blue eyes now blacked out from the rage building inside of him.

"Fuck you, I know him best."

"That's exactly my point!" Killian roared, sprinting to the doctor but Emma was faster, catching him before he could wrap his hands around Grahams neck.

She stepped in front of her brother with a firm grip on his shoulders. "You need to take a deep breath."

"I'm tired of taking deep breaths, we need to act. Now." he seethed, while his black, soulless orbs burned into Grahams.

"Killian." Emma's body shuddered at the sound of Regina's voice floating from the kitchen. She glided from her spot, squeezing through the circle of bodies surrounding them. When she got close Emma felt the hair on her arm stand and her eyes automatically shot to the brunettes. "I know it's frustrating but we need to hear Graham out." The muscles protruded from his cheek as he clenched his jaw, nodding slowly, and finally turned around. Emma guided him to stand outside of the small circle of friends that had arrived once her panic from Gold's reveal set in.

First people to arrive; her crew. The second was a flustered call from Killian who was struggling to stay with Robin and Graham at the hospital while she had a mini melt down. Thirty minutes later they had arrived, and through all of this Regina stayed by her side. Regina with her soft words, soothing touch, and promises of revenge. Regina who had managed to stay relatively calm on the outside but on the inside Emma could feel the hate, anger, and frustration for Gold tumbling inside of her. Still, it seemed to be the only thing that made her feel okay in this shit show that has become her life. Once the siblings were on the other side of the room Regina nodded her head, urging Graham to continue.

"Listen, he is Trickster, it is in their DNA to be a master of disguise." the doctor said, keeping a controlled voice as he spoke to the room.

"Fantastic movie." Robin replied, pointing his finger at Graham.

"It is." Jefferson added, looking at everyone except his ex.

"Focus." Regina commanded. "Graham, you need to tell us what you know. No more games. No more bullshit."

He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair, "Okay. Listen, what I know is this, Gold came to me the same day Ruby was showing Emma how to make the drops. He knew everything that was going on with my mom and her house. He said he could help, for a small price. Once I, um, accepted, he asked me to set up a robbery at the clinic then to wait for further instructions."

"How long are you under his thumb?" Regina asked.

"I don't know."

"How much did he give you?"

"Um, about eighty thousand." he replied, dropping his gaze to the ground.

"Eighty-fucking-thous..." Regina trailed off, running both hands through her raven colored hair. "You should've come to me."

"You told me not to."

"Graham, you fucking know not to take anything from Gold."

It was quiet for a while before Killian spoke up next to Emma. "So I say we kill this trickster and that will be the end of all of this shit."

Emma smirked, glancing at her brother.

" _ **What?"**_

" _That's the same thing I said."_

He smiled at her, nudging his shoulder against hers. Before they could get too carried away Regina cleared her throat calling for their attention. When they looked, her eyes were dead set on Emma's, matching the stern glare across her face. "Anything you two would like to share with the rest of us?"

"Yea, like I said, we kill that asshole." Killian repeated.

"We are not doing that."

"And what, wait for him to expose his master plan? One that apparently involves Emma?!" he shrieked, once again riling himself up.

"We don't know that." Regina snapped, taking a step towards them.

"Yes we do."

"Don't be foolish Killian. He's probably expecting to us to go in there with our guns half cocked. You need to pull it together. Emma can barely protect herself, let alone control her phasing-"

"Hey!" the blonde interjected. "I can protect myself just fine."

Regina rolled her eyes, huffing at the end. She seemed very much over this conversation. "I know you can. What I'm saying is we need to have a plan, after you start training."

"Fine, let's start now." Emma replied, stepping away from her brother and into the middle of the circle.

"Why are you rushing this?" Regina asked.

"Why are you stalling?" Emma swiftly responded.

All eyes were on them as the two woman stared intently at each other. Both clawing for the ultimate decision.

"We start tomorrow." Regina said through clenched teeth.

"Tonight." Emma countered.

"Tomorrow."

"Tonight."

"Tomorrow!"

"To-"

"Ladies!" Ruby shouted, standing up from her seat. "How about we take five?"

"Fine by me." Emma replied, stomping out of the living room. She jerked open the door and stepped outside into the chilly night air.

"The fuck is her problem?" she whispered to herself. Emma let out a long breath of air as she dropped her head back and looked at the stars twinkling above her. How could she not see it, how could she not tell that Gold and her...whatever he was, were the same person? What did he have to gain by helping her?

"Hey..." Emma smiled, recognizing the voice immediately.

"Hey." she replied. Killian's heavy footsteps stopped when they were shoulder to shoulder. He stuffed his hands in his pockets then dropped his head back, gazing at the sky.

"So, I guess now would be a good time to tell me about that tattoo." And then there's that matter, that seems so small in comparison to everything else going on. "I'm all for tattoos, I'm just surprised you got one that was so big."

Emma chuckled as she wished it were just a tattoo. "Go big or go home right?"

"I would say yes, but that's not really your style."

"Got room for a few more out here?" The siblings spun around and found Emma's pack standing by the door. She waved them over and they power walked, eager to get near their alpha. Ruby stood beside Killian, Kat next to Emma, Belle and Jefferson taking up the end.

"So," Kat started, looking at Emma, "You and Uncle Daddy huh?"

The color drained from the blonde's face as Kat's intense gaze held her own.

"What do you mean Uncle Daddy and Emma?" Killian asked, leaning back to get a look at Kat.

"You can't smell it?" Belle asked.

"Smell what?" he countered.

"Fucking guys." Ruby mumbled.

"What am I missing?"

Emma stepped out of the line and turned to face her crew, her nerves rising with each breath she took in. "I was trying to wait..." she said, running a hand though her long blonde hair.

"Or not tell us at all." Jefferson stated, crossing his arms with a raised eyebrow.

"Or that." she whispered. "Should've known you would pick up on it, but uh, I guess the cat's out the bag."

"What cat? I'm so confused right now."

"Emma, can you please fill your brother in." Belle begged.

Green eyes met Killian's now blue. _**"Tell me what?"**_ His loud voice boomed in her head. Emma's jaw clenched, slowly she took in the night air through her nose.

" _Well, um, Regina and I...we sort of..."_

" _ **Emma…?"**_ Fuck, this was a lot harder than she thought.

" _We sort of, um, she's...my…mate..."_

Killian scoffed before a smile spread across his face, "You're joking right..." he said, taking a step to her. Emma didn't move, her expression stoic as his eyes tracked between hers. "Emma." and the realization appeared to dawn on her brother's face. Slowly his lips pulled into a tight thin line, fingers curled in the palm of his hand. He radiated anger as his body trembled, then a burst of air blew Emma's hair back as her brother raced inside which was followed by a loud crash. Too many emotions swirled inside of her as the feelings of two people she cared about collided within her. Panic set in, her pack ran inside but as Emma took a step that same pins and needles sensation tickled her feet, then swam up her leg as the blue mist followed.

"Fuck, not again." she mumbled, remembering the nauseating feeling she got last time, before the smoke swallowed her whole and whisked her away. Emma closed her eyes as her body traversed across space and distance. Only this time, it wasn't so bad and when her eyes fluttered open she saw Ruby, Belle, Kat, and Jefferson running in slow motion. She glanced to right and saw Robin leaping over the back of the couch, seemingly floating in air, and when Emma cast her eyes in the direction of the large flat screen T.V. she saw Killian, canines dropped with his arms extended. Inches from the end of his fingers was Regina, her noodle like body flying through the air as if she'd just been thrown. "Shit," Emma whispered. "Come on, come on." she chanted as if that were help her go faster. Because being able to teleport was not fast enough, apparently.

She moved quickly dodging around the collapsed table, fallen book shelves, until she managed to get directly behind Regina with her arms wrapped around the woman's waist, and as the blue mist cleared the noise of the commotion became louder and the actions of the people around her returned to it's normal pace.

"Umpf." Emma let out when Regina's body connected with hers and her back slammed into the flat screen. Gasps circled around them as the two fell to the ground, the pain of the impact spiraling up Emma's spine.

"Holy shit." she heard Jefferson say when the ringing in ears calmed down. Regina looked over her shoulder and the surprised look on her face was enough for a smile to tug on Emma's lips. The brunette scrambled to stand, and turned to carefully help Emma off the broken shards of glass and plastic. Their moment didn't last long before the blonde was dodging around Regina's body, guarding her from Killian.

"Emma move!" he yelled as Robin came up from behind him grabbing his arms before they could do more damage.

"No." she firmly said. Her pack stood behind her, making a wall between her and Regina.

"My fucking sister!" Killian shouted, face turning beet red.

"You know it's not our choice." Regina pleaded. "Robin, let him go."

"Not a good idea." Robin insisted.

"Let. Him. Go." she repeated. With caution he released Killian, everyone waited for him to make the next move.

"I swear..." he cursed, his voice low and even. "...if you hurt her, I will kill you." he promised and Emma felt her lycan snarl at the threat.

"If I hurt her, you have my permission to do so." Regina said, pushing through the human wall and standing beside Emma.

Killian took in a deep breath, his eyes darting to Emma's. "I'm not a fan of this."

"Clearly." Emma murmered.

"But, you are my family and if this is what's suppose to happen then..." he shrugged his shoulders, defeated by the turn of events.

"Bet you wish you never offered me the job now, huh?" she teased, walking up to him and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Too soon." he chuckled out.

"Hello, still here." Graham stated, drawing the attention of everyone to him. "This is nice and all but what are we going to about Gold?"

"Use you as bait." Jefferson clipped out, and the frown that crossed Graham's face didn't go by unnoticed.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Robin stated. "Seriously, I mean we have no idea what Gold wants with Emma, so why not let Graham stay close to him as he continues to pay off his debt."

"Hardy-har." the doctor chided.

"Robin does make a point." Regina said, nodding her head as if she were coming to the terms with the idea. "Okay, Graham tonight you go back to your place. Assuming Gold hasn't found out that you've spilled the details yet, this could be used to our advantage."

"No, I'm done being that guy's bitch."

"Then you should've thought about that before you accepted his offer." Regina snapped.

"It settled then, Graham acts like nothing has changed, I'll still pretend as if I don't know he's going behind our back, with the grand re-opening of the salon tomorrow the nail technicians can go on to business as usual."

Everyone nodded except Emma. It's great that they've seem to come up with a plan but none of that has to do with physically confronting Gold. She doesn't want to waste time collecting data she wants to know what the fuck is going on. A light tap on the door brought Emma out of her thoughts.

"It's open." Regina yelled and soon two familiar scents floated in the house.

"Wow, looks like we missed the party." a woman with blonde hair joked as she gaze around at the mess. Emma recognized her as the girl who was giving Regina a blow job in the office.

"Apparently." a girl shouldering bow commented and a back pack that looked like it had arrows in it. She had long, deep red, curly hair, when her eyes met Emma's a small smirk appeared on her face. "Hey you." she said, "It's been awhile, so I'm surprised if you don't remember me."

"Oh I remember." Emma replied, as flashes of the girl's sweaty back crossed her mind.

"Up for round two?"

"Um, not why I called you here." Regina answered for Emma. "Basement, now."

"Who's stick got shoved up your-"

"Basement Merida!" Regina shouted, cutting the young woman off.

"Fine."

"Jeez." the two said at the same time, scurrying down the hall, disappearing from the group.

"Robin and Killian, can you two escort Graham to the basement?"

"Gladly." Killian replied.

"The rest of you, please keep yourself busy until I need you." Regina's brown orbs landed on Emma's. "Can we talk in the library?"

"Sure." she replied, shooting her brother one last apologetic look before following Regina.

* * *

She shut the door behind Emma, then placed both of her hands flat on the door, her head bowed as she closed her eyes.

"Regina?" Emma questioned from behind her and held back a shiver when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"How did you get to me so fast?" Regina pondered out loud.

"Huh?"

She spun around, letting Emma's hand fall off her shoulder. The jealousy she felt over Merida's comment starting to ware off as blazing green iris's held her dark brown ones. "In the living room, how did you get to me so fast?" she questioned again.

"The blue mist thing."

"No," she shook her head, leaning the back of her shoulders on the door while she crossed her arms and rested them under her breasts. "That should teleport you to a location, it was like you saw me or something."

"Well, I did." Emma replied, sliding the tip of her fingers in the back pocket of her pants.

"What do you mean you did?" That doesn't make sense. Unless… "Wait, were you conscious during the process?"

"I guess. I opened my eyes and I saw everyone moving but in slow motion and then I saw you and I figured that T.V might hurt." her eyes twinkled as she spoke, captivating Regina. The brunette tilted her head to the side, raking over Emma's casual stance.

"I'm glad your pack accepted me." Regina uttered the words under her breath but loud enough for Emma to pick up.

"We don't know that, they didn't really say anything about it."

"I can tell, they wouldn't have protected me the way they did back there." She pushed herself off the door and sauntered to the woman standing before her, enjoying the way Emma eagerly licked her lips when there were only centimeters separating their bodies.

"I guess I should thank you." Regina whispered, unfolding her arms, bringing her hands up to wrap behind the base of Emma's neck.

"Maybe you should." Emma agreed and Regina's body hummed when she felt fingers clamp on her hips.

"Maybe I shouldn't since my flat screen broke anyway."

"I'll buy you a new one."

"But you're not working."

"Not yet." Emma replied, dipping her head down and brushed her nose against Regina's. The brunette sighed as her body melted into Emma's and her newly added mark began to tingle. "Is it normal to have strong urge to kiss you?"

Instead of responding Regina stood on the tip of her toes, connecting her lips with Emma's. A satisfied growl broke from the blonde's chest as she tried to deepen the kiss by sliding her tongue along Regina's bottom lip, sadly they had more things to discuss so full lips tightened, blocking Emma's advancements. Regina pulled her head back, raising an eyebrow at the pout she was given. "This isn't why I asked you to come in here."

"I figured..." Emma leaned in, in attempt to get another kiss but Regina resisted, dropping her head at an angle. "Okay..." releasing her hold on the hips she stepped back, "What is it?"

"I'm thinking we _should_ start training tonight."

Emma's eyes widened in surprise, "But you were so against it."

"I know, however it would probably be in our best interest. With that being said, we need to discuss what happened to you inside the institute. I'm aware of how you got there, at least from Killian's point of view, though I would like to know yours."

"What does that have to do with training?" Emma asked, and already Regina could see Emma closing up on her.

"Did you tell Gold how you ended up there?"

"Yea." she replied, hunching her shoulders and sinking her head.

"This means he knows things about you that he could use against you, and judging by what happened last week, it doesn't take much to make you feel threatened-"

"Which means uncontrollable phasing." Emma finished and Regina shook her head up and down.

"It all doesn't have to come out tonight, tell me what you're comfortable with. Just know, until we talk the actual training won't begin."

"How detailed do I need to be?"

"At least as detailed as you were with Gold."

Relief seemed to spread throughout Emma, Regina took that as I sign she must've not said much. "I ended up in the mental hospital due to my ex, a person who knew me. The real me. What I didn't know was that he was setting me up and eventually, I confessed something to him that I did a long time ago. The bastard got it all on tape. Luckily when I went in front of the court no one believed him, at least on how it happened. They instead labeled me as mentally unfit for society and that sentencing to prison would be cruel, enter the institute."

"Where you met Gold?" Regina struggled to maintain her composure from the thought of anyone calling Emma 'mentally unfit', from the thought of Neal setting Emma up to put her in that position in the first place.

"Yup, I told Gold, exactly what I told you and after a few mishaps at the hospital he helped me control my lycan. No more panic attacks, or migraines, or sleepless nights and after months of good behavior they released me."

Regina nodded, knowing there was so much more to the story than what Emma had told her, but intent on keeping her word she refrained from pushing. "Okay, I can work with that."

"Can I ask you something now?" Green eyes danced with wonder but also a smidgen of hesitation.

"You may."

"Okay, so, when Killian picked me up he had mentioned my ex and said something along the lines of 'we took care of him'..." she took a half step forward, curious orbs tracking between hers. "Are you apart of that we?"

Of course this day would come but Regina didn't think it'd be so soon. Containing the minute amount of shock she grit her teeth before nodding. "Yes. Neal, was it?"

"Yea. Did he...or did you?"

"I did. Killian explained what he knew of the situation and seeing him hurt the way he was, it was overwhelming." she didn't say anything else, sparing Emma the gruesome details. "I'm sorry, if that-"

"No. Don't apologize. He deserved everything he got." Emma clipped out.

Regina nodded then held out her hand for Emma take, ignoring the way her heart fluttered at the contact. She led her out of the library, down a hall, and to a door that opened to the basement. With a flick of wrist it flew open and loud chatter from downstairs could be heard. The steps creaked under the weight of their feet, and when they hit the bottom Regina was pleased to find everyone's gaze shift to her.

She let go of Emma's hand, slid off her shoes and stepped on the rubber mat that lined the floor. "As most of you know, we're in a bit of a pickle." Regina started, waving her hand over to the punching bags that hung from the ceiling. "While going against Gold is not ideal, I want us to be prepared. This is why I've called Tink and Merida to join us, we could all use a refresher."

"So then why is Graham here?" Jefferson asked, cutting a side glance to the doctor.

"In case we shift."

"You mean me?" Emma asked.

"It could happen to either of us." Regina assured, but yes...mostly he's here for Emma.

"I would like to start with learning how to control our beasts so that even if we shift, we stay conscious. Can anyone tell me what the first step is?"

"Identify where you lack control in self control." Robin answered.

"Yes, this means putting your pride and ego aside, looking deep with in and becoming honest with yourself on the areas that you can't seem to handle. Step two…?"

"Your triggers." Killian piped up.

"Right again. Once you know where you lack control find out what triggers it. Is it an action that you or someone else does, is it a person? What makes you loose it. Step three?"

"Break your habits." Merida said, and even though she's not a shifter of any kind, her answer was correct.

"Exactly. And if all else fails and you find yourself phasing, how do you stay conscious?"

"Accept that your beast is apart of you, know you are one being, and don't try to fight it." Belle answered.

"Correct. Emma, repeat the four steps."

"Identify where you lack control, know your triggers, break the habit, if all else fails accept it." she coolly regurgitated and it appeared that Regina had a quick learner on her hands.

"With that being said, what are yours?" she pressed, purposely trying to make Emma uncomfortable.

"I thought we suppose to be fighting."

"This is apart of fighting." Regina made her way over to her mate with a steady gaze. "This is a safe place."

"Are we sure about that?" Killian asked. "How do we know Asshole Graham won't tell all of this to Gold?"

"Dude, I'm literally right here."

"He won't." she replied. But he might, and if he does she's got a plan for that too.

"But Killian does raise a valid argument." Ruby added, "You can't be so sure."

"You're right, but we have to trust that he won't." Even if he does. Shifting her gaze back to Emma's she took a step closer. "Please?" Green eyes iris's swirled with blue, clearly she's touched a nerve.

"I lack the control over my temper." Emma replied, her voice groggily and low.

"Go on."

"The biggest trigger is when someone I care about feels threatened."

"So, let's break that habit."

"Wait, I thought you didn't want us to phase?" Emma questioned, the skepticism clear in her voice.

"I don't." Regina said with a smirk. "Stand where I was. Tink?" she called over her shoulder, "To the front."

Both women walked in front of the punching bags. "Face each other." Regina instructed, hesitantly they did so. "Now, fight."

"What?" Emma said, looking back at the brunette. "But I don't know her."

"Oh, yes you do." Regina teased as she walked over and stood behind Tink. Gently, she cupped her hair and moved it over her shoulder, placing a soft kiss on the exposed skin. Emma's upper lip twitched, an unmistakable protective growl filled the basement. "See, you do remember." she whispered to her mate, receiving a snarl in response and Emma darted to them. Regina managed to move in time for Tink to dodge Emma's lunge, grab her shirt and use her momentum to throw Emma against the wall. Her back hit the cement with a loud 'smack' and she wheezed as she fell to the ground.

Emma got to her feet warily, swaying as she stood up. Her eyes shined blue once her lids fluttered open and again she lunged. Predictable, and just as Regina expected Tink was prepared, sliding to left and kicking out her foot for Emma to trip over.

"Enough." Regina announced, giving her old companion a look that sent the girl back in line. She came up behind Emma and crouched down placing her hands on her shoulders. The blonde shrugged them off.

"I don't need your help." she hissed, scrambling to her feet and away from Regina. "I feel like you're doing this on purpose, are you trying to make me look like an idiot?" she finished. Brown eyes held icy ones and Regina couldn't help the frown that pulled on her lips.

"Killian do you remember the jab sequence?" Regina asked.

"Yes."

"Can you take everyone to the other side and go over it."

"Uh, sure thing." he replied, moving the group away from the two alphas.

"It was not my intention to make you feel embarrassed." the words quietly rolled off her tongue.

"Right." Emma scoffed, walking to the punching bag and throwing a fist at it. With a heavy sigh Regina glided to her, stopping when she stood behind her.

"It wasn't. But you see, you're not ready for Gold."

"So you were trying to prove a point then."

"No, Emma-"

"Why are they here?" she asked, cutting Regina off from her sentence.

"Who?"

"Your friends?" Emma hissed as if it were obvious

Oh, so that's what this is about.

"You mean Merida and Tink?" Regina reaffirmed.

"Whatever their names are."

"They are here because I asked them to be here." she placed a hand on Emma's hip, feeling the shudder ripple under her fingers.

"Your scent is all over them." Emma whispered, slowly turning around. "I don't like it."

A hot pull deep in her gut began to form as Emma's arousal crept up her nose. "Th-that isn't-" Regina inhaled deeply then released a shaky breath. "You smell..."

"Take me to the library." Emma demanded.

"What?" Regina asked, surprised by the request.

"The library. Take me."

Without another word Regina grabbed Emma and let the purple smoke carry them away from the group. When it cleared Regina found herself roughly pushed against the bookshelf, and books clattered to the ground beside her. Emma's lips found the pulse point thumping in her neck sending bolts of ecstasy throughout Regina's body. Her pheromones burst out her like an erupting volcano thickly coating the air causing both women to growl. Greedy hands slid over her body, finding the belt holding her jeans up, yanking on the buckle snapping it free.

Emma's warm tongue slid up her neck, pulling out an aching moan from Regina's chest. "I-I don't think, this is the-fuck.." Regina groaned as a hand slid under her briefs and cupped her pained hard on.

"You told me you were done with them." Emma growled out, biting down on the shell of Regina's ear after. The back of her head slammed into the shelves behind her when Emma began to stroke her shaft at a moderately fast pace.

"Jesus Emma."

"So are you?"

"Am I what?" Regina panted, succumbing to the way Emma worked her rigid shaft, milking the pre cum out of her tip.

"Are you done with them?"

Against her will Regina's hips began to move, meeting the pumps with ease. "Yes." she breathed as her eyes fluttered shut and her toes began to curl. Heat billowed deep in her stomach, tying into a knot that hugged her core. Emma placed her forehead on Regina's, simultaneously gliding her thumb over the wet tip. Regina legs began to tremble when Emma dipped her free hand under Regina's shirt and placed it over her mark. Bolts of energy trailed under the scarring, rippling beneath her veins, then blanketing her heart. One of her hands wound into golden locks, pushing Emma as close as possible as her release drew near. A ball of energy seemed to grow, yanking on the knot coiling deep in her stomach.

Every muscle in Regina's body began to contract and the noises she had been holding back broke free, encouraging Emma to move faster. Their breath's mingled until lips brushed against hers, sucking Regina in a needy kiss. A small ting of pain hummed under the pressure of Emma's kiss and she wouldn't be surprised if there was a tiny bruise tomorrow. The frantic thumping of her heart slowed as the oxygen slowly left her lungs. A constricted whimper that was so unlike the brunette pushed through as Emma sank her nails in the flesh of Regina's shoulder and swirled her tongue inside Regina's warm mouth. Another string of electricity shot through her gyrating body and this was thing to push her over the edge as her balls tightened and the coil that was building snapped, shooting strings of hot, sticky, liquid to cover Emma's hand. Regina was stroked until there was nothing left, and when Emma broke the kiss her eyelids drifted open to find hungry, glowing, blue iris's burning with desire.

Regina swallowed the dry lump in her throat, growling when her cock was freed and the remains of their encounter wiped on her shirt.

"I'll see you downstairs." Emma whispered before a conceited smirk crossed her face and she walked out of the library.

* * *

It had been thirty minutes since Emma had left Regina in the library and she wondered if maybe she let her wants take over, and perhaps pushed the brunette away from her. Although it doesn't seem like Regina's style to back away after a hand job.

"Slip!" Robin called and Emma ducked and after sent a horizontal punch into the pad. "Nice. Girl, you are a quick learner." he praised, dropping the pad and holding up his hand for a high five.

"That she is." spoke a husky voice from behind her, sending chills down her spine.

"Ah, where have you been all this time?" panted Killian, out of breathe from sparring with Ruby.

"I needed...a shower." Regina said, gliding behind Emma, making sure to drag finger across her low back as she passed. "Let's see what you've learned so far, shall we?"

She stepped in front of the blonde causing Emma to take a step back from the intense gaze she was receiving. There is definitely something up her sleeve.

"Why not." Emma replied, shrugging her shoulders as if she didn't care. As everyone cleared out Emma and Tink waked to the middle of the mat.

"No," Regina said, "Belle, please."

Tink smirked, giving Belle a fist bump when they traded places. "No, I'm not fighting Belle." Emma said. Little Belle? Tiny, harmless, Belle? No, no way.

"It's okay, you probably can't see with that big chicken suit you're wearing." Belle teased. Emma's face turned bright red as the group snickered around them.

"I never took you as a shit talker."

"I'm sure there's a lot you're going to learn about me today." she replied, crouching down, ready for green light. Emma took her stance, catching Regina's eye. She was leisurely propped in the corner with her ankles crossed and her arms folded over stomach. Sweatpants and a tank top looked amazing on Regina, then again, what doesn't look amazing on Regina.

"Ready?" the brunette said, raising an eyebrow and drawing her lips into a crooked grin.

"Yup." Emma said, zeroing in on Belle.

"3, 2, 1...Go."

Emma misread Belle, by a thousand miles. She expected the young wolf to be fast but not that fast as she found herself flat on her back with a palm planted firmly in her chest. Quickly, Emma wrapped her hand around Belle's wrist and swiped her legs, tripping Belle. Emma stood and her current opponent hopped up with ease. Emma went to take a step but a fog hit her, traveling down the nerves in her spine, and settling around her waist. Instantly her panties grew wet at the pheromones hugging her body and when she cut a glance to Regina, a satisfied smile was plastered on the brunette's face.

She dodged Belle's punch but not the counter, getting hit in the cheek, stumbling back. "Time." Regina spoke and Emma growled.

"I want to go again." she said, straightening her back.

"You will, but not now. Merida and Robin, my two archers, your turn."

Green eyes rolled as she walked off to the side after checking if Belle was okay, then took her spot next to Regina.

"I could've gone longer." she whispered as she watched the two flow like water, blocking kicks and punches, before sending their own counter.

"You could've." Regina said.

"So why didn't you let me?" Emma asked, rolling onto her right shoulder.

"Because..." Regina quietly spoke, shifting her gaze to the blonde's. "...I don't want you too beat up tonight. We have-" she lifted a finger and tucked stray hairs behind Emma's ear, "-unfinished business."

 **A/N: Thank you for the comments! For all that celebrated Thanksgiving hope you enjoyed, if you didn't still hope you enjoyed your Thursday. Til Next Time.**


End file.
